Fascination
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Alice lost a chance at happiness when The Major walked away but what is it she knows? Will Bella get her Happy Ever After with Edward? Or is she destined for another? Will the Major find his true mate in rainy Forks?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The Major

It was raining hard as I stood looking across the street at the Coffee Shop, the weather reflecting my mood, grey and depressing. Something had pulled me to this spot almost like gravity. I gazed through the sheeting rain into the steamy window. It was pretty full, lot's of humans with their appetizing blood and another, another Nomad. One I couldn't see for the condensation running down the window. Did I really want to get involved with another nomad? I'd left Peter and Charlotte because I could no longer cope with the overload of emotions. I needed peace in my head, in my soul, not more torment and pain.

A couple passed me, arm in arm, and I envied them their closeness. The only closeness I had ever felt was with Maria, my sire. Since I woke up to her gaze I had been in her thrall. She had made me and she controlled me. I'd done terrible things with and for her, until the pain and the horror became too much to bear. If not for my friends coming back for me I would have destroyed myself to get away from it all. It was tearing me apart all the torture, the killings. So much blood and so much carnage I was steeped in it. I felt no ocean could ever wash me clean. I would never be able to lift my head up again, I was damned. Was the nomad in there offering me a way out? Could anyone do that? Or was it a trap laid by Maria to get me back? I couldn't take the chance so I turned and walked away, oblivious of the rain pouring down my face and drenching my clothes. I deserved nothing but the misery I lived with day after day, month after month, year after year, and would do until the end of time.

Alice

I waited knowing he was here, he was watching, but also knowing that the decision was his alone to make. If he came in I could offer him a new way to live to hope, if not he was damned as he already thought. He would be alone for decades, looking for the one person who could make him whole. That there was someone I was sure although who it was I had no idea. I looked through the steamy window to a shadowy figure standing across the road and I knew he'd made his decision. He turned and walked slowly away, away from the only chance at happiness and some peace. He must suffer on for decades before another chance presented itself. I sighed then jumped down from my stool and made my way into the rainy streets of Philadelphia. I'd been waiting but in vain, my head told me to keep walking, my heart to try to help, to follow the nomad but I couldn't, it wasn't my choice to make.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Bella

I never imagined for one moment I would find someone like Edward. Forgetting the fact he was a vampire I'd never expected to find someone so good-looking, so interesting, who liked the same things I did. Forks had turned out to be the biggest piece of luck I'd ever had. The Cullens had welcomed me after the initial shock, well all except Rosalie and I had no doubt what she thought of me. Alice, his sister had become a best friend and I finally felt I belonged somewhere, in their dangerous but exhilarating world.

Charlie was a little hesitant about Edward mainly I think because he seemed so mature for his age, well I guess he would be but I could hardly tell my Dad that my boyfriend was old enough to be his Great Grandfather or almost. I loved all the Cullens even the Ice Maiden Rose. My favourite had to be Emmett though. He was a gentle giant who treated me like a little sister and found my clumsiness hilarious. I was the floor show whenever he was around and as I knew he was watching me, I was invariably more accident prone. As he said I could trip over a single atom.

Alice was wonderful but she would insist in trying to dress me up like a life-sized Barbie doll and our dress sense was definitely at alternate ends of the universe. Sometimes though when we sat together she would go into one of her reveries and I knew she was seeing something that was still to come, something in the future, a possibility nothing more, as she was always stressing. People change their minds and that changes the future, it all sounded very nebulous to me but the Cullens relied quite heavily on it so I'd learned to trust her little remarks.

The day Edward told my father I was going to play baseball with his family caused a certain amount of consternation and a lot of laughter. Probably because my Dad knew I couldn't walk let alone run, and putting a baseball in my hand was tantamount to giving a monkey the red nuclear button! The ball could end up anywhere so I left with a certain determination not to fall flat on my face, quite an achievement for me I have to say.

They were all dressed in the correct gear and I was given a baseball cap with C on it, an honorary Cullen as Emmett said to a dismissive sniff from his partner. She flicked back her hair and looked at me with her usual disdain,

"Doubt that will help".

Esme gave her one of those looks and Rosalie walked off still muttering under her breath. Whatever I'd done it had really upset her, I'd have to ask Edward about it. The thunder started and so did the game. The crack as Emmett hit the ball was deafening and I realized why they'd had to wait for a storm to play. The banter was all very good-natured and Rose stayed away from me so life was pretty good then Alice stopped, her eyes glazing over.

"Carlisle trouble, nomads are coming. They heard our game and they're curious".

The Cullens surrounded me defensively and Edward hissed at me to keep quiet and stay back.

As I watched three figures emerged from the trees and walked rapidly towards us. There was a woman out front, tall and strikingly beautiful with flaming red hair. To her left was a taller darker skinned man with long flowing hair and a scowl. Behind them came the third, tall as the others with dusty blond untidy hair and a face devoid of all emotion. He continued to remain behind the other two as they stopped,

"We thought we heard a game. I'm Victoria and this" she gestured to the man at her side "Is Laurent".

I waited for her to introduce the third member of the party but she didn't.

"Can we join in?"

Carlisle tried to get me away with an excuse that we had to go but the wind changed direction as he spoke and blew my hair around. Laurent sniffed the air and looked at me,

"So you have a human with you? Planning on a picnic?"

Edward and Emmett both hissed and moved forward while Carlisle held his hand up.

"No, she's with us, under our protection".

"Really?" he said, his red eyes locked on my face.

The tension increased as he continued to stare but I only had eyes for the man standing to the back of them, he too was watching and there was hunger on his face, his red eyes gleaming.

"Enough" he snapped and the other two returned to their former places.

Victoria sighed, "Oh well I guess we've out stayed our welcome. Nice to meet you Carlisle, and your family."

She sneered the last word and the three of them turned. The one at the back glanced once over his shoulder before they disappeared into the gloom. I sighed with relief then noticed that none of the others had relaxed.

"Edward get her out of here now" snapped Carlisle.

He grabbed my arm and almost threw me into the truck as the others set off running in the direction of the house.

"What's going on? Why are we running?"

His face was tense and he answered through gritted teeth.

"Laurent, he's a tracker and you just set him off"

"What? What does that mean Edward?"

"He tracks people down, our reaction in defending you set him off, he wants you. We have to get you away from here now. We'll go to the house and pick up a car, It'll be faster, then I'll get you away from here".

"What? No, if he tracks me he'll end up at my house and Charlie is there. He'll kill Charlie wont he?"

He nodded, "Yes but its you I'm worried about".

I was shocked at his callousness, "No we have to save Charlie Edward".

He groaned, "We'll talk about it when we get to the house but its you he's interested in".

I was fuming by the time we got to the house. The others were getting changed and starting all the cars.

"Was that who I think it was?" Emmett asked Carlisle as he handed out cell phones.

"Yes. I'm afraid it was. I just hope he doesn't join Laurent or we'll have real trouble".

I looked from Carlisle to Emmett, "Who? What are you talking about? I have to get home, we have to save Charlie".

Carlisle looked at Edward who was shaking his head.

"OK, Bella's right. We can't just leave Chief Swan to Laurent. Rose you and Emmett go watch Charlie. Edward, Alice, you track Laurent. Esme and I will take Bella away from the danger. Here" he threw my coat to Alice. "Put this on and try to decoy Laurent away until we get Bella well away from the area".

I was confused as Edward argued about coming with me.

"Edward, you need to sort this out. Laurent will track you and he'll assume Bella's with you. It will give us a chance to get her to safety".

Edward came to me and put his arms around me pulling me into a hug.

"Don't worry Bella we will keep you safe".

"And Charlie" I said,

"Yes" he sighed "and Charlie. As soon as we get Laurent I'll come get you".

Carlisle handed me a cell phone.

"I need you to ring Charlie and ask if you can stay with us for a few days. Tell him Alice and Rose want you to go out with them shopping".

"Yeah right" sneered Rose but again she got the look, this time from Carlisle.

I rang Charlie who wasn't very keen until Esme took the phone from me and charmed her way into his affection. It was settled and we drove out of the huge garage. I watched Edward from the rear window until he was out of sight.

"Carlisle what did Emmett mean about who that was?"

He looked at Esme who shrugged before answering.

"You saw the third nomad?"

I nodded "Yes, the one who said enough, the guy at the back".

"Yes Bella the guy at the back. He's a very dangerous individual, probably the most feared vampire in our world outside of the Volturi".

"Really, why? Who is he?"

Esme turned and I could see she was scared,

"He's known as the Major, the most vicious and bloodthirsty of vampires. He's killed more humans than any other of our kind".

"He didn't look that dangerous".

"No and that's one of his advantages. We were lucky he called the others off or I doubt any of us would still be here".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Bella

"They could have taken you all?"

Esme laughed, "He could probably have taken us all, he's fast and deadly Bella. Just be thankful he wasn't thirsty".

I wasn't sure it was lack of thirst that stopped him. I'd locked eyes with him and I thought perhaps...well. We lapsed into silence as the journey wore on then Carlisle's cell phone went and I heard him talking to someone. He flipped it shut and looked at me.

"Charlie is safe, Rose is watching him. Alice and Emmett are still ahead of Laurent. He's still tracking them thinking its you. Alice is leaving your scent wherever she can".

I nodded, "And Edward?"

"He's behind Laurent but not able to catch him yet. Don't worry Bella you'll be safe".

"I'm not worried for me Carlisle, only for Charlie and the others".

Esme smiled, "Don't Bella, we can take care of ourselves".

When we arrived in Phoenix the sun was down and we booked in at a hotel near the airport.

"Why here?" I asked.

Carlisle pointed to the airport,

"Just in case we need to leave".

So he wasn't quite as confident as he made out. I wondered if it was the Major who had him spooked. The room was nice and large but I paced, I wanted to know they'd found Laurent and made me safe, made Charlie safe. When the phone went, in the middle of the night, I woke with a start. I'd fallen asleep on the couch but someone had put me to bed. I opened the door to hear Esme,

"Carlisle, its Alice. Laurent had worked out the trail is false. He's headed away and Edward can't track him any further. She says she can see something, a place he'll be. She's sending an e-mail copy of what she saw to your I pad. Edward is coming to get Bella. He'll be here in a few hours. We just need to keep her safe a little while longer then he'll take over".

Carlisle had clicked on to his e mails as I walked into the room. I saw the place drawn by Alice, it was my old school hall. I gasped and Carlisle looked up.

"Are you OK Bella? Do you recognise this place?"

I looked again. "It looks like my old school hall here in Phoenix".

"Oh" he looked worried, "Well Edward will be here soon to get you away and we'll go back to Forks and guard Charlie".

I nodded, "Good. Can I ring my Mum and let her know I'm OK. She'll go nuts if I don't contact her, I should have e-mailed hours ago, she worries".

He thought about this, "OK but don't tell her where you are".

I wasn't sure why I shouldn't but I nodded, "OK".

I rang the house and the phone was answered but it wasn't Renee or Phil.

"Bella how nice to hear from you again. Don't say anything that will alert the Cullens to who is on the phone. Just act as if you are talking to your mother, who is here by the way but looking scared".

He was at my mothers!

"Hi mum" I said walking into the bedroom and shutting the door.

"Good girl. You do as I say and your mother will be fine, OK?"

"Yes, don't hurt her please".

"Oh I won't if you do as I say. I want you to go to your old school hall, I want you there in two hours. Will that be possible?"

"How, I'm not alone?"

"That's your problem. You get here late and poor Renee will need a box".

"OK I'll find a way".

"Good, and come alone Bella. Anyone with you, she dies".

He put the receiver down. Now what was I going to do? How could I get away from Esme and Carlisle? "Can I go get something to eat?"

"What about room service?" suggested Esme.

"I need to stretch my legs. I'll only be at the restaurant".

They loomed at each other.

"Well I think one of us should go with you". Great!

"Carlisle would you come, I'd like to ask you a few things".

Esme looked a little crestfallen but he agreed.

When we got down to the restaurant I was relieved to see the rest rooms were near the main entrance. I ordered food then excused my self to use the facilities. I watched as Carlisle picked up a paper someone had left on the seat and dived out of the door. Luckily there was a taxi waiting and getting in I gave the driver the address of the school. He looked at me a little oddly until I showed him money then he drove off. I looked back but Carlisle was nowhere to be seen. I'd done it. I was going to my death but it was in a good cause, my mother's life. She didn't deserve to die because I fell in love with a vampire. That was my mistake and if anyone should pay it was me.

The taxi dropped me off and the driver gave me a very odd look,

"You OK?" he wanted to know.

I nodded, "Meeting my boyfriend" I explained.

He nodded "OK, but it's not safe for you here in the dark".

I nodded "I know he'll be here in a sec".

He shrugged "OK girl".

He drove away slowly but I waited until he'd disappeared from view before entering the school.

The door was open and a single torch lay on the floor illuminating the way to the hall. I followed it's beam until I heard Renee's voice calling for me. Then I broke into a run and crashed through the doors calling to her. In the middle of the hall stood a table containing a TV and VCR. On the TV screen was a video of me, in ballet dress curled up in a corner hiding. My mother was calling me. I remembered the occasion. I'd fallen during a concert and run into the cloakroom to hide. So Renee wasn't here or in danger at all.

Then I heard Laurent laugh, "So gullible human. Aren't you glad your mother isn't in danger from me?"

I looked to where he stood watching me from the far wall. I turned to run and suddenly he was in front of me.

"Now Bella that's not very polite, running away when you've only just got here. Lets play shall we?"

He grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall. My head hit with a bang and I fell to the floor dizzy and threw up.

"Oh Bella, gross. Let's try again shall we?" he asked grabbing my arm again.  
This time he threw me into a stack of tubular chairs with enough force to bend the metal as I hit them. I felt a rib crack and gasped, holding my side.

He came and knelt before me, "So Bella, had enough?"

I spat in his face and he threw me again. This time my leg hit the corner of the stage and an agonising pain shot up it. I grabbed it with a scream and he smiled.

"So Bella why don't you beg for mercy?"

"Would it do me any good?" I hissed between my teeth.

He shook his head, "No, but I'd like to hear it anyway"

There was a crashing as the plate-glass in the far wall broke into a thousand shards. Laurent growled and picking me up threw me again. I landed in the glass, a huge piece slashing my thigh. As the blood started to flow I heard that word again, "Enough". Then a scream.

As the room spun and I threw up again I saw through a mist, a face, red-eyed looking at me and I knew I was dead. I felt a tearing at my waist then a terrible pinching around my injured thigh. My hand was taken by a cold one and I remembered nothing more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Bella

When I opened my eyes again I was in hospital I could smell the disinfectant and taste medication in my mouth. I groaned as I tried to move and settled for opening my eyes. The first person I saw was Renee hovering over me with a concerned look on my face.

"Bella honey are you awake?"

I closed my eyes again and drifted off. Next time I woke it was dark, must be night. I looked around but the room was empty or was it. In the corner I saw a pale gleam in the shape of a face. There was someone there watching me,

"Edward?" I croaked.

As I did so the door opened and I turned away, it was a Nurse with my chart.

"Just going to take your vitals dear".

I turned back but the shape was gone, I must have dreamed it.

In the morning Renee and Charlie visited and told me the story as I feigned a total blank of the accident. Apparently I'd tripped going up the steps at the hotel on my way to bed and crashed into a patio door which smashed and cut my leg very badly as well as my head. My wrist was broken and I'd bruised my ribs. It sounded feasible to me although I knew it wasn't what had happened. I remembered getting to the school but the rest was hazy. Laurent throwing me around like a rag doll, then the voice I had recognised although I couldn't recall it.

When Carlisle and Edward came in my parents went to get some lunch. Once they were out of earshot I asked about what happened. Carlisle explained that Alice had seen the school hall and they got there to find me unconscious and bleeding on the floor. I'd managed to tie a tourniquet around my thigh to slow the bleeding. There was no sign of Laurent though and they had no idea what had happened. That didn't sound right to me. There had been someone else in that hall, someone who had stopped Laurent and helped me. It was hovering just out of reach the memory. Who had been there? Or had I imagined it as a result of my head injury? Edward thought that Laurent had been scared away by their quick arrival and for now I would have to agree with him.

I got back to Forks eventually and Edward was so concerned for my safety that he set up a rota of guards for me and Charlie, especially when he had to go hunting. When he told me Rose was included in that I had to giggle. She'd be more likely to open my door for Laurent than protect me but when I voiced that opinion it was met with a stony face. I had to sit through a lecture on how the accident in Phoenix had been my fault for not trusting them to look after me, I should be grateful they were all still willing to watch out for Charlie and myself. I thought I loved Edward but he drove me mad when he started one of his 'I know best' lectures. I'd learned to keep my eyes open but my ears closed when he started.

Carlisle and Esme were hurt and guilty that I'd got away from them only to be hurt. Emmett was furious they hadn't got there in time to kick Laurent's ass and amazed I'd survived my encounter. Rose said nothing  
but showed her contempt by her facial expression. I swear that girl could stop a charging rhino at a hundred paces. I was under strict curfew from Charlie as he was most upset I'd had such a serious accident whilst with the Cullens. That meant in at night by nine pm school days and ten at weekends. Edward was allowed in during those hours but Charlie gleefully threw him out dead on the dot. He came back through my window as soon as Charlie was asleep but wouldn't lay down with me. He spent most of his time watching the trees outside.

"Edward, tell me about the Major".

His eyes narrowed, Why?"

I looked at him in surprise, "I saw him and I heard Emmett, Carlisle told me a bit and I was just curious". "It's not the sort of thing you should be hearing about Bella".

"Why though?"

"He's a killer plain and simple. He kills for fun, always has, always will.

"But why? He didn't kill me and he could have, Carlisle told me he could have taken all of us if he'd really wanted to".

Carlisle says too much. I'm not going to tell you about him. If you're lucky you'll never see him again. Now go to sleep Bella".So he was going to be difficult.

Charlie wanted to get me away from Edward so he insisted I went with him to a barbecue at the Reservation. I hadn't seen much of Jake since I started going out with Edward, they were deadly enemies and Edward was always with me. He didn't like me going to the Quileute reservation but he couldn't argue with Charlie who had a big grin on his face when he told Edward about our weekend plans. As we drove out of Forks Charlie turned to me,

"I hope you behave tonight, Jake and Billy are really looking forward to seeing you Bella".

I smiled, "I'm looking forward to seeing them actually Dad".

He looked surprised "Well good. I think some time away from the Cullens would do you good".

I groaned "Dad I've heard it all before. Edward and I are going out so you have to accept him".

"Huh" he said angrily, "I don't think he's good for you Bells. There's something not quite right about him, why couldn't you find a nice boy like...".

"Jake" I offered,

"Well yes, Jake's a good lad and he's very fond of you".

"I know Dad but I don't see him the same way. Jake and I are just friends".

"Not even that since Edward came into your life".

"Dad please".

When we got to the Res Jake was waiting for me. As I got out of the cruiser he picked me up and swung me round,

"Bells its been too long. How you doing?"

When he put me down the world was spinning.

"Jake if you do that again I swear I'll throw up over you".

He took me by the arm and dragged me over to his garage.

"Now Bells, what happened in Phoenix?"

I looked at him warily,

"What do you mean?"

He looked at me steadily,

"You know what I mean so stop playing games Bells. We know you were attacked by a vampire, what we don't know is why or who. I bet the Cullens were involved though".

I was getting angry now,

"Jake its none of your business".

"Really, when you get beaten half to death by a vampire while the Cullens are looking after you it's not my business? A little bird told me that you met the Major".

I started,

"Who? How?"

"How do I know? Its my job to know, to know about vampires in our area. Especially one like that, a menace to every human in the state".

"You know about the Major?"

He nodded,

"If you know vampires you know the Major, he's the scariest of them all".

"Why?"

"You don't know? The great and wonderful Edward Cullen didn't tell you?"

I got up and walked to the door,

"Hey Bells I'm sorry, don't go".

I came back reluctantly and sat on the oil drum again.

"OK I'll tell but its pretty bloody scary Bells".

I waited

"OK, well his reputation scares most vampires let alone humans or wolves".

"Why?" I was frustrated, "Just tell me why he's such a bogey man Jake."

"Put it this way, if you put a notch in your belt for every human he's killed it would stretch the breadth of the USA. He's slaughtered thousands, mutilated and murdered men, women and children. Not to mention all the vampires he's killed. They don't come any worse than him. His nickname is the God of War. Be thankful you saw him and lived to tell the tale, most don't". I thought back to the man I had only glimpsed in the storm. I couldn't remember anything but the red eyes burning into me.

That evening all the wolves were there and they split off from the others, Jake pulling me along to join them. I remembered when he had told me about the wolves, when I wanted to know why he and Edward hated each other so much. Sam looked at me,

"Bella, I hear you had an encounter a few weeks ago".

I rolled my eyes, "You too? Worried about the bogey man?"

The others looked at him in silence,

"You have no idea what you met Bella".

"I'm still here aren't I?"

"Yes but I'm not sure how".

"Perhaps his reputation has been greatly exaggerated". I said sarcastically.

They all started to shake with anger,

"Don't make fun of our legends and our history Bella Swan. You may have survived him but that doesn't make him any less dangerous. Have a thought for all the women he's raped and murdered, the children he pulled to pieces, the men he turned or burned alive".

I stopped him,

"OK Sam I get the message. I'm sorry".

His face relaxed,

"You needed to know Bella. All vampires are dangerous, that one just happens to be the most dangerous of all. You'd do well to remember that Bella, they're all dangerous"

I nodded and got up,

"Thanks Sam but the Cullens are different and they won't hurt me".

"Oh yeah, it didn't look that way a few weeks ago but its your decision".

I walked out followed by Jake.

"Bella listen to Sam, he knows about these things".

I shook his hand off my arm,

"Jake I'm a big girl now and I make my own decisions".

"And you decided?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Bella

"I'm going to find Charlie and tell him I want to go home Jake"

"Don't Bells, stay for the evening. If you go I'll never see you".

"Maybe you shouldn't Jake. I don't feel the same way about you that you feel about me. I love Edward". "How can you love someone who isn't even alive Bells? You don't know what love is"

"Well I know what it isn't Jake, so back off".

"If you want to go home I'll take you" he offered.

I'd had enough but I knew Charlie wouldn't let me go alone so I agreed reluctantly. Charlie beamed, I think he thought Jake and I wanted to make out.

Jake drew up in his truck and I climbed in. "Home Jake".

"Sure Bells, home".

He drove out of the Reservation and just as I thought I might be going home he pulled up in among the trees.

"Jake please".

He scooted over, "Bells give me a chance. I'm much better for you than he us. Just give me a chance".

I tried to grab the door handle, "Take me home or let me out, and get your hands off me".

I raised my voice in anger then slapped his face. Bad move! It was like hitting a wall. As I screamed in pain and cradled my hand in the other there was a terrible crunching noise and the roof of the truck caved in.

Jake looked startled then put the truck into gear again and stomped on the gas.

"Shit! Bella put your seatbelt on".

I grabbed it and rammed the clip in. He drove straight to Charlies and insisted on coming in with me. When we got out of the truck I looked at the roof, it had been crushed down with great force.

"What did that?" I asked mystified. Jake's face was thunderous

"Who you mean. Tell your boyfriend I owe him".

"Edward? You think he did that?"

He looked at me, "You don't?

I marched past him and struggled with the key desperately wanting to get away from Jake. He tried to muscle his way in but I held the door fast.

"Go away Jake. Just go".

I slammed the door and ran upstairs to put my hand under cold water. It stung and I could see a bruise developing on the palm. God I couldn't even manage a slap on the face without hurting myself! My bedroom was empty although I'd expected Edward to be there. As I pulled my window shut I noticed a drawing on my computer screen. It was a really good one of me in the school hall, Laurent standing over me but with a pair of hands around his throat. As I watched it disappeared and try as I might I couldn't get it back. What did it mean? Whose hands were they? As I got showered for bed I thought about it. Someone had drawn that picture and either sent it to my computer or uploaded it onto the memory with a timer so it would disappear. None of it made any sense except that I'd thought I'd seen or heard someone other than Laurent, and the picture seemed to bear that out. I heard a tapping on my window later but I ignored it. I wasn't happy about Edward trashing Jake's truck, so he could explain tomorrow. The tapping stopped and it went quiet as I drifted off to sleep.

The Major

I had no idea why I was still here, why I had come back. Who she was or why I was interested in her. She was with a vampire, a strange one I'd heard of, one of the vegetarian vampire coven. Why Laurent had fixated on her I had no idea, nor why I stopped him, not once but twice. What was she to me? A meal, nothing more, why couldn't I just leave? Why did I stop the wolf from molesting her? Something was happening to me and I had no idea what or why. I watched as she looked at the picture I'd drawn for her. Did she understand it? Did she remember me? Was she frightened by me? Stupid question, who wasn't? Then he turned up, Edward Cullen, but she didn't let him in. Interesting.

Bella

Edward was waiting outside the house for me when I left for school the next morning. As I locked the door he opened the passenger side for me,

"Bella. Have I done something to upset you? I know I didn't want you to go to the Reservation but I thought we were OK. Why did you shut your window?"

"Edward, I'm too old to be playing games. I didn't like the way you trashed Jake's truck, it was juvenile".

He looked at me confused, "What?"

"Oh don't act so innocent. There's a great dent in the roof of his truck Edward and it wasn't funny. I could have handled him on my own".

"Oh, and why would you need to handle him? What went on?"

"Acting innocent are we? OK, then I'll drive myself to school".

He took my arm, "Bella I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about. I went hunting with Emmett and Rose last night".

"Really? Then who tap danced on the roof of Jake's truck? Alice?"

I saw him thinking about that,

"Well if she did she hasn't told me about it. What were you doing in his truck anyway? I thought Charlie was taking you?"

"He did but I wanted to go home early".

"Why?"

"Edward it doesn't matter, I just did. And someone trashed Jake's truck"

"Why?"

"He stopped to talk to me".

In the woods? Alone?"

"Yes Edward, in the woods alone. It's not a crime"

"Well it should be. He's a wolf and he's dangerous".

"Yes well, so far I've only been hurt by vampires so that's a moot point".

"That's not the same Bella".

"No it's not. I haven't been attacked by a wolf, had bones broken, lost blood...does any of that sound familiar?"

He frowned, "Yes but you are still here".

"Oh yes so I see and I'm still here after a ride with Jake so lets just forget it".

He opened the passenger door again and I reluctantly slid in. As he started the engine I continued the conversation.

"Edward I don't like being spied on and I want to know who jumped up and down on his truck".

"You aren't safe with the wolves Bella. I don't want you going go the Res and I don't want you in the confines of a truck with Jake".

I'd had enough,

"Well I don't like you following me and getting Alice to watch my moves so we have an impasse don't we? I will, if you will".

He took my hand in his cold one but there wasn't the same feeling as usual. Instead I remembered vividly the hand on my leg in Phoenix. It was cold too, but larger and it felt different.

"Bella, please don't be difficult. Everything I do, I do for your safety".

"Well I'm a big girl now and I can look after myself Edward".

As I got out of the car at school I tripped and nearly fell.

"You can look after yourself you say" he remarked as he put a hand out to catch me. I pulled away.

"Yes thank you" and I stormed away to my first class, luckily I had no classes with him this morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Bella

I sat with Angela in history and she noticed I wasn't concentrating.

"You OK Bella? You seem a little distracted".

"Oh yeah, just boy trouble".

"Oh Edward?"

"Yes and Jake".

"The eternal triangle" she said with a smile.

"Maybe but I'm getting a bit sick of being told what to do and where to go".

"Well Bella I guess you need to choose between the two of them".

"Oh Angie I'm not sure I want either of them, truth be told. They are both trying to control my life".

"Who do you like most?" She asked me with a sly look.

"OK, so Edward is gorgeous and intense while Jake is gorgeous and crazy. Maybe I should look for someone completely different".

I heard a cough behind me and turned to see Alice standing there, her usual beaming smile present.

"Could I talk to you Bella?"

Angie got the hint, "See you at lunch" and she went to speak to Ben, her new boyfriend.

"So Alice what can I do for you or am I just being clocked in and out of lessons now?"

Her smile disappeared and she looked uncomfortable.

"What Alice? Are you going to tell me you wrecked Jake's truck?"

"No, of course not" she said indignantly. "I would have fully mangled it with the dog inside".

I sighed, "Then who did? Emmett? Rose? No, not Rose, she wouldn't have intervened to save me".

Alice dragged me into the girls locker room looking in all the cubicles to make sure we were alone.

"Bella, there are a lot of weird things going on just now and I can't explain them".

"Why?"

"Because it would alter your decisions and therefore the future, silly".

"So what is it that you can't tell me?"

"How can I tell you something I can't tell you?" she said brows furrowed.

"Well I assumed you didn't drag me in here just to tell me weird things are happening. I already know that. They have ever since I met your family".

"Bella can I go home with you tonight? I really need to talk to you in private".

I sighed, "Wow! Asking my permission just for a change, what a novelty. OK Alice I'll see you at the truck".

At lunchtime Edward caught up with me, a broad smile on his face,

"Bella I've missed you this morning".

"Anything to tell me Edward?"

He looked puzzled "Sorry Bella?"

"Who trashed Jake's truck?"

"Oh Bella, for heaven's sake, whatever happened it was nothing to do with me or any of the others. Maybe it was a tree branch".

"Silly me, of course, an invisible branch".

I got some lunch and stomped over to Mike and Angela. Mike looked at me,

"Hey Arizona, slumming it today?"

Angela nudged him "Mike shut up" as Edward joined us, to Mikes disgust.

Lunch over I went to English with Edward but sat at my desk and refused to catch his eye.

"Bella please this is juvenile and silly".

"Well maybe you'd better find someone not so juvenile" I hissed.

At the end of class I escaped to gym. It was the first time I'd been relieved to get into the gym. Mike was very friendly, I think he fancied his chances seeing a rift with Edward,

"Mike please, I'm not interested, I'm off boys altogether".

He smiled, "I can wait Arizona.

At the end of the day I escaped Edward as his class was late getting out. Alice was waiting at the truck, toe tapping.

"Bella go, or we'll be seen by Edward".

I got in and started the engine, well someone was on my side it caught first time.

"Go" she snapped and I raced away from the school, well my trucks attempt at racing, it was faster than walking. When we got to Charlies she jumped out and ran up the steps,

"Bella come on".

I followed her into the house before I realized she'd got my key somehow. I was going to ask her how when she took my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

"Bella we only have a couple of minutes. Have you had any strange things happen to you since you got back?"

"Like dating a vampire?"

"Be serious" she said tapping the top of my computer, it was then I saw it was on.

I clicked the mouse and the screen lit up. It was another picture, this time Jake's truck with a fist above the roof. Alice saw my attention and looked herself.

"Oh, you have",

I turned on her as the picture faded away. "What's going on Alice? What do you know about this?"

She grimaced, "Not much I can tell you Bella".

"Why?"

"Wouldn't help" she explained.

"So you know who is doing this" I pointed to the screen, "Who drew the pictures, Who dented Jake's truck." She nodded

"But you can't tell me?"

She shook her head.

"Does Edward know?"

She shook her head. "No only me".

"OK, if you can't tell me who can you tell me why?"

"No" she shook her head.

"Am I in danger?"

"I don't know Bella but I don't think so".

"That's not very reassuring Alice" I pointed out.

"Well its the best I can do, but you need to keep Edward away from here".

"He comes in every night Alice".

"Well stop him Bella. Do you want him in your bedroom every night?"

I thought about that, "Not at the moment no. I'm pretty pissed off with him at the moment".

"Then tell him, you won't regret it I promise you".

"I'll think about it Alice. Can you tell me anything?"

"Not really, things didn't work out the way I'd hoped. I'm not sure what will happen but I think it works out for you. It didn't for me".

"You? This has something to do with you?"

"No not really".

"Alice make sense" I shouted, then the door bell rang.

"Bella if you want Edward to stay safe send him away at night".

"Is Jake involved in this?"

"Not yet but he might get involved".

She jumped out the window as I went downstairs. Edward stood there, very annoyed.

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I had something to do Edward".

"What?"

"It doesn't matter. I have homework Edward and I'm really tired".

"You don't want me to stay?" I shook my head. "What's wrong Bella? Have I done something to upset you?" "Yes Edward, I'm sick of being told where I can go and what I can do. I don't want to be followed everywhere I go".

"It's for your own good Bella".

"I'm perfectly safe now Edward so just ease up".

"Would you like me to go?"

I hesitated, then Alice's words came back to me, "Yes, I think I would".

He looked very hurt but nodded, "OK Bella. I'm sorry you feel that way. I'll see you in the morning".

He walked out shoulders slumped and got into his shiny Volvo and as he left he put a hand up in farewell. I went back into the house and nearly jumped out of my skin when I walked into Alice.

"I thought you'd gone".

"I did, in case Edward managed to talk you in to letting him stay".

"Well I didn't so what else don't you have to tell me?"

She beamed, "Bella please, you know I can't tell you anything, you have to make your own decisions. All I can do is warn you if anything is going wrong".

"Alice I don't have the faintest idea what you are talking about and frankly I'm too tired to worry about it. I'm going to do my homework then cook Charlie a meal and go to bed. I opened the door, "Bye Alice".

She skipped out, "Best of luck Bella".

"With what?" I shouted as she left giggling.

I did my homework, an essay on the Civil War from the Confederate viewpoint which was a real killer. Then I cooked dinner for Charlie, Beef Stroganoff, one of his favorites He wandered in to the lounge after dinner to put the game on,

"Bells, Billy and Jake are coming over later to watch the football. Can you do a few snacks".

I sighed "OK Dad but then I'm going to bed. I'm really tired and I've got some reading to do for school.

"Oh I thought you might want to sit and chat with Jake".

Now why would I want to do that I thought.

"No Dad I don't think Jake and I h much to say to each other"

"You heard his truck got vandalized?"

"Really?" I tried to be nonchalant.

"Yeah he parked it outside the Mall and someone tap danced on the roof".

"Wow how awful. Does he know who?"

"No idea, but he was pretty mad". Yeah cos he thinks it was a Cullen I thought.

"Hope he gets it fixed soon" I said as I took a plate of sandwiches, bowls of chips and nuts in for them. "Well I'm going up".

"No Edward?" Charlie said with a smile.

"No Dad, no Edward".

His contented look really upset me as I stomped off upstairs. I heard the doorbell go and raced into the shower to escape Jake. He shouted up but once he knew I was in the shower he conceded defeat and sat with Charlie and Billy. I went into my room and turned on the bedside light.

My computer was glowing and I was sure I'd turned it off earlier after replying to Renee's e-mail. I touched the mouse and a screen came up. There was no picture tonight but an essay on the Civil War. I started to read and realized it was good, very good. I took my essay out of my bag and started again. Using passages with references in the margins I rewrote the whole thing. Then it hit me, who had done this? Who'd sent me just what I needed and why? Was it someone from school? But then they wouldn't have known about the school hall or Jake's truck. Someone was trying to establish contact in a roundabout way and maybe it was time I responded.

I cleared the screen and brought up my word processing software then sat thinking for a while. Whoever it was didn't want to make direct contact but why? Until I answered in some way? Or because they had no intention of letting on who they were? I typed a short message and left the computer on when I climbed into bed. It may not be read but I was hopeful of a reply. My words flashed in my mind as I drifted off.

"Thank you but why?" It was short and to the point. My sleep was dreamless just for a change and I woke refreshed and ready for school. Just before I left I remembered the message I'd left on my computer and I ran back up to see if there was a reply. The computer was off, had I dreamed leaving the message?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Bella

I left for school feeling rather deflated...it must have been a dream, but then I handed in my history homework and remembered the essay on my computer. I hadn't dreamed that. Edward was very cool today but I was so intrigued by my mystery correspondent that I hardly noticed.

"Bella what can I do?" he asked. Why are you avoiding me?

I wasn't really, I just hadn't thought about him which was a miracle because since I first saw him I'd thought of nothing else. I sat with the Cullens at lunch but hardly heard the conversation. Every time I looked up I saw Alice watching me. Edward gave up trying to get a coherent sentence from me in the end and I walked to English with him, hardly aware of his presence. We worked together on an English paper but he did most of the work.

"Bella can I come over?" He asked as we left class.

I remembered Alice's warning. "How about I come over to your place?" I suggested.

He wasn't ecstatic but he agreed.

I cooked Charlie dinner and left it ready along with a note explaining where I was going. Edward was waiting for me when I arrived and pulled me into a warm embrace. It was nice to see the others but then I remembered I hadn't checked my computer and I worried about what might be on it. In the end it drove me mad and I left the Cullens early, pleading homework commitments. Edward offered to come with me but then Alice asked him to go hunting with her and he agreed. As I left I gave a glance of thanks and she nodded.

Once home I ran straight upstairs so impatient to see if I had a message from my secret friend. The computer was on so someone had been here today. I moved the mouse and the screen lit up. On there was another picture. It was of me, sitting in class with Angela. It was so beautiful it looked like a photograph. So my secret admirer was watching me? It sounded creepy but I couldn't feel worried. As the picture faded like the others there was a message left in its place

YOU FASCINATE ME

Just those three words. Who was me? I thought about my reply as I showered. Charlie banged on the door "Phone Bella".

I wrapped a towel around me and went downstairs.

"Hello",

It was Jake and I gritted my teeth.

"Any idea who jumped up and down on my truck?" he said.

"No Jake".

"Well it was one of your leech friends".

"I don't think so".

"Then who?"

"Jake I have no idea. Was that all you wanted?"

"No Bella. I haven't spoken to you for ages. Will you come to the Res on Saturday? We're going to the beach".

I really didn't want to go and fished wildly for an excuse.

"I can't Jake. I have an essay to write and chores".

Charlie looked up "What chores? They can wait". I glared at him.

"I'll have to see Jake. I'll ring you tomorrow"

I cut him off before he could argue and went back upstairs. My computer screen was glowing again and I rushed over to see an e-mail from Renee asking for news. I sat down and sent a chatty reply which said nothing at all.

As I was about to switch it off I saw I had another message on an e-mail account I didn't recognise. I went to log in and it asked for a password. I looked around and suddenly smiled, I tried fascinate and I got in straight away. There was one message,

"Don't go Saturday. That was all.

I sent a reply "Why?"

And waited, I wondered if my mystery correspondent was sitting at the other end but I never got a reply. I turned the computer off and went to bed reading Jane Austen. As I turned a page a piece of paper fell out and floated to the bed cover, it was plain white and had a few words written on it in black ink.

Port Angeles Park, 12.30 Saturday.

Was it an invitation? If so, it was an odd one, but I knew I'd be there anyway. I was curious but I thought I might take some insurance. Angie was free so we arranged a day out in Port Angeles. I didn't tell her about my message but managed to organise it so we were at the park for lunchtime. It was sunny so we bought some sandwiches and drinks and sat on the grass enjoying the warmth. I got the feeling we were being watched although I couldn't see anyone.

As we lay sunbathing with our books I felt a shadow and opened my eyes. A young lad stood there a parcel in his hand.

"Miss Swan?"

I nodded and he handed over the parcel. I asked him who sent it.

"Some guy over in the trees gave me ten bucks to bring it to you".

He ran off and I looked towards the trees but I couldn't see anything.

Angie looked at me, "Do you have something to tell me?"

I explained about my secret correspondent. At first she seemed very wary but as I explained I'd got help with an essay and a couple of drawings she seemed as intrigued as me. I opened the parcel and saw it was tickets for a movie this afternoon. There were two so Angie and I decided to give it a try. It was the latest film about the Civil War. One I'd been intending to watch hoping to get some ideas for my essay, before the notes arrived from my mystery man, at least I assumed it was a man. Angie was happy too, she had the same essay and one of the films main stars was one of her favourites. We grabbed popcorn and drinks before taking our seats.

"Do you think your secret friend will be here watching you?" She whispered looking around at our neighbours. That hadn't occurred to me.

"I guess he might be, but how will I know?"

"Don't you have any idea? Could it be Edward trying to get back in your good books, or Jake?"

I spluttered as my soda went down the wrong way.

"Not Jake, I don't think he's that subtle. Besides he doesn't know any more than us about the Civil War". "Edward" she offered again.

"Why go to the trouble of all this secrecy? I've never seen him draw like the pictures on my computer. I don't think so. Anyway it doesn't seem flash enough for him. Edward is one for the grand gesture. He's more likely to give me a First Edition written by one of the Generals".

"Then who?"

I shook my head as the titles rolled,

"No idea, lets just enjoy the movie.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Bella

Half way through the film I felt someone slip into the seat behind me. I hated that, people who turned up part way through. On screen Angie's heart-throb was telling a mother that her son, who'd been too young to enlist had died saving a convoy of women and children by leading them safety from the battle area.

"Hello Isabella" I heard a faint whisper, "Don't turn round. I mean you no harm. I just wanted to make sure you were getting my messages. Don't speak or your friend will hear, just listen. Stay away from the wolves and the Cullens. Both are dangerous and the Cullens will be getting a visit from the Volturi. It seems someone has an inkling of your existence. Aro won't let you live if he finds out about you. I'd hate for that to happen".

There was a short silence then,

"Goodbye Isabella".

I turned as he said that but there was no one behind me. Angie looked at me as I moved so quickly.

"You OK Bella?"

I nodded still looking around but I couldn't see anyone moving anywhere near me.

"Bella?" she hissed.

"It was him".

"Who?"

"My secret friend, he was here behind us. He just spoke to me".

She looked round, "Well there's no one there now. Are you sure?"

"You mean am I hearing voices" I hissed back.

She put her hand up "OK Bella, sorry. What did he say?"

Now what did I tell her? I remembered the message on my computer.

"You fascinate me".

"Sounds creepy, shouldn't you tell your Dad".

"God no. I don't think he's threatening, just interested".

"Yeah if he's so interested how come he only leaves cryptic messages and little gifts". I

shrugged "No idea but I promise I won't agree to meet him".

She sighed "OK Bella but please be careful".

After the movie we went for a Pizza then headed home. It had been an interesting day and I knew my secret correspondent was male. I also knew he was more than human, he'd moved too fast at the cinema and he'd got into my room and onto my computer without leaving a trace. I wondered suddenly if it was Jake playing games with me but no. Whoever left the pictures had shown Jake and I in the truck as it was vandalized and he had been there. Did he get a friend to do it? Embry or Quil? The voice though, that wasn't Jake or anyone I recognized It was a deep velvety voice, one I could listen to for hours. Would I even hear it again?

My computer was off when I got back which disappointed me. When Edward rang I agreed he could visit although I was unsure whether to tell him the message I'd received. I didn't have to, he told me that a Volturi guard was nearby so I needed to stay away and more importantly he needed to stay away from me to keep me safe.

"You don't look surprised or alarmed" he remarked.

"Oh sorry. I guess after Phoenix anything seems a little tame".

"Bella are you OK? You're very distant, as if you've something on your mind".

"No just school work. So how long will you be staying away?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe a week. We wont be at school until they've gone. Carlisle's cleared it with the Head that we're off on an Adventure Camp".

"Nice" I said.

"No I'll be away from you so it wont be nice"

He pulled me into an embrace and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Bella".

I knew he wanted me to return the sentiment but I couldn't. Since he started his "keep Bella safe" campaign I'd been uneasy. Controlling men scared me.

"I'll be OK while you're gone. No late nights, no wolves in my bedroom".

He stopped me, "I think I might suggest leaving Alice to look after you".

"Edward I'm fine. Stop worrying and I don't need a babysitter thank you".

I knew he would leave Alice in any case but she was the one Cullen I wouldn't mind seeing at the moment. "Alice, OK I'll take her".

He looked at me suspiciously,

"Do you two have something going on?"

"No why?"

"She offered to babysit you".

"Oh, great minds think alike".

He kissed me again as we heard the cruiser pull up.

"I'll be back later" he whispered but I shook my head.

"You don't want my scent on you when the Volturi visit".

He scowled but he couldn't argue the point.

"By the way where were you today?"

"Out with Angie, a girls day out".

"Oh I didn't think you liked those".

"Angie's good fun, it's the others".

Charlie asked about my day too, suddenly everyone wanted to know what I'd been doing. He was happy when I told him I'd been out with Angie. He would have been happy for me to go out with Jack the Ripper as long as it kept me away from Edward Cullen.

Alice turned up the next evening and Charlie was all smiles, he liked Alice Cullen but then everybody did there wasn't anything not to like. She came up with a story about being left at home for the weekend and Charlie offered my company so I got a weekend with Alice camping out on my floor. When we got back on Friday my computer was on so I sneaked a quick peek to see a message glowing on the screen.

"Hope you enjoyed the film. Nice to speak to you. See you soon".

I clicked it off as Alice walked in but she grinned.

"Another message from your mysterious stranger Bella?"

I groaned

"You haven't told Edward have you?

The smile vanished and she shook her head. "No Bella I haven't, but he will find out eventually".

"How?"

"Oh no. I'm not giving anything away. This is between you and Mr Mysterious".

"You know who he is though don't you?"

She nodded.

"You've met him?"

She shook her head looking a little hurt. "No. Almost, but no".

"So how do you know who it is?"

She shrugged, "I can't tell you Bella and if I did it wouldn't be helpful".

"Why Alice?"

She stamped her foot, "Bella I can't tell you".

I looked at her "There's more to it Alice. If you know who it is but you can't tell me, and I know it's a vampire".

She grabbed my arm. "How do you know that?"

"Because he contacted me in the cinema last weekend".

"Tell me" she said pulling me down to sit beside her on the bed.

"There's nothing to say Alice, he sat behind us for a few seconds and warned me to stay away from your place because the Volturi have some guards in the area".

"So he knew" she mused.

"Yes. Does he have a name?"

"Yes" she said, "a few".

"Oh great. Next you'll be telling me next he's got a split personality".

I saw the look on her face,

"Are you telling me there's a psycho vampire stalking me?"

She laughed "No, not exactly Bella".

"Not exactly? Is he dangerous Alice?"

"Yes very, but not to you".

This was going round in circles.

"Do I get to meet him?"

She nodded,

"When?"

I saw her thinking "Soon I think unless circumstances change".

"Do I come home afterwards?"

Again she gazed into space,

"Alice?" she was worrying me, "Yes. If you want to".

"What's that supposed to mean?" I hissed as we heard Charlie come upstairs.

"Nite girls".

"Nite Charlie" Alice trilled.

"Alice?"

"I've said too much already Bella. You just have to wait until he's ready to make a move".

I heard a ping as my computer received a message.

"Probably an e-mail from Renee" I groaned.

Alice smiled, "I don't think so Bella. I'd read it if I were you".

I looked at her suspiciously before clicking the mouse.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

Bella

Again a message flickered on the screen.

"Alice Cullen is a very clever girl. Will she cover for you?"

I loomed over at her,

"Well?"

"I'm not a mind reader Bella, what does he say?"

He wants to know if you'll cover for me".

She wrinkled her nose as she thought about this.

"Alice?"

"OK, if I can".

I clicked on new message and pasted his address on, finally registering what it was,

"Who's J W?"

She just looked at the ceiling and smiled so I tapped out my message.

"Possibly". Then hit send.

I waited but nothing came back.

"Patience Bella he's a very cautious individual".

We sat chatting till late but I got no reply and eventually I fell asleep listening to Alice's tales of her adventures before she found the Cullens. In the morning she woke me, shaking my shoulder,

"Bella, time to get up we've a busy day ahead of us". I groaned and opened my eyes to see her looking as glamorous as usual. I headed for the shower before remembering we had no plans for today. When I got back in the bedroom she'd picked out some clothes for me and surprisingly there was nothing glamorous or skimpy or short.

"You feeling OK Alice? Were are the bows? Where's the lace?"

She laughed sweetly, "I don't think your date would be impressed".

"Date? What date?"

She pointed to the computer and I rushed over, on the screen was yet another message,

"11am trees behind your house if Alice Cullen is willing". Still no signature

I looked over my shoulder, "You willing?"

She smiled and nodded, "I've seen, you'll be safe. Just get back before Charlie and that means 6pm because I'm not cooking his dinner".

She picked up a book and pretended to be reading but she was actually watching me,

"Alice?"

"Yes Bella"

"Its easier to read if you turn it the right way up" I said with a grin.

She turned it over, "'I'm learning to read backwards actually" she said very nonchalantly.

"Yeah sure".

At five to eleven I opened the door, Alice standing very close behind me.

"Have fun Bella but don't get too close".

"What?" I said as she pushed me out and slammed the door.

I was walking across the road when I heard a car horn. I turned to see Jake in his truck just parking up outside the house.

"Bella we haven't seen you for ages so I thought I'd check up. You OK? There's a barbecue at the Res tonight, you coming?"

I cursed under my breath. "Sorry Jake I'm busy all weekend".

"Oh yeah? With what?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I've got a friend staying".

"Pretty poor excuse not to come. Bring your friend with you".

I smiled, "I don't think that would be a good idea Jake".

"Why not? Your friends are always welcome Bella".

"Not this one" I pointed out.

""Why not?

He turned as he heard the front door open and saw Alice standing there.

"You might want to rethink that invitation dog" she said with a smile.

He glared at her before turning back to me.

"So you've chosen the leeches".

"Jake I haven't chosen anyone. You are a friend, Alice is a friend. Invitation still open?"

He sneered, "Yeah, we could barbecue her for the meal".

"You could try to" she retorted.

"Enough" I interjected. "Jake sorry, I'm busy, maybe another time".

I sneaked a look at my watch but Jake noticed. "Am I keeping you from something?"

He looked over to the trees. "Another leech Bella? You're playing with fire and I can't protect you here, not while they are around" he flicked his head towards Alice.

"OK Jake warning noted. I'm perfectly safe thanks. Now I have to go".

I walked on to the trees praying that Jake wouldn't follow me, a vain hope as it turned out. I heard his footsteps behind me, "Jake go away".

"Who are you meeting?"

"Mind your own business Jake".

"It is my business when you are playing with fire. Who ever is in there" he nodded towards the trees, "Is not like the Cullens".

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"He's one of the leeches we kill".

"Really? Well he's survived you so far. Anyway Jake its my choice who I see".

"No it's not. I'm sure Charlie would be interested to know you are planning on meeting a stranger in the woods".

"And what exactly would you say without putting your great hairy paw in it? Charlie, Bella is meeting a strange vampire in the woods and I know this because I'm a werewolf, but don't worry cos that's OK".

He was getting angry now and started to shake,

"Bella" it was Alice and Jake turned to look at her.

"So you've got Alice Cullen living with you now have you?"

He growled and his hands were shaking faster.

"Bella come back to the house now. It's too dangerous out there".

Then I heard it, the voice I should know but didn't, the voice from the cinema.

"Stop now Jacob before you hurt someone".

Jake's head whipped towards the trees and with a roar he leaped forward, phasing as he did so and ran full speed towards the voice. I screamed but Alice pulled me into the house.

"Someone's going to get hurt" I said but she shook her head.

"Jake isn't fast enough or skilful enough to catch your friend".

I looked at her, "Will he come back?"

"Oh yes. He wont be able to help himself."

I looked at her waiting for more but she bit her lip and shook her head.

"I shouldn't be doing this Bella, not really, but if I don't something might go wrong. You are playing with fire and I'm just trying to stop you from getting your fingers burned".

We went back upstairs and I sat on the bed heavily.

"He will contact me again?"

She smiled pointing at the computer, "He already has".

I rushed over to see another message.

"Meet me tonight at Millers Bar? Bring Alice if you want".

I looked at her, "You on for tonight?"

She nodded "Why not, it should be fun".

Charlie was happy I was with Alice not Edward so he didn't argue about us going out. I was undecided what to wear until Alice pulled out a new pair of jeans and a red blouse,

"Bella I don't think he's going to worry about what you're wearing".

"Oh then what is he going to be worried about Alice?"

She pursed her lips "Oh all right. He's going to be worried about why he's there and why you're there?"

"I don't understand Alice".

She sighed "I know you don't and I promise to tell you more after you meet him, if you are still interested".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

Bella

We took her car and I was really nervous as we walked in,

"Is he here yet?" I whispered.

She looked around then shook her head, "No, not yet, just relax Bella. I'll get us drinks, you find a table, at the back away from the lights".

"Why there?"

"He's shy" she snapped then disappeared to the bar.

I found a table as she instructed and sat down eyeing up all the men in there. None of them seemed to be looking this way and none interested me. She came back with a soda and a beer. When I looked at the two drinks she smiled, "Local colour that's all".

We sat and listened to the music for a while and I almost forgot why we were here then I felt something and looked round,

"He's here isn't he?" I whispered.

She looked at me a small smile on her lips "How did you know?"

"I don't know. I just felt something".

Her smile got broader, "Well we'll soon find out won't we".

A minute later a tall man, broad-shouldered with dusty blond hair stood at our table. As I looked up I saw he was wearing dark glasses,

"May I?" He asked gesturing to the empty chair by my side.

I waited and Alice nodded, "Please do".

He sat down and my heart started beating faster, my mouth was dry and I couldn't speak, he turned to me, "Isabella"

"Just Bella" I croaked embarrassed.

"Bella, I'm Jasper". His voice was liquid honey.

"Hello Jasper".

He smiled and I couldn't breath.

"Well I'm going to powder my nose" Alice said getting up quickly and before I could argue she was gone. "Do I make you nervous Bella?" His voice was deep with a hint of the South and it sent shivers down my spine.

"A bit" I said looking into his face. "I know you. I've seen you before" I said quietly.

He smiled again. "Yes. Once".

Then it hit me "It was you. You stopped Laurent at the Baseball Game. You're..." what had they called him?...The Major".

He stiffened a little but his smile stayed in place.

"Oh you've heard of me?"

"Not really, just your name"

"Not my reputation?"

"Well, a bit. I was told you were dangerous".

"Oh, and are you scared of me?"

I thought about that.

"No, not really. I don't think you'll hurt me, but I don't know how I know".

His smile brightened "You fascinate me and I have no idea why".

"Well it looks like we're even then".

He nodded then looked over my head, "I think your friend is coming back. I'd like to see you again, perhaps alone?"

He left it to me, "Yes, I'd like that".

"Could you get away for a couple of hours tomorrow? We could walk in the woods".

I nodded "OK when?"

"I'll send you a text".

"I don't have a mobile phone" I pointed out.

He put his hand in his jacket pocket and handed me a small black cell phone.

"Now you do. My number is programmed in and it wont cost you anything. It's on my account so use it whenever you like".

As Alice reappeared he stood up.

"Do you have to go?" I blurted out.

He looked at Alice and she smiled. "Stay, I don't mind. You know we almost met once".

He looked at her as if trying to see inside her head.

"In Philadelphia" she explained and the frown disappeared.

"Oh yes. In the rain. It was you?"

She nodded, "Yes, you changed your mind at the last minute but I knew you'd end up here eventually. I just hope the long wait wasn't too onerous. You'd have had a much easier time if you'd travelled with me".

"I never have an easy time Alice, never have and I don't suppose I ever will. Nice to finally meet you properly Bella".

He smiled then walked away into the crowd. Alice grinned at me. "Well?"

"You knew it was him, The Major and you nearly met him once?"

"Yes" she said ruefully. "But he changed his mind at the last minute. Sad really because he's had some hard years since then, that could have been avoided if he'd just come in out of the rain".

She saw my mystified look, "I'll tell you one day Bella but not now. I guess we better get back or Charlie will be out with his shotgun. So, what did you think of your secret admirer?"

"He's very good looking" I said slowly.

"Yes?" She was grinning more broadly,

"I don't know what else to say Alice".

"Well did you enjoy your little meeting? Do you want to see him again? Do you want to spend time with him? Jeez Bella give me something?"

I nodded, "Yes to all your questions but perhaps he wont be so eager now he's met me".

"Oh I don't think there's any danger of that Bella. He finds you intriguing and the Major doesn't like to feel anything".

"Nothing?"

"No, his life is one huge emotional roller coaster".

"Speak English Alice".

"OK but you mustn't tell him that I told you this OK?"

"OK I said eagerly.

"The Major is an empath. He feels the emotions of everyone around him, and over the years he's learned to shut it all out before it sent him crazy. So if emotions get through to him it makes him very nervous. Your emotions are getting to him and he doesn't understand why".

"Neither do I Alice".

"I know but you will eventually."

"What do I do about Edward in the mean time?"

"Do you still love him?"

I stopped to think and that was enough, "No I don't".

"Then break up with him before he finds out about The Major".

She was right, I had to finish things with Edward now.

The next day he met me at school, "You OK Bella? Only I rang last night but no one answered".

"I was tired Edward and Charlie was out".

"Oh really, tired?"

"Yes tired, is that a problem?"

He looked at me narrowly, "Is there a problem Bella?"

"Yes, there is Edward, it's not working out. I want you to stop coming over. I don't love you Edward I'm sorry but I need my space".

"You don't love me Bella? What changed? Is there someone else? Is it Jake?"

"No there's no one else. Not even Jake. I just don't feel the same any more. Please leave me alone Edward".

I walked off to class and I never saw Edward for the rest of the day. He didn't turn up for Biology or English. But he was waiting for me at the end of the day, leaning against my truck.

I sighed, "Edward I thought I told you I didn't want to see you any more".

"Yes you did and I wondered why? There is someone else isn't there? Who is it?"

"Edward there isn't anyone else".

"Well I don't believe you Bella and I'm going to find out who he is if I have to watch every move you make. You are mine and I will win you back".

"No Edward you won't and I don't want you following me around".

"Well Bella I don't believe you and I will find out who he is. You don't just fall out of love like this"". Edward things change, people change. I'm too young to be involved in the way you want".

"No Bella you loved me. You still love me and I'll show you it".

"No you won't. I don't love you Edward".

I got in my truck and drove home, in my rear view mirror I saw the Volvo following me. When I got back Charlie was there. "You OK Bella?".

"Yes I broke up with Edward and he won't take no for an answer"

Charlie looked out the window then opened the door and marched down the porch steps to the Volvo parked there. I listened to the conversation,

"Edward, I understand Bella has told you she doesn't want to see you again".

"Yes Chief Swan".

"Well in that case I guess you should listen and go home".

"I don't think she means it"

"Oh she does. She wants you to leave so do so or I'll run you in for loitering".

Edward drove off but I knew it wasn't over. When I went to bed I heard a tap on my window but I ignored it. Eventually it got so annoying that I got up and slid it open a few inches.

"What?"

"Bella please let me in I want to talk to you".

"Edward go away I don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone".

"Bella please".

I pushed the window open wide.

"What do you want?"

He sat on the ledge, "Bella I love you".

"No Edward, you love my blood and I don't love you".

"You do Bella, you just got confused. Spend time with me and you'll remember".

"Go away Edward".

He sat there so I shut the window again and climbed back in to bed. He was watching me but I rolled over and closed my eyes so he tapped the window but I ignored him and eventually he stopped but he was still there. I fumbled under my pillow and got hold of the cell phone. I was scared but I didn't want to ring the Major. It would cause a problem, there might even be a fight but I felt better just holding the phone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Bella

He stayed there all night and I was shattered by morning. At breakfast Charlie noticed and asked me if I wanted him to drive me to school. I thanked him but said I'd be OK. I walked to my truck and saw the Volvo parked down the street. As I pulled out it slide in behind me and followed me all the way to school. I got out and ran over to Angie who looked over to the Volvo then at my face.

"What's the matter Bella"

"Angie just walk in with me please".

"What's up?"

"I broke up with Edward and he won't take no for an answer."

"Oh I see. I'll stay close".

He followed us all day but I ignored him then Alice came over,

"I'm sorry Bella but Edwards not going to give up easily".

"What do I do Alice?"

"Ignore him but please don't talk to the Major or you'll start a war".

"If I don't ring him, will he leave?"

She sighed then nodded, "Yes. If he thinks you aren't interested he'll go".

"I can't do that Alice. I want to see him so what do I do?"

She looked back at Edward.

"Be very careful. He'll go hunting at the weekend so you'll be clear for Friday. You could speak to him then".

Edward was staring at us.

"Does he trust you Alice?"

She nodded "Yes he thinks I'm trying to talk you round"

"OK then"

It was agony waiting until Friday but when Alice gave me the OK I rang the only number stored in the phones memory.

"Hello" the voice made my heart beat faster. "Bella you OK?"

"Yes thank you. Do you think we could meet tonight?"

"Yes if you'd like. Where?"

I had no idea.

"How about I pick you up about seven, round the corner. I think Alice will cover for us. Tell Charlie you're with her".

"OK, see you later".

Friday was agony at school, Edward followed me around like a puppy all day although I continued to ignore him. Angie noticed something was different about me.

"Bella do you have a new guy?"

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Well, you look excited. As if you're just waiting for this evening. So do you?"

"Possibly" I told her.

"Tell me"

"I can't Angie".

"Do I know him?"

"No".

"Is he hot?"

"Yes".

"Wow, will you tell me more on Monday or ring over the weekend?"

"OK thanks for being there Angie".

I told Charlie I was going over to spend the evening with Alice.

"What about Edward?"

"He won't be there but I'm not giving up my friendship with Alice"

I went out and drove round the block then parked in the trees and waited. A black SUV came along the road very slowly. Tinted windows slid down as he pulled up beside me,

"Hello Bella. Will you get in or would you rather we walked for a while?"

I got in the passenger side "I'm happy to go for a ride with you".

He smiled "Thank you Bella".

He drove out of Forks and put his foot down, getting us to Seattle very quickly. As he drove I watched him, he kept his eyes on the road as he drove but I knew he was watching me.

"Why did you ring me Bella?"

"I wanted to see you".

"Why?"

"You fascinate me" I answered and he smiled. "Touché".

"I'm sorry that wasn't fair" I said as we pulled in to a parking space at Kerry Park.

He got out and was round to open my door even faster than Edward. He took my hand as I got out and didn't let go.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"No I don't mind".

"I thought we might walk for a while".

We walked in silence f a while but it was a comfortable silence and I enjoyed it. Then we stopped at a restaurant.

"You want to get something to eat?"  
I nodded, "Thanks".

We went in and found a table near the back and I ordered an omelette and salad while he passed. But he did order drinks for both of us. A soda for me and a beer for himself. When the drinks arrived I smiled,

"You going to drink that or is it just for colour?"

He looked at me and put the bottle to his lips taking a swig.

I looked aghast, "You drank some?"

He laughed, "It's not poison Bella".

"But Edward said..."

"I'm sure Edward said a lot of things".

"You're different from all the other vampires I've met".

"Thank you for that".

"Why are YOU here" I asked, emphasising the you.

"You intrigue and fascinate me. Do you know anything about me Bella?"

"I nodded "Some, all bad".

"I guessed as much. And yet you still came out with me? And you're not afraid. Why not? You must know I'm not a vegetarian like the Cullens".

"Yes, Alice told me".

"Then why aren't you afraid I'll kill you and drink your blood?"

"Will you?"

"No but I would say that wouldn't I?"

I smiled at him, "You're nervous"

He laughed, "How did you know that?"

"Oh I know the signs. I'm usually the nervous one".

"But not tonight?"

"No, not tonight. Are you staying in the area?"

"That depends".

"On what?"

"If you want me to".

"Why did you come back here? It was you who saved me from Laurent wasn't it? You trashed Jake's truck when he got physical?"

"I can't deny it".

"But I don't understand why".

"Neither do I Bella but there's something about you that pulls me in. You are like my own personal sun, you pull me closer with each orbit".

I wondered if he felt the way I did at the moment, mouth dry, heart beating wildly, senses on fire? How stupid, of course not he's a vampire Bella!

"What are you thinking about Bella?"

"Oh nothing really".

"It didn't feel like nothing".

"Oh of course, you can feel my emotions can't you".

"Alice?"

"Yeah, you have no secrets from me".

"It would seem not, or perhaps just one".

"Really and what would that be?"

"If I tell you then it wont be a secret any longer. Would you like to walk again before I take you home?"

"Yes I would".

He took my hand again and we walked, I couldn't tell you where, I was too busy concentrating on his profile, the feel of his cold hand in my warm one, even his scent which made me light-headed.

"What are you thinking Bella?"

"How strange this evening has been I guess".

"Strange in a nice way?"

"Yes. I'd like to do it again if that's OK with you".

"I'd like that, its been a long time since I walked hand in hand with a girl".

"Really, how long?"

"Too long Bella. The last time I walked with a girl I was still human and she was my first and only girlfriend, well friend I guess, and we were chaperoned at the time by her brothers".

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"Too long Bella, way too long".

"Do you live alone? Only I thought you were with Victoria and Laurent".

"No I just travelled with them for a while, it gets lonely being a nomad".

"But peaceful" I added.

He looked at me and nodded, "I guess Alice told you about that?"

"Yes, it must be really hard. Can't you shut it off?"

"Can Edward shut out all the thoughts he hears?"

I thought about that, "No I don't think so, but he can't read mine".

"Really? I'll bet that pisses him off".

"Yeah it does but I'm glad. I don't like the thought of someone roaming around inside my head".

"Is that a warning?"

"No, in fact it's almost nice not having to worry about if you think I'm scared of you, you already know." "You're not".

"That's right".

"Don't you think you should be though?"

"Why? Are you planning on killing me?"

"What do you think?"

"I think you're looking for something".

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"A reason to keep going, something to make your weary travelling a little easier, someone you can befriend maybe".

"Ouch, too close to the truth Bella".

He looked at his watch, "Time I got you home. I just hope Charlie hasn't checked up on you. If he has what will you say?"

"That I needed some time alone to think".

"And do you?"

"Yes I think I do. When will I see you again?"

"I'm around just ring or text and I'll get back to you".

"OK, but will you do something for me?"

"If I can" the smile disappeared.

"Don't go too far."

"Very well but why?"

"I think I'd miss you".

"Flattering Bella now come on".

He drove me home as fast as we came and dropped me round the corner where I'd left my truck. As he watched I drove round the corner and he put up a hand in farewell as I drove out of sight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

Bella

When I got in Charlie was watching football, and sitting in the chair opposite was Jake.

"You have a good time with Alice?" Charlie asked.

"Yes thanks".

Jake looked over at me, "Can I speak to you Bells?"

"OK I'm going to get a drink and a sandwich. You can come and talk while I make it".

He followed me into the kitchen and shut the door. "Bells what are you doing?"

"Making supper Jake".

"You know what I'm talking about. You weren't at the Cullens".

"How do you know? Have you been following me?"

"No, I don't need to. You reek of leech, but not one I know. Who were you with? Aren't the Cullens dangerous enough for you?"

"They haven't done anything to me Jake and neither has my other friend".

"Who is?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you, its none of your business Jake".

"Your safety is my concern Bella. I love you, you know that, and I always will. I don't want you putting yourself in danger. What is it with the leeches anyway? It's not as if they're even alive Bella. They can't give you warmth and true love, a home and a family. Don't you want a family Bella? Children of your own, grandchildren for Charlie?"

"Jake, back off. I'm not discussing this with you. I don't love you Jake".

"You would if you let yourself Bella. We could be so good together. Why wont you give me a chance Bella? What are you so afraid of? Are you scared you might fall in love with me if you gave me a chance? What is it they've got to give you that I can't? I can protect you as well. I can give you my heart, a warm beating one that's yours if you give the word. Is it the money Bella? Is it that they can give you fancy cars, plush houses, expensive clothes?".

"Right that's it Jake. I'm going to bed and I'd be very grateful if you didn't come back. You and I have nothing more to say to each other".

"Bells I'm sorry, that was out of order".

"Yes it was Jake and I've had it with you. That was below the belt, and I'm through".

I took my supper upstairs, shutting the door firmly and sitting on my bed still fuming.

I heard a noise and looked round, it was very faint and I didn't recognise it. Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

The door opened and Jake stood there.

"I thought I made myself very clear Jake"

"One of your new friends give you this?" he snapped

His face was black and he threw something at me. Being the great catch I am, I missed and it hit me above the eye. I felt a trickle over my eyebrow and knew it had cut me.

"Great" I snapped as he came in all apologies. "Jake get away from me".

I pushed him but it was hardly worth the effort. He didn't move an inch, just grabbed my hands and dragged me into the bathroom.

"Everything OK?" Charlie shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah Bella just tripped and banged her head. I'm bathing it for her."

I fumed as he bathed it with cold water. "It'll be fine, just a little cut. You should have caught it".

"Oh I'm sorry I missed, Jake, what a fool I am. So sorry". I hissed as I stormed past him and back into my room.

As Jake followed me he suddenly got catapulted through the air and out of the open window. I turned to see the Major standing there, eyes black and hard. He came over to me and took my face in his hands turning it slightly to look at the cut which was bleeding again. I stood very still as he put a finger to it and took it away a single drop of blood, very red against his pale skin. He looked at it then rubbed it between his fingers.

"If he ever spills another drop of your blood I will kill him" he said very calmly.

"I'll be back Bella" and he followed Jake out of the window.

I waited for the sound of a fight but the night was silent so I picked up the cell phone which was the thing Jake had thrown at me. The text on it read,

Is he being a pain?

Now I knew why Jake had been so angry and I had to smile. It seemed I had my own Guardian Angel. I put a plaster over the cut on my forehead certain it would produce a really good bruise and got showered and ready for bed. As I turned off my computer there was a tap at the window and I looked to see Edward sitting on the sill. I groaned, would I get no peace this evening?

I opened the window "Yes?"

"I want to talk to you Bella, can I come in"

"No. Go away".

He saw the plaster "What happened?"

"I fell".

"Yeah, how come you smell of wet dog?"

"I fell over one".

"Don't be funny Bella".

"I wasn't. What did you want to say only I'm really tired Edward".

"I don't know what I did Bella, but couldn't we start again?"

"No Edward. It's no good. Go home".

He pushed the window right up and stepped in.

"Bella I love you, don't send me away please".

I backed away. "Edward I've just had Jake pledge his undying love for me, so I'm all out of sympathy". "Where is he now?"

"He left by the window".

"Good. You shouldn't have him in here. Wolves are dangerous". Really just remind me who it was who put me in the hospital?"

"I'm not like the nomads. I just want you to be happy".

"Then go home Edward, I'm tired and I've got a headache".

"Let me help you get to sleep".

He took me in his arms, ignoring my attempts to get out of the embrace, pulled me to the bed and held me tight, humming, "Do you remember how I used to sing you to sleep?"

"No and I don't want you doing it now Edward. Let me go".

He ignored me and I struggled harder. "Edward you're hurting me".

I heard an icy voice from the foot of the bed.

"Bella has asked you more than once to let her go. Don't make her ask again Edward Cullen".

Edwards arms dropped as he looked at the figure standing there.

"What are you doing here? Bella get out now".

He stood crouched protectively in front of me. I sighed and tried to get past him.

"Edward just go away".

"Bella you're in danger".

"Only from you. Now get out of my way".

I pushed his arm from round me and walked over to where Jasper stood.

"Are you OK Bella?"

I nodded "Yes I'm fine".

He took my hand and turned my arm to look at the red marks where I'd struggled to free myself of Edwards grip.

"These had better be the last marks you ever put on her Cullen. If I see another I'll be coming for you too". Edward looked stunned, "Bella you're seeing him?"

I nodded, "Yes. So I suggest you go now. I tried to warn you to leave me alone".

"You have no idea what you are doing. Bella please don't do this".

"Jealous Cullen?"

"Fuck you".

"Sorry, you're just not my type.. Edward".

Bella

Edward finally left when he heard Charlie coming up the stairs.

"I'll see you at school" he hissed as he jumped from the window.

When he'd gone Charlie knocked on my door.

"You all right Bells? I didn't hear Jake leave".

"He was in a hurry Dad but he said to say goodbye".

"Oh, he must have left while I was asleep on the couch. I take it things didn't go too well?"

"No Dad, I'm not interested in Jake".

"Oh well you're probably too young to get involved with anyone. Think of college rather than boys".

"I have no intention of thinking about boys any more Dad".

"Good to hear Bells. By the way I'm on late tomorrow so you might want to invite Alice over to keep you company, she could stay".

"I'll organise something".

"Make sure you do. I don't like the idea of you here on your own. There have been several disappearances in Seattle and one in Port Angeles. Druggies mostly, but still you can't be too careful".

"OK Dad I'll ring you tomorrow evening. Nite"

When he'd gone into the bathroom and turned the shower on I turned to my one remaining guest.

"Are you responsible for the people who disappeared?"

"Some" he answered, "Does that scare you?"

I thought about that then smiled, "Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?"

He smiled in return and it lit up his face, he was so beautiful when he allowed himself to relax.

"Maybe I just like to hear your voice".

"Don't tell me, it fascinates you".

"Everything about you fascinates me Bella. I should leave now so you can sleep".

I hated the thought of him out in the rain but I didn't know what to say.

"I'll text you in the morning and don't worry about the Cullen boy or Jake. I'll be watching them".

I nodded, and he was gone. Suddenly the room seemed very empty, very cold and I wished I'd asked him to stay, at least for a little while. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes but I was too wound up to sleep. I knew what was coming tomorrow. A lecture from Edward followed by another, unless I was very lucky, from Jake. Neither of them understood that I wanted to see the major. No, I needed to see him. It was like a craving, not a silly crush that we've all had at one time, all oohs and aahs as we saw the boy we thought was so hot. This was a craving deep within, an itch I just couldn't scratch.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

Bella

When Emmett stopped me at lunchtime to tell me he'd give me a ride to their place I smelled a rat. I'd been driving myself back and forth for months so why did I suddenly need a lift? I wanted the choice to leave when I decided. Not to have to ask someone to take me home. Alice had disappeared so I had only one person I could speak to. I went into the cloakroom making sure it was empty and rang him.

"Yes Bella?"

"I'm worried Jasper. I'm supposed to be going to the Cullens this evening for a talking to about you, but now Emmett is trying to get me to travel with him. I think they are up to something but I don't know what".

"OK, what do you want me to do? I'll pick you up from school if you like or I can follow Emmett and see what he does, your choice. Just remember if you involve me things go down the way I decide. Is that clear?"

I thought for a minute.

"Think about it and text me before you leave. I won't let any harm come to you Bella".

"I have to go" I whispered as I heard voices and the door opened. "Bye Jasper".

All afternoon I thought about what he said. I had to accept his choices if I asked for his help. Alice had said he was dangerous even deadly. Was I prepared to aim such a weapon at the Cullens? Edward yes, but Emmett? I loved my big brother but if he was doing what Edward asked then it made him no better. I decided to give him a chance so just before school ended I sent a text,

"Just follow unless I shout help".

His reply was short and to the point "OK"

Emmett looked ill at ease when I met him at his truck.

"Why don't I just drive myself?" I said, giving him an out.

"No Bella I like you making me laugh on the way home".

I got in and fastened my seat belt. As we drove away I knew he was in on it.

"This isn't the way to your place Em".

"Nah, I've just got to pick some stuff up for Esme first".

OK, I'd give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Really Em? Or are you taking me somewhere for Edward?"

He started and I knew I was right.

"Listen Bella, he's worried about you. The major is one dangerous mother fucker. You shouldn't be messing around with someone like that".

Emmett its not your decision or Edwards for that matter. Where are you taking me?"

"Ah Bella don't make this difficult. I'm not going to hurt you".

"No just kidnap me".

"Its not a kidnap, just a trip".

"Oh just a trip? And what if I tell you to take me home or I'll ring my Dad". I got my phone out.

"Don't Bella. I'm just trying to keep you safe".

"Yeah well its my decision who I see, not yours or Edwards or any of the Cullens so I'd like you to turn round and take me back to Charlie's or your place".

He slowed down undecided, then shook his head. "Can't do it Bells".

"Do you know what will happen when the Major finds out what you've done?"

I saw his hands shake on the wheel, "Edward said he won't find out".

"Oh so Edward knows does he? He knows where the Major is right now? Why don't you ring and ask him?" He fumbled his phone out of his pocket and rang Edward.

"Hey I've got Bella and she's really pissed. You sure you know where the Major is?"

"Not exactly but I'm only a few miles behind you and he's nowhere to be seen" Edward sounded nervous. "Well pull closer cos I'm shitting myself here".

As Emmett closed his phone I looked at him. "So he doesn't know where the Major is?"

"Not exactly".

"Well I do Emmett and I can tell you that he could be on you before Edward catches up so pull over".

Em looked at me and smiled, "Good try Bella".

"Really?" I said as we heard a thud at the back of the truck.

"Last chance Emmett, because if he gets in here its his show".

Em pulled up on the grass verge and looked nervously around. I unbuckled and opened the passenger door. Emmett was dragged through his open window in a choke hold.

"Good decision Cullen"

Emmett looked at me,

"OK Em. That was your last warning. Next time I wont intervene".

Jasper dropped him and walked back to his truck. He looked at me waiting to see if I would follow him. It was decision time. I knew if I walked to his truck he would take me away with him. If I stayed where I was I'd never see him again. As he started the engine and backed up I made my decision. I ran to his truck and jumped in.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want darlin'" he said with a heart stopping smile.

As he backed up at speed Edwards Volvo screamed up behind us. Emmett feeling braver now his brother was here, drove his truck to hem us in.

"Stay in the truck" Jasper snapped, getting out of the driver's door. He looked like another of his names The God of War, tall, muscled, and menacing, his long blond hair blowing in the wind as he stood arms hanging loosely at his sides. Edward got out and stood at his back while Emmett huge and forbidding with an angry expression faced him.

"You have no right to take Bella" he shouted.

"I don't need one. She decided for herself" Jaspers reply was quiet by contrast.

"She doesn't know what she wants. She doesn't know what you are like".

"So why not? Don't tell me you haven't tried to frighten her with stories of my atrocities".

"She doesn't believe them. She's too gentle and trusting to believe such things of any man".

Jasper stepped back and opened his door,

"Bella, these gentlemen want to take you back to Forks. Do you want to go with them?"

"No" I said as firmly as I could.

I was scared for him. Emmett was so big and strong and Edward so fast. Jasper turned to smile at me,

"Don't worry darlin'. These two are kittens but I'll try not to kill them for your sake".

Then he shut the door again.

"Well it seems Bella doesn't want to go back with you, so if you'll move your vehicles I'll be on my way. I really don't want to hurt you".

Edward snarled and my muscles tensed.

"Very impressive Cullen, do you have any more party tricks?"

Emmett moved a few steps closer and Jasper turned back to him.

As he did so Edward sprang at him with a terrible snarl. I thought Edward was fast but Jasper was a blur. He swung round and pulled Edward from the air. As he took hold of Edwards arm and leg to swing him round Emmett attacked from the rear. I scrabbled across to the driver's side and flung the door open. It cracked as Emmett hit it and flew off into the trees with a sound of splintering wood. Emmett who'd been thrown backward got up and ran at Jasper again but he wasn't there. As Emmett looked round wildly I heard a sound on the roof and saw Jasper launch himself at the huge man. They fell to the ground in an untidy heap and I heard snapping jaws and breaking limbs.

Terrified for Jasper I looked around in case Edward was coming in for another attack but was stunned to see him sitting in the road, one arm and leg totally detached and flung across the far side of the highway. I knew he would heal but at the moment he was writhing in pain. For a heartbeat I felt sorry for him then remembered he'd attacked Jasper first. A pale limb crashed into the windscreen and I heard Emmett shout in pain. When I looked out the windscreen I saw Jasper holding Emmett up by the throat one arm missing from Emmett's side lay on the hood of the truck. I climbed out and approached Jasper but his curt

"No. Go back to the truck and wait" stopped me in my tracks.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

Bella

I walked backwards to the truck aware that Jasper was telling Emmett something. Emmett nodded and was then thrown roughly to the ground. Jasper stood motionless for a moment then rolling his shoulders walked back to the truck and got in the door-less drivers side and started the engine. He never said a word, just turned the truck round and headed back to Forks. After a few minutes silence I ventured a question.

"Where are we going?"

"You have an appointment with the Cullens".

"I did but I thought I'd just had that".

"No, Carlisle knew nothing about their plan and its only courteous to let him have his say. I'll drop you off at the entrance of their drive and I'll be back in two hours to pick you up. If you're ready before then text me, if you don't want me to wait text me too".

His face was dark with anger and his jaw working with stress.

"Could you stop just a minute?" I asked,

He looked over at me, "Sure".

He pulled off the road and looked at me.

"Do you think you could do something for me Jasper"

"That depends on what you want me to do".

I smiled, "I'm feeling a bit wobbly. Do you think I could have a reassuring hug?"

He looked at me as if I were an alien creature.

"You just watched me tear two men to pieces in front of you and you want a hug? These arms" he lifted them, "Did that. Do you really want them around you?".

"Yes, they did all that for me" and I scooted over to his side.

He looked perplexed, "You are a strange girl Isabella Swan".

I smiled, "Yes, so I've been told. Now do I get the hug or not?"

He put his arms around me tentatively and I relaxed into them. I felt his muscles and they were so tense. Suddenly I wondered if he were thirsty and I pulled back to look into his eyes. They were red but paler than usual.

"I can't tell if you're thirsty or not. The Cullens eyes go black with thirst, is it different for human blood drinkers?"

He shook his head, "You ask the craziest questions Bella. If you're asking then yes I'm thirsty but I can handle it. I'll hunt while you are with the Cullens. Don't worry, not in Forks. I've got plenty of time to get some miles away."

I touched his face gently with my finger tips and he stiffened again.

"Are you reacting that way because of your thirst or because you don't know what to make of me?"

He laughed, "I'll tell you later. Now we have to go".

He started the truck but I stayed where I was, one of his arms still around me as he drove. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, his scent was intoxicating, it made me feel quite dizzy.

He pulled up all too soon at the Cullens drive. Looking at me he sighed,

"What the hell" and turned in, driving right to the door.

I got out and he winked, "See you soon darlin'. Put up a good fight".

"Oh I will".

Carlisle watched from the door as Jasper turned his truck round and took off, back up the drive. I walked up the steps.

"Hello Carlisle".

He looked at the truck as it drove out of sight.

"Edward and Emmett?" he said in a worried tone.

"They tried to kidnap me and I didn't want to go so my friend stopped them".

"Friend? Come in Bella".

I walked in to the house, in the lounge Rose sat with a fashion magazine, Esme was watching a design programme and Alice was watching me with a beaming smile.

"Way to go Bella" she said.

Rose threw her magazine down, "Where's Emmett?"

"Sticking his arm back on down the road a way. Edward's with him doing the same but they are both still mobile. It seems stories of the Majors destructive tendencies may have been exaggerated a little".

"So how did you get here? I didn't hear your clunker" snapped Rose.

"Oh I was chauffeur driven by the Major himself".

Esme shuddered, "Bella, really he's too dangerous for a girl like you".

"Really? Well I'm still in one piece. So would Em and Edward be if they hadn't tried to kidnap me".

Carlisle looked confused. "Em and Edward? Kidnap?"

Alice nodded, "Bella asked me not to look out for her but she didn't say anything about my moronic brother. Edward decided kidnapping Bella was the best way to keep her away from Jasper. I could have told him it wouldn't work. Jasper's far too clever and fast for them. He wouldn't be far from Bella anyway so they'd never have got away with it".

"I think Edward will need talking to" said Carlisle. "Kidnapping is a serious thing. I'm sorry Bella. I apologise on his behalf".

"Don't Carlisle, just don't let him get near me again please".

He nodded "Very well. It seems by their actions they have pushed you even closer to the Major".

I shrugged, "I was heading that way in any case. I'm sorry Carlisle, I used to think your family were wonderful people but I'm seeing the flaws now. Edward likes to control my life and I won't have that, Emmett is sweet but too easily led. I have to say that in my experience the only trustworthy of the bunch is Alice and even she can be devious".

Alice laughed, "Oh yes, but that's what comes of seeing what's coming. I saw you and the Major years ago, well before you were born in fact. I tried to meet him and offer him an easier life while he waited but he walked the other way. Now its up to you Bella, your decision. If you want him he's yours. If not, don't leave him dangling, he hurts enough as it is. Don't add to his torment but never forget what he's capable of. You'll never find a man more loyal or devoted, someone I'd like to find. Whatever you give him you'll get back double. So?"

I smiled at her, "Give a girl a chance".

Her eyes glazed over for a second then her brow creased "Not fair Bella, you make your mind up right now".

I wagged a finger at her, "You wait. Carlisle I'm sorry for what happened today but it wasn't my fault or Jaspers. It might be a good idea to put a leash on your son".

He smiled sadly. "I'll take all you've said into consideration Bella. I can hear them coming now. Are you staying?"

I looked at my watch, "Yes for a while".

Edward came in supported by Emmett. I could see the angry red marks where Edwards limbs were reattaching. Esme got up and went over to them and I thought here we go. I was stupefied when she let loose with a roundhouse that sent Edward flying into the wall, smashing the picture window.

"How dare you attempt to kidnap Bella. You know better than that Edward she is under our protection".

He lay among the glass stunned, then Esme turned to Emmett,

"And you" he flinched, "You apologise now, then help Edward clean up this mess".

He came over to me very shamefaced. "Sorry Bella I shouldn't have listened to Edward. Forgive me?"

Rose snorted, "Oh yeah Emmett apologize for trying to knock some sense into Bella's head".

Esme hissed at Rose who threw down her magazine and stomped upstairs muttering oaths. Emmett followed her while Edward got unsteadily to his feet. Carlisle looked at him.

"I hope that taught you a lesson Edward. You can't dictate what others decide. Bella had made her position perfectly clear and we must accept it even if it worries us".

I smiled at him, "Carlisle I'm fine really. Just accept that I know what's best for me".

Esme took my arm, "Just remember we're always here I if you need any help".

"Thanks Esme, Carlisle, but I have to go now".

I looked at my watch, it was just coming up to the two hours. Carlisle accompanied me to the door.

"Bella I don't know the Major only his reputation but if he is the one then I wish you the very best. You are always welcome here and if he's with you then the invitation extends to him".

"Thank you Carlisle I'll remember that".

I walked up the drive way, half way up I heard footsteps behind me and whirled.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen

Bella

I was quite expecting to see Edward but it was Alice.

"I just wanted to say goodbye".

"Why. Where are you going?"

"Not me silly, you. You'll be leaving with him won't you?"

"Leave? I hadn't really thought about it".

"Are you going to introduce him to Charlie?"

Now that would be an interesting meeting!

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to Jasper about it".

"He's a nomad Bella and he's been here too long already".

You think he'll want to go?"

"I think he's only still here because of you Bella. He wants to go but he needs to know what you decide first".

"How can I leave Alice? Charlie will send out the armed forces if I just disappear".

"You have to tell him Bella. Decide what you want and do it. What should I do Alice? What do you see?" "Oh no, you asked me not to look at your future again".

"OK but what have you already seen in it?"

"Choices Bella, that's what I see. If you go you make a choice to leave this world behind, including Charlie and Renee. If you stay, you leave his world behind with him. How do you feel? You can only go by how you feel. What seems right to you. You already know that if you watch him drive away you'll never see him again. Can you live with that? Can you live with never seeing your father again? You win something and lose something whatever you decide".

"You know more than you're telling Alice, don't you?"

She nodded very serious now. "Yes but I can't tell you until after you make your choice".

"So I will see you again?"

"That's for you to decide, I have to go now. I think he's on his way".

She looked up the road,

"I envy you Bella".

"Why?"

"Because you are at a cross roads, there are endless possibilities until you take another step. Then the possibilities diminish".

"What about you Alice? What will you do?"

"My fate is mapped out Bella. I stood where you are once, a long time ago, or rather where he stands. I waited for someone to make a decision before knowing where my destiny lie".

I remembered what she'd said to me before, "I almost met him".

"We're talking about the same man aren't we? You waited for him to make a decision and you lost a future". "Yes I did but another opened up for me Bella. There are always options. Anyway I must go, good luck Bella".

She turned and ran down the drive, lost to view almost immediately.

I heard tires on the road and looked up to see his truck waiting at the entrance to the drive, the driver's door still missing. I stood hesitating, my human life with perhaps Jake or even Edward? Or an adventure with the Major? It was no contest in the end and I walked slowly to the truck as he leaned across and opened the door.

"You done in there?" I nodded.

"Hop in then".

I did and he looked at me, I could see he was worried.

"So Bella where do you want me to take you?"

My stomach was knotting into one lump.

"Home please"

He sighed and nodded, then took off down the road. He pulled up outside Charlie's the engine ticking over. "Could you wait a few minutes only there's something I need to do".

I could see him thinking. "OK, ten minutes then I need to be moving. This truck is too noticeable since you used the door for a shield".

I smiled and touched his hand, "Ten minutes" I promised looking at my watch.

He laughed, "I won't hold you to the exact second. I'll know if its worth waiting longer."

I nodded, "OK".

Charlie was in the kitchen when I got in. "You're early Bells, everything OK?

I took a deep breath and worried my lip.

"What's up?" He'd caught my mood.

"I'm finishing school Dad".

"What? You're dropping out? Why? It's that Cullen boy isn't it? I told you he was trouble".

"No Dad it's not".

"Then why? Who?" His eyes narrowed.

"I can't explain Dad, you wouldn't understand".

He grabbed my arm. "Well try me Bells. If you think I'm just going to stand here and let you drop out of high school without some kind of explanation you are wildly mistaken".

I tried to break free of his grip but it was too tight.

"Dad, I have to leave. There's someone I need to be with"

"Someone? Who Bella? Have you been seeing someone behind Edwards back? Who is he?"

"I can't tell you Dad but I'm fine and I'll be safe".

"Oh yeah? Well were not going to find out Bella because you aren't going anywhere".

"You can't make me stay".

"Oh really? You stay here until school finishes and I find out who it is you want to run away with".

"I can't Dad you wouldn't understand even if I could explain and I can't".

I looked at the clock and Charlie saw me. "He's waiting for you isn't he?"

He pulled me over to the window. The truck was idling by the kerb.

"Too chicken shit to come in and speak to me is he?"

"No Dad. Please don't do this".

He dragged me out to the kerb and banged on the door. We both jumped when a voice came from behind us. "Chief Swan you wanted to talk to me". Jasper stood there looking huge in the dusk light.

Charlie let go of my arm, and I rubbed it.

"You OK Bella?" He asked me over Charlie's head.

I nodded, "Yes I'm fine".

"Shall we go inside" he said to Charlie, walking towards the porch.

Charlie followed, looking suspiciously at the man in front of him.

"Bella come on" my Dad said grabbing my arm again.

"I wouldn't do that" came the cold voice once more and Charlie let my arm drop.

In the house Jasper looked even larger and more menacing.

"Chief Swan, Bella wants to go with me and I think its her choice".

"No its my choice, she's my daughter. Anyway who are you and where do you come from? How did you two meet?"

I looked at Jasper thinking good luck answering those questions.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock sir and I come from Texas although I haven't lived there for some time".

"So how did you meet Bella?"

"That's a long story and it wouldn't be helpful to tell you. Lets just say I helped her out of a tight spot".

"So where do you intend taking my daughter and how are you going to live?"

"I'll take her anywhere she wants to go. Money isn't a problem".

Charlie looked at Jasper's well-worn clothes.

"No, but a lack of it is, and it looks to me like you are short of it".

Jasper smiled coldly and pulled out his wallet. He threw it on the table "Look for yourself and by the way its mine, not stolen just in case you were thinking..."

Charlie looked at the open wallet. There were bills in there, quite a few and a platinum credit card in Jasper's name.

"OK so you have money. Where will you live?"

"That is up to Bella, I don't have a fixed base".

"So you intend to drag her around the country like a gypsy?"

"If she wants to".

"Well you just listen to my suggestion for a moment. If you have nowhere to go and quite obviously no job why don't you hang around until she finishes school and graduates? It's only a couple of months and that way you can try to convince me that you'd be good for her."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen

Bella

Jasper looked at me then back at Charlie

"Sounds OK to me but its Bella's choice and it wont make any difference although I do have somewhere I have to be for the next couple of weeks".

"Oh, a job?" Charlie snapped sarcastically.

"Yeah you could say that Charlie, and it pays well".

I wanted to finish school but not at the expense of losing Jasper, something inside me screamed at the very thought of that.

"I need to speak to Jasper alone first Dad".

Charlie got up, "Be my guest" and he stomped out into the kitchen, making plenty of noise so we knew he wasn't listening in.

Jasper sighed heavily, "I guess I should have expected that".

I took his hands in mine and a shock ran up my arm and straight into my heart, which burst into flames.

"Do you really have to go?"

He nodded, "Yes Bella I promised some friends I'd help them for a couple of weeks".

"If I stay to finish school will you come back?"

He closed his eyes, an agonised look on his face. "Yes I'll come back for you".

"Promise?"

He pulled me close and laid his head on my hair, breathing deeply.

"You have no idea darlin' Yes I promise. I'll be back in a couple of weeks and then I'll wait for you to finish school, but you'll have a hard time with Charlie. Will you be OK?"

I put my arms around his waist, resting my cheek on his chest.

"As long as I know you'll be back I can cope".

What had this man done to me? The thought of being away from him set my pulses racing, my stomach knotting and my head aching. He put his hand on my back and pressed me closer, I

"I know how you feel",

"Oh yes Empath" I answered.

"No, because I feel the safe way. Keep your phone with you and I'll ring as soon as I can. Take care of yourself Bella, for me".

Charlie coughed loudly as he walked back in. "So?"

"I'm staying to finish school and Jasper will be back in a couple of weeks to wait for me".

Charlie scowled darkly. "Good. Pleased to hear it"

And I didn't think for one moment he meant Jasper returning.

"Look after her Charlie. There are some very strange people around Forks".

"Yeah well there'll be one less when you're gone" Charlie muttered under his breath. I knew Jasper heard but he chose to ignore it. I walked him to the door my heart already aching,

"Take care Jasper".

"Always do Bella or I wouldn't have survived so long".

"You watch yourself with the wolves and the Cullens. If you need me, call".

He took my face between his huge hands and kissed me deeply. When he broke away I was gasping for air. "I'm gonna miss you".

I couldn't speak for the tears as I watched him drive away, taking my heart with him.

As soon as I came in Charlie started. He wanted to know all about Jasper, how long I'd known him where I met him and a thousand other questions I couldn't answer.

"I'm going up to bed" I said in the end, just to get away from him. I showered and changed for bed then picked up my phone and smiled to see a message from him.

"Sleep well Bella I'll be thinking of you. X"

I sent one back telling him how much I kissed him and sending him my love before I crawled into bed. On my bedside table was an old and well-thumbed book I'd never seen before. I opened it to read the preface. It was about the Confederate Army and I flicked through it stopping open-mouthed at the centre. There was a photograph, a very old one, of a handsome young man in a Majors uniform and the caption read

'Major Jasper Whitlock'

the writing under it told of his last mission to save a convoy of women and children after which he went missing, presumed killed by Union Soldiers. It transpired he had been under age when he joined up and there was a quote from his mother,

"My son was brave and daring and I was very proud of all he did".

That was my Jasper, and he'd left it for me. I missed him so much already and he'd hardly been gone two hours.

The next day Charlie was in a really good mood, because Forks was Jasper free I assumed.

"I'm going to the Res this evening, Emily's cooking, I'll pick you up at the house when I finish my shift".

"I don't want to go".

"I'll pick you up" he reiterated, So be ready".

I scowled and grabbed my books for school. When I got there Alice was waiting, her face dark with anger. "I'm so sorry about Edward and Emmett, Bella. If I'd seen I'd have warned you but why are you still here? What happened? Where's Jasper?",

"You sound like Charlie" I complained. "Jaspers gone but he'll be back in a couple of weeks, I'm finishing school then joining him, and Charlie is not happy".

Alice grimaced, "Did you expect him to be?"

"No I guess not. Alice its driving me crazy already and he's only been gone a few hours. I've text him four times. I miss him so much".

She smiled, "That's good".

"How is it good?"

"It means you are right for each other. I doubt he'll be away as long as he said. He's missing you as much". "How do you know? What did you see?"

"I didn't need to see anything Bella I just know".

She walked with me to English and looked in with a frown.

"Looks like Edward is already there and he's not a happy bunny".

"Good" I snapped walking in and slamming my books down in the desk next to his. He looked at me for a long time before speaking,

"Bella".

"Don't Edward, just don't say anything".

I turned my back to him to talk to Mike Newton who beamed to see Edward in the dog house.

"So Arizona, you coming out tonight to the beach?"

I looked out at the rain, "Beach Mike? Why would I go to the beach in the rain?"

"Oh its going to stop lunchtime and by 5 the sun will be shining".

"Well if it does, then sure. Oh wait a minute, I can't, Charlie has plans"

I glared over my shoulder at Edward. He tried two or three more times to talk to me but I just ignored him. At lunchtime he took my arm and dragged me into an empty classroom.

"Bella you have to let me explain".

"No Edward as a matter of fact I don't. I'm not interested in anything you have to say. Nothing justifies trying to kidnap me, now let go of my arm".

He dropped his hand.

"Sorry Bella. I just need to explain why I did it".

"Oh I know why you did it Edward".

"You do?"

"Yes because you're a control freak who thinks I should do exactly what you say. Well surprise, I don't, now leave me alone".

"Has he gone? He asked as I walked to the door.

"Why? Scared he'll rip your other limbs off?"

He scowled, "It was luck. I could have taken him".

"Edward grow up. He could take you down with both arms tied behind his back and blindfolded".

And I walked away with a smile.

Emmett tried to talk to me too, but my tactic with him was slightly different.

"Emmett I don't want to talk to you. I trusted you and you betrayed me".

"Bella, Edward told me",

"Yeah well you could have tried asking me or even Alice before strong arming me"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Bella

I was feeling Jasper's absence more each day. Charlie was happy he was gone and tried everything to get me involved with Mike, Jake, in fact in desperation he even suggested I speak to Edward! I think my face told him what I thought of that idea. I went to school, came home, did my homework and chores then spent the evening on the phone with Jasper. Charlie couldn't complain, he wasn't paying for the calls. Jasper told me he was helping two of his friends build a new house on a plot of land they'd just purchased. I must have sounded depressed because Jasper suddenly announced he was coming back to Forks.

"Really?"

"Yes. This is going to sound very strange to you but I don't think I can bear to be away from you any longer."

"Me too" I whispered.

There was a long silence and I thought for a moment that the connection had been lost,

"Jasper?"

"Yes Bella. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just surprised by your words. I miss you too. I can't think straight and my chest hurts. I have no idea what's happening to me but I know I'll feel better when you get back"

"I'll be back by the weekend Bella"

"OK. I miss you."

"Bye Bella"

As he cut the connection I swore I heard I love you, but it could have been me.

At school the next day I made a point of grabbing Alice at the first opportunity.

"He's coming back"

She smiled, "When?"

"By the weekend Alice".

"You look happy about that. Does Charlie know yet?"

I groaned, "No, and he won't be happy but I can't cope without him. Alice what's happening to me?"

She pulled me out to the car park and unlocked her car.

"Quick Bella get in"

I jumped in and she took off.

"What are you doing Alice? It's the middle of the day. I've got classes."

She scowled at me, "Just wait a few minutes Bella and I'll explain everything"

She pulled up in a clearing deep in the woods near her house then turned and took my hand.

"Tell me what you mean, what you are feeling"

I reddened but she sighed,

"Bella get over it and tell me."

I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Since I first met him I can't get Jasper out of my mind. Awake or asleep he's there. I feel happy, contented, safe when he's with me or even near. Since he's been away I don't seem to be able to concentrate on anything, nothing matters any more. It's a struggle just to get through every day, The only time it stops hurting is when I'm on the phone with him. Then the pain in my chest eases, I can breathe and think. Then he's gone and the pain comes back, only its worse every time. I lay awake all night, I can't sleep, or read, or anything. I have no idea what's happening to me. I've never felt like this, not even when I first met Edward. Alice I think I'm going mad."

Alice

I heard what Bella said and I knew what I'd seen was right.

"Bella this is really difficult to explain so bear with me. I saw all this many years ago,long before you were even born. I saw what was coming and I tried to help, to help him"

She looked at me puzzled, "Saw what Alice? Has this got something to do with what you told me? How you nearly met Jasper once?"

I nodded, "Yes. I saw his future, my future and how they could be linked."

I watched and sure enough Bella looked annoyed, just more proof that I was right.

"I saw you and Jasper together and I saw two alternatives for his journey to find you. In one he met me and I helped him over the years of waiting. The other was a long, hard and pain filled wait. I tried to meet him but it was his decision and he chose the other path."

"But it always led to me?"

"Yes Bella it always led to you. I watched his future and every choice he made, everywhere he went still led him to you. You were his ultimate destination."

"Alice, I know I'm not thick but you aren't making a lot of sense."

"I know Bella but I will. When we came to Forks I knew the time was close. I recognized you when you arrived and I knew he wouldn't be far behind. When you fell for my brother I thought I'd missed something and I looked at him again but he was still coming here. You would still meet, eventually. I looked at your future but it too hadn't altered. Edward was just a side-show. That's why I tried to be your friend because you were going to need me. Bella, I want you to listen really closely to what I'm going to tell you. This is your last chance to change the future. You're next decision sets your future in stone. You have to decide what you want from life. What you want to do, where you want to go. You are making the most important decision of your life right now."

"Alice for gods sake stop talking in riddles".

Bella

Some of what Alice said made sense, but most left me with more questions.

"Alice what decision?"

She looked at me and for the first time I saw she was in deadly earnest.

"Bella, you have two possible paths left open in your life. One of which leads to our life, the other to a human life. You have told me how you feel and I'm sure you're telling me the truth but I want you to do something for me. Something you are not going to like but I need you to do it before I can tell you the rest"

"OK Alice what do you want me to do?"

She hesitated, "Alice" I was getting angry now.

"Bella I want you to go out with Jacob Black"

"WHAT?" I was totally amazed.

"I told you that you wouldn't like it."

"You're right about that. Why would I want to go out with Jake?"

"Bella calm down. I want you to go out on a date with Jake, or one of the boys at school before the weekend."

"Why?"

"I just want you to do it then we'll speak again."

I was livid, "If this is a joke I'm not laughing Alice."

She shook her head and started the car.

"You go on a date and I'll tell you the rest. You have to, or you'll never know Bella"

"Know what Alice?"

She never spoke again all the way back to school. I thought about what she said during the afternoon, earning several reprimands from the teachers. When I got home I steeled myself and called Jake.

"Bella? What's up? Why are you ringing me?"

"Jake there's a good film on at the cinema and I wondered if you wanted to go?"

He was silent and I didn't blame him. I hadn't spoken to him for ages.

"OK Bella. I'll pick you up from school tomorrow and we'll eat out before the film"

I agreed and put the phone down feeling it was a mistake.

I did my homework and made Charlie dinner then I told him I was going out with Jake and he beamed. "Great Bella, don't worry about me I'll eat out".

My phone rang and I answered it eagerly.

"Hi Bella. How was your day?"

"Lonely, how was yours?"

"Nearly finished. I'll be back in Forks by Friday."

We chatted until long after midnight and when I said goodnight I thought I heard those words again.

"I love you" but I still didn't know who had said them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Bella

I stayed away from Alice the next day, I couldn't bear the thought of her coming up with any more tricks she wanted me to perform. Jake was waiting by my truck at the end of the day and as I walked over he pushed himself off and came over to give me a hug.

"Glad you rang Bells. I've missed you".

Over his shoulder I saw Edward glaring at me, Great! I thought although it didn't really bother me. In Jake's arms I felt nothing, no warmth, no fast heart beat, and the hole in my chest ached just as much as ever. We drove to Port Angeles and went to an Italian restaurant for dinner. I ate but I didn't enjoy it, afterwards I couldn't even remember what I'd ordered. He took my hand as we walked to the cinema and it contrasted strongly with the last time I walked hand in hand. That time it was with Jasper and the memory of his cold hand in mine played over and over in my head.

We sat through the film, which although I'd wanted to see, I had no idea of when it was over. Jake had put his arm around me in the cinema and in the truck on the way home he pulled me close. It all felt so wrong, Jake was too hot, too close, he was the wrong person. When we got back he came in and spoke to Charlie who resembled the Cheshire Cat, and stole a kiss before leaving. I ran up to the bathroom and scrubbed my hands and face, especially my lips trying to get the feel of Jake from my body. Then I went to bed taking my phone with me but feeling too guilty to ring Jasper despite being desperate to hear his voice. As I lay in the darkness, tears falling onto my pillow, I felt the phone vibrate. I picked it up and read the message,

"If you feel how I think you do, ring him. Alice x

I wiped the sweat from my hands and pressed his number. It was answered immediately as if he'd been waiting phone in hand.

"Hello Bella, I thought you weren't going to ring"

"Sorry I'm late"

"You've been crying"

"Yes. I miss you so much"

"But that's not why you've been crying"

"Yes it is actually"

"Tell me" he whispered and I found myself pouring my heart out to him.

I told him about my conversation with Alice and what she'd asked me to do. When I finished it was silent for a while then I heard his voice.

"Do you want me to come back?"

"YES" I was sure of that.

"Talk to Alice then ring me"

"I will"

The same ending was there but who was saying it?

I grabbed Alice first thing the next morning and dragged her out to the car park.

"We're missing classes again this morning. I want to hear the rest of your story Alice and it better be good."

She drove to the same clearing and parked up.

"How do you feel Bella?"

"Like shit Alice"

She smiled and nodded, "Did you speak to him last night?"

I nodded and she continued,

"How did you feel going out with Jake?"

"Miserable. I spent the whole time comparing him with Jasper" then it struck me. "That's exactly what you expected isn't it Alice?"

"Yes Bella, and whose side did you come down on?"

I glared, "Does the fact I cried nearly all night tell you something Alice"

"Yes Bella it does. Do you still have that pain in your chest?"

I nodded, "Only now thanks to your little fiasco, it hurts even worse"

"Good. That tells me everything I needed to know. Bella you are in love with Jasper, but more than that, he's your mate"

"Alice if you don't start speaking in a language I can understand I'm going to poke your eyes out"

She laughed her silvery laugh and continued,

"I saw your future and the Major's, they were the same. You two are meant for each other. You can't love anyone else now you've met him. No one else will ever compare with him. You need him like air and water. Life without him doesn't mean anything and every day you are apart is agony, getting worse and worse. You feel if you don't see him soon your heart will shatter, your lungs stop taking in air. Stop me if I'm wrong" she said looking at me.

"In our world that's the feeling you get when you've found your true mate, your other half. The one that makes you complete, that makes life mean something. Its how you feel and it's how he feels too. He's suffering as much as you and he's got no one to explain it all to him. I bet he's told you that he doesn't understand what he's feeling"

I nodded.

"I knew it. What did he say to you last night?"

"I told him what you'd told me and your crazy condition for telling me the rest."

"So he knows you went out with Jake, what did he say?"

I glared at her, "What do you think?"

"I don't know Bella enlighten me"

I sighed, "He asked me to ring him after I spoke to you today. He wanted to know if I wanted him to come back and I said yes".

"Good, because you wont survive without him and he won't without you. I know you told Charlie you'd finish school but you need to be together and he can't stay here. He needs to be away from the Cullens and Charlie. You have to go with him and start a life together Bella. If you want to stay he will, but it will be a disaster."

"You've seen this?"

"Yes."

"I have to make a phone call Alice. I got out of the car and walked into the trees, I guess Alice could still hear me but I didn't care.

"Hello Bella. Have you spoken to Alice?"

"Yes, I'm with her now. I want you to come and get me."

"Are you sure Bella? Charlie wont be happy."

"I don't care Jasper. I know what I want, what I need. I need you, I love you Jasper. No, I more than love you."

There was silence and I thought I'd got it all wrong. The pain in my chest flared up and I doubled over with a gasp. He must have heard me because I heard worry in his voice

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I couldn't speak, tears were falling again. I'd made a complete fool of myself and the phone fell to the ground as I hugged myself.

"Bella. Can you hear me?"

A hand picked the phone up and I heard Alice's voice,

"Its Alice Cullen, Major. I think Bella's having a panic attack. She thinks she's made a complete idiot of herself."

"Why?"

"Well this is a stab in the dark but I think you took too long to answer."

"Put the phone to her ear Alice"

I felt the cold plastic against my ear.

"Bella I hope you can hear me darlin', I'll be there tomorrow"

I didn't hear anything else, I was too busy throwing up in relief.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Bella

Alice didn't even bother taking me back to school, once I finished throwing up she drove me home.

"Bella just breath. Only a few more hours and he'll be here"

I nodded, "OK Alice I'll try but its going to be a long few hours."

"Can I make a suggestion Bella?"

"What?"

"I suggest you write a letter for Charlie telling him what you are doing and pack up your belongings because you wont have much time to make your escape."

"What do you see Alice?"

"Jasper will get here just after Charlie leaves for his shift. You need to leave straight away and disappear for a while because he's going to be really pissed Bella. You could avoid it all by staying here of course"

I glared, "Alice"

"OK Bella I was just giving you your options."

"You already said I didn't have any options. I want to be with Jasper. I have to be with him Alice, I can't live like this any longer, it's just too painful."

She dropped me off with a "Good luck Bella."

I went straight upstairs and picked up my flight bag. I didn't have much I wanted to take with me but a few belongings. I emptied my drawers and added my favorite books and CD's. As I was checking under the bed there was a loud knock at the front door. I groaned looking out the window and seeing Jake's truck parked at the kerb. I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"What are you doing here Jake? Why aren't you at school?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I saw your truck parked up and thought I'd check up on you. Are you OK?"

I nodded, "I was sick so I came home"

"Can I do anything for you? You look flushed Bella."

"I'm feeling sick Jake, I have an excuse for looking flushed"

"Oh yeah sure. I just wondered if you wanted to go out again at the weekend?"

"Sure Jake but I'm feeling sick again"

"Can I do anything for you?"

"No Jake I just want to go to bed".

He went and I closed the door with a sigh of relief. I went back upstairs and sat to write Charlie a letter. It was difficult but I tried to explain what I was doing as best I could. It wasn't good enough but it was the best I could do. As I finished it I heard the cell phone buzz. I grabbed it and looked at the number, it was him, "Jasper?"

He laughed, "Yeah its me darlin' I was just checking that you haven't changed your mind only I'm coming into Washington State soon. My friends are pretty pissed that I left without an explanation so you might have some explaining to do."

I felt the pain in my chest ease as I heard his voice and I knew I'd made the right decision.

"You keep coming Major. I'm happy to explain everything later."

He laughed again. "See you soon. Where do you want me to wait for you?"

"You better come to my room after dark tomorrow night"

"OK I'll be there. Love you Bella"

"Love you too Jasper".

When he disconnected the pain came back but I could work through it. I made dinner for Charlie although I couldn't eat anything myself. Charlie understood when I told him I'd been sick all day. When he looked in on me when he went to bed I feigned sleep. I felt bad about what I was going to do but I had to be with Jasper. Alice was right, being without him caused me physical pain. It was as if he were a part of my body and without it my body didn't work right. I couldn't wait to see him again, to be out of pain at last. I rang him in the middle of the night after trying to sleep for a few hours. He answered straight away,

"Hello darlin' you OK?"

"No" I said, almost crying again.

"What's the matter?" he sounded concerned.

"I miss you and it hurts".

"Yeah, I know what you mean, it's a bitch. I'll be with you soon. I miss you too".

There was a long silence but I felt better because he was there in a way.

"Jasper can I keep the phone on? I can't sleep but I feel better knowing you are at the other end".

"Sure Bella. Its nice knowing you're there too. I'll tell you what I've been doing, that's sure to send you to sleep".

Listening to his voice, deep but so sexy, lulled me to sleep in the middle of a description of putting the roof on the new house with his friend Peter. When I woke up the sun was shining through my window so I knew Edward and the rest of the Cullens wouldn't be at school. It was then I realized the phone was still connected.

"Have you been there all night?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just in case you woke up".

"Did I talk in my sleep?" I asked suddenly hoping I hadn't embarrassed myself.

"Only my name. That was nice to hear".

"Where are you now?"

"Only a few miles out. I'll stop to hunt before I get to Forks. What time do you want me to come over?"

"I'm not going to school I've been sick so I have an excuse. Could you get here as soon as Charlie leaves for work?"

There was a pause, "If I don't stop to hunt I can be with you in about three hours".

"Then don't stop Jasper. Please".

"I hear you darlin', see you soon". I heard the engine of his truck rev as he disconnected. He was speeding towards me and he'd be here soon.

Charlie looked in on me. "You OK? Do you want me to get the Dr?"

"No I'll be OK just a stomach bug. Love you Dad".

He looked at me a little oddly, I hardly ever said that to him.

"Love you too Bells. I'm going to Billy's from work, fishing. You want to meet me there?"

I shook my head "Think I'll just rest".

"OK, see you".

Things just got better Charlie wouldn't know I was missing probably until tomorrow morning, giving us a good head start. Once he'd gone I got up and showered before cooking myself a meal. I wasn't sure how long it would be before I got to eat again. I packed some sandwiches and sodas and then started the wait. I sat by the window looking out every few minutes. After an hour I couldn't wait any longer so I rang him.

"Bella you OK?"

"Yes, just waiting for you. How long?"

He laughed and the pain in my chest eased, in fact it continued to ease.

"You're close" I said suddenly.

"Why do you say that?"

"I just know. I can feel it".

"How do you feel?"

"The pain has almost gone".

"That could be because I'm closer than you thought".


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Bella

I whirled round and he was there, standing behind me, dressed in faded jeans and a tee-shirt ripped at the shoulder as if straight from working on his friend's house. I ran to him throwing myself into his arms. Suddenly I felt complete. He stiffened but then his arms came round me.

"Hey so you are glad to see me. Makes the pain of being away worth it".

I looked up at his face, even more beautiful than I remembered.

"Did you feel it? Did you have a huge hole in your chest too?"

He took one arm away and touched his chest in the same place I felt it.

"Not any more"

"No me neither".

I stiffened as the door bell rang. "Wait in here" I said leaving him in the kitchen.

Alice was standing there and she didn't look happy.

"Where is he?" she said pushing past me and through to the kitchen.

"Jasper" she said as she leaned forward to take his hand.

I felt an irresistible urge to pull her away bodily and he looked over to me with a smile. He knew what I was thinking.

"Jasper you have to get Bella away and keep her hidden. Victoria is looking for her and so are the Volturi. Someone has told Aro about her and he's sent Jane and Felix to fetch her".

"Fetch not kill?" he asked quietly.

"No, fetch. Aro wants her, he's been told she may have a valuable gift. He knows she can block Edwards thoughts".

"A shield" he said taking his hand back.

"Yes and a powerful one".

"So what happens Alice? You must know with your gift".

She shook her head, "No there are far too many variables at the moment but you need to get her away and you'll need your friends if things don't change. I'm sorry Bella I never saw this until a few minutes ago. Charlie will check up on you in an hour or so. I'll stay here and fend him off to give you as long as possible but keep her out of sight and away from here".

"When will Victoria show up?" he asked suddenly.

Alice went quiet and seemed to be focusing on something.

"She'll come here first so I'll watch out for Charlie, once she knows Bella's gone I'm not sure, it depends what she decides then. I'll contact you when I know more. In the meantime go".

Jasper picked up my bag and took it out to his truck as Alice and I said goodbye.

"Make sure Charlie gets my letter Alice".

She nodded "I will but I don't think I'm going to be his favourite person when he finds out you're gone. I have to be careful because he's going to want to talk to Carlisle and that could go either way"

"How?"

"Carlisle might be on your side or Charlie's. You might have the Cullens after you too".

"And Laurent?"

She smiled, "You need to ask Jasper about him. Now go Bella and Good Luck".

As we drove off I saw Alice in the doorway, a grin on her face.

Alice

Well I'd done all I could to help them except keep Charlie guessing. If he knew Bella had run off with Jasper then he'd have the while country on alert for her, he'd also have Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens looking, especially Edward, he'd always been a sore loser. I thought back to the vision I had earlier, the one I couldn't tell Bella about. She had to disappear completely or Charlie would find her and Jasper would be forced to kill him. By running with Jasper they would be off the radar and she stood a chance at happiness, along with him, and he'd waited so long to find it. If Charlie wasn't sure what she'd done, he'd still put out an APB but he'd get nowhere looking for her boyfriend. Jasper didn't exist in his world. Carlisle might suspect but what could he do? Tell Charlie his daughter had run off with a vampire? No he'd have to work behind the scenes with just the family. What I needed to do was muddy the waters.

I headed to the kitchen and rang the Reservation, Emily answered which was ideal for my purposes, I did a pretty good impression of Bella, good enough to fool her.

"Emily I need to see Jake. I have to get away from the Cullens".

"You do? I thought you were with Edward until you went out with Jake the other night".

"Yes well Edward found out and he's really angry so I'm leaving Forks. I'll get to Renee somehow and I want him to meet me there".

"Why? He'll protect you".

"No he can't protect me from Edward and the other vampires that are after me. Ask him to get to Phoenix, I'll meet him there but don't tell anyone please Emily".

She wasn't happy but she would pass the message on. I'd left her with the impression when Jake got to Phoenix Bella would go off with him and he was deluded enough to believe it. Then I rang Edward.

"What's up Alice?"

"Its Bella, she's run away. She's scared of Jake".

By the time I'd finished I had my two main suspects headed for Phoenix, that should give Charlie pause for thought. Who was she with? The Cullens thought she was hiding from Jake, he thought she was running from Edward and only I knew the truth.

When Charlie rang I told him I'd called in on Bella and she was asleep, still sick. Then my luck got even better, he'd been called to Seattle so I said I'd stay with Bella tonight, perfect. I hid the letter she wrote behind the phone book as if it had slipped down. He'd find it but not too quickly and by that time Bella would have disappeared completely. I went hunting then came back just in case Charlie called in before leaving. He didn't but someone else did.

Sam Uley appeared on the doorstep. This was going to be an interesting conversation.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Looking for Bella, I told Charlie I'd look in on her".  
"Is she there?"

"No, she's gone".

"You know where?"

"She's running away. I thought perhaps with one of your dogs"

"No, Jake has followed her but I smell a rat Cullen"

"Really? If you knew she'd gone why are you here? Not chasing rats I assume"

"I don't think she's going to Phoenix Alice Cullen. Is she with your brother?"

"No. And who said she was going to Phoenix?"

"She did. She left a message for Jake with Emily and he went straight after her. But I had to ask myself why she rang Emily?"

"Well why don't you explain that to me Sam".

"Bella could have rung Jake, Billy, Harry or me. Why pick on Emily?"

"Wouldn't Harry or Billy have rung Charlie?"

"Maybe but why Emily?"

"I suppose you have a theory. Why don't you share it with me Sam"

"Emily wouldn't recognise Bella's voice on the phone, they haven't spoken very much".

"So you don't think it was Bella who rang?"

"No. I don't. I think someone wanted Jake to think she'd run to Phoenix. Away from your brother and other vampires. I don't think so Alice Cullen. I think she's run off with a vampire and somebody is trying to muddy the waters".

"Why?"

"I'm not sure but if Jake doesn't find her in Phoenix I'll be coming to your place for answers"

"Is that a threat Sam?"

"No I don't make threats, it's a promise. Charlie will find her you know, and we'll help him"

"That's good to know, Bella has friends after all. Is that it, or did you have something else to say?"

"I know who has been hanging around recently, what I don't know is why. Is Bella with him?"

"And who would that be Sam? I thought we'd established she'd either gone to Phoenix or run away with Edward".

"If she's with The Major you know she's in terrible danger."

"Who?"

"Don't play games with me. He's not the right person for Bella. If she is with him we will find them and we will get her back for Charlie. Hopefully in one piece".

"You are going looking for this Major with your pack of mutts? That sounds like a wild goose chase to me but go on, knock yourselves out. Charlie will be worried sick when you tell him and your going to have egg all over your furry faces when she rings from Phoenix".

Sam growled quietly then stepped away,

"You think you're very clever Alice Cullen. Just don't overstretch yourself. Tell Carlisle that I want to talk to him."

"OK I'll pass on the message as soon as I get back".

He turned and ran for the trees. He was too clever by half, unlike Jake who just needed a push to get him running in the direction you wanted. I would pass on Sam's message although it would make things more difficult for me, I had no choice.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Alice

As I expected, the conversation with Carlisle didn't go well. He was suspicious from the start, especially since Edward had told him that Bella was on the run from Jake. Well I guess it had been too good to last. "Alice, would you like to explain exactly what is going on with Bella? I know you know where she is and what she's doing."

I sat quietly deciding exactly how much he had worked out for himself.

"So, do I have to guess? Very well, I know that she stopped going out with Edward shortly after a certain vampire arrived in these parts. I think he saved her in Phoenix and I think he's been watching her ever since which is why Edwards silly plan to kidnap her went so horribly wrong for him. I think you're involved in whatever is happening in Forks. You know Charlie is going to be very angry and worried when he finds out Bella is gone. Do you think they can stay undetected indefinitely? Do you think Charlie won't be here asking awkward questions? Do you think the wolves wont be doing the same thing? What exactly would you like me to tell all these people Alice?"

I told Carlisle about Philadelphia and my visions of Bella and Jasper Whitlock.

"So you see Carlisle I had no choice. Allowing them to meet and fall in love was the only good outcome possible."

"And Charlie? How do you think he's going to react when he learns the truth."

"He won't. Who is going to tell him? There's only you, me, Jasper and Bella who know"

"Sam Uley?"

"He suspects but he can't prove anything and anyway Bella is old enough to make her own mind up. They are meant for each other Carlisle. You should have seen them together"

"I wish I had. Maybe I'd be as confident as you then. I have to speak to Charlie. You've set Edward and Jake on a collision course. They both think the other guilty. What do you think will happen when they eventually meet up?"

"They won't. Sam will call Jake back and he'll come looking for me"

"And this is a good thing because?"

"I know Jake's future too"

"You can't see the wolves, we all know that."

"Well that's not strictly true Carlisle. I can't see any of the wolves except for Jacob Black."

"And why is that Alice?"

"You're not going to like this bit Carlisle. I see Jake because he's my mate. He just doesn't know it yet. He couldn't see beyond Bella. Now she's out of the way he'll see me clearly and he will imprint on me."

Carlisle was too shocked to speak for a while. "Are you sure about this Alice? A wolf imprinting on a vampire?"

"Crazy I know but its the truth, and I can assure you that they are going to be as angry about this as the rest of our family will be."

Carlisle

For the first time since I met her I doubted Alice's visions. How could a wolf imprint on a vampire? They were implacable enemies. If she was wrong this was going to be a hell of a mess and if she was right it would be an even greater mess. I'd almost forgotten about Bella and Jasper in all the rest. Alice said they were mates and perhaps she was right, but what if she'd got it wrong? If so she'd put an innocent girl in the hands of a monster and there was little we could do about it. My family were no match for him alone and if he'd gone to his friends then the odds got substantially worse. I would have to try and establish contact with him somehow for my own peace of mind. If Alice was right about anything we'd soon find out. I had a meeting arranged with Sam for the following morning at the treaty line and Alice said Jake would be there so she was accompanying me.

Sam

I didn't trust Alice Cullen but I did trust Carlisle. Not once had he given us cause to regret the treaty between the Quileutes and the Vampires. If I looked him in the eye and asked about Bella I'd know if he was telling the truth. Jake came back, but only after an Alpha command and he wasn't happy at all. I told him of my suspicions but it only made matters worse. The thought of Bella with The Major was worse than her with Edward Cullen. He insisted on coming with me to the meeting and we took a few more wolves just for safety. When we got to the treaty line Carlisle was already there and standing beside him was Alice Cullen, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, after all this was her show.

Jake

I was furious with Sam, what if he were wrong, Bella could be counting on me to save her from Edward. Where was he? I'd expected to see him here if Sam were right in his theory. I concentrated on Carlisle or at least attempted to, but my gaze kept straying to Alice who was watching me and ignoring the others. I'd never noticed her before, she'd always been with Edward or in Bella's shadow. Suddenly my world stopped revolving, I could see nothing but her, I was falling into her golden eyes spinning faster and faster and forgetting all about the pack and Bella. She became the centre of my universe, I needed to be with her to hold her, to love her. Suddenly it didn't matter that she was my natural enemy, that she a vampire and I a wolf. I stepped forward across the treaty line and to her side. She smiled up at me as if she'd know all along and I took her hand in mine, the most natural thing in the world.

Sam

As I spoke to Carlisle I noticed Jake's eyes glaze over and I stopped talking. He stood gazing at Alice Cullen for at least a minute before walking forward. I tried to stop him but it was as if he didn't hear my words and to my amazement he took Alice's hand and kissed her gently on the lips. Carlisle looked at me gauging my reaction as I did his.

"I think we have a situation here Sam" he said watching as Alice reached up to touch Jake's face.

"Did you know about this Carlisle?"

I shook my head, "Only what Alice told me last night and I didn't believe her."

"You realize he's imprinted on your girl."

He nodded, "Yes Sam I think he has. Now what do we do?"

I didn't have the faintest idea, "We'll have to work on that problem but what about Bella Swan?"

"I don't know any more than you do but I suspect the same thing. She's gone off with The Major and I doubt there's much we can do about it, although I am trying to establish contact with him to see if she's OK."

I was distracted by the sight of Jake holding Alice close to him and stroking her back.

"What do we tell Charlie?"

"I think for now as little as possible. He'll probably think she's run off with Edward or The Major depending on whether he gets the letter Bella wrote and Alice hid."

"Why'd she do that?"

"She told me that they are mates and had to be together. For now we have a more immediate problem, neither family is going to be happy about this" Carlisle gestured to Jake and Alice.

"As soon as I find out anything I'll contact you Sam. So what do we do about this?"

I hadn't the faintest idea but we couldn't separate them, it just couldn't be done.

"Let them decide how to tell everyone and find a deep hole to hide in" I said with a wry smile.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Jasper

I had no idea what to do now I'd picked Bella up, what did she need? What was she expecting from me? Did she have the faintest idea what she'd done? I saw her looking over at me.

"What are you thinking Bella?"

"How beautiful you are and how you make me feel."

"And how is that?"

"Fishing for compliments?"

"No. It's just that I know nothing about you and I have no idea what you are expecting of me. I've never had a human woman in my company like this"

"No. Alice told me about you but I'm not scared of you. I love you and I know you love me or you wouldn't be here now. You wouldn't have come back for me. You came back for the same reason I asked you to. It's too painful trying to live without you. What did your friends say?"

"I didn't tell them. They think I just had business to transact."

"They don't know what I am do they?"

I shook my head, "No. They think you are a vampire in a difficult situation that I'm helping. I do some work like that sometimes. It pays well."

"You are a kind of vampire mercenary?"

I laughed, "You could say that I suppose"

"So what do you think they'll say when you turn up with me?"

"No idea but I think it might be a bit difficult. Don't forget we're all blood drinkers, human blood drinkers"

"If you're trying to frighten me it's not working. If you wanted my blood you could have had it any time over the last few weeks. Even in Phoenix when I was bleeding."

I nodded, "True. Well we'll see when we get there."

Peter

I knew the Major was on his way but I felt he was bringing trouble with him.

"Char what did the Major say when he left so suddenly?"

"Just he had something to do and he'd be back soon. Why?"

"I've got a bad feeling. I don't think he's gonna be alone."

"Maybe he'll bring that woman with him. You know the one he's been helping."

"What do we know about her?"

"Nothing. You know he doesn't discuss his work with us unless we're helping."

"He had a strange look on his face the last couple of days. I think he's up to something. He's not been his usual self. Like he was waiting for something. Hey you don't think he's found his mate do you? Fuck, that would be something."

"Well if he has its good he's bringing her here."

"I'm not so sure Char. Something isn't right. I don't like this one fucking bit."

Bella

Jasper was very wary of me, almost as if he didn't quite know what to do now he'd got me. I knew he hadn't had any experience with women so I made allowances but it got to the point when I had to do something, he was driving me crazy. We stopped so I could eat and use the rest room and he sat nursing a cup of coffee while I ate, watching me.

"Jasper, could I ask you something personal?"

He looked surprised, "Sure. I'll tell you anything you want to know"

"Well I know you feel the same way about me as I do about you so why don't you touch me?"

I had taken him aback, "I wasn't expecting that one Bella. I guess I'm not sure how to go about it."

I nodded, "OK I can work with that. But you do want to touch me?"

He grinned and nodded, "Yes Bella, very much".

When I finished and he left the money on the table I took his hand to walk back to the truck. His muscles tensed slightly but he didn't pull away and when we drove off I sat close to him, resting my head on his shoulder. After a few miles he sighed and put his arm around my shoulders.

"That's nice" I murmured closing my eyes and enjoying the closeness.

His hand at first clenched slowly opened and his fingers stroked my neck as he drove. I think it happened because he wasn't thinking about it and I sure wasn't going to say anything to put him off.

"Do we have much further to go?" I asked when I woke up from a doze.

"No. Almost there. Would you like to stop first? It might be a good idea to get a few groceries in. The cupboards at Peters will be empty I suspect." I smiled and nodded, "Yeah O positive isn't my favourite meal".

He looked a little shocked at my joke but smiled after a while. It seemed his face wasn't used to smiling but it changed his whole appearance.

We stopped in a small town that was almost deserted and I realized it was getting late. There was a convenience store and Jasper waited in the truck giving me a fist full of notes to pay for the shopping.

"Get enough for a few days so we don't have to come back here, just in case you're spotted."

As I went in to the shop I looked back and he was sitting looking at me. Once inside I moved quickly, I hated to be out of sight of him. I grabbed enough cans and packets to last a week along with fruit, sodas and personal items. Did vampires use shampoo and toothpaste? I'd never really thought about it until now. I grabbed the paper sacks full of groceries and struggled out to the truck. Seeing them balanced precariously in my arms he came to help.

"Got enough?" He asked quite seriously and I nodded. "Right. Just another hour and we'll be there"

I started to get nervous as we drove out of town.

"You OK? What's bothering you?"

"Just the thought of meeting your friends. I'm going to be a shock aren't I?"

He laughed loudly, "Oh yeah. Peters going to do his nut".

That didn't make me feel any better but his hand pulling me close for a cuddle did.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked suddenly then wished I hadn't because he pulled away and slowed the truck. "Why do you ask Bella? Am I scaring you?"

I put his arm back around me. "No. I just remembered you didn't have time to hunt before you got to Forks. I'm just worried that I'm making you uncomfortable being so close."

He relaxed again. "I'm fine Bella. I can control my thirst pretty well. If I thought you were in danger I'd leave you here in the truck and go hunt."

"A human from that town back there?"

"No. Too close to Peters. I'd make do with an animal for now."

"Oh so you hunt both?"

He nodded, "Yes. I've had to over the years. Necessity."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Peter

"He's almost here and I'm getting the strangest feeling, he's not alone.

"I already said, maybe its the woman he's been helping. You know sometimes he has short relationships, just let him get it out of his system".

"Char he never brings them here, he wouldn't. This is something different altogether and its giving me shivers up and down my spine. Some things not right."

She came over and put her arms around me.

"Well he's never brought trouble to our door so relax. If you're right he'll be here soon and your suspicions will be proved one way or the other".

I still wasn't happy but she was right, there was nothing I could do until he got here. It was the antzy way he'd been behaving before he left that set me thinking. The Major was never on edge or distracted, it wasn't in his make up, or it hadn't been up until his last visit.

Jasper

"Bella, we're almost there. See the lights in the distance".

I pointed out the lit Ranch House and she smiled.

"I'm looking forward to meeting your friends but I just hope they like me."

I stroked her face, "They will darlin' You'll just be a shock to the system."

I was feeling nervous myself, Peter and Charlotte were the only family I had and I really wanted them to like Bella but I knew I was asking a lot of them, bringing a human unannounced to their house. As we drove into the yard I saw Peter standing on the porch Charlotte sitting beside him reading. I stopped the engine and got out knowing they would realize who I had with me as soon as the breeze carried her scent to them.

Peter

I smelled something on the breeze as the Major opened his door and walked round the other side to help his companion out.

"Fuck me, he's got a human with him. What does he think he's doing? Is he crazy?"

Charlotte stood up and put her book down very deliberately. We had both stopped breathing after the initial scent. I looked at her, she was watching as he helped the woman out of the cab.

"Well I'll be damned" she said and I saw she was smiling.

"Oh well, I'm glad someone thinks it's amusing. What is the matter with him?"

As they came closer Charlotte's smile broadened.

"What the fuck have you found in this situation that's so funny? The Major just brought a human here like a fucking fast food delivery boy."

She tugged on my arm, "Look Peter. Just shut up and look."

I looked, "Yeah I see. The Major and lunch"

She hit me on the arm, "Look" she hissed.

"What? What the fuck am I supposed to be looking at?"

As they got closer I saw what she'd seen as soon as she saw them together. He was holding her hand and he looked content.

"Well I'll be...trust him to fall for a fucking human."

"Behave" she whispered and stepped forward to greet our visitors.

Charlotte

I saw it straight away, this human girl had captured Jaspers heart, something no one else had ever managed to do. I walked forward to greet them.

"Hello Major and who is this?"

"This is Bella Swan"

"Hello Bella its nice to meet you"

She nodded an acknowledgement shyly, and held his hand tighter.

"Come in and ignore the idiot with his mouth open. That's my husband Peter."

Peter snapped his mouth closed and glared at me.

"Hello Peter. I must be a bit of a shock".

"Too right you are but come on in anyway"

I saw him glare at Jasper as they walked in.

"We don't often have visitors so please excuse my husbands rudeness"

"Hey just a minute. I'm entitled to be rude. The Major walks in with dinner on his arm what am I supposed to do?"

"Peter!"

"OK, OK. Sorry Bella."

She smiled, "Its OK I thought it would be a shock for you."

"So how long have you and the Major been..."

I glared at him again. "Why don't you go and get the bags out of the truck. Perhaps the fresh air might get your brain in gear."

Peter

I went out muttering under my breath and the Major followed me out leaving Bella with Charlotte.

"What the fuck were you thinking bringing her here?"

"Where else could I take her Peter? You're my family"

"She's human for fuck sake"

"Yeah I know that Peter I didn't exactly go looking for her. It just happened so what am I supposed to do?" "Drain her and go look again"

He growled,

"Sorry, that was out of order. So what the hell are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. She scares the hell out of me. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with her"

"Well I could give you a few pointers in that direction.."

He cut me off, "Peter please, I'm drowning here. I need some help."

"OK. Well do you know how she feels?"

"Yeah she told me and so did Alice Cullen"

"Who the fuck is Alice Cullen?"

"A vampire who sees the future"

"Oh right. You consulted Mystic Meg?"

He shook his head, "Not helpful Peter."

"Sorry. Well if she's in love with you I guess you have to...you know I'm buggered if I can remember, its been so long. Talk to her, put your arm round her, tell her how you feel, kiss hug her...you know"

"No I don't. Remember my only experiences have been Maria and an odd encounter."

"True. Well have a word with Charlotte. She might be more help. You realize we have nothing here for a human. No food or other stuff"

"Its OK I took her shopping before we got here. That's what's in the bags."

"Good. I guess we need to make up a bed" I looked at him, "You sharing?"

"Fuck off Peter"

"Only asking"

Charlotte

I smiled to see the look of panic on Bella's face as Jasper followed Peter out.

"Don't worry he wont go far"

She smiled at me, "Sorry I'm just a bit overwhelmed."

"Yeah I can see. Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself"

She relaxed as she told me about her past and her family By the time she finished the guys were back. Peter came to sit at my feet studying Bella while Jasper sat beside her on the sofa and she grasped his hand. Peter started on one of his rambling monologues about nothing in particular which Bella seemed to find funny and gave me a chance to study the two of them. Bella was relaxed now and leaned into Jasper who put his arm around her a little stiffly. It was amusing to see him look uncomfortable. He'd caught his mate but he had no idea what to do with her next.

"Would you like to eat Bella? You must be hungry."

She followed me out into the kitchen and we prepared a quick supper of Pasta with Tuna and fresh vegetables.

"So I guess we'd better get you a bedroom set up."

She looked at me shocked then the penny dropped.

"Of course you don't sleep do you?"

I shook my head, "But we do have a bedroom upstairs, I have no idea why Peter insisted on one".

Jasper wandered in as Bella sat eating and pulled a chair up beside her.

"You OK Bella?"

She nodded, mouth full.

"I'm going to make the bed up, maybe you could show Bella where everything is when she finishes".

He nodded as I grabbed Peter's arm and dragged him upstairs with me.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?" he said rubbing his arm, "You nearly took my arm off woman. What's the matter with you?"

"What did he have to say?"

"Oh. Not a lot. He has no idea what to do with her"

I groaned, "I suppose you gave him some advice?"

Peter shook his head, "Its been too long since I had to get in a woman's bed."

"I think that's for later Peter. He needs help with the early stages"

"And what exactly are they?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well how about romance Peter? Women respond well to that."

"Nah, drag em upstairs and bang the hell out of em. Works every time" he said with a grin.

"I hope you didn't say that to him" I growled.

"Give me a little credit woman. I just said he should try the old hug and kiss technique. I seem to remember it working on you"

I laughed, "I think you mean your first suggestion Peter. Don't forget we were vampires when we first met. It's different for them. She's human"

"No shit Sherlock!".

I smacked him round the head. "Go get the sheets and towels before I rip your tongue out."

He waggled his eyebrows "I thought you liked what I did with that"

"Go"

He went.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella

I knew things were going to be awkward but although Charlotte tried to make me feel welcome Peter just sat and watched. Deciding I'd go to bed and leave him to have it out with Peter I thanked them and went upstairs opening and closing the bathroom door so they would think I had gone in. Then I sat down by the stairs to listen to the conversation.

"Major I think you've flipped out. What the fuck were you thinking? Falling for a human girl is one thing, love em and drain em, but falling in love with one, mating with a human girl. The Volturi will go fucking nuts if they find out. She's a human for fuck sake and you brought her here. I know we're friends but Major, she's a temptation in our own home. You need brain surgery. Fuck her if you need to, then drain her and we'll help you dispose of the body. I just hope no one knows you brought her here".

I'd heard enough, Peter was right, this was insane. A vampire like the Major in love with a mere human? Would he listen to his friend? Could he really give up his life for one with me? I'd missed a few words but hearing my name mentioned I paid attention.

"Bella is my life Peter. I am in love with her, she is the one. I'm just sorry you feel the way you do. I'll get her and we'll leave".

Charlotte stopped him. "Excuse me, but can I say something?"

The collective NO was very loud.

"Well I'm going to anyway. Peter, the Major found his mate at last. Does it really matter that she's human? Its his choice not yours. She seems to know what she wants, otherwise why would she have run away with him. Its nothing to do with us and you will watch your mouth while she's here. Major, if you feel that way about her and you've told her so then it's obviously right. Have you?"

There was a silence,

"Not exactly"

"Fuck, I knew it".

Peter" she hissed.

"She's told me how she feels and it's the same way I feel about her".

"OK. You need to explain everything to her. Then if she's still happy she's welcome to stay and if she's not I'll take her back home myself. Agreed?" Charlotte sounded very definite

Jasper must have nodded,

"Good. Now you go hunt and you" she must have pointed at Peter, "Go keep him company. Now."

I heard the door go and got up very quietly.

"Bella, they've gone. You can come down again now".

Curses she knew I'd been listening.

"I really need to talk to you alone but I'll come up if you prefer".

I walked slowly down the stairs. "Did they know?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No too busy with their pissing contest I think. Come and sit down".

She patted the seat beside her and I sat down gingerly.

She smiled at the look on my face. "Confused?"

I nodded.

"Well don't take any notice of Peter, he talks before he engages his brain. He'll work it all out but it was a bit of a shock when you arrived. We waited years for the Major to find his other half but he never even bothered to look, then a few years ago he got really depressed and left us to roam the country with some nomads we came across"

I interrupted her, "Victoria and Laurent?"

She nodded, "And lo and behold he runs into you. He comes back to us and he's just different, not so sad, so hard on himself. He wouldn't tell us anything but it was obvious that something had changed in his life. He disappears for months at a time and every time he comes back its as if a layer of his armour has been peeled away. Then he just ups and disappears without a word in the middle of something. The Major never leaves in the middle of a job so we knew something big was happening. Peter knew there was trouble coming and I think you just shocked the hell out of him. How long have you known the Major?"

"Some months but only really the last few weeks when he started making contact with me."

"And what do you know about him?"

"Enough. If you're trying to put me off with horror stories then don't bother. I've already heard he's the bogey man so many times its getting boring."

"Sorry, I wasn't actually. I wanted to tell you a few things I'm sure your other informants left out. He's loyal, brave and a good friend to have in a tight corner. He'll repay all the trust you put in him with interest and I've never found a more confused and lonely individual in all my years wandering the Earth. That surprises you doesn't it?"

I nodded, "In a way but not totally. I know he'd look after me and I know he loves me but I also know he hasn't the faintest idea how to act with me."

She laughed, "Well you got him nailed pretty much."

I felt better after talking to Charlotte and went back to bed able to sleep at last.

Peter

I'd had little luck talking sense into the Major so came back for support from Charlotte.

"It sounds like a shit storm following you Major. So what do we do now? You've got the red-head psycho looking for you and the Volturi. Are there any psycho's out there who don't have you on their hit lists? Only I'd really like to know if I'm going to be sitting with my back to the wall for the rest of my fucking life or if its just short term. You do know if we have to start kicking ass and taking names we're going to be at the top of Aro's shit list?

"I have no choice Peter, I have to protect Bella whatever it takes. You don't have to get involved unless you want to".

"Excuse me Major, just in case it had escaped your notice she's here at our place, that makes it our problem too".

"We can go if you'd feel safer".

"Fuck you Major. When did I ever walk out on you?"

"Never which is why I came to you in the first place".

"Yeah well, I'm allowed to bitch a little".

"You never stop bitching Peter so could we take it down a peg or two, you realize Bella can hear every word we're saying".

"Jeez, is she that thin-skinned?"

"She's feeling a bit uncertain and you aren't helping things Peter".

"Well excuse me I'm sure. Actually she's pretty cool, you could have done a lot worse. So as I said, what's the plan?"

"We need to keep her safe which means getting rid of Victoria first".

"OK so where the fuck is she?"

"No idea but I think we can draw her out if we can leave a trail pointing this way".

"Do you think she'll chance it if she knows you're here? She knows how good you are after all".

"Maybe not but I thought I'd let you lay the trail, she doesn't know how good you are".

"You want me to lead Victoria here by laying a scent trail for her?"

"Yeah because it needs to be done sneakily and you're the sneakiest bastard I know."

I smiled, "Yeah I am. OK let's get something of Bella's to use".

"Thanks Peter".

"That's OK you'll owe me Major".

"I'm sure you'll get it back one way or another".

"Too fucking right I will".

"We'd better hunt if were going to have a human in the house for a while. I'll get stuff to lay a trail when we get back"".

Char nodded and kissed the Major on the cheek,

"She's good for you Jasper, look after her. We'll be gone till morning so make yourself at home as usual. Bella's gone to bed so you'll have the place to yourself".

"Or not, as the case may be" I quipped and got slapped on the head for my pains as we left.

Jasper

As soon as they left I went upstairs to see if Bella was really asleep. I guess I just couldn't keep away from her, if truth be told. She lifted her head as I walked in to the bedroom,

"Hi there, I hope you don't mind being alone with me Bella".

I shook my head, "No, why should I?"

"Well lets see, you are in a house out in the wilderness alone with someone who is not only a killer but planning on yet another murder and who feeds on human blood. How about that for starters?"

"But you wont hurt me, the murder you are planning is to save me so that isn't a problem for me, I love the feeling of freedom this place gives me so that isn't a problem either".

"That still leaves my food supply" I pointed out".

Bella

"Yes, it does. I motioned him up closer so that we were almost touching and he stiffened. Then quite deliberately I lifted my hand, wrist uppermost, to his face, holding it so my veins were just under his nose. He took my hand and pushed it down to the bed.

"Bella please don't ever do that again. Remember you are a human and very vulnerable, never trust anyone in my world not even me".

"You wont hurt me" I replied with conviction,

"Perhaps not intentionally, but if you were to cut yourself and bleed I can't promise you that I wouldn't be overwhelmed. Vampires are dangerous even the ones who only feed from animals. Whatever they tell you, it's a risk. Please remember this, its vital to your survival and I don't think I could live without you".

I needed her to understand how dangerous her position was, how truly vulnerable she was here in my world. I knew I could theoretically change her and then I wouldn't need to worry any longer but, and it was a big but, I had to know it's what she really wanted. I wouldn't be responsible for making anyone live as a vampire without a fully informed consideration. I couldn't be without her but she had to understand all the ramifications of becoming a vampire and my mate.

Bella

I didn't know why Peter had decided to help us but he had. He sorted through my clothes to find a good strong scent which was a bit embarrassing. I'd never had anyone sniff through all my clothes, especially not a guy and one I didn't know well. He took two shirts and some socks, I drew the line at underwear!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Bella

I knew he was worried about me although I knew he would always protect me and there probably weren't too many other vampires who could get past him. The thing that terrified me was the idea of losing him, that he was holding back purely because he wasn't sure I was what he really wanted till the end of time. The very thought that he might find another woman he loved rather than me caused physical pain. I wanted to be his and I wanted him for me, exclusively. Things were just so difficult at the moment. We had no idea what Charlie was doing, we hadn't heard from Alice, Victoria was threatening me and the Volturi were looking for me because Edward had told them I might have some special gift enabling me to block vampire gifts and also I was associating with vampires thus breaking their most fundamental law, keep the secret from the humans.

When Peter came back he was on a high,

"Fuck that red-head is good. It took me ages to persuade her she was really following Bella and not a false trail but once she got on it she was fast".

"Yeah I know that Peter I travelled with her for a while remember?"

"Hey its my story so let me tell it. I worked it so she thought I was travelling with Bella that way I could break the trail sometimes to give myself a breather. Anyway she's about ten maybe twelve hours behind me so how do you want to play it Major?"

"I don't want her too close to Bella, we take the fight to her. Bella you stay here with Charlotte, she'll keep you company".

"Keep me safe you mean".

"Hey have a little faith human, I've just run all over the fucking country for you".

I cringed, "Sorry Peter I didn't mean to sound ungrateful".

He turned and his red eyes flashed before I saw the first smile appear.

"Its OK Bells, you're kinda growing on me and I'd hate to have to say goodbye yet. The Major and I won't be gone long, just behave till we get back, no prat falls only I'd hate to miss any".

I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled.

"For a human you're good fun, hell I don't even want to drain you any more".

"Well thanks for that Peter, I'll sleep a whole lot better now".

Jasper came over and kissed me on the cheek,

"We won't be long Bella".

"I'll still miss you".

He smiled and it made him look so much more vulnerable,

"See you".

As they walked out together my heart sank.

Charlotte smiled seeing my expression, "Don't worry Bella they're way too good for Victoria".

"Oh I wasn't worried about them, just me".

"Sorry?"

"How do you cope when Peter's away?"

She smiled at me, "Oh I see. Hurts does it?"

I nodded reddening.

"I remember that feeling, but it gets better once you are mated. Then you know there's no one else for either of you. Even when Peter is away I can feel him, like a warmth inside me".

"When Jasper leaves I just feel an ache deep inside which gets worse with every hour and since we've been together all the time for days now I feel his absence so much worse. I want to run after him, to hold him, to hear him. I think I'm going crazy Charlotte".

"No you're just in love with a vampire, its pretty intense".

"Intense? I think its more than that Charlotte".

"No Bella it's just that, and remember he's feeling the same way".

"Is he though? He hasn't said much to me since we got here".

"I think that's because he's been otherwise engaged. He won't relax until you're out of danger, that's his main concern and until he knows you're safe he wont talk about you and he as a couple. He can't see any future for himself with you while there's danger. The Major has lived his entire life in danger and I think it's about time he stepped out of that world and into one a little softer but I think you got your work cut out for you. He doesn't know much other than fighting, pursuing and looking for the next enemy around every corner. You have to persuade him that there is another way for him, another path he can take. Do you think you can do this? Is he worth it?"

"Yes, he is to me".

"Good, I was hoping you'd say that".

Peter

The Major was his usual quiet self as we laid our trap for Victoria. I watched him though and I saw a difference, his mind wasn't totally on the next few hours.

"Major you've got something on your mind, do you want to talk about it?"

"Bella".

"Yeah I guessed that much, what exactly about Bella?"

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing Peter, bringing her into our world?"

"I think she was already in our world before you came along".

"You know what I mean. She was only playing around on the edge with the Cullens. They're hardly the same as you and I"

"True, but she called and you followed".

"Not exactly".

"Yes exactly. You already told me you stopped Laurent from attacking her at the baseball game".

"Yes but she was under the protection of the Cullens. I didn't want to start a fight".

"Oh really? The odds too great were they? Let me see, there were what, six vampires and a human girl against three battle hardened vampires. Yeah I can see how the odds might have scared you off. Shit you could have taken them on your own with a hand tied behind your back. Then when Laurent decides to try again you stop him and save the girl from bleeding out. So, let me get the scenario just right. There's a human girl being beaten to death by Laurent, blood every where, and you come in, take him out then stop the bleeding and leave the girl to be found by her Cullen friends. Now correct me if I'm wrong here but there's something a bit weird about that. You stop her bleeding out and let her live instead of finishing the job yourself and feeding on a perfectly good meal"

"Peter shut the fuck up"

"No, no, there's more. You follow the girl back to Forks Washington and start making contact, pretty fucking weird on its own. You meet her, you go on a fucking date with her and she still stays intact. Now you bring her here and introduce her to another pair of vampires who would be only too pleased to taste her blood and you tell me you're worried about dragging her into our world. You have serious issues Major, totally fucked up thinking. The girls crazy about you, bite her and change or kill her but make your fucking mind up one way or the other. Its interfering with your thought processes and that scares the shit outta me".

He looked at me furiously for a minute before nodding.

"OK you made your point, let's get rid of the bitch and head back".

Bella

While we waited for the guys to return I thought about Charlotte's words. She was right of course, Jasper was dangerous and he was right, their world was dangerous for me but I couldn't see a way out. I couldn't leave him and if Alice and Charlotte were right he couldn't leave me either. We were tied together by bonds far stronger than human love. There was no alternative, to be together meant my remaining in danger with only him to protect me or for him to change me.

"Charlotte, do you think he would change me?"

She looked slightly shocked at my question and thought about it for a few minutes before replying.

"Bella I think you're asking the wrong question really. It's not would but could he change you. It's a very big difference. The Major hasn't changed a human in over a hundred years and I'm not sure if he could now, neither is he, I'm sure".

"So what are you saying Charlotte? I have to stay human with him, a liability, because there's no one safe enough to change me?"

"There is someone but it would be very awkward".

I saw it, "Carlisle Cullen you mean?"

"Yes. But I don't think he'll be any too eager to help under the circumstances".

She was right, how could I approach Carlisle after dumping his son for Jasper?


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Peter

Victoria was right on cue, she appeared behind the tree at the far side of the clearing where I'd left Bella's worn socks. They had the most intense scent and we could see by her behaviour that Victoria sensed a victory, that she was close to her quarry. We were up wind so she wouldn't smell us until it was too late. The Major went one way and I the other in a pincer movement and she was caught before she even knew it. When she saw me she hissed in anger and stalked forward but when she saw the Major she stopped dead, surprise on her features.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped, "You after the girl too? You know Laurent wanted her?"

"Yes I do. He's dead and now its your turn".

"Why? What is she to you? I should have known when you stopped him at the Cullens game. You want her for yourself? Perhaps we could share".

She was trying to edge away but we were way too seasoned to be caught out like that.

"It's no use Victoria, you're a threat and I wont tolerate any threats to Bella".

Her eyes widened in shock. "She's yours isn't she? That scrawny little human has found a way through your thick hide. I'm amazed Major".

"Well amazement is as good an emotion as any to end your life with".

We moved in together and it was soon over, we'd been doing this too long to make mistakes and no one who stood against us had lived to tell the tale. When she'd burned to ashes we started back

"So, decided what you're gonna do about Bells?"

"No, I'm just gonna play it by ear. Make sure she knows what she's doing getting tied up with me. You know what I am Peter, so does Charlotte, Bella has no idea, she's an innocent".

"So were many of the women you killed in the past, didn't stop you then".

"Enough Peter, you're trying my patience.

"OK I'll shut up, not another word, Nada, zip".

"You're still talking Peter".

Jasper

When we got back Peter grabbed Charlotte in their usual hot embrace which was usually my cue to scarper but Bella was sitting on the couch and I didn't want to leave her to watch the floor show.

"You want to take a walk" I said and she got up smiling,

"Sure".

With a last look at the others she followed me out.

"So, did you find her?"

I nodded unsure how much to say,

"And is she dead?"

"Yes".

"Oh well, I'm safe now?"

"No, not yet Bella, there's still the small problem of the Volturi".

"Are they really interested in me though? I'm just a human".

"Yes, a human living with vampires".

"But only recently"

I interrupted her "And they aren't interested in you because your associating with vampires it's because of the possibility of your gift".

"But I don't have a gift, all I did was to stop Edward reading my thoughts and I didn't do that on purpose it just happened".

"Maybe, but if you do have a gift they'll want to find out and keep you in the Guard".

"But I can't make it happen when I choose, it just happens sometimes, and only with Edward. You can feel my emotions, I'm not stopping you".

"True but your gift would only work well if you were changed and the Volturi would do that to get it. So I have to keep you away from them and that's not going to be easy".

"It would be if you changed me, I could protect myself".

"Change you? Who's idea was that?"

"No ones, I just thought about it".

"Yeah well, lets worry about that later. For now you need to get to know me".

"No, you have to get to know me. I'm the unknown quantity around here. Charlotte told me you weren't sure about me".

"Did she now? Well I guess she's right in one respect. I guess we all need to get to know each other".

"That sounds like a good idea Jasper".

We walked into the trees hand in hand not speaking any more but just enjoying each others company. When he held my hand I felt warm all over, nothing like the way I felt when Edward took my hand. This was a totally different, a wonderful feeling, my breath came faster and my hands shook slightly.

"Where do we go now?"

"Did you want to go somewhere?"

"Well Peter doesn't seem too happy about me being here so I thought he might like us to leave".

"Peter is just Peter, he'll get used to having you around, just give him time. Do you feel  
uncomfortable being with three human blood drinkers? If you do we can move on".

"The fact you are three human blood drinkers doesn't really occur to me I just don't want to make anyone feel uncomfortable?"

"You're worried about making us uncomfortable? You're a strange one Bella".

"Yes its been said before. You'll get used to it in time"

Charlotte.

"How did you get on with the Major?" I looked at his face.

"Still doesn't know what to do but I think he knows how he feels"

"So does Bella. She even asked about being changed. I think its real Peter, we just have to help them along a bit."

"Help them along? And what exactly is that code for? Because I have to tell you I draw the line at doing demonstrations for them."

I shook my head, sometimes Peter could be so difficult and I thought I knew what the problem was. He couldn't quite believe that Jasper had finally found his mate. Also I thought he liked Bella and that made him uncomfortable, he'd never had to interact with humans before on this level. I liked Bella, she had guts, she was ideal for the Major. I also liked her because she was his, I didn't have to feel jealous about the time they spent together, I wasn't alone any longer trying so hard not to resent their friendship.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Charlie

I had no idea where Bella had gone, both Jake and Edward were missing and that other guy Jasper hadn't been back either. I needed to find Bella, she'd been acting very strange, promising to stay on until the end of the year and then vanishing without a word. Alice had acted very strange when I confronted her too. She had promised me she'd take care of Bella and now she was acting as if she had no idea where Bella had gone. In the end I rang Carlisle and asked him to come over, I wanted home territory for this discussion. He turned up with Alice and amazingly, Jake and Sam.

"So, party time eh?" I said as they all walked in.

What astounded me was Alice, hand in hand with Jake.

"So you and Jake?" I asked her and she smiled happily and nodded,

"But I thought Bella went out with him on a date just the other night".

"She did but they decided they weren't meant for each other".

"And you and he are? I was always under the impression you and the Quileutes weren't particularly friendly".

"We had our differences in the past but we're closer now".

"I can see that. So why are you all here? I only invited Carlisle if I remember correctly".

"We thought you might have questions for all of us".

"Oh OK. So I guess its worse than I thought. Where is Bella?"

There was a long silence.

"Well she's not with Jake. Is she with Edward?"

I looked at Carlisle but he in turn looked to Alice.

"Hey, enough with the Chinese Whispers. I want to know where my daughter is".

Sam cleared his throat,

"I think Bella has gone off with the Major".

"Jasper" Alice hissed correcting him.

"Who? Why'd you call him the Major? Is he in the damn army or something?"

Alice shook her head,

"Its a nick name Charlie".

"Oh right, why the Major?"

Carlisle lifted a hand

"Charlie, perhaps if we could sit down I'd like to try to explain everything to you".

"Everything?" Sam snapped,

and I noticed Alice give him a strange look.

"OK, come and sit in the kitchen then maybe I can get some sense out of one of you at least".

Carlisle

We all say down and Charlie looked at me,

"So Carlisle, now were all sitting comfortably perhaps you'll begin".

"It's a bit complicated Charlie",

"Oh I'll try real hard to keep up Carlisle you just go ahead. If I get lost I'll shout".

"Right. You know Bella was going out with Edward?"

"Yes I know he told me and he also told me they were engaged, someone like to enlighten me on what's happening now".

"Charlie, Edward is very upset because Bella ran off with someone else, not the kind of behaviour I would have expected of her I must say".

"Did you know about the engagement?"

"Yes Charlie, Edward had told me, but Bella didn't want to say anything until the end of term".

"Are you sure that was the reason? Or was it that she wasn't sure about what she'd said. Maybe she had second thoughts and that's why she never told me and went out with Jake and this Jasper guy. Maybe she decided Edward was the wrong person for her, then Jasper came along and swept her off her feet".

"Maybe. He's got a bad reputation but I think he's settled down now".

"He's not old enough to have settled down Carlisle, he's hardly got the cradle marks off his ass.

"He's far more mature than he looks Charlie".

"Bull! There's something going on here that I'm not privy to but I tell you something, I will find him and my daughter and when I do..."

"You wont find him Charlie, not if he doesn't want you to"

"Oh really, he can evade the entire country's police forces?"

"Yes if he chooses to".

"What is he, the invisible man?"

Alice spoke up then

"Oh Charlie he makes the invisible man look like an amateur"

"Are you trying to tell me that he lives off the grid?"

"Yes Charlie he does, and you won't find any record of him".

"What about army records? He must be listed in there somewhere if he became a Major or is it a title he picked up along the way?"

They all looked at each other,

"Well?"

"Lets just say you wont find him if you look Charlie".

"So how do I contact my daughter?"

"You don't, you wait for her to contact you".

"I don't think so Alice".

"Charlie" Sam said, "You have no choice".

"The hell I don't. I'll have an APB out on him by tonight".

"Very well but it will do no good Charlie".

"I'm missing a piece of the puzzle aren't I?"

"Yes Charlie but a piece we can't tell you without endangering you".

"Oh I get it, you can tell me but then you'll have to kill me, fucking childish".

"No its deadly earnest Charlie, what I can promise you is that we'll try to find her".

Carlisle looked at Sam, "You can't speak for us Sam, and I have to tell you that we won't be looking for her or him. I trust him to take care of her".

"Well I don't and I'm her father. It sounds to me as if she's got tied up with a real bad one".

"No Charlie, where Bella's concerned he's the right one. She knows what she's doing and I'm sure she will contact you when she's ready".

"Well you'll excuse me if I take Sam up on his offer in the meantime".

Carlisle, Alice and Jake got up.

"We can't help any more Charlie, I'm sorry" said Jake unhappily.

"Jake, you wont help Sam find Bella?"

"No Charlie I'm sorry but I happen to agree with Carlisle on this one".

Sam glared at him, "So, gone over to the enemy?"

"No Sam, there is no enemy any longer as far as I'm concerned".

They walked out together leaving Sam and I alone. After we heard the car drive away I looked at Sam.

"What is going on? Everyone is acting crazy, as if there's a big secret they're keeping from me". "Charlie I wish I could tell you more but I don't think it would help and you certainly wouldn't believe me anyway".

"Try me Sam".

"Sorry I can't. I need to get back and consult the others".

"Others?"

"Yes Charlie there are others involved in this, not just us".

As Sam walked out into the darkness I picked up the cruiser keys. They may talk in riddles and reassure me but I wanted to see Bella. Speak to her and know she was OK. I would find this Major however long it took. I had a buddy in the army recruitment station, he could do a quiet search for me, I hoped.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Carlisle

"There's going to be trouble with Charlie, he won't let it go but I have no idea how to contact Bella so we have to try and keep him in the dark and safe for as long as we can. Alice I need you to watch his future, try to keep him from finding out too much".

"I'll try Carlisle but it's not going to be easy. I don't see so well now I'm with Jake".

"Well do your best and we'll keep our fingers crossed that he finds a dead-end".

Charlie

I drove to the station and put out an official watch for Bella and her companion. Then I rang my friend in the army and luckily I got through first time. I explained to Nick what had happened and he remembered Bella from her childhood. He'd come to visit a couple of times when Bella was on holiday with me. I gave him the name I'd been given, Jasper Whitlock and his supposed rank Major.

"I can't do it straight away, I'll have to do it when I can on the Q.T".

"That's fine, just ring me if you get anything"

"Will do Charlie, as soon as I can. In the meanwhile I hope you find her".

"Thanks Nick, speak to you soon".

I'd done all I could, now it was a waiting game. For the next few days I rang round all the stations I was friendly with but no one had seen either of them or the truck I'd seen. Neither did Nick ring me back and although I spoke to Sam and Billy they had no news. Jake rang to say the Cullens had heard nothing either and offered to come over and talk to me but if he had nothing to tell me what was the point? I saw Carlisle at the hospital when I attended the casualty of a car crash but he either couldn't or wouldn't tell me any more. I checked my cell phone and the answer machine at home every hour but there was nothing from Bella, not even a text message which worried me. I couldn't believe she'd leave me without a word knowing I'd worry about her.

Two weeks later while looking for a phone number I found a note Bella had obviously written before she left, it had slipped down behind the directory. I opened it with shaking hands and read it quickly. It was a short letter telling me she had gone away with Jasper but not to worry, that she was safe and happy and would contact me once they settled somewhere. Yeah I thought I've heard that all before, usually after finding a body of a young girl lured away by a predator and that's just what I thought this Jasper was. I'd felt uneasy as soon as he walked in, he was just plain bad.

Nick finally got back to me after a month and he didn't sound happy.

"Charlie I looked through all the current records, Nada. He doesn't exist"

"Shit!" I couldn't help it.

"But, and its a big but. I think you may be right that he's not as he appears, he's using an alias I think". "What makes you say that?"

"Well, I thought what the hell and put it in a search engine going through the whole database, we've finally got all the historical records on the system now".

"And?"I was getting impatient.

"There was a hit, just the one".

"Nick I'm dying here".

"Sorry Charlie, there was a Major Jasper Whitlock".

"Was? When?"

"He was a Major in the Confederate Army during the Civil War who went missing. Something of a hero by all accounts".

"The Civil War?"

"Yes, sorry Charlie I don't think your guy was telling the truth".

"No I guess not or if he was he's well preserved. This guy wasn't more than about 18 to 20"

"Oh well, he picked the right alias then, the same age approx as the Major".

"So what happened? he die in the line of duty?"

"Actually no, he went missing in action, presumed killed and buried by Union Soldiers"

"Well thanks for looking Nick. I owe you one".

"Sorry I couldn't be of any help. Still I thought you might be interested in seeing if the guy went the whole hog and checked to see what the real Major Jasper Whitlock looked like. I found a black and white photo in a research book. Do you want me to fax it to you at the station?"

"It won't help but what the hell, after all the trouble you've been to for me I could at least look at the guy. I'll be in tomorrow I'll pick it up then. I found a letter she left and she's definitely with him".

"Hope you get her soon. Sorry Charlie but keep in touch".

I was going to leave it but then I got called in to a shooting in Port Angeles as a favour, so at the end of the shift I went straight into the station to check all our paperwork was up to date. Eddy came through with a sheet of paper and put it on my desk along with a mug of coffee.

"No news on Bells?" he asked.

I shook my head. Pointing to the sheet on my desk he explained,

"It came through on the fax machine from someone called Nick Droges, marked for your attention".

"Thanks Eddy". I checked the log then picked up the fax taking a gulp of hot coffee and almost spat it out. I looked at the photo then looked up Nicks number and rang. He wasn't there so I left a message.

"Not fucking funny Nick".

I was fuming, what a stupid fucking prank under the circumstances. I seethed all day, too angry to go home but then I had a thought. If Nick had a photograph of the guy with Bella then he must know who the guy was or at least have a clue I could follow. I sat looking at the phone rather than going home but it never rang. Nick had obviously decided discretion was the better part of valour and on this occasion he was right. Eventually I went home and after checking the answer machine, went to shower. I heard the phone ring as I was drying and wrapped a towel around me and ran down to answer it, praying it might be Bella. It wasn't her it was a very confused Nick.

"Charlie I just got your message. What's up?"

"That photo you sent me".

"Yes".

"Where did you get it Nick?"

"The archives, there was a book with the photo in it, the only one as far as I know why?"

"Well its the guy Bella went off with"

"No Charlie, this guy died during the Civil War".

"Well he's got a twin then, because the guy I saw looked exactly like the photo".

"Well they say we've all got a double but remember that photo was take late 1800's maybe its just similar". "No Nick, the Jasper Whitlock I saw was the guy in the photo".

"Can't have been Charlie. Your memory is playing tricks with you".

"OK Nick thanks".

"No problem, let me know if you need anything".


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Charlie

I sat at the kitchen table looking at the fax. OK the image wasn't as sharp as it could be but I was sure I'd seen this guy in my house a while back, and he took my daughter. The others called him the Major and thinking about it other things seemed to click, he lived off the grid, I'd never be able to find him. All they had said only confused me more. I cranked up Bella's computer and tapped in Major Jasper Whitlock. There were several hits, all referring to the same man, a Major in the Confederate Army who vanished without trace after leading a party of women and children to safety. I also learned he was under age when he joined up and his body was never recovered, although that wasn't unusual at the time. Scrolling through Google Images I stopped dead.

There was a plate from a book about the Civil War written soon afterwards. It was much clearer than the fax and if scared the shit out of me. Staring at me from the screen was the man who'd stood in my house with my daughter. Everything was the same, his face, his hair and that look, the look of a confident arrogance. The photo affected me almost as much as the flesh and blood had. There was something very wrong here and I had to get to the bottom of the puzzle, so I got dressed and drove to the Reservation.

Sam wasn't there but Billy was. He got me a beer and we sat together for a few minutes then he pointed to the paper in my hand,

"What's that? You didn't come here on a social visit"

"No I didn't Billy, I came here to see Sam but he's not here so I thought I'd try you".

"OK if I can help I will, show me".

I laid the photo on the table and he looked at it, his face hardened but showed nothing else.

"Good photo. Who is it?"

"I thought you might be able to enlighten me on that score".

He looked again,

"Never seen him. Is he from round here?"

"No, Texas".

"So how should I know him? Or Sam for that matter?"

"Oh he's been here recently and I know Sam knows him".

"Really? Well I don't. Why do you want to know?"

"He's the guy who went off with Bella".

Billy looked at the photo again, picking it up this time to look more closely.

"Photo looks old" was all he said.

"Yeah well the guy in it served in the Civil War".

Billy smiled,

"OK what's the joke Charlie?"

"No joke Billy I'm in deadly earnest. I have no idea how, but that guy was in my house and went off with my daughter".

Billy laughed,

"Time travelling kidnapper eh?"

"Am I laughing Billy?"

He looked at me serious now,

"No Charlie you aren't. Take my advice and leave it alone. She's safe and she'll contact you when she's ready".

"You know this guy don't you? Tell me Billy".

"Nope, never seen him. I just think you'd do better to leave sleeping dogs lie".

"It's Bella missing Billy, remember her?"

"Yes Charlie of course I do. I just think you'd do better to wait for her to contact you than snoop around".

"So there's something to find then?"

Billy looked at me stony faced,

"I never said that".

"And Harry?"

"He'd say the same, so would Sam".

I got up abruptly,

"I'm sorry you see it that way Billy, I thought you and I were friends".

"I'm speaking as a friend Charlie".

I stormed out, if the Quileutes wouldn't answer my questions maybe the Cullens would.

I drove over to their place and Carlisle met me at the door.

"Charlie, please come in. I understand you've been to the Reservation asking questions".

"I see the tom toms are working overtime" I snapped following him in.

Jake and Alice were seated on the couch with the big guy and the blonde girl watching TV.

"So what can I do for you Charlie?"

I put the photo down on the coffee table and he looked at it.

"And?" he asked picking it up and studying it closely.

"I'm telling you the same as I told Billy Black. That guy was in my house a few weeks back. Bella has gone off with him".

"I see, well it seems she went of her own free will".

"No protestations of innocence, no telling me I'm losing my mind?"

"Would they work?"

"No".

"Then there's no point in saying them".

"Who is he Carlisle?"

He looked at the caption beneath the photo,

"Major Jasper Whitlock or so it says".

"I know what it says, I can read".

"Then what are you asking me?"

"How could he be in my house looking exactly like that?"

"Well he couldn't could he?"

Carlisle smiled slightly.

"Carlisle I'm sick of getting smart answers and the run around. I know what I saw and I saw this man"

I pointed to the photo "In my house. He's with Bella".

"Is he Charlie? I think you'd have trouble getting anyone to believe you".

"I'm having a hard time getting myself to believe it, but I know what I saw. What I want to know Carlisle is who and how?"

"Well you seem to have made up your own mind who, and I can't help you with how I'm afraid".

"But you know, you know I'm right, Carlisle".

He smiled at me,

"Charlie let me give you some friendly advice, leave it alone while you are still safe. Ignorance really is bliss".

"If I get hold of him" I started but he stopped me mid sentence,

"Oh but you wont Charlie, I can guarantee that much".

"Are you trying to tell me he's a ghost or a time traveller or some shit like that?"

"No I never said anything like that now did I?"

"Is he the man I saw?"

Carlisle remained silent.

"Is Bella with this man?" I pointed again.

"I think you told me that earlier Charlie"

"Carlisle I'd like one straight answer from you".

"Well you must ask me a question I can answer then Charlie".

"Is Bella safe?"

"As far as I know, Yes".

"Is she with him?"

No answer.

"I'll find out if I have to call the FBI in".

"No Charlie, you won't. If you try going to the authorities one of two things will happen, you'll be laughed out or you'll never make it there alive".

"Are you threatening me?"

"No Charlie I'm just stating a fact, can't you just leave it alone, at least for a while"

Jake got up then,

"This is stupid Carlisle, Charlie is going to get himself killed if you don't tell him something".

I looked at Jake,

"You tell me then"

"I can't Charlie, it's not my secret".

"So why wouldn't Billy tell me?"

"Not his secret either Charlie".

"So now I know there's a secret and it's not a tribal one so its one that you know Carlisle".

"Yes Charlie but you'd be much better off not knowing please believe me".

"If it concerns my daughter I have a right to know".

"No you don't Charlie, and Bella will be safe as long as she's with the Major".

"So she is with him, and he can keep her safe because...she knows this secret?"

"Yes she does".

"So he put her in danger by telling her about it?"

"No he never told her."

"So who did Carlisle? Who put my daughter in danger?"

"I'm afraid that would be us Charlie".

"Collectively? Or was it Edward?"

Carlisle sighed,

"I think she worked it out for herself but Edward told her she was right".

"So where is Edward?"

"He's here Charlie but he can't help you. He doesn't know where she is either."

"And this big secret?"

"I really think you'd be better off not knowing Charlie but if you insist we'll have to tell you and try to keep you safe too. I must tell you though, you won't believe us".

"Well see Carlisle, I want to know who Bella is really with, the rest of your secret you can keep".

"Very well Charlie, Bella is with Major Jasper Whitlock, you met him, you recognised him in the picture, you already know. Why do you need me to confirm it".

"So my daughter is with a man who fought in the American Civil War? A man who went missing, presumed dead and who turns up here two hundred years later looking exactly as he did then?"

"Yes Charlie, that's right".

"And I'm supposed to believe that cock and bull?"

"That's up to you, but it's what you've been telling me since you arrived".

"Is he the same man or a descendant?"

"Jasper Whitlock was never married and had no children".

"What about extended family?"

"If you choose to believe that, then fine".

"But it's not?"

"No, it's not".

"The Jasper Whitlock I met in my house is the same man who fought in the Civil War, the Major Whitlock in the photograph?"

"Yes Charlie".

"But how?"

"That I can't tell you".

"That's the dangerous secret?"

"Yes, if you can just accept my word for it that your daughter is in the safest hands at the moment it would be far easier".

"Yeah I'm sure. Where are they?"

"No idea".

"But you could find out?"

"Yes possibly, but not without a certain amount of danger to ourselves. He is very protective of his privacy". "Oh I'll bet! The more I hear about him the less I like him".

"As he's not looking at you in the same vein that's fine, but he can be a dangerous adversary


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Charlie

As I headed home I thought about the conversation I'd just had with Carlisle, if I didn't know better I'd have sworn it was from the Twilight Zone or something like it. Apparently my daughter had run off with a man old enough to be her grandfather many times over, who looked like a teenager! He was also a Major in the Confederate Army and now lived off the grid. I guess he'd have to with his secrets. Secrets, it was all about secrets. The Quileutes knew the secret and they knew Jasper, at least by reputation. The Cullens knew the secret and again knew Jasper at least by reputation although something told me they knew rather more. But no one was prepared to tell me this secret for fear of putting me in danger. What kind and where from they were also unwilling to say.

I thought I was living in a nice, quiet, safe, small town but it seems there were currents below the surface. Currents my daughter had got caught up in and she knew the secret but not from Jasper, she'd guessed. My head was spinning and I wasn't sure who to turn to next or who to trust. I'd always been under the impression that the Quileutes and the Cullens were enemies at least Billy, Jake and Harry had made no secret of their hatred for the Cullens. Now Jake was going out with Alice Cullen. Either I'd had it totally wrong or there were fractures in Forks of which I knew nothing. I wasn't putting money either way but none of it helped me find Bella. I just wished she'd ring me so I knew she was OK and not being forced to do anything. I even contemplated ringing Renee but I knew she'd just blow a gasket and insist on coming to Forks which wouldn't help anyone. I decided to give it a little longer before insisting someone fill me in on this damn secret. The thing that got me most of all was that everyone except me seemed to find it normal that a guy born in the 1800s should still be around and looking like a teenager, was it me?..

Alice

I still wasn't welcome on the Reservation, though using the treaty as an excuse seemed pretty lame but Jake seemed happy enough at our place and everyone accepted him, except of course for Rose. She made it very clear that she didn't like him although Esme had stopped her antics after she had FIDO printed on a pile of tee shirts and hung them up in his wardrobe, the rest of his tops mysteriously disappearing at the same time.

My visions were not so clear now I was with Jake, as if they were struggling to pass his aura. I didn't care, I'd found my mate at last and we were blissfully happy, even hunting together. We found the rivalry a great stimulant and after catching our prey he would phase back and often we would end up making love on the forest floor. Rose always glared at my dishevelled state when we arrived back but Jake just told her not to be jealous,

"I'll give Emmett a few pointers if you like".

Emmett laughed which put him in her bad books for a few days but he didn't seem to worry too much, he just had more time to play computer games with Jake. In many ways they were similar and found myself changing, I no longer worried so much about designer clothes or expensive presents. The very idea of getting Jake in Armani was laughable and I loved him just the way he was, my Wolf Man.

We sat watching the sunset, me resting my back between his legs when it happened. The first clear vision I'd had in a long time and I gasped with the vividness of it. Jake put his huge arms around me,

"What's the matter babe?"

I shook my head trying to dispel the terrible vision from my head.

"Jake we have to find Bella".

He tensed "Why? Is she in trouble?"

"No, but Charlie and the Major will be".

That got his full attention. "Charlie?"

"Yes. He's going to keep trying to find them and he'll come to the attention of the Volturi. He's going to get them all killed and he doesn't know it".

"So what do we do? Try to stop Charlie?"

I turned round and looked into his beautiful dark eyes.

"We have to find them now and persuade Bella to run. We have to fake her death to stop Charlie in his quest"

"What? We have to kill her?"

"Yes in a manner of speaking, if we don't the Volturi will find them and it wont be a pretty outcome. The major, Charlie, Bella all dead. Jake we have to go now".

"How long do we have?"

"I don't know, a while I think. Lets hope I can see where they are and have time to make arrangements. Could you track them if I got close enough?"

"Should be able to if they stop anywhere I can get her scent".

"OK, let's go".

We packed a few things and telling only Carlisle what we planned, left borrowing Emmett's truck as the most rugged. I didn't think the Major would be anywhere easily accessible.

"Great" said Rose seeing us ready to go. "Your truck will smell like a kennel. We'll have to get it fumigated Em".

Jake gave her a one finger salute as we drove away.

"She loves me really" he said with a smile.

To me Jake was the most beautiful man in the world but when he smiled it took my breath away. "God you are beautiful Jake" I said leaning across to kiss his scorching lips with my cold ones. "Same back at you my Ice Maiden".

I laughed and leaned against him as we drove.

"So what happens if we get Bella away?"

"Oh we have to, there is no if about it. I've already made arrangements to get her new papers and money. You and I can fake her death and then we have to leave her to make her own way. We can't be involved after that in case we're watched"

Peter

More shit on its way I could feel it, but it didn't feel like the Volturi. This was something else entirely and I didn't like the feeling. When I told the Major, he wanted more information than I had for him, as usual. We decided the best thing to do was to get Bella away until we knew the score. She and Charlotte took a trip to Denver shopping staying away until we rang them with the all clear. Charlotte was looking forward to it, she never had a female friend to go out with before, but Bella was less enthusiastic.

"I don't want to leave. I want to stay with you Jasper. You and Peter can protect me from whatever danger there is, especially as you don't think its the Volturi Peter".

Jasper

I took Bella to one side,

"I don't want you to leave darlin' but I think it's for the best until we know just who is coming. It will be easier for Peter and myself if we don't have to watch out for you. I'm going to miss you but I want you to go with Charlotte. Buy yourself some new clothes, do some girlie things just for a few days so I know you are safe".

"Its going to be hard, being away from you" she explained and I took her in my arms,

"I'm going to miss you just as much, I'll ring you every day. Just be safe for me."

She nodded, tears slipping down her cheeks. I brushed them away, resisting the almost overwhelming urge to taste them as I did so.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Alice

Jake and I were closing in on Peters place when I got another vision and made him pull over.

"Jake she's not there any longer. I think Peter felt us coming and they've sent her away to be safe."

"So what do we do now?" he asked brushing my cheek with his scorching fingers.

I leaned into his touch and sighed,

"That feels so good Jake but we have to get going. They've made it easier for us, we don't have to deal with Peter or Jasper now. I wasn't looking forward to that in any case."

"So where are we going?"

I pursed my lips as I tried to get a clear view of where they would be,

"Denver I think, One of the bigger hotels in the city centre, its more anonymous."

"OK but which one?"

"You drive and I'll try to get a better fix on them".

He started the engine once more and pulled back out into the flow of traffic as I leaned back, closing my eyes and resting my hand on his jeans clad thigh.

Charlotte

I'd booked us in to the Curtis in down town Denver because I thought Bella might like its quirkiness, it would perhaps take her mind off The Major for a little while. When we arrived she gasped at the size of it, "Its huge",

"Its fun Bella, come on"

I dragged her in and once the porter had taken our luggage I dragged her over to see the on site store. We had fun laughing at all the retro stuff which she didn't remember obviously, but I did. I bought her some candy and we giggled our way up to our room which she also exclaimed over,

"Charlotte its huge. Is it really just for the two of us?"

"Unless you find some hot guy you want to invite up to try the beds with"

She slapped my arm and cursed, forgetting how hard I was.

"Right, you want to go to the Restaurant or use room service?"

I had to smile when she looked at me,

"Room service. You don't want to sit there watching me eat, Charlotte".

I laughed, "OK Bella, its Char by the way, Charlotte is such a mouthful".

Bella

I ate quickly, eager to see the city and Char had loads to show me, excited to have someone to show the sights. We went to the Belvedere Belgian Chocolate shop first and she bought me some to try. It was delicious and I was still talking about it when we arrived at our next destination. I looked at the name and smiled,

"Ranch wear?"

She nodded, "I'm making you an honorary cowgirl, now come on" and she dragged me inside.

When we left I was the proud owner of new denim skirt and shirt plus a Stetson which I refused to wear back to the hotel.

"Cowboy dream Char?"

"Hey The Major is going to love you in that, you'll be in his dreams for sure."

I groaned but secretly hoped she was right. He was in my dreams all the time, it would be nice to think I was in his. although they would have to be day dreams as he never slept! He rang that evening to see what I'd been doing and I told him about the chocolate shop,

"Sounds good. Did it taste good too?"

"Not as good as you taste" I said a little boldly, as he couldn't see me.

I heard a deep chuckle and cursed as I realized Peter had heard too. When we finished the call Charlotte looked at me,

"Why didn't you tell him about the clothes?"

"I'm saving them as a surprise"

She smiled, "Good idea Bella."

While I slept that night Charlotte went to hunt and I tried not to think about what she was doing. I slept badly, it was a strange city, a strange room and lonely. I was missing Jasper already. He had become such an integral part of my life so quickly that even breathing became a struggle while I was away from him.

The next day I was dragged round more shops, this time a sweet shop called Nysroms where Char insisted I try the almond toffee which was out of this world, then we went to the Tattered Cover Book Store. This was wonderful and I immersed my self in the book shelves while Char left me to do some shopping of her own. For a little while I even forgot I was alone but the ache in my chest at being away from Jasper reminded me how far away from him I was. When Char got back she was smiling suspiciously and wouldn't tell me where she'd been, even when I grilled her over my lunch. As we walked around in the afternoon I noticed a place called John Fielders' Colorado which intrigued me. Char wasn't interested in this so she went off once more doing whatever it was she did to pass the time while the human browsed!

I found a photo that I thought Jasper might like, it was called Peanut Lake Sunrise and I ordered a copy, while I waited I looked around to see if I could find one for Peter and Char too as a thank you for having me as a guest. Longs Peak Sunset caught my eye so I ordered one of those too. While I waited I sat outside enjoying people watching when I felt someone sit beside me then a voice I recognised. I turned shocked to see Jake.

"Jake what the heck are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"Oh that would be me"

I turned to the other side to see Alice. Jake and Alice together? Something was definitely wrong with that picture.

"Alice why are you here? You told me to leave. Is there a problem? Is Charlie OK?"

She frowned, looking upset.

"Yes he is and no he won't be. Bella you have to leave The Major"

"Why? You told me I had to run away with him. What's changed Alice?"

"Two things Bella, I've been watching your future and there are some terrible things coming if you don't get away Bella."

"What? Alice tell me?"

"Charlie is looking for you, he's asking awkward questions and he's found out something about Jasper that puts him at risk. It's also going to come to the attention of the Volturi."

"So I tell Charlie to stop digging and Jasper changes me. Problem solved."

Alice shook her head,

"No Bella it's too late for that. Things have been put in motion that can't be stopped. You have to go now and we have to persuade everyone that you are dead. If not both Charlie and Jasper will be murdered by the Volturi. They only need the smallest excuse to rid themselves of the Major. He scares them and he won't join them. You are that excuse and they'll jump at it. Charlie won't stop looking while you're alive and he's already caused a ripple. If he doesn't stop they'll kill him too, to keep the secret"

"But die? Alice!"

"Bella do you trust me? Have I pointed you wrong before?"

"No but I can't just leave Jasper..."

"Leave now, or be responsible for his death. It's your choice Bella but you have to decide quickly. Charlotte will be back in under an hour and we have to be moving well before that."

I looked at Jake, "What do I do Jake?"

He put his arm round me, "You don't have a choice Bella if you want to save Charlie and if you love Jasper."

I thought quickly but the decision was made for me. I couldn't be responsible for both the men I loved losing their lives and Alice's story was just too plausible. I nodded and they got up and almost ran down the street with me.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't talk, just listen"

Alice said as she pushed me into a truck that was illegally parked.

"We'll take you to the airport."

"I don't have any money..." I began but she glared,

"LISTEN BELLA" she shouted in my ear,

"At the airport I'll give you a sealed envelope. Inside it is a new identity, one even I don't know and a bank account. Every month money will be paid in, enough to live on. Change your home at least every six months and don't contact anyone, I mean Anyone from your old life. There's cash in there for a plane ticket. You choose where. Just open the envelope after we drop you off so you know the name you'll be travelling under. There are all the papers you need to get a job or enrol in college, forget Bella Swan she's about to meet a fiery end. Do you understand what I've just said?"

"Yes but Alice I..."

"Did you get it all?"

"Yes but"

"No buts Bella, we don't have time for them. I won't be looking for your future any more, it might give something away. We'll look after Charlie and as long as you do exactly what I've told you it will work."

"You mean Charlie and Jasper?"

"They'll be safe but you have to follow my instructions to the letter. Can you do that Bella?"

I nodded crying soundlessly. I hadn't realized we were at the airport until Jake opened the door for me. "Good Luck Bella" he whispered,

"Break a leg" Alice smiled and they were gone.

I was alone at the airport with just my wallet, an envelope and a bag from the sweet shop.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Jake

Alice and I rigged the accident to make sure there was no chance anyone would think Bella was still alive, she was going to crash a rental car which then caught fire and blew up. Alice rang the hotel and left a message from Bella for Charlotte saying she was driving back to Jasper, she had to see him. Then she rented a car in Bella's name and I drove it out towards their place before rigging it to explode as it went over a deep ravine. There was a satisfying whoomp as the car caught fire and we left just enough evidence to support the theory it was Bella in the car. I had no idea where Alice got the body and I wasn't going to ask. I just did my bit to keep Bella safe then we flew back to Forks to wait for the blow to fall, and it wasn't long. I heard from Charlie two days later. He was almost incoherent with grief having just been informed that the Denver police had identified a body in a burnt out car as Bella's. I don't think I'd ever seen anyone so prostrate with grief. Billy and Harry helped him with all the arrangements and Renee and Phil came a few days before the funeral and we looked after them too. Carlisle offered help but Charlie seemed to blame him most for her going off with Jasper and wouldn't even speak to him.

The day of the funeral was wet and the place was inches in mud by the time they lowered the coffin. Charlie almost followed her into the grave but I grabbed him just in time. Alice and I took him home and put him to bed, Renee promising to look after him and make sure he got something to eat later. Carlisle who had attended the funeral with the rest of the family took the opportunity to speak to us later.

"Is Bella really gone?"

Alice looked confused, "Sorry Carlisle?"

"I want to know if Bella is really dead. She didn't organise this to stop Charlie looking for her did she?"

"Do you really think Bella would have put her Dad through that?" I asked annoyed.

Esme took Carlisle's arm,

"I really don't think Bella would hurt her father like that Carlisle."

He shook his head, "I suppose not. I'm sorry Alice, I just had to ask".

Jasper

I stood in the shelter of the trees watching the funeral and seeing Charlie's distress. I knew how he felt but the question that went over and over in my mind was why she was coming back? What made her drive back without Charlotte? It didn't make any sense, I knew she hadn't wanted to be away from me but she'd sounded happy on the phone. It was my fault she was dead, I'd sent her away and she'd died trying to get back to me. My life was over, there was nothing worth going on for. Peter and Charlotte had become my shadows watching my every move, ensuring I didn't do anything stupid. What they failed to realize was it was too late, I'd already done the most stupid thing, sending her away. I'd spent so long on my own it should have been easy to go back to it but I couldn't. I couldn't think or do anything, I just sat looking out over the countryside and wondering what she was thinking. Charlotte had given me the two photographs Bella had ordered in the shop before she vanished and I hung them in the bedroom which was mine. I sat looking at them for hours, wondering why she'd chosen those two, of all the photographs in the collection. I imagined walking into them, to see her sitting and smiling at me. Holding her hand out to me and asking me to join her. Where she'd gone now I couldn't follow, she was out of my reach. I almost called on Charlie but I guessed I wouldn't be welcome, he would probably blame me, with good reason. I felt responsible for her death and yet I couldn't get the thought of her out of my mind. I still felt the familiar ache of being away from her, that hollow pain that only she could stop yet only she could produce in me. Why did I still hurt so much now she was gone, would the ache ever diminish?

Bella

I opened the envelope in the restaurant and slid out the contents carefully. There was full ID in the name of Jane Lock, passport, drivers license, the full works, along with a bank book and credit cards and a wad of cash. I drank my coffee studying the departures board trying to decide where to go. I didn't want to go at all, I wanted to stay here, to run back to the hotel and go back with Charlotte to Jasper. I heard Alice's words again, I'd be the cause of two deaths if I stayed, the deaths of the two men I loved most in the world. In the end I settled for Sacramento and I had no idea why. The flight took off an hour later and as it did I burst into tears earning an odd look from the passenger sitting next to me and a tissue and sympathy from the flight attendant who mistakenly believed I'd just broken up with my boyfriend. I guess in a way she was right but Jasper had been much more than a boyfriend, he was my life and I'd walked away from my life.

I found a small apartment near the University Campus, I couldn't bear to share with anyone, and got a job in the library on Campus. It was a menial job re stacking books, helping students use the research facilities, that type of thing. I worked part-time in one of the coffee shops too for extra money. Every month on the dot money was deposited in the bank account I'd been given and I had enough to pay my way and save a fair bit of the money I didn't feel belonged to me. I tried hard not to make friends, I couldn't gather the energy to get involved in any social activities, I did my job, went home and sat looking at the small TV I'd bought for company. I fell asleep in front of the screen waking hugging my chest to ease the pain and woke crying in the middle of the night, every night. I eat only because I had to and lost weight. As the nights got lighter I would wander the area, walking because it was preferable to watching TV. At the end of six months I moved on just as Alice had instructed, this time choosing Palm Springs just because there was a flight leaving within two hours of my arriving at the airport.

I found a ratty little apartment and a job at one of the many nightclubs. My days were the same as before, I got up, eat Pop Tarts for breakfast, went for a long walk people watching, came back, eat lunch if I could be bothered then slept for a little while before getting dressed up for work. I ignored the lewd remarks and groping hands at work, did my job and went home. Again I avoided making any friends, just ignoring any friendly overtures and dying inside a little more every day. My sleep was full of Jasper and only him. I saw him, heard him, even felt his hand in mine sometimes and cried when I woke up and found I was in my little bedroom alone, knowing it would always be like this. I couldn't go back, couldn't contact him or the Cullens or Charlie, ever again.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Peter

The Major had been gone a long time and we had no idea where, Charlotte was getting concerned, she thought we should go look for him.  
"I feel responsible Peter, she was in my care".

"Char it's not your fault she decided to leave and come back to us. Fuck, she knew why we'd sent her away. Why'd she have to do something so stupid?"

"Peter its Jasper I'm worried about. How would you feel if you lost me?"

"Yeah well, that's different, we're together, have been for years now".

"It's not different, she was his mate. He'd finally found her and now she's gone. We need to find him".

"OK but where the fuck do we start?"

"I have no idea, how about Forks? We know he met her there".

"You think he's hanging around her grave? Fuck that's sick".

She hit me hard round the head,

"Will you stop doing that, it rattles my brain woman".

"No Peter, I'd have to hit you in the crotch to do that",

"Ha Ha!"

I didn't want to admit I was as worried as her. The Major was our only friend, real friend, and if he needed us we should be there for him, even if he didn't know he needed us.

We drove up to Forks in the mist and the rain.

"Fuck it's depressing up here. Why the fuck would the Cullens want to live here?"

"So they can be outside during the day I guess. Don't forget he's a Doctor. Oh yeah, Dr Fang. So now what?" We stopped in the centre of the town. She looked around,

"Well there's the Police Station".

"And?"

"Her father is the Police Chief".

"Oh yeah I forgot".

"I'll go get directions to the cemetery and see if he's there".

I waited on the truck while she went in, humans made me uncomfortable, all except Bella. She'd got under my skin somehow. When she came back she gave me directions and I drove off.

"He's there but he looks like shit. I don't think he got over her death".

"That makes two of them then" I said pointing to the lonely figure by a flower covered grave.

I knew it was him without even seeing him properly. As we approached he never lifted his head.

"Hey Major, you need to move. Too conspicuous out here in the rain, soaking wet and no coat".

As I touched his shoulder he tensed and snarled,

"Go away Peter".

"No, you can't get rid of me that easy. I really don't want to be rolling round in the dirt with you but I will if I have to".

He looked at me then, and I saw a soul in torment. Charlotte took his arm and we stood looking at the stone Charlie had erected over his daughters grave. It was simple, just her name and age and a simple sentence,

OUR LOSS IS HEAVENS GAIN

After a while we pulled him away to the truck. As we got in I saw another solitary figure in the trees watching us.

"Who's that?"

He looked over,

"Quileute wolf, just watches me".

We drove to a motel and persuaded him to shower and get changed as he was dripping all over the floor.

As the shower started there was a knock on the door. I gestured for Char to open it while I stood against the wall beside it.

"Is the Major here?"

It was a Vampire, a tiny one, pretty, with a pixie haircut.

"Who?"

"I'm Alice Cullen and I need to speak to the Major now he's got friends here".

"What do you want with him?"

"Look, I'm not the enemy. I helped him contact Bella".

"Oh, you're Mystic Meg" I said as I peered at her, "well come in".

Charlotte

She skipped in, thanking him.

"He is here" she said then heard the shower.

"Oh good, he's out of the way. You have to get him away from here. The longer he stays the more likely Charlie is to confront him".

"And that's a problem because?" Peter asked sarcastically, "The Major wouldn't have a problem taking out a human".

"Exactly. The Volturi only need an excuse to take him out and if he kills Charlie that will give them one". "Why do they care about this human?"

"They don't but they do care that his daughter associated with vampires and that your Major was also interested in the girl. In fact he's making himself too obvious, they worry he'll give himself away, not allowed as you well know".

The bathroom door opened and Jasper walked out still dripping, a towel around his waist,

"Alice? What are you doing here?"

"I live here remember"

"Why here?"

She shrugged,

"You have to go. You're making yourself too conspicuous. God! After all I did to stop this very thing happening. The Volturi will come if you don't leave".

"Let them, I don't care any more Alice".

"You may not, but Charlie will go down with you and that I have tried to avoid".

"Tried to avoid? What's going on Alice?"

"I'm trying to keep you all alive, is all. You have to leave Forks before the Volturi decide to visit. Remember the law, keep the humans in the dark? You aren't exactly helping".

"Why do you care Alice Cullen? Bella's gone so why do you care now?"

Alice didn't say anything she just looked at him. I looked at him too, his face was even lighter than usual, "She is gone isn't she Alice?"

"Of course. You spend everyday at her grave Major".

He touched his scarred chest and swallowed. "Really gone?"

"Yes Major and you need to be gone too".

At this she turned and went to the door.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I didn't help you much after all but I know she'd want you to keep going".

"Do you Alice? Do you know what she'd want?"

She nodded,

"Yes I know she loves, loved you very much".

"I'll see you again soon" he said and went back into the bathroom as she left.

"What the fuck was all that about?"

I shook her head,

"No idea, but I think we missed something he didn't".

Alice

I could have kicked myself for that slip of the tongue, or had it been intentional? Although I had no idea where Bella was I'd had someone keeping an eye on her and she wasn't dealing with it at all well. If she was in that much pain I knew the Major was suffering equally. I wondered if he had any idea she wasn't dead? The way he touched his chest, the way he looked at me. I knew he would be coming with questions, what I didn't know was what answers I would or could give him. I tried looking into Bella's future and Charlies but it was so misty now, I didn't know if the danger was as bad as it had been, if they could safely meet again but was I prepared to take the chance with Bella and her father. Well Charlie really, Jasper would look after Bella but Charlie would be at risk and even Jake and the wolves couldn't protect him if the Volturi decided he had to die.

It was hard on Jake, knowing the truth while watching Charlie fall apart at the seams with grief. He wasn't handling it well either, especially when he'd found she was on the way to Jasper when she had her accident although he could hardly blame Jasper for the accident itself. I needed to speak to someone and it would have to be Carlisle. He was the only one who could understand the Volturi way of thinking and who wasn't anti Jasper. I wasn't looking forward to the conversation however. When I told Jake what I'd said he agreed we needed some one to talk to and Carlisle seemed the best of the bunch, after all he already suspected what we'd done.

So as not to give the others any suspicion we went to the hospital hoping to see him in his office. When we got there however he was away teaching for the day so we sat in the truck waiting for him to get back, we had to speak to him without the others hearing. When Jake saw his Mercedes he flashed his lights and Carlisle pulled over. I got out and went to the drivers window,

"Carlisle can we talk to you for a minute?"

He got out and leaned against the side of the truck,

"Alice? Why do you need to talk to me this privately? Hello Jake?"

"I think we have a problem Carlisle".

He nodded "The Major?"

"Yes"

"Well I can't say I'm surprised, he was always going to turn up here eventually".

"I know but he needs to leave or he's going to start it all up again. The Volturi watch him off and on and they are going to want to know why he's hanging around a human grave here, which will put Charlie in danger again and it will all have been for nothing, What do we do?"

He took my arm,

"Alice you faked it all didn't you? You need to do what you should have done in the first place, tell him the truth".

"But I don't know where Bella is now and the contact I had has moved on. She wont be easy to trace".

"I think that's the least of your problems Alice, he'll find her. It's what he decides to do with you two that concerns me".

Jake put his arm round me,

"I'll protect her Carlisle".

He smiled a little sadly,

"I know Jake but who's going to protect you?"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Bella

After Palm Springs I went to Salt Lake City, again just the throw of a dice. I found another tiny apartment in the west of the city which was more affordable and worked at a Restaurant and a Mall. These jobs were slowly destroying me but not as much as the pain of being without Jasper. My chest hurt all the time now and I was having problems eating and sleeping. Most of the time I functioned rather like a zombie, I was so tired. Food lost all taste and I had to force myself to eat at all. When I fell asleep I dreamed of him and just felt so much worse when I woke up and realized it was just a dream. Eventually it all got too much for me and I collapsed at work, waking to find myself in an Emergency Room with a Doctor peering at me.

"We've been rather silly I think Miss Lock. Not eating isn't a good idea at the best of times but to add sleep deprivation to the mix is just plain stupid."

I groaned, "I eat and I sleep, just not enough."

"Well I think we'll keep you in for a few days and see if we can sort things out for you."

I was too tired to argue so I spent the next few days in the hospital on a drip and being screened for nasties. On the day I was discharged the same doctor visited,

"Well Miss Lock, I think if you eat properly and use the sleeping pills you should avoid a repeat visit".

I smiled "Thanks".

"Are you being picked up?"

I shook my head,

"Well I'm just leaving, can I give you a lift?"

I shook my head, "No thanks. I'll get a taxi"

"No strings just a lift"

I was too tired to argue so I let him drive me home.

"Well goodbye. I would say I'd like to see you again but not at work".

"I'm sorry I don't date."

"Already have someone special?" I nodded,

"But he didn't come to see you."

"He didn't know. Its complicated. Thanks for the lift."

I went straight to my apartment and locked the door. I just wanted to be left alone, No, I just wanted it all to be over. As soon as I fell asleep I dreamed of Jasper only this time he started to fade and I realized the sleeping tablets were making him dissolve in my memory. When I got up I threw them away. I needed to remember him, to feel the pain, to know it hadn't been a dream.

I went back to work the next day and everyone was most concerned until I snubbed them and they remembered what a bitch I really was, it was the easiest way to keep to myself. When I got home that evening the Doctor was waiting outside in his car and on seeing him I groaned. God I should have got a taxi from the hospital. When he saw me he got out,

"Hi there. Have you eaten? Only I know a really good Italian Restaurant and it is Doctors orders that you eat regularly."

I sighed, "OK, But just food. This is not a date"

He nodded, "Understood" with a grin.

The restaurant was nice and the meal good although I only picked at it. He chatted away not seeming to mind that I didn't say much. As he drove me home he asked about me,

"So where are you from?"

"Sacramento" I pulled out of the air.

"You realize I don't even know your first name"

I didn't answer,

"OK. No problem. Would you like to go out to dinner again? Eventually maybe you'll do more than attack it with your fork".

As he drew up I got out, "Thank you."

He smiled.

Bella

I'd been out a few times with Steve the Doctor but only because it was preferable to sitting alone in my apartment. He chatted on and I pretended to listen, he held my hand and I tried not to flinch, he tried to kiss me and I froze.

"Jane, it's almost Christmas. Would you like to come home with me? Meet the family?"

No I didn't, but the thought of the Christmas holiday alone was too much so I nodded, hoping I wasn't going to regret this decision. He picked me up on Christmas Eve and we drove to his family's house, huge and imposing set in its own grounds with stables, horses, the full works. I couldn't help comparing it to Peters place which although nowhere near as grand felt warmer, more homely.

Just to make matters worse they had maids, one of whom was assigned to me for my stay. What the hell would I do with a maid? I was already wishing I'd stayed home on my own. I was introduced to his parents, Wilbur and Lulu, and the two brothers Lucas and Gerald, and his sister Alice. This Alice was the total opposite of Alice Cullen, tall and striking with a hard face and long blonde hair. Funnily she reminded me of Edwards sister Rosalie. After coffee I was shown to my room by Alice who seemed amused by my clumsiness, still who wasn't?

"We dress for dinner at eight" she said as she opened my door. "I'll have your maid find you something if you don't have evening wear".

I didn't, nor did I want to dress up like Prom Barbie but it seemed I had no choice and I cursed Steve for not telling me it was going to be like this. In all my years I'd never been looked after except once, and I knew I would never see my Major again. As the tears started there was a knock on the door and I wiped my eyes quickly before opening it. It was the maid with a long dress in a black zipped bag.

"For this evening Miss" she said as she laid it on the bed.

"Thanks" I said with a smile.

"You OK Miss?"

She'd seen my red eyes.

I nodded "Just a bit overwhelming, I'm not used to all this".

She nodded "You aren't his usual type of girl, I saw that when you arrived. He didn't tell you his father was rich did he?"

"No but I don't care about that. It's just that he's thrown me in at the deep end, I have no clothes suitable". "Don't worry Miss, there are always guests without just the right outfit or who leave old dresses here, and I mean worn once dresses so I rustled up the best for you".

She unzipped the bag and pulled out a long black sheath dress that was way to clingy for my liking. Seeing my face she grimaced,

"Sorry Miss it's the only one that would fit you, you being so slim".

"Its Jane" I said.

She smiled, "Not allowed to use first names I'm afraid unless its Miss Jane".

"Oh God I sound like a Matriarch, Miss is better than that".

"Everyone usually rests for an hour before dinner so I'll come and help you dress later".

As she left I lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling, I just wanted to go home but I could never go there again. Home to Jasper, home where the pain in my chest would ease and my body start to feel again. I closed my eyes and visualized him standing there as he had when I first met him, messy blond hair, casual clothes and the most wonderful smile. I sighed and let the pain take over for a while. It was a sign that I hadn't dreamed those wonderful weeks.

The maid came back and woke me in time to get dressed for dinner. We worked on my puffy eyes and tear-stained face, she was a magician, she also put my hair up for me and I put the dreaded dress on.

"You look wonderful Miss" she said as she put a white shawl around my bare shoulders.

"Yes you are very clever. I don't feel as good as I look.

"You don't really want to be here do you Miss?"

"No it was a big mistake. I'd have been better off on my own."

She looked at me steadily,

"I think there's someone else. I think your heart is already taken. You've been touched by a Cold One."

I looked at her startled. "What do you mean? What do you know about the Cold Ones?"

She shook her head, "Not now Miss the others are here for you"

Then I heard footsteps in the corridor and my name, I took a deep breath and walked out to meet Steve and his brothers. He took my arm and we walked down to the sound of the dinner gong, I'd thought they were a film conceit, but not in this house.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Bella

Dinner was a very awkward affair mainly because I knew none of the people there, nor what they were talking about. I just sat picking at the food and trying to look as if I were listening when all I wanted to do was to go upstairs and lock myself in my room with my little maid and grill her about the Cold Ones. How did she know about them? What did she know and how did she know that I knew about them? I heard my name and looked up as Alice smiled sweetly at me,

"Jane we're going into the drawing-room for coffee. I called your name a few times my dear, you must have been day dreaming., I realize this must be a bit much for you but do try to pay attention."

I smiled at her in return,

"Sorry I was just thinking what a lovely meal it was."

She smirked, "Really? You didn't seem to be enjoying it very much, or are you one of those people who don't believe in eating?"

"Oh I eat, but I haven't been well so I'm taking things slowly."

We walked into the drawing-room with the other female guests as coffee was served. I took the cup offered to me, refusing sugar and sat by the open window. The night was crisp but the cold air reminded me of the Major so I was happy to endure it. Alice came to sit beside me shutting the window and complaining of the draught.

"So Jane, how long have you known my brother?"

"A while"

"Really, and where did you meet?"

"At the hospital"

"Gosh its like drawing teeth. What do you do? Are you from around here?"

"I work in a restaurant and no I'm not from round here."

"Oh a woman of mystery! Looking for a rich husband I suppose."

"No as a matter of fact I'm not looking for anything Alice, except an early night. Please excuse me"

I made my apologies to Steve's mother and fled to my room wishing I had a car so I could just leave. I lay on the bed and groaned, was this never going to get any better? Would I spend the rest of my miserable life pining for what I couldn't have?

There was a quiet knock on the door,

"Come in"

It was Steve,

"Are you OK Jane? Only Alice said you'd excused yourself. Was she being her usual obnoxious self? I should have warned you. By the way you look stunning."

"Just tired Steve. I think I'll turn in"

He came over and kissed my cheek,

"See you in the morning Jane"

I nodded but as soon as he'd left I went through to wash the feel of his lips from my face. As I came back into the bedroom I saw Alice peering through my belongings.

"Find what you were looking for Alice?"

"No, as a matter of fact I didn't. Who are you Jane Lock? You really are a mystery woman. When Steve started talking about you I had my lawyer look into your background. We get so many gold diggers after my brothers but he came up with nothing. You really are an enigma and that makes me nervous."

"Sorry about that but I'm not interested on your brother, We're just friends"

"I don't think he sees it that way Jane. I think he's very attached to you. I think you're going to have to tell me who you really are or leave my brother alone."

"That's fine. I'm going home after tomorrow and I can assure you I won't be coming back."

"Good. Just so as we are clear about things. I'd still like to know who you really are, your background is just too perfect, almost as if it's a story."

She went out shutting the door quietly but I stood waiting just in case she came back. She didn't and neither did the maid so I spent a sleepless night thinking about what she'd said which led to thoughts of Jasper and tears, hot and scalding as they ran down my face. I wondered where he was, if he was celebrating Christmas with Peter and Charlotte or if he was on his own again, a lonely nomad.

The next morning there was a different maid,

"Where's the maid I had yesterday?" I asked as she ran a bath for me.

"She was called by Miss Alice I'm afraid. The family meet in the drawing-room at ten for presents and breakfast".

I nodded and stepped into the warm soapy water, thinking my luck was running just about true to form. When I went downstairs I was definitely under dressed in a new pair of jeans and a red blouse but Steve jumped up and kissed me on the cheek,

"Morning Jane, I hope you're feeling better this morning"

I nodded and smiled hello to the rest of the family. Presents were exchanged and my stomach dropped until gifts appeared with my name for the family, all of which were way too expensive but greeted with delighted shouts by everyone except Alice who put the earrings on the coffee table thanking Steve and deliberately snubbing me. I hated the whole gift thing and opened my presents with trepidation heaving a sigh of relief when I realized Steve had probably chosen these too. Some books, a CD of someone I'd never heard of and probably wouldn't like and a scarf from Alice although from the look on her face what she really wanted to do was strangle me with it. We sat chatting until lunch time when everyone went to change again.

I just wanted out, but I had the rest of the day to endure so I put on my only skirt and a clean white blouse and dutifully trotted down with the others. The meal was fine but I just couldn't force myself to do more than pick and Alice glaring at me didn't help. In the afternoon Steve and I went for a walk alone to my relief, I think he knew how awkward I was feeling because he apologised for his sisters behaviour and not warning me how formal the family were.

"It's OK Steve really, but I have to tell you I'll be glad to go home tomorrow".

He looked crestfallen,

"I was hoping you'd stay one extra day, we're having a party with some of my fathers friends from the hospital. I'd like you to meet them, they really are charming and I know you wont feel so out of place."

I shook my head, "No I can't. I really want to go but thank you for the invitation."

I think he knew I was really saying goodbye because he looked at his feet hesitantly then took my hand. "Jane, I think I'm falling in love with you..."

I cut him off before he could say any more,

"Please don't Steve. I can't."

"Why? Do you have a boyfriend somewhere?"

I shook my head,

"No but I lost my heart a while back and I don't think I'll ever get it back. I'm sorry Steve I should have told you before."

He shook his head,

"I wont stop trying" he said with a smile.

"It wont help and I think I should go now."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Bella

Although he tried to persuade me to stay in the end he drove me back to my apartment.

"The maid I had on Christmas Eve, who is she?"

He looked surprised at my question.

"Oh you mean the little Hispanic girl?"

"Yes"

"I don't really know. She turned up looking for a job and the housekeeper took her on. I think her family were wiped out in a fire or something, their village was destroyed."

That would explain it, her village must have been destroyed by a vampire coven, perhaps even the Major himself. I wish I'd had a chance to speak to her but I couldn't stay any longer in that house.

Steve dropped me off, he had to go back for the evening dinner and the party and as I said goodbye he smiled sadly.

"I wont see you again will I?"

I shrugged,

"I don't know. Perhaps but don't think about me. Find yourself a girl who can love you."

He nodded, sighed, and got back in his car.

I watched him out of sight then went up to my apartment slamming the door behind me in relief. Why couldn't I just have some peace? It was my own fault I suppose for accepting his invitation, I should have spent Christmas alone, would it really have been so bad? Instead I spent it with the family from hell, super bitch sister and the mystery maid. I wish I knew how to contact her without going back into that hell hole! I had no idea of her name let alone where she lived, probably in the Adams family home, poor cow.

I made myself a coffee and sat down in front of the TV I was so tired, not physically so much as mentally. My brain refused to work properly. I must have drifted off for a while because the phone woke me up and I grabbed it without thinking,

"Hello?"

"Jane, how rude of you to disappear without so much as a goodbye. Were you trying to run away from me?"

"No Alice I just felt out of place. I'm sure you all had a much better time without me and I 'd have thought you'd be happy I left Steve alone."

She laughed

"Oh I don't think you'll get rid of him as easily as that. He's taken a shine to you."

I couldn't be bothered to argue with her so I out the phone down and went to bed. It rang twice more but I just ignored it.

The next morning after a terrible night dreaming of Jasper I threw a couple of Pop Tarts in the toaster and went to shower. As I came out there was a knock on the door and I promised myself if it was Steve or Alice I would ignore them but when I looked through the spy hole I saw the maid from the house and unlocked the door quickly

"Hello Miss Jane. I'm sorry to call here but I didn't know how else to contact you. I really need to speak to you."

"Come in please. Would you like a coffee?"

"Thank you that would be lovely."

I pointed her to the couch and made her a drink.

"There you go. I hope its OK, I forgot to check if you took milk."

"That's fine. I'm not sure I should be here Miss Jane but I think I should warn you about the family."

"The family? I thought you'd come to talk to me about the Cold Ones."

She looked very serious and shook her head.

"I can't speak to you about them, I think you already know."

I nodded,

"Yes I do. I knew one of them, one you may have heard of"

"Who?"

"The Major"

She jumped up spilling coffee on her hand and burning it. I pulled her through to the bathroom and ran cold water over it.

"I'm sorry that was stupid, I didn't mean to scare you but you know of him don't you?"

She nodded, her face white with fear,

"Did he burn your village?"

"No. It was others, not him. If he had come I would be dead too. He never let anyone get away. How did you get away from him Miss Jane?"

"Just Jane please. He wasn't trying to kill me."

She looked at me and her eyes went wide,

"You are the one! We knew someone would come one day and tame him. Its you"

I shook my head

"No. I knew him but not any more."

"Oh Yes Jane. He will find you again, you can't hide from the Major. No one can. If I'd known I wouldn't have come."

"Tell me anyway please. Why did you come?"

"Mr Steven is a bad man Jane. He is a predator, you should get away from here. He wont stop pestering you until he gets what he wants."

I laughed, I should be scared of him after the Major?

"Thank you for the warning, I was going to leave anyway. What about his sister Alice?"

"Miss Alice is a nasty piece of work, a bitch. You watch out for her too. If you can go then you go Jane. Get away from the family but be very careful of getting involved with the Cold Ones, especially the Major, he is very dangerous."

"I know but I can't help how I feel"

She smiled and took my hands,

"Jane, I think once you've been touched by a Cold One here" she touched my chest, "you are marked for life."

After she left I couldn't help laughing, I spend time with the most dangerous predator on the planet and run away from him only to get mixed up with another type of predator. I must have a big sign on my back, prey here. So I needed to get away from here, that didn't bother me too much, I was beginning to hate this place anyway. Once she left I cranked up my computer. I checked the next flights anywhere and booked myself a seat on one leaving early the next morning, I was getting good at the routine now. My bags were never fully unpacked and everything was always paid up well in advance so I could leave at a moments notice.

I left for the airport way ahead of time just in case Steve decided to visit and check on me. The airport was busy as it was the Christmas holidays so I could count on a crowd to lose myself in. When my flight to Chicago was called I followed the other passengers on board and took my seat beside an elderly lady. Not so good, I could imagine her rambling on about family and grandchildren for the next few hours but I was pleasantly surprised when she put her headphones on and appeared to fall asleep. I relaxed into my seat and closed my eyes but that was never a good idea as images of Jasper always arose when I did that so I snapped them open again and grabbed the magazine I'd purchased for just that reason. I read it from cover to cover and we still had a way to go so I put the film on and groaned, Interview with a Vampire was all I needed! I could visit with my very own vampire by closing my eyes again. I put the radio on and listened mindlessly to groups I'd never heard of and certainly didn't want to hear again.

Bella

When the flight arrived I waited until the crowds dispersed to collect my case and grab a taxi into the city. I found my way to a reasonably priced hotel for a few days so I could make arrangements for a job and apartment. I was so tired of the routine that all I wanted to do was find somewhere to call home and stay there as long as it took for the pain to ease and the memories to dim. I knew however that they never would and I knew the pain would never lessen. The only thing that would make it tolerable was to see Jasper again and that was out of the question.

I wandered the city by day and watched the TV pictures flicker by night. Eventually I got a job at a fast food restaurant which was good because I didn't have time to speak to anyone or make friends. The apartment I chose was a little better than the ones I usually picked but I just needed a little luxury for a while. I had a spare bedroom, cable TV for the nights and a cleaning service for the communal areas. Not much but the little extras helped, no more climbing over bikes or prams to get to my door or hoping against hope that the lift was working.

Sitting on the couch with the TV muted I opened a bottle of wine and poured myself a glass. I sat looking at it knowing I had a few days off and decided to indulge myself. I picked up the glass and took a sip closing my eyes and letting the images of Jasper wash over me. As expected the tears started but I didn't try to stop them, I grabbed a handful of tissues and just kept mopping them up as I slowly emptied the bottle. Eventually I cried myself to sleep and he came to me in my dreams, I could almost conjure up his voice and his scent, almost but it was never enough. The next morning I woke up with a thumping headache, a sore throat and a bad stomach and I groaned as I hauled myself to the bathroom. I tried not to indulge in these practises too often because they took too much out of me but they were my one vice, my only one.

Day followed monotonous day each one a struggle, each night a fight to avoid sleep and I was getting so very tired. I knew I needed to stop or end up in a hospital room somewhere so I took a week off and tried some herbal sleeping tablets which worked after a fashion, I slept but I was a zombie all day. Still it was preferable to the alternative and after my week I went back to work. That's when the phone calls started, at first they were silent calls and I wondered just for a few seconds if it was Jasper trying to contact me but then I knew if he knew I was alive and where I was he would be here not ringing me. Then the calls got more frequent and finally I heard the voice,

"I know where you are Bella and I'm coming for you"

It was Steve, the maid had been right and I needed to get away from here before he arrived. I pulled out my atlas and closing my eyes dropped a pin to find a new home. When I opened them I couldn't believe it, the pin had come to rest over Washington State, Seattle in fact, and I knew I couldn't go there, I might conceivably run into someone I knew. I dropped it again but it landed more or less in the same place, was it a sign? Could I go back? No I knew that was out of the question so I went for the closest state Montana, but the south of the state Virginia City, Madison County. It was somewhere new and it would do for now as good as anywhere.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Jasper

Something wasn't right with Alice Cullen and I intended to find out what it was. I knew she wanted me to leave Forks and I knew she was right about the Volturi. It wouldn't be fair to get Charlie murdered because I made them suspicious but in all honesty I didn't really care, there was nothing left to bother for. But something wasn't right and I needed to get to the bottom of it before I left. I knew Peter and Charlotte wanted me to go back with them but I couldn't, the memories just hurt too damn much. I'd find a job, there was always a call for someone with my reputation somewhere in the vampire world. Money wasn't an issue it was time, too much fucking time on my hands with nothing to do but think and remember. Maybe I'd join the Volturi after all, I could have all the fighting I needed to keep me from thinking about what might have been. Yes, Alice then Italy, drown my memories, my yearning and pain in blood.

Carlisle

I couldn't believe that Alice had made such a stupid mistake,

"So now he doesn't know whether to believe Bella is really dead or not?"

"I think so Carlisle. I just don't know what to do about it. I can't see the future clearly any more and I know they are both hurting. Jasper will leave I think, but Charlie is suffering too. He does nothing but work and sleep. The whole thing has turned into a huge mess and worst of all I don't know if I can put it right anyway. I have no idea where Bella is, we lost her and she hasn't used the bank account in so long we cant trace her that way either. She took a big amount out at the very beginning and must have put it in another account we know nothing about. What do I do Carlisle?"

"Well whatever you decide you'd better do it quickly because he wont hang around."

"I know, that's why I came to you."

"Do you think the suffering is still outweighed by the danger?"

"I don't know. I think the Volturi have settled back down as nothing happened here. I know Charlie is suffering and it's quite obvious how much the Major is hurting"

"Well you can be sure Bella won't be any better."

"True. I think we have to take a chance and tell him"

"I'm glad you decided because he's on his way down the drive" it was Jake who'd been on look out.

The knock at the door was loud and Carlisle went to answer it while I tried to calm myself,

"He's going to be really angry Jake".

"I know but I'll keep you safe and you did it for the best of motives."

"I just hope he sees it that way"

The Major walked in and I cringed looking at his face, it was thunderous.

"I want to know what you didn't say earlier Alice Cullen"

I nodded, "I know but I have to explain something first."

I told him what I'd seen and what Jake and I had done.

"You left her, alone and defenceless to face a life on the run?"

"It was preferable to all of you dead"

"That's your take on it."

"I only had my take on it to go by and after I explained it to her, Bella agreed."

"She would have agreed to anything to keep Charlie safe."

"Actually she was more worried about you."

"Well its immaterial. Where is she now?"

"I have no idea. She's vanished."

"What do you mean vanished. You said you had someone keeping an eye."

"I did but she slipped off the radar."

"You are unbelievable Alice Cullen. How could you lose her? What name is she using?"

"I don't know that either. I couldn't know in case someone found out from my thoughts"

"You mean that idiot brother of yours. So how is she financed?"

"Money goes in an account every month."

"So where is she withdrawing it?"

"She isn't."

"So how is she living?"

"She took out a lump sum at the beginning so she must have opened another account. One we don't know about."

"Let me get this right. Bella Swan is on the run, living under an assumed name, moving every few months and we have no leads on her?"

"Yes that's about it."

"Do we even know if she's still in the country? Or alive?"

I shook my head "No"

He came right up to me and I knew why people spoke of him with hushed frightened voices.

"Alice Cullen. If anything has happened to Bella Swan I will be back and trust me, not even your guard dog will be able to keep you safe. You hear anything you contact me."

I nodded stepping back and holding Jake's arm.

He turned to Jake,

"Don't even think about it puppy"

Then he turned and walked out of the house and I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Lets just hope he finds her alive and well or he'll be back"

Carlisle had a point.

Jasper

I couldn't believe I'd fallen for it, what an idiot! Now Bella was out there alone and trying to survive. I should have known this pain inside me was more than loss. It was because she was still out there and I needed to find her but where do I start? I went back to the motel where Peter and Charlotte were waiting. When I explained the situation Peter was all for torching the Cullens but as I pointed out that wouldn't do us any good, Bella was the priority.

"What the fuck did they expect to achieve, the morons?"

"That doesn't matter. How do we find her? That's the only question I want answers to"

He paced the room muttering under his breath then turned,

"We have to take a state each and work through them. We look for …...fuck I've no idea"

Charlotte sat writing at the desk, "Major do you still have contacts to the airport system?"

"I know someone yes why?"

"Well if she's moving roughly every six months perhaps we can establish a pattern, a link. Its tenuous but its all I can think of"

"It's worth a try but do you have any idea how many people fly every day in mainland USA?"

"A lot but we can throw out men, children, and any women over the age of 25 and under 17. That should knock it down to a manageable number, hopefully."

"Its like looking for a single fucking flea in a herd of camels"

"Its better than nothing Peter so unless you've got a better idea, shut up" she glared at her husband.

"I'll see if its feasible. Any other ideas?"

"Well we know where she flew from originally, Denver, we know approximately when so it might be worth seeing if we can hack into their database, it'll give us a list of names to check against if nothing else"

"Good get on it"

"Hacking? tracking? What about me? I can't even turn the fucking thing on without the instruction manual."

"Do whatever you think might be useful"

He nodded and stalked out although I knew he'd be back with an idea soon, he just hated modern technology.

Alice

"What can we do to try to find her?" I asked Carlisle in desperation.

"Who came up with the paperwork for you?"

"Our tame lawyer Jenks of course"

"Why not see if he can find out the name on the papers"

"I can try but he doesn't do them himself. It depends if he's still in contact with the guy who did the forgeries."

"It's worth a try Alice. If the Major comes up blank we need a fall back to offer him"

While I went on the phone Jake and Carlisle went to break the news to the others. Edward would be furious and Emmett hurt, Rose probably disappointed and Esme shocked. I was really looking forward to their input! When I finally got through to Jenks he fell over him self to help but there was a problem.

"The artist I used for those particular papers got himself into a spot of bother and he's in prison"

"So visit him, lawyers privilege, and find out."

"I'll try but its most unlikely he'll be able to remember. He did a lot of work for me over the years"

"Try. I'll be waiting to hear from you."

As I put the phone down Esme came in to the room,

"Alice how could you? That poor girl all alone out there somewhere"

Great and this was just the beginning.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight.

Bella

I'd had a really bad couple of weeks. First I caught a stomach bug and then just as I was getting over that I slipped on a patch of ice and broke my foot. I had no idea how difficult was to manage alone on crutches. I couldn't make a coffee and take it to the couch to sit and drink because I couldn't carry it using crutches, meals were from the microwave to my mouth standing at the sink. I was running out of groceries and couldn't manage shopping so I just did without. Black coffee and crackers weren't so bad after a while.

My neighbour did notice my predicament after the first week and kindly got me some groceries in so I was set. I'd been here over the six months but I just couldn't face moving again, especially as I was at the moment. I'd just have to hope things had settled down.

I couldn't work on crutches and funds were getting low so I'd have to dip into the bank account Alice had set up for me. I really didn't want to because it wasn't my money but if I couldn't go to work next week I'd need money for rent and food. I'd leave it as long as I could though. I'd rather live on bread and water but it might come to that. All I wanted as I lay at night, my foot thumping, was a friendly voice, a comforting arm around me...No I lie...what I wanted was to see Jasper in the doorway, watch him walk over, feel the bed sink as he sat down and put his arm around me. Was that so very much to ask? His cold touch on my aching foot would have been a bonus. The cold compresses helped but I had to stop using them, they helped the pain in my foot but made the pain in my chest unbearable with the memories.

It was tight but I just managed until pay-day, then I could breathe a sigh of relief for a while. Bills all paid up and enough for a plane ticket, but where? Where did I want to go? No, where could I go? A totally different question altogether. I looked at the dog-eared Atlas and sighed, what the hell! I'd stay a bit longer, surely it couldn't hurt could it? I liked my job, I liked the book store nearby and the park across from my apartment where I sat in the sunshine eating a sandwich and reading, when the weather allowed. I got into the habit of people watching, with all the people in this great city there must be a least one vampire around and I tried to spot one. Anyone avoiding the sunshine, anyone pale, anyone wearing shades in the cloudy streets. I wasn't sure what I'd do if I spotted one, probably beg them to end my miserable existence and do themselves a favor, a freely given meal, but I never spotted one.

Jasper

How Charlotte got print outs of the passenger lists for the day we wanted at Denver airport I never asked and she didn't volunteer the information. We crossed out all the men, children and those too old or too young and any flying out of the country but it still left a daunting 9,000 names which we put in alphabetical order.

"What now?"

"We wait until we get any printouts from my informant or Peter comes up with something. It's not looking good is it?"

"No but I won't give up. She's out there somewhere and I will find her Char".

Alice

I waited a week then contacted Jenks again.

"Miss Cullen I was about to ring you"

"Well I've saved you the trouble. I hope you've got something for me Jenks."

"I have but I'm afraid there was a price to pay."

"So pay it. I want the name on the paperwork Jenks, now."

"Certainly Miss Cullen. My... friend did several lots of paperwork at the time so I can't be exact"

"How many?"

"Ten I'm afraid."

"Well come on Jenks I don't have all day"

"Of course, they are James, Wilkes..."

"I want full names"

"Sorry, Tami James, Sarah Wilkes, Jess Rollins, Abby Trent, Jane Lock, Annie Swift, Hannah Smith, Joanne Anderson, Mary Potts and Lisa Jones."

"Thank you Jenks. I'll be in touch if I need anything else."

Jasper

Charlotte answered the phone when it rang and then offered it to me,

"Its Alice Cullen, she has some information for you."

"Yes?"

"I have a list of names, the one you want is one of them,"

"Give"

Char handed me a pen and paper and I scribbled them down as Alice read them out.

"You're sure about this?"

"It comes from the man who did the paperwork so yes, I'm sure"

I put the phone down and picked up the list we had from Denver airport.

As I run my finger down the list I came upon one of the names,

"Hannah Smith is on here"

I kept going

"Shit, Jane Lock is on it as well. Still its down to two from this lot."

I threw the printed pages down on the desk and picked up my cell phone dialling Peters number as I paced.

"Yo Major."

"You're flying to Albuquerque, trace a Hannah Smith. She's one of two possibles for Bella."

"OK I'm on my way."

Char looked at me,

"You want me to take Jane Lock?"

"No I'll take that one. You see if you can get a passport photo of the two girls."

As I drove to the airport Char booked me a flight to Sacramento. I knew if I was on Bella's trail then she was probably long gone from here but I couldn't wait around for more information. I'd hop airports as she had. The flight was long and tedious but I shut my eyes and pretended to sleep, I couldn't be annoyed by the flight attendants that way, my temper was on a really short fuse and a fight in an aircraft wasn't a good idea.

Peter

I wasn't sure why I was going to Albuquerque, if she'd flown here she'd be long gone but I was a mere soldier following orders, and it beat the crap out of watching the Major wear a hole in the motel carpet. There was a rather nice young lady seated next to me and I spent the flight chatting her up knowing that Char would never find out and it was just for fun anyhow. I was quite partial to my equipment where it was presently located, something that would alter rapidly if she heard about my dalliance.

Charlotte

The first print out came through but it wasn't from Sacramento so I couldn't check for her and in any case she may not have flown on after landing in Sacramento, there were trains and coaches, not to mention hire or private cars. As Peter said, it was an almost hopeless task. I thought we should be concentrating on where she stayed in Sacramento hoping she hadn't gone on from there to another city. It was all ifs and buts yet it was our only clue. I pulled a pad and pen over and used the computer to get a list of letting agencies in the city.

I thought it likely that Bella would follow Alice's instructions at least at first, she was frightened and lonely and quite possibly running on automatic pilot. My spiel, developed as the calls went on, I was her sister trying to find her because of a family death but there had been an estrangement etc etc. Some wouldn't entertain me but others were quite helpful. No Jane Lock or Hannah but I still had a few to try. Then we got the breakthrough we'd been waiting for, or at least a way to narrow the search down more specifically. Hannah was still in Sacramento, at college and Peter went to spot her. We thought it highly unlikely that Bella had stayed put so soon but we had to be sure. If she'd got into college it might have tempted her enough, just might.

The Major didn't call in, he knew I'd let him know if we got anything he could work with. It was another week before Peter got a look at our girl, the college had been on spring break.

"It's not her Char."

"You sure?"

"Yep unless she's put on about 30lbs and had a face transplant it's not her. We're looking for Jane Lock. Tell the Major I'll meet him in Sacramento ASAFP".

I rang Jaspers cell and he answered immediately,

"Well?"

"You are on the right track, Bella's assumed identity is Jane Lock".

"You sure about that?"

"Yes Peter eyeballed the other girl. It's not her."

"I need to know where she went from here Char".

"I know and I'm trying but these things take time".

"I don't have time Char, its been over a year now. I need to find her."

"I , I'll try to speed things up if I can".


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Bella

Montana was a disaster, it was too close to Jasper, I knew he wasn't far away because the ache in my chest felt like it was spreading through my whole body. To move was an effort, to breath a struggle, to get through each day a nightmare. This couldn't go on, I couldn't live with this any longer, it was time to say goodbye and reach for the oblivion of death. I wanted to hear a familiar voice just once more but it was so difficult to find one I could speak to. Charlie already thought me dead so I wouldn't put him through the agony of it again. Nor could I speak to Renee for the same reason. The person I really wanted to hear thought the same and I wouldn't put him through any more so it left just Jake or Alice, both of who I knew would try to stop me if they heard it in my voice. I wanted someone to know that Bella Swan really was gone, that my death would be recognized by at least one person. In the end I compromised by ringing Jake's cell, hoping he wouldn't pick up and as usual he didn't, his phone was a necessity to be used only when it was absolutely necessary after all he could hear the other pack members without electronic aids. I listened to his voice message with a smile, he always made me feel better and this time was no different, it was as if the sun shone for just a little while. When it beeped I spoke,

"You know who this is Jake. I just wanted to say goodbye, you wont hear from me again. No one will but I wanted you to know it was over. You don't have to worry about me any longer, I'm so tired and in so much pain Jake and nothing I do makes things any better so I'm going to sleep, to run from this world. I miss you Jake, look after Charlie for me. Bye"

I disconnected and for some reason I felt better. I'd made my decision now I just needed a way to accomplish it. I didn't think I could end it violently so pills would be the best way. I still had some sleeping pills, enough I hoped to do the job. I would buy myself a bottle of good wine to swill them down with and then...nothing.

Jake

My phone hadn't rung for so long I'd forgotten what the ringtone was, Alice turned

"Is that your phone?"

I checked my pockets

"I guess so but I've no idea where it is. I don't suppose its anything, just telling me I've got a claim for personal injury or something. No one ever rings me".

Her face went blank then she grabbed my arm urgently.

"Get it Jake, I think its Bella".

I scrabbled under my things until I found it but I was too late, if it was Bella she'd already rung off. Why would she be ringing me though, after all this time.

"Check your messages Jake, I have a bad feeling about this".

I scrolled down and sure enough I had one new message. When I heard Bella's voice I nodded,

"You were right Al..."

I never finished as the import of her words hit me. Alice who had listened alongside me grabbed the phone and tried ring back but there was no answer. Then she checked the number,

"What's area code 406?"

"No idea"

"Then find out Jake".

Bella

I got myself an expensive bottle of white wine and refrigerated it then I found the bottle of sleeping pills I hadn't thrown away but couldn't use without losing my memories. I had a last day at work to get through then the whole weekend before anyone missed me. It was a beautiful sunny day and I decided to make the most of my last day by eating lunch in the park near my workplace. I watched the couples walk by hand in hand and mine ached for his touch. I rubbed it to stop the tingling and then my chest to stop the ache that was getting steadily worse. Perhaps if I hadn't come so close to the place we'd been together I could have stood the pain but it was so bad now I just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. Soon I promised myself, tonight.

Alice

I rang the number they'd left me and got through to Charlotte. She started to tell me that they'd finally got the name she was going under when I stopped her.

"Charlotte you need to get to Montana fast. She left a message on Jake's phone and I think she's planning on suicide. We narrowed it down to the south of Montana, I'll give you the number she used but its a phone booth so it will only give you the general area. I don't know how much time you have but I wouldn't bet on her going the whole weekend"

"Can't you see anything? Nothing to help us?"

"No I'm not seeing much at all now but I will try. Hurry."

Charlotte

I crossed my fingers that Peter had joined the Major, that would give us two chances at locating her before she did something stupid, I cursed Alice Cullen and her interference.

"What have you got Char?"

"She's in south Montana"

"And we know this how?"

"She left a message on Jacob Blacks cell phone and they traced the code"

"What's wrong?"

"They think she's going to end it from the way she spoke, Jasper she's going to kill herself"

I heard a clatter as he dropped the phone then Peter's voice,

"Is that all we've got Char?"

"Yes but Alice will ring if she gets anything else."

"Any time frame?"

"Not exactly, but Alice seemed to think you didn't have much time"

"F, OK were leaving now. See if you can get anything from the phone number"

"It's a payphone Peter but I'll get you the general area"

"Speak soon"

Bella

I felt much calmer as I walked home this evening, it was as if now I'd made my decision I could relax and cope with the pain, knowing that soon I wouldn't feel it any longer, I wouldn't feel anything ever again. I didn't bother stopping to eat, what was the point? And I didn't feel hungry anyway. In my apartment I put the TV on as usual and ran a bath, may as well go out clean I thought. Afterwards I sat looking at the two bottles on the table in front of me. I poured a glass of wine and sipped it slowly then took the lid off the pills and shook them out into my palm. There were enough there to fill it so I knew it would be enough to finish the job.

I closed my eyes and let my mind roam through the memories of my short time with Jasper. The things he'd left me, the first time I saw him, our walks, the ride to Peter and Charlotte's place, I even smiled when I remembered Peter's horrified look when he recognised me for a human. I picked up the glass and washed down the first few tablets with it. The wine disguised the horrible taste and I took the rest slowly finishing the bottle of wine with the last few, then I lay down on the couch and waited for oblivion.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Peter

We made it to Montana in record time thankful that we weren't the other side of the country when we got the news. Our biggest problem was that we still had a large area to cover and very little f time. Why couldn't she just have spoken to Jake then we could have fetched her home. Things were always so f complicated with her. I looked over at the Major who was looking at a map,

"So where do we start?" I asked "she could be anywhere"

"We'll find her Peter we have to"

At that minute his phone rang and I prayed it was Charlotte with something helpful.

"Major I've located the pay phone. It's in Virginia City, corner of East Idaho street and Fairweather street." He put the phone back in his pocket without answering and we went off running.

"Well its the best info so far. I doubt she'd have gone miles from home to ring under the circumstances."

He nodded but didn't say anything. I could see hope in his eyes for the first time since Bella disappeared.

When we got there it was dark and there was little activity on the streets,

"F its like a ghost town Major"

"Yeah well lets just hope there isn't a new one in town"

He took the photograph of Bella he kept in his shirt pocket and went into the nearest store. I watched from outside as he showed it to the guy behind the counter who listened, looked, then shook his head. We did the same with every store still open but no one seemed to know her. Then he went into a liquor store close to the place the pay phone was situated. The guy in there looked at the photo for longer then nodded his head and said something to Jazz. When he came out he looked grim.

"He's seen her. She bought a bottle of wine earlier today. He doesn't know where she lives but he thinks she might come from the apartment building on Warren Street"

We walked fast to the street he named and there were four apartment buildings to choose from. We split up taking two each as he handed me a copy of the photograph,

"Find her Peter"

I nodded, "Do my best".

My first building had a desk clerk who after being plied with money said she didn't live there. I would have liked to break his grinning face but I had work to do, he could wait until later. The next building didn't have any desk so I tried ringing a few apartments until someone came down to talk to me. He lived on the third floor and had been going out anyway when I buzzed him.

"So you a reporter? Cause I didn't really see anything. I only knew it had happened when the Police knocked on my door. I hardly knew her"

My mouth went dry and I showed him the photo,

"This the girl you're talking about?"

He took it from me, looked and nodded,

"Yeah that's her., Real quiet, never spoke, she was skinnier than that though, looked ill."

"So tell me what happened"

He shrugged,

"Heard a banging out in the corridor and looked out to see a guy hitting her door like crazy. When she didn't answer he smashed his way in. Next thing we know there's Police, Paramedics and shit everywhere. She took a load of pills I heard"

My next question was the million dollar one,

"Was she dead?"

He shook his head and I relaxed slightly.

"Nah I think they said she was still breathing when they took her out."

"How long ago and where did they take her?"

He looked at his watch,

"About two hours ago I guess. I think they took her to Madison Valley but I'm not sure"

I thanked him and got out of there as quickly as I could, calling for the Major as I did so. When he heard she was still alive he clenched his fists.

"Who was the guy who found her?"

"No idea, he didn't say but I guess we'll find out when we get there."

When we got to the hospital the Major went up to the reception desk. There was a long queue but it melted away when the people saw his face.

"I'm looking for Jane Lock. She came in a while back, an overdose"

The receptionist looked up bored then straightened up and checked her computer.

"Oh yes. If you take a seat I'll get the doctor to come and speak to you"

We sat and waited, watching people come in and go out. Then a stretcher came in, blood dripping from the casualty and I stopped breathing, my mouth filling with venom at the scent. The major looked at me,

"Go wait outside Peter, I'll call you when I get any news."

I nodded and almost ran for the exit and fresh air.

Jasper

I saw a doctor come out and speak to the receptionist before looking over to me and walking over. I stood and he stretched out his hand, I did him a favour and ignored it.

"I understand you were asking about Miss Lock, can I ask what your relationship is to her?"

"Brother" I answered "How is she?"

"Well I think she'll pull through, her boyfriend got to her just in time"

"Boyfriend?" I couldn't help my tone.

"Yes he's with her now. Would you like to come through."

I nodded and he escorted me through to the treatment rooms showing me into a relatives waiting room.

"I wont be long".

I stood looking at the door, I knew she was here, I could feel her. The door opened and a young man came in apprehensively,

"Mr Lock?"

I nodded,

"I'm Gary, Gary Temple, I found Jane."

"You her boyfriend?"

He smiled and shook his head,

"I just said that to get them to let me come with her in the ambulance. I work with her, that's all. I didn't know she had any family".

"So why were you there? At her place?"

He sat down on the edge of the chair and wiped his face,

"I work with Jane but I volunteer at a suicide hotline sometimes, so I got to know the signs. Jane never spoke much but I knew she was unhappy. I guessed she was running away from something or someone. Anyway, the last couple of weeks she's been really depressed, then the last two days she seemed almost light-hearted, as if she'd decided something. It worried me, so I followed her today, she went in the Liquor Store and I knew she didn't drink so that got me more concerned. Then she went up to her place. I waited a while but she never came out and I knew she usually did. I have a dog and I saw her walking in the park every evening until it got dark. I went up and knocked on the door but got no answer and I thought what the hell! At the worst I'd get taken in as a stalker so I broke the door in. She was laying on the couch, empty pill and wine bottle in front of her. The crazy thing was that she looked so peaceful, almost happy. I rang 911 and I guess you know the rest. Was I right? Was she running?"

I nodded,

"Yes. But she wasn't running away from anything, she was trying to keep other people safe."

"Oh" He looked confused. "Will you be taking her back home? I think she needs to be with people who love her. She's so unhappy."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Bella

It was very quiet here, and the pain in my chest which up to a few moments ago still ached had suddenly melted away, at last it was over and I was at peace. I tried to remember the feel of his hand in mine and there it was, cool fingers touching mine, I grasped them firmly vowing never to let go. He was here with me and I was happy for the first time since I walked away. The pills had given me the sleep I desired, one where I could remember him vividly without pain and I smiled, heaven was a good place to be.

Jasper

I knelt beside the bed until the doctor came in to check on her, then I untangled our fingers and stepped back to give him room to work. We both looked up as the monitors went crazy and he looked at me confused. I took her hand again and they settled back down.

"She obviously senses that you are here and it settles her so I think you'd better stay Mr Lock".

I nodded, "I had no intention of leaving"

He caught my tone of voice and looked over to the nurse who shrugged and picked up the phone. A hand appeared over her shoulder and put it down firmly.

"I think we should all just back off and leave my friend with his sister don't you?"

I nodded my appreciation to Peter who stood against the door, arms folded as if he was there for the duration.

"I have patients to see" grumbled the doctor.

"OK then you can leave, but if anyone tries to come through that door other than you, I'll be very f upset". He looked at us nervously before nodding. Peter let him out and the nurse scurried after him.

"I guess we have about three minutes tops before the rent a cops turn up. What do you want to do Major?"

Peter

I passed her out of the window to him then turned back to the other guy who was standing in the corner watching us.

"Thanks for everything. You didn't see us leave and you have no idea who we are or where we've gone" "Well that's easy because I don't. Can I ask one question?"

I nodded as I rammed the chair under the door knob jamming it.

"He's not her brother is he?"

I shook my head, "No"

"Is he her boyfriend?"

"That's two questions" I snapped as I swung my legs out onto the ledge "But yeah. Something like that"

He nodded, "Good luck. Look after her, I think she needs it"

I nodded then jumped to the ground as I heard a crashing at the door.

I followed the Major through the night, getting as far away from the hospital as we could before stopping. "Good exit strategy but what do we do now?"

He looked at me cradling her body gently,

"A room Peter. Get a motel room, we need to get Bella inside out of the cold and into a warm bed"

I nodded, "Got you Major. Wait here."

I went looking for a motel not too far away and finding one I rented a room for three days to be on the safe side then went back for the others. I had to smile when I saw him. The Major was sitting under a tree away from any lights cradling Bella in his lap, his face buried in her hair, rocking her gently.

"Ah Major I've got us a billet. Might be a good idea to get her out of sight, off the streets."

He got up and followed me keeping to the shadows. Once in the room we got a really good look at her and I have to say she looked like shit.

"Fuck I've seen more meat on a spare rib. She's been starving herself".

Then looking at the black smudges under the Majors eyes I realized I couldn't remember the last time he'd hunted.

She didn't move as he laid her on the bed and covered her up then lay down beside her and pulled her close, stroking her face with such tenderness it hurt.

"I'm going to ring Char then hunt. I'll be back later".

He nodded without looking up and I left them together, and not before time I thought. When I told Char we'd found her she was beside herself but when I went on to say we'd broken her out of the hospital she wasn't so happy,

"Is she well enough?"

"Hey Char, he's got her in his arms all cuddled up like a baby. If she's going to be OK anywhere its in his arms. They've been apart too fucking long as it is. Anyway I'm going hunting now. Miss you, gorgeous".

I heard Char laugh,

"Miss you back, I'll let The Cullens know we found her."

"Fuck them, its their fault she went in the first place,."

She rang off and I knew she would talk to them anyway so I headed off to find some undesirables who wouldn't see the sun come up later.

Charlotte

I was so relieved they'd found Bella, I was getting worried for both of them. I knew Peter saw the Major as some indestructible GI Joe but I knew better, he was vulnerable inside just like the rest of us and he'd spent too long on his own. I rang Alice's number and she answered quickly.

"News Charlotte?"

"Yeah they found her"

"Is she OK?"

"Yes, but she swallowed a load of pills and wine first. She was in the ER when they got to her"

"I'm guessing she's not there any longer?"

"You'd be right"

"So will they be bringing her back?"

I didn't quite understand the question,

"Back to Forks? I doubt it"

"What about Charlie?"

"He already thinks she's dead, thanks to you."

"And you're not going to tell him otherwise?"

"Not for now. She's pretty sick. I think they'll lay low for a while, at least until she's feeling better."

"Oh OK. Do you want me to keep it from Carlisle and the others?"

"Yes Alice. Keep it to yourself for now"

She was unbelievable! What did she think? That Bella could just waltz back in to Forks as if nothing had happened after more than a year?

Peter

I thought Char was wrong to let Alice Cullen know but it wasn't worth trying to stop her. As long as Alice kept her mouth shut until we knew what Bella wanted to do. I didn't think she'd want to go home anyway but it was her decision to make, not ours. I thought she'd be glued to our Major if she felt the same way he did, and from the state of her I thought she did. Our Bella had a tough time of it being away from him and I guess I hadn't thought much about how he must have been feeling. He was a machine to me, I'd never thought of him as being in love, of yearning for the love of a woman. He was a soldier pure and simple, a killing machine who took his pleasure where he could, when he could but looking at him tonight with Bella I realized what a prick I'd been. He loved her, I'd never see him act so tenderly before, as if she were delicate glass.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Bella

I was thankful that wherever I was I could still remember Jasper. I felt his arms around me, his breath in my hair and his scent in my lungs, this must be heaven. God had decided I'd suffered enough and he was giving me in death what I'd had to relinquish in life. I could stay like this for eternity and be happy, I moved slightly and he moved with me. I should have done this a long time ago only I was scared I'd lose him altogether if I went into the eternal darkness. As it was I snuggled against him more closely and dreamed on.

Jasper

I felt her move against my body but she wasn't trying to get away from me but closer. It had been so long since I'd been close to her and I'd dreamed of being this close since I first saw her in that field, dressed in jeans and a jacket with a baseball cap. Even then I knew something about her was different and from that time I'd been drawn closer and closer, until I couldn't get away if I tried and I wasn't going to do that. I couldn't get away from her, just being away from her caused me such pain, more than I'd ever felt as a warrior. I held her tight, breathing her scent in until I was drenched in it and still wanting more. I knew Peter would be back soon but it made no difference, I would lay here with her until she pushed me away.

Peter

When I got back they were in the same position, well almost, but I would swear she was wrapped around him even tighter.

"Any change" I asked as I shut the door as quietly as possible.

He opened his eyes and I couldn't believe the difference in them, the usual hard stare that looked right through you and out the other side had gone, to be replaced with a softness and I hoped I looked at Charlotte that way, if I didn't then I fucking should do."

"No she hasn't woken up but she feels more relaxed."

I nodded, "Right. So what's the plan? I told Char and I think she was going to pass the news on to Alice Cullen. I just hope Mystic Meg can keep her mouth shut."

He shrugged, "For now I don't care Peter. She's here with me and she's still breathing. I'll settle for that."

I smiled, "Yeah for now. I just wonder what she'll say once she wakes up."

He laughed, a most unusual sound, " I don't care Peter. If she tells me to fuck off I'd be happy". I

snorted, "Yeah sure! Anyway by the way she's wound herself round you, which by the way is quite obscene, I think she's hanging on."

He closed his eyes and I knew I wouldn't get anything else out of him so I put the TV on really quietly to pass the hours until sleeping beauty decided to rejoin us.

Bella

I couldn't believe I was still dreaming of Jasper, his arms around me, he was so close. Then suddenly I felt other things, a scratchy blanket, a warmth on my cheek as if the sun was shining through a window, and I could hear, traffic outside and a voice as if someone had a television on very quietly. I could feel something hard wrapped around me. What had happened? I remembered taking the pills and drinking the wine then I'd fallen asleep and dreamed of Jaspers arms around me. Where was I? Oh crap had I made a mess of everything? I was in a hospital room. Was I restrained too? Were the hard things around me straps? Was I crazy? I felt the tears start to fall, I couldn't even end my life, but I couldn't go on any more alone. I'd retreat into insanity if necessary but I refused to rejoin the world. Then I felt a cold finger wipe away the tears from my cheek, I was insane. There was a way to keep Jasper with me after all, go mad and he'd be there forever, I'd take it. The cold finger touched my cheek again and I leaned into it, this insanity was pretty damn good.

Jasper

I felt Bella's confusion, she was waking up but she didn't want to. I felt her joy at my touch but it was tinged with a sadness I couldn't quite get a fix on. I decided to let her come too in her own time and when Peter looked up I put my free hand to my lips. He nodded and went back to his viewing. As I watched, her eyes moved erratically under the lids as if she were wanting to open them but was too afraid at what she thought she'd see if she did. I saw the tears fall and wiped them away with a finger putting it to my lips, unable to resist tasting them. They kept coming and I kept wiping them away until suddenly her hand moved jerkily to touch the finger wiping her tears. As her hand touched my finger it jerked away and the tears came more quickly. I couldn't keep silent any longer.

"Bella".

She swallowed convulsively and tensed,

"Don't do this to me" she whispered, "Please don't pretend. I know he's not here so don't pretend he is".

I could only just make out her words. She thought I was a dream,

"Bella I'm here. I found you."

The tears came faster now and she tensed even more.

"No, don't do this. I can't go on any longer. Let me go please. I just want to go."

"Where are you going Bella? I'll follow you to the gates of hell if I have to"

I bent my head and kissed her gently on the flushed cheek, tasting her tears again.

Bella

I heard him, I heard his beautiful voice in my head, he whispered to me. Why was he telling me he'd follow me, he couldn't, he mustn't.

"No you go back. You carry on, leave me. I love you Jasper".

Then I felt his cold finger against my cheek and then his lips. This was too much, too cruel and I opened my eyes in protest straight into his black ones. I closed them again, no I couldn't be seeing things too surely? I swallowed then, and opened them again. He was still there looking at me, but his eyes were the wrong color, they should be a deep red, not this pitch black. My memory had got it wrong so I knew he was a figment of my imagination, Got you! I thought. I closed my eyes again and decided my memory might not be perfect but this figment of my imagination beat the hell out of seeing nothing.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Peter

I thought it might be easier for Bella to sort things out if I was out of the way,

"Major I'm going to pick up some transport for us, we'll need wheels with Bella along. I assume you are taking her back to our place?"

He nodded and I went out shutting the door as quietly as I could. I didn't think it would take much to startle our little deer.

Bella

I heard another voice that I recognised, why would I be imagining Peters voice too? And why would I fabricate a situation when we'd need wheels? Something was wrong with this picture and my heart hammered so fast I thought it would force its way through my rib cage, was he really here? Was I still alive after all? I heard his voice once more,

"Bella please open your eyes you're scaring the crap out of me, your heart is thumping much too fast."

I opened my eyes and he was there, looking down on me with those eyes that were still so wrong. I touched his face again and this time I felt it, the shock making my fingertips tingle.

"It is you. Not a dream or heaven, you are really here."

He smiled and it was even more dazzling than I remembered.

"Yes and not a moment too soon by the look of you. What were you thinking Bella? Don't you know I couldn't live without you."

I smiled hearing that,

"That's what I was thinking, it's why I did it. Alice told me I could never see you again and it just got too hard, too painful. I couldn't live without you and I couldn't go on knowing you were still here just out of sight and touch."

As he bent his head and kissed me again so gently with those cool lips the tears started again.

Jasper

The words she spoke to me melted the ice in my heart and I swore for just a second I heard it beat once again.

"Please don't cry Bella, I'm here now and I'll never leave you, just promise me you wont ever leave me again, I don't think I could live through that again. This last year has been the most painful of my entire existence"

She opened those eyes again and touched my face.

"If you felt anything like me then I understand. I didn't want to go. I only did it because Alice told me if I didn't I'd lose you and Charlie. Oh God my Dad! How is he? Does he know I'm alive after all?"

I shook my head,

"The only people who know are the three of us and Alice and Jacob Black. I didn't think it right to tell anyone until I spoke to you. Do you want to tell everyone? Its going to be difficult to explain without causing just the danger you went away to avoid."

Bella closed her eyes and I could see she was exhausted.

"Hey, it doesn't matter for now. You need to sleep".

She looked at me in panic,

"I don't want to close my eyes in case you aren't here when I wake up."

I smiled and held her closer,

"I'll be here."

"I want to believe you".

"Tell you what, I'll lay down and you can wrap your arms around me, that way if I move you'll know".

She moved so I could lay down then wrapped her arms and legs around me so tightly in desperation. Then she lay her head on my chest and I felt the tears soaking into the denim as she sobbed herself to sleep.

Peter

When I got back Bella was wound tightly round the Majors body like a fishing net.

"I'd say get a room if you didn't already have one. Looks to me like the girl is trying to crawl under your skin."

He smiled and stroked her back,

"She's already there Peter."

I had to smile,

"You never said a truer thing. It's good to see you two together again. Just try to hold on to her this time, only I don't think I could cope with you the way you've been the past months."

He never answered me, just closed his eyes and lay as still as only he could.

"Any idea what we're going to do next or when?" I whispered.

"She needs feeding up and I reckon on a few days before she's up to the drive Peter. She's so tired and so weak".

"You want me to go foraging? I haven't the faintest idea what she eats but I reckon I could get a few supplies."

He nodded,

"Yeah, get some energy drinks and fruit, anything easy to manage here for a day. I'm hoping she might be up to eating out soon, it looks like she hasn't eaten properly for a long time."

I couldn't help a grunt,

"You should try looking in a mirror Major, you ain't exactly looking so hot yourself."

I knew he hadn't hunted more than enough to keep him upright for a long time. "If you're going to look after her and be so close you need to hunt."

"I promised her I'd be here when she woke up. I'll hunt soon Peter, she's more important than feeding." "Not if you get so thirsty you take a snap at her."

"Enough" he snapped, "I'm OK for now."

I shrugged, "OK You know how bad your thirst is. I'll go see what I can rustle up for the human."

Jasper

I knew Peter was right. If I didn't hunt soon I might become a danger to Bella myself, the thirst was scorching my throat as I breathed in the scent of her blood but I'd made a promise and I fully intended to keep it. I hated to think what might happen if she woke up and I was gone, I couldn't do that to her. Peter hadn't been gone long when she started to get restless, gripping my shirt as if scared I might try to slip out of it to get away. I calmed her enough that she became quiet again but there was still a frown on her face and I wondered what she'd gone through all these months, knowing that Charlie and I thought she was dead while going on with her life. I was sure she'd felt bad for Charlie and there must have been times when she was tempted to tell him. I wondered if she'd thought about me in the same way. From what she said it appeared she had but was that true or just something she said to make me feel better now I was here. Could she possibly have felt the same pain I did?


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Alice

I had to decide what to do now, I'd told Jake and of course he wanted to rush over to Charlie and tell him the news. The problem with that was we were the ones who'd arranged her fake death and we'd been supportive to him ever since, so how did we tell him it was all a lie now without getting into deep trouble? I wasn't even sure Bella would want him to know, or even want to come back to Forks, after all she'd run away with the Major in the first place!

"But we can't not tell Charlie surely?"

"Jake, it's not that easy. Don't you think we should let Bella decide? Or at least talk to her first?"

"OK, ring them"

"Jake she's still recovering from an overdose, don't you think she might want a little time to settle down?"

"Well let's go down there. I want to see for myself she's OK "

"Let me ring them first. We don't know where they are yet, or what their plans are"

He wasn't happy but he saw my point.

Jake

It wasn't that I didn't trust the Major but I needed to see Bella for myself, just to check she was really OK and I knew she'd want Charlie to know. After all, what reason could she have for keeping him thinking she was dead? I'd wait a while but if Billy and Harry found out I knew and didn't tell him they'd rip me to pieces and then tell him themselves. I was concerned how we were going to explain our actions, after all we could hardly go up and say Hi Charlie, just to let you know Bella isn't dead after all. She never was, but we sent her away and faked the accident to stop you getting killed by a bunch of vampires. No that wouldn't fly!

I stood over Alice as she rang Charlotte again, and listened to the conversation.

"Hi Charlotte I just wanted to know how Bella's doing".

"I don't know Alice. I only heard from Peter and he didn't say much just that she's been asleep ever since they got her out of the hospital. The Major's with her now in a motel while Peters gone to get her some food".

"We would like to come and see her, just to put our minds at rest. Could you find out where they are?"

"I'll ask the Major but I can't promise anything. He's going to be very protective of her now".

"I'm sure but I don't think its unreasonable to let us see her"

"I'll get back to you".

Charlotte

This was a complication we could do without because I knew what the Majors answer was going to be, Alice was right at the top of his shit list now and I couldn't see him wanting her anywhere near Bella. Still I phoned him anyway. He didn't answer straight away which was unusual for him so I let it ring.

"What?"

"Well hello to you too"

"Sorry Char, what's the problem?"

"Hows Bella? You haven't rung".

"Nothing to tell, she's been asleep most of the time"

"I had a phone call from Alice Cullen"

I waited but there was just an ominous silence

"She and Jake want to see Bella"

Still no answer

"They're worried about her, they just want to see she's OK"

"NO"

If it had been a receiver with a cradle I'd have heard the smash but as it was the phone just went dead.

Well, that went well! I decided to give it a while before passing his message on so I drove towards our place. I wanted to get everything ready just in case Bella decided she wanted to come back with us. To be honest I had no idea what she night want to do, but I could hope.

Alice

Jake prowled the room like a caged wolf waiting for Charlotte to ring back.

"What's taking so long?" he moaned.

"Maybe they are waiting for Bella to wake up, she could speak to us herself then".

"You don't think he'll want us to see her do you?"

"Well I don't think we are top of his Christmas card list Jake. He blames us for the whole mess"

"If he hadn't come sniffing around Bella none of it would have been necessary"

"In fairness, I think I encouraged it. Remember I saw them together."

He put his arms around me and squeezed tight,

"I know but it's not as if we hurt her intentionally"

"No but he's not thinking clearly at the moment".

"Well he better straighten out his head quick because I want to see Bella and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I didn't think you would, but lets just wait till she gets back to us".

Charlotte

I put it off as long as I could before ringing Alice back, but unfortunately it was Jake who answered,

"Alice went out for a while but you can tell me Charlotte, How is Bella?"

"I don't think she's with it yet Jake. Maybe you should wait a while before you visit".

"He said no didn't he?"

"He's worried about her"

"I don't give a fuck about his feelings. You tell him I want to see Bella and I'm not taking no for an answer so either he tells me where they are or I'll come looking".

"Jake I really don't think its a good idea to threaten him at the moment, well its never a good time to threaten the Major but now is a really bad time for it".

"I could care what he wants. If I don't hear back from you in the next hour Alice and I are coming down and we will find out where he is".

"I'll pass your message along"

"Yeah, you do that and give him this number, he can speak to me himself".

I sometimes wondered how I got caught up in the middle of these things but I rang him back,

"Yes Charlotte what now?"

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger"

"You spoke to Alice Cullen?"

"No I spoke to Jacob Black, or at least I talked and he shouted. Great conversation by the way. I don't get paid enough to take this shit"

"You don't get paid at all Char, you do it all for love, so what did the puppy have to say?"

"He's not happy"

"Shame"

"He wants you to ring him. He wants to see Bella"

"Or?"

"Or he and Alice are coming down anyhow and they will find out where you are, his words not mine"

"So the puppy has teeth".

"Are you going to ring him or do you have a message for me to relay?"

"No"

"Fine. I'm on my way home. I thought I'd get the place ready in case Bella decides to come home".

"Thanks Charlotte. Gotta go she's waking up"

Bella

I heard voices and I knew he was talking to someone on the phone, he didn't sound happy. I opened my eyes as he threw the phone down with a curse.

"Problems?" I croaked at the same time as the door flew open and Peter sauntered in,

"Hey, it wakes! Hi Bells. Your devoted servant has been on a hunting expedition on your behalf. See I come bearing gifts".

He upended the contents of two carrier bags on the bed and I was partially buried under bottles cans and packets. I heard a crack and an oath as Jasper hit him and he in turn jumped back

"What? I was only showing my lady what I got for her"

"Number One she isn't your lady and Number Two, it might have been a better idea to put the stuff on the table rather than burying her under it"

"OK, OK. Who's Mister Grumpy today?"

I laughed and they both looked at me

"I've missed you two" I said taking both their hands

"See, she is my lady too"

Jasper took my hand from Peter's and held it himself.

"Back off Captain before I pull more than you're epaulettes off".


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Alice

Jake was livid when I got back to the house

"That fucker's trying to keep me away from Bella. I told Charlotte if he doesn't get back to me were going down there anyway"

"I'm not sure threats are the best way to proceed Jake. He does have a point you know, we did start all this"

"Don't you start too. Are you coming with me or not?"

I wound my arms around his waist and lifted up on tiptoes to kiss him,

"We're a team remember? Have you heard anything yet?"

"No, but I don't expect to. He's an arrogant son of a bitch at the best of times"

"No, he's just very confident in his own decisions"

"Yeah well, it's about time someone knocked him down a peg or two".

"Jake I wouldn't start threatening him"

"Why? You think I'm frightened of him?"

"No but I am"

He looked at me and smiled,

"Hey babe I'll look after you., If you're that scared how about we take your big brother with us?"

"Emmett and Rose aren't speaking to me".

"No but Emmett wont miss a chance of a fight".

"No true but I'm not sure Rose will be happy at the thought of her husband fighting Jasper"

"Well lets find out"

He dragged me into the lounge where Rose and Emmett sat watching a game on TV. They glared at us and turned back to the big screen

"Em you on for a fight?

That got his attention

"I'm always on for a fight, who with? You?"

"No I've got a better opponent for you"

"Really, OK who?"

Rose grabbed his arm and hissed in his ear but he shrugged her off

"You know about Bella?"

"Yeah you really did a number on us there"

I" know but she's in Montana and I wanted to see she was OK but the Major is putting a block on it so we're going down anyway".

"Let me get this straight" said Rose, tossing her hair

"You want my husband to start a fight with the legendary Major? Are you nuts?"

Emmett glared at her then turned back to Jake

"I don't know Jake, why won't he let you see her?"

"He reckons she needs time to recover".

"And you think that's unreasonable dog?" Rose spat

"Why don't you go paint your nails blondie. I was talking to the driver not the engine".

Rose got up furious

"You really are a moron Jacob Black. Nobody in their right mind picks a fight with the Major. It's like playing Russian Roulette with all but one of the chambers loaded".

"So you're scared of him, you stay here"

"Anyone with at least one working brain cell is frightened of him. Rein the mongrel in before he gets the shit kicked out of him"

She stormed up the stairs and Emmett rose to follow her,

"Sorry Dude but she's right. He's one scary mother fucker and I like my limbs to stay attached. If I were you I'd give it a few days and ring again".

When the phone rang again I snatched it before Jake could, and answered

"Charlotte Hi. What did the major say?"

"Not a lot Alice. I don't think he liked being threatened by Jake"

"I think perhaps Jake didn't put his request in quite the right way".

"However he put it, the answer is the same"

"And that is?"

"No"

"Just no?"

"That's right. The Major isn't letting anyone near Bella until she's good and ready"

"And who will be deciding that Charlotte"

"Until she's able to say what she wants, him".

Jake tried to grab the phone from my hand but I danced out of his way

"I think we might be headed down anyway"

"Well a word to the wise, stay away from Bella"

"Thanks for the advice, I'll certainly think about it"

Were going down there, Jake wasn't going to be put off,

"How about I ask Carlisle to come with us? He's a diplomat, after all".

"You want to talk Jasper to death?"

"No I just think it might be a better way than crashing in with all guns blazing. He's protecting Bella after all".

"OK if you want, but we leave first thing with or without him".

Carlisle

I wasn't sure I'd have any more luck than Jake or Alice at persuading Jasper to let us see Bella and I could see his point of view but I decided to try ringing before we left. I got through to Charlotte and decided to see how the land lay.

"Hello Charlotte this is Carlisle Cullen"

"Hello Carlisle and how can I help you?"

"Jake and Alice approached me about Bella and I wondered if perhaps Jasper would agree to talk to me?"

"I can try Carlisle but I wouldn't get your hopes up too high"

"But you will ask him?"

"Yes I will and I'll get back to you as soon as I can"

"Thank you"

I turned to Jake,

"Well we wait and see now".

He snorted,

"And what makes you think he'll talk to you when he wouldn't talk to me?"

"Sometimes it not what you say so much as how you say it".

"Yeah well, we'll see".

Jasper

Bella was sitting up in bed sipping a glass of milk slowly, still very dozy but holding my hand tightly. Peter sat in the chair by the TV watching her.

"Bella, you decide to die again give us some warning will you, only I want to be well away from the Major when he finds out next time"

I glared at him but he totally ignored me, busy looking at her. She handed me the empty glass with thanks and wiped the milk that had collected on her upper lip.

"I'm so sorry, both of you"

I pulled her close

"Ignore him Bella"

"No he's right. I should have thought about you, not just go along blindly with Alice's plan, I just panicked."

"You did what you were told was best for everyone, but Alice should have known what it would do to you"

She put her hand up to touch my cheek and I pressed it against my face with mine

"No. I was thinking of you and what it did to you"

She looked into my eyes,

"When did you last hunt?"

"It doesn't matter. It's not important. Getting you well and keeping you safe is what matters."

She shook her head then groaned,

"Remind me not to do that it, makes me feel sick. You just don't get it do you Jasper, I don't care about me, I'm not important, my only concern ever was you. You need to hunt, Peter will stay with me wont you?"

I had to smile at Peters face,

"You happy to stay with me?"

She nodded,

"Of course, you see I know if you decided to have me for lunch then Jasper would have you for a snack". Peter burst out laughing.

"You know something Bella, you're growing on me. Sure I'll stay with you if you like."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Charlotte

I rang Jasper and was surprised when Peter answered,

"Did I mis-dial?"

"Nah, the Major just popped out for dinner leaving me with the human and boy is she tasty."

I heard a giggle in the background,

"So beauty has melted the heart of the beast!"

"Yeah yeah, what did you want Char maybe I can help? I'm just popping out for sex on the cell phone Bells. Back in a minute"

I heard the door close.

"I take it you can talk now?"

"Yes. I just didn't want to upset Bella, she's still pretty weak and tearful. So what's up?"

"I just had Carlisle Cullen on the phone. He wants to speak to Jasper. I think he's trying to smooth things between him and Jake".

"Right, you want me to speak to him?"

"Can you be diplomatic Peter? If not I'll ask him to wait until Jasper gets back"

"I can be diplomatic when its called for. Give me his number, I'll speak to him"

I passed on Carlisle's number with some trepidation.

Carlisle

I ushered Alice and Jake out before the Jasper returned my call, it was going to be difficult enough without Jake breathing down my neck. When it rang I picked up immediately, I didn't want to give him any excuse to ring off.

"Major"

"Sorry Carlisle you got the Captain, the Major is busy right now. How can I help you?"

"Oh, I really wanted to speak to him"

"Yeah well, I really wanted a date with a hot nude model so I guess we're both outta luck"

"Very well. I understand Jake rang and asked if he could see Bella. I think he and Alice just want to put their own minds at rest."

"I understood it was more of a demand Carlisle."

"Well Jake isn't the most diplomatic of people".

"That makes two of us, so why don't you stop beating about the bush and just spit it out before I fall asleep with boredom"

"I think it would be a good idea if Alice and Jake saw or at least spoke to Bella. They are genuinely worried about her and they did help to find her."

"It might have been better if they didn't lose her in the first place then we wouldn't have had to trace her. She's not really up to visitors yet Carlisle, but I'll pass your concerns along to the Major."

"I don't think that will be good enough Captain, they're coming to see her anyway and I thought I might accompany them just in case things get a bit heated."

"I think if they turn up here things will get fucking incandescent not just heated."

"There's no need for that kind of language, I was merely telling you their point of view"

"Well Carlisle I'm not really the diplomatic type but I've tried very hard to be nice to you. The best thing you can do is to tell those two to stay the fuck away from Bella. I'll pass your message to the Major but don't hold your breath for a call from him."

I put the phone down

"Prick!"

When I got back inside Bella was sitting in the chair by the door with it open slightly,

"Hey you been listening in?"

She nodded,

"You handled that very well Peter. What did Carlisle want?"

"Oh Bella don't make me tell. The Major will have my balls for letting you overhear as it is. Come on back to bed before he gets back and sees you"

I picked her up and walked back to the bed, intending to put her down gently but I caught my foot on the comforter which had dropped off the edge and we went down in a sprawl of arms and legs, my weight crushing the breath out of her. As she groaned I was pulled violently backwards and thrown out of the door which slammed at my back.

Jasper

I couldn't stay away from Bella for long so I grabbed a delicacy out of a nearby alley and drained him fast before making my way back in the shadows. As I got to the door I saw Peter laying on top of Bella who was thrashing around unable to get her breath. Seeing red I picked him up and threw him outside slamming the door in his wake. I picked Bella up and cradled her to my chest.

"I'm so sorry Bella I never thought for a second that Peter would attack you. He hasn't bitten you has he?"

I pulled her away to check for injuries. She shook her head and took a few deep breaths.

"He wasn't attacking me. I got up while he was on the phone to listen and he was trying to put me back to bed, he tripped on the cover and fell."

I looked at her skeptically,

"Really? You aren't just covering for him are you?"

"No she's not and I'll thank you not to send me into orbit without checking I deserve it first next time"

Peter was standing in the doorway, hair on end and shirt sleeve missing.

Bella

My heart went out to Peter when I saw him but I felt safe and grateful that Jasper had acted so swiftly on perceiving me in danger. I took Jaspers fist in my hand,

"It's OK Jasper, I'm fine. It was an accident. I know peter wouldn't hurt me."

Peter nodded,

"I'm glad someone realizes it. I could have broken something"

"I'd have paid if you did"

"I mean my neck not the fucking motel property."

I couldn't help laughing, although Jasper had thrown Peter out thinking he was endangering me they both saw the funny side of it now. If Peter had been attacking me I knew the outcome would have been far different and more deadly. These two truly were friends.

"So are you going to tell Jasper what you said to Carlisle?"

Peter glared at me,

"No and neither are you Bella Swan".

Jasper looked at Peter serious now,

"Carlisle Cullen rang me?"

"Yeah, he wanted to persuade you to let Jake and Alice see Bella."

"And what exactly did you tell them?"

"Over, hell, when, freezes, You rearrange the words."

Jasper sighed and looked at me,

"Do you want to see them Bella?"

I shook my head,

"I don't want to see anyone right now"

"That's fine by me. You don't want to speak to your Dad or let him know you're alive?"

"NO." I panicked. "I just want some time on my own."

Peter looked at Jasper, "So what do we do?"

"We find Bella somewhere safe she can be on her own and we tell the others where to go".

I put a hand to my mouth,

"Can't I go back with you?"

Peter looked at me

"Go where Bells? You want to stay at our place because its familiar? That's fine we'll get you all set then move on for a while. I'll ring Char and let her know."

I grabbed his hand as he got up,

"No. I don't want that".

Jasper stroked my hair,

"Bella we're a little confused. You tell us what you want to do and we'll sort it out for you. Where do you want to go?"

I wiped away the tears that had started to fall again,

"I want to go home with you and Peter."

He nodded, "Fine. Then we'll take you there."

"But I don't want you to go"

Peter sighed,

"I must be fucking thick or something because you aren't making any sense Bells. You want to go back with us to my place but you don't want us to go. Now I know were pretty fucking slick but its difficult for us to take you back there without going as well."

I sniffed and wiped my face with my hand,

"I want to go home with you two and I want to stay at your place."

"Great, with you so far. Then you want to be alone right?"

"Yes".

"So we go away then you are alone. That's how it works Bells. If we're there you aren't alone. Hello, am I getting through?"

Jasper smiled at me,

"I think what Bella's saying is that she wants to go back home with us and she doesn't want to see anyone else."

I nodded, "Yeah I get that bit"

"I don't think we're included in the not seeing anyone bit. She wants to be alone with us"

"Well why the fuck didn't she just say that. Remember Bella I'm an ignorant country boy. You have to spell things out simply."

I leaned forward and grabbed his hand,

"Peter, I want to go home to your place and stay with you, Char and Jasper. Is that OK?"

He hesitated then grinned,

"Sounds like a plan to me girl" and he leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek.

"Don't push it Captain" I heard Jasper say under his breath.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Peter

Well that was a good outcome, Bells was coming home with us. The Major had a shit eating grin on his face and Charlotte was really excited when I told her the news. I think we'd all worried that Bella might decide to go back to Forks, blaming us in some way for what Alice had done but it seemed she had a brain after all. Within two days she was feeling up to the trip although she still looked sick to me and I knew the Major would be watching her like a hawk. We decided to do it over a couple of days so she could get plenty of rest although as soon as she got in the back of the truck I'd bought for the trip she fell asleep, her head in his lap. "You want to keep going until she wakes up or stop as we arranged?"

He looked down at her peaceful face.

"Keep going till she wakes. I want to get her home as quickly as we can".

I nodded, "Good call".

Bella

I still couldn't believe we were together again, but the absence of pain in my chest proved it was true and I vowed never to be parted from him again whatever the cost. We belonged together, the human and the vampire, joined by a bond that neither really understood. I knew driving was the safest way for us to travel but I just wanted to be back home where I could relax and get better. I kept falling asleep and then I'd wake up sure it was all a dream till I felt his body against my cheek then I would smile and drop off again. I knew part of the reason I couldn't keep awake was the residue of the overdose but I'd also been neglecting myself. I was thin and weak and I needed to build myself back up, or would Jasper agree to change me, then I wouldn't have to worry about any human frailties again. He'd told me before that once I was out of danger he would discuss it with me, well I was out of danger now so I'd make sure we had that talk soon.

Charlotte

I'd done some shopping for Bella, mainly food but I thought I'd better get her a few items of clothing because I doubted the guys would have gone back to her place to collect her stuff. I wondered what would happen to her personal papers that Alice Cullen had organised. From what Peter had told me I understood there was a bank account with quite a lot of money in it floating around somewhere. I just hoped someone got to it before she did, it would serve her right to lose the cash after what she'd put Bella and the Major through. I looked out the bedroom window when I heard a truck, surely it was too soon for them to get back here? They were planning on taking it easy as Bella was so weak. It was a truck I didn't recognise so I ran down to see. As the doors opened and the occupants got out I groaned.

"Didn't expect to see us I guess?" said Alice Cullen skipping over to the house cocking her head to listen, "She's not back yet?"

I shook my head, "They aren't coming back here."

The huge guy with her sneered, "Yeah and were supposed to believe that?"

"You must be Jacob Black. You believe what you want but they aren't coming back here for the very reason that you are here".

"He's just trying to keep Bella away from us. We're her friends too you know"

"Really? Some friends you turned out to be".

"Hey we did what was best for everyone at the time"

"Well it didn't turn out that way now did it?"

I was getting pissed off now, then the rear door opened and an older guy got out.

"Carlisle I assume? Well now, quite a reception party. Were you expecting a warm welcome? Only I'm alone here and I hate entertaining but there are some really nice motels in Seattle so I hear".

I needed to get away from them so I could contact Peter and warn him of our visitors.

"I need to feed the horses so please excuse me. I'd like to say it was nice meeting you but my mother drilled it into me that lying was a bad thing".

I walked past them to the stables frantically texting as I went.

Peter

My cell phone buzzed and I pulled it out looking at the display.

"Its Char, I wonder what's wrong"

I pressed the button to read the text

"Fits the Cullens. They've turned up at our place looking for Bella. What do we do now?"

"Turn around. We'll find somewhere to stay temporarily. The Cullens will get fed up of waiting"

"You think so? I'm not quite so sure. Alice seems quite tenacious and the dog is a real hard ass".

"We'll find somewhere to stay then worry about the Cullens. Just don't say anything to Bella, as far as she knows we're just stopping as scheduled for her to rest"

"OK but if she finds out you kept it from her she's going to be mad"

"Let her, I can live with a pissed Bella but not a Bella harmed further by the Cullens. Try to speak to Char later if you get a chance. She'll let us know if she gets away from them".

Charlotte

I fed the horses slowly then walked back to the house,

"Still here?"

"We aren't going anywhere until we see Bella"

snapped the wolf boy then Carlisle stepped forward

"Could we come in and talk to you Charlotte? I think things are getting out of hand here. We all need to calm down a bit".

I had little choice so I nodded and they followed me in.

I gestured for them to sit down and leaned against the wall,

"So Carlisle, now we're all nice and comfortable perhaps you can say what it is you want".

"Charlotte I realize you blame Jake and Alice for Bella's accident".

"Accident? She tried to kill herself Carlisle, that was hardly an accident"

"Sorry, poor choice of words. Nevertheless they thought what they did was for the best, the situation was getting dangerous for all of us"

"Really? I wasn't aware that you and the rest of the Cullens were in danger?"

"I think we would all have been in danger if the Volturi had found it necessary to visit Forks"

"Well now everyone is safe I don't see the problem"

"We would just like to reassure ourselves that Bella is fine and happy to stay with you"

"She's not staying with me"

"Well with the Major and your husband"

"Look Bella is free to make her own decisions and if she wanted to speak to you I'm sure no one would stop her".

"We only have your word for that" snapped Jake

"Jake please, that was rude. I'm sorry Charlotte but it would be better if we could at least talk to her."

I sighed,

"All I can do is ask if she wants to"

"Thank you".

I took my phone out and dialled Peters number, watching them as I did so

"Hi gorgeous, have the Cullens gone?"

"No they're sitting here with me"

"You OK?"

I had to smile at his concern

"Yes I'm fine but they wont leave until they speak to Bella".

"Well she's asleep so they can just go on wanting"

Jake snatched the phone from my hand as Alice stood up warily

"You listen to me leech. I want to speak to Bella. It seems to me you are deliberately keeping us away from her and that makes me very nervous"

"Well my heart bleeds to hear that Dog, but it doesn't change anything. Until she agrees to talk to you I guess you'll just have to dig out a few fleas or whatever it is you Mutts do to pass the time".

"Give me the phone Peter" It was the Major.

I handed it over the seat and smiled, I loved it when the Major got mad and he was headed that way at a run.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Alice

I heard Jasper ask Peter for the phone and looked at Carlisle

"Maybe you should speak to him"

Jake looked at me

"I'm capable of holding a conversation Alice"

"Yes but..."

"No buts. Major you there?"

"I'm here"

"I'd like to speak to Bella please"

He looked at me with a "see I can do it" look on his face.

"Not at the moment, she's sleeping"

"So when she wakes up?"

"If she wants to, but I'm not sure she's going to want to"

"You mean you don't want her to. You're scared she'll ask us to come pick her up"

"No I'm not afraid of that Jacob Black. She can do whatever she wants to"

"What about Charlie?"

"What about him?"

"Well don't you think he deserves to know his daughter is alive?"

"That's not my call or yours for that matter. Bella will decide when she's ready"

"You don't think she's capable of making decisions like that at the moment?"

"No which is why I'm waiting, and so will you".

When he disconnected Jake's face went even blacker,

"See Carlisle. Could you have done any better? We stay here until they get back."

Carlisle

I knew Jake was handling this all wrong and Alice's face said she felt the same way, but it was impossible to talk to him at the moment.

"Well now you've spoken to him I guess you'll be on your way" said Charlotte happily.

"You wish leech"

"Jake we can't just wait here in case they come back here. You heard the Major. He wont bring her here while he knows we're still here".

I was expecting Jake to argue but he just got up.

"OK, we go home and wait".

I looked at Alice suspiciously, it was out of character for Jake to give up this easily but I decided to take the advantage to get us away.

"Thank you for trying Charlotte and for your hospitality I hope you'll tell the others that we just want to know that Bella is well and happy".

"I will Carlisle".

Jake

Yeah I knew Carlisle couldn't wait to get out of there. I thought he was afraid of the Major, well I wasn't and he and I were going to meet soon. For now the way to get Bella out in the open was to force her to and I knew just how to do it, but I'd better keep it from Alice. Since Bella had been found Alice was acting very tense, almost as if she was jealous of Bells but I couldn't understand why. We drove straight back to Forks and I needed to choose my time to get away on my own for a while. Carlisle was suspicious so I went hunting with Alice as usual and spent the night with her. She seemed to like watching me sleep after we made love and I wasn't complaining, she was one hot chick between the sheets.

Charlie

I'd only just got in from work when the door bell went, I hadn't even had time to take off my gun belt. When I opened it to Jake I gestured him in and went to put the kettle on

"Coffee Jake?"

"I think you might want something a bit stronger Charlie"

"Well I'm all out except beer, will that do you?"

"It's not for me Charlie it's for you, only I've got something to tell you and its going to come as a shock"

"Jake I've just got in, I'm hungry, thirsty, and tired, so just spit it out".

"Charlie its about Bella"

That stopped me in my tracks, the kettle tipped up to make the coffee. Jake took it from me as the mug overflowed onto the counter top.

"What about Bella? Jake I really don't feel like talking about her".

"I think you might want to hear this Charlie"

I sat down and sipped my coffee, forgetting how hot it was and scalding my mouth

"Shit that's hot!"

I got up and spat it out in the sink

"Jake please I really don't want to talk about this, so just go home".

"Charlie, Bella isn't dead".

Jake

I thought for a moment Charlie was going to faint, he went white and fumbled for the chair, sitting down slowly

"Not funny Jake".

"It's true Charlie"

"And how do you know this?"

"Because I helped arrange the fake accident when she went missing"

"You what?"

He got up and grabbed me by the arms

"You faked her death? She's been alive all this time and you knew? And you never told me? Why? Why would you let me go through all this?"

"I didn't have a choice Charlie. It was the only way to keep you safe".

"Me? Who the hell was after me? What's Bella got to do with this? Where is she?"

"If you let go of me I'll tell you Charlie, but you aren't going to like it"

"No shit Jake"

He sat down looking at me through narrowed eyes,

"So Bella is alive you say?"

"Yes Charlie but I'm not sure exactly where she is at the moment"

"Why hasn't she contacted me? I should have kept looking when she ran off with that bastard Whitlock".

"That's why she went Charlie, to stop you looking for him. It was looking for him that put you in danger, her too".

"I don't understand Jake. Is he involved in something illegal? Not drugs, please say she isn't mixed up with drugs Jake"

"No Charlie, no drugs and nothing strictly illegal either".

"Boy you've got two minutes to start making sense before I run you in".

There was a loud knock on the door at this point and Charlie got up pointing at me

"You move I'll get my gun"

I nodded and sat down, I thought I knew who was demanding entrance now and I was right. Charlie walked back in with Alice and Carlisle. Seeing his white face she glared at me

"You told him Jake. What were you thinking?"

"I only told him Bella is alive and we did it all to keep them both safe".

Carlisle glared at me then turned to Charlie

"We have a situation here Charlie and I'd like to try diffusing it if possible"

"Oh yeah Carlisle we certainly have a situation here. You knew Bella was alive too?"

"Only very recently Charlie".

"And that's supposed to make me feel better is it?"

"No but it might explain why I didn't try to tell you earlier."

"Would you have told me Carlisle? Would you Alice?"

I looked at Alice then back to Charlie

"No, we wouldn't have told you Charlie. It's not safe for you to know".

"It's not safe for me to know my daughter is alive? That she didn't burn to death in that car crash?"

"I'm sorry for all your pain Charlie but she agreed to it all to keep you safe".

"From what Carlisle? What was I in danger from?"

"I can't tell you that Charlie and its very important you don't tell anyone else or try to find her."

"Try to find her? She's my daughter, I will find her and if I have to I'll arrest the lot of you as accessories".

"To what Charlie? We're the only ones who know she isn't dead".


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Fifty

Peter

When the phone went again I sighed looking at the display

"Looks like the Cullens want to talk again Major"

Bella had woken up now and looked at Jasper

"What did I miss?"

"Jake and Alice want to see you".

"No. I don't want to see them"

"I told them you'd probably feel that way but they are...persistent".

"Hey Bells, how about you just say a few words to them on the phone. Might shut the Pup up".

She looked at Jasper imploringly

"Do I have to?"

"No, you don't have to do anything Bella".

She nodded and leaned back into him as I answered

"Alice Cullen what can I do for you now? People will start thinking we've got something going on if you keep ringing me".

Jasper

I knew something was wrong by the way Peter stopped talking suddenly and groaned,

"f f f why?"

He looked over his shoulder at me,

"Trouble Major. Jake told Charlie"

Bella started and looked terrified "He did what?"

"He told Charlie Bella was still alive and now he wants to see her too"

I looked down at Bella and cuddled her more tightly

"I think we have a problem now Bella. If Charlie knows he's going to want to see you and he's going to want an explanation. Now we can just disappear so he'll never find you and I'll do that if it's what you want. There is one problem with doing that though. He's going to keep looking and eventually he'll find out something, Jake will have difficulty in explaining his part in this and keep Charlie in the dark about our world. Or you could talk to Charlie and take it from there. Whatever you decide I'm, with you all the way"

"Me too Bells, I've decided I like you after all"

Bella managed a smile at that.

I held out my hand and took the phone

"Wait".

I looked at Bella

"You want some time to decide?"

As the tears started she shook her head,

"No I'll talk to Charlie"

"Is Charlie there? Put him on"

I handed the phone to Bella, whose hands were shaking.

Charlie

I couldn't believe I was going to talk to my daughter. A daughter I'd thought dead for the past year and a half.

"Bella?"

"Dad"

"So Jake was telling the truth. You are alive"

"Yes Dad. I'm so sorry but I couldn't tell you"

"Yeah you could. I'd have looked after you Bella whatever you did, or he did".

"He didn't do anything Dad, neither did I. It was you, you put yourself in danger and I had to do something".

"Come home Bella".

"I can't Dad"

"Sure you can, we can sort it all out Bells"

"I can't Dad I'm sorry"

"Is he stopping you?"

"No"

I heard Bella start to cry and then heard him on the phone

"Bella's too upset to talk any more. I'm sorry about what happened Charlie. I didn't know either until very recently then I went to find her"

"Why didn't you tell me? Didn't it occur to you that I might be able to find her?"

"No it didn't Charlie. Look Bella's really not up to talking right now. We'll be stopping for the night soon. If she's feeling better I'll ask he to ring you then".

"No, you tell her to ring me".

"Can't do that Charlie. She's all grown up and she makes her own decisions but I will suggest it might be a good idea. Now could you put Jake on the phone"

I passed it over to Jake who took it with a grin

Jake

Now the high and mighty Major was in the shit!

"Yeah?"

"You're an idiot. A dangerous idiot."

"I'm not scared of you leech"

"Mind your mouth Dog. Remember Charlie's there. You've already put him in danger again. Just remember I will find you Jacob Black if anything happens to him"

"I'll be in Forks waiting, any time you want to make something of it".

He put the phone down and I passed it back to Alice.

"Right Jake, I want to know what happened, all the details".

"He can't tell you the details Charlie. It's too dangerous".

"I can handle danger Carlisle,. What I can't handle is being lied to, and taken for a fool, something you all did. Now sit down and tell me why my daughter found it necessary to fake her own death and go on the run"

Carlisle

I wasn't sure how little would satisfy Charlie but whatever I told him would cause problems so I sat down and crossed my legs.

"I'm very sorry Charlie but until you speak to Bella again I can't tell you anything more"

"More? You haven't told me shit so far"

"I'm happy to wait until she rings again then I can tell you anything she wants me to but I warn you Charlie it wont be enough for you, and I can't tell you as much as you want".

"Is Jasper involved in this?"

"Only by association. He had nothing to do with the fake accident and he knew nothing about Bella until a few weeks ago".

"But he found her?"

"Yes he did, with some help from Alice"

"But if Alice helped her to run why would she help him find her? It doesn't make any sense"

"I think it was an unfortunate slip of the tongue Charlie, but a lucky one as it turned out".

"Why?"

"Bella was very unhappy Charlie and I think she was seriously thinking about ending it all".

"Are you telling me my daughter tried to commit suicide?"

"Yes Charlie but she's in good hands now"

"Yeah the same ones she was in when she went missing last time"

"It wasn't his fault what happened, I assure you".

Charlie

Someone was taking the piss and it was getting me really mad. I've got a good mind to arrest you all for faking a death"

"As I said Charlie you could never prove it without putting Bella in danger".

"Right that's enough, I get answers now or I'm getting my gun".

"It wont help you Charlie, trust me" explained Jake

Fuck you Jake.

The phone ringing stopped him and he snatched the receiver up

"Bella?"

He thought his conversation was private at least on her side but we heard every word and she knew that so she was very cagey. She agreed to meet Charlie but only if he came alone and a friend of hers picked him up from a pre arranged point. Any sign of followers and it was all off. I could see he thought this was overkill but he had no alternative but to agree. She promised to text him with a rendezvous point in a couple of days before finishing the call with,

"Love you Dad".


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty One

Peter

We'd decided that going home wasn't an option while the Cullens were sniffing around so we ended up at a small cabin in some woods that the Major had owned forever. Bella thought it was magical although that isn't exactly the word I'd have used, shit hole came to mind. It was sparsely furnished with an open fire and a well, not exactly the height of luxury but we made do. I chopped wood and lit the fire for hot water while Jasper after getting Bella safely snuggled up on the couch with a blanket, brought in the supplies we'd picked up and made her something to eat. I did a perimeter check and no one had been near the place in a long time, only a family of bears. When I brought more logs in Bella was asleep and the Major sitting opposite her, watching.

"Don't worry Major, I don't think she's going to vanish again"

"No she isn't and I'm making sure of that".

"Fair enough. So when is Daddy coming to visit?"

"She's ringing him when she wakes up, hopefully we can pick him up from the airport some time in the next couple of days".

"We?"

"Well you".

"Great, I can add chauffeur to my list of talents. What's he like?"

"Stubborn like his daughter."

"Wonderful. What if he starts asking me questions?"

"Act dumb like you usually do".

We heard a giggle and turned to see Bella smiling at us,

"You two sound like an old married couple"

"Yeah well, as long as I get to wear the trousers I don't mind. Now excuse me I have manly things to pursue".

Bella

Jasper came and sat beside me as I dialled Charlie's number and waited for him to pick up,

"Bella that you?"

"Yes Dad. I wanted to give you instructions to get here"

"This is stupid, what are you frightened of?"

"I just don't want to go back to Forks Dad and I don't want to see the others yet".

"OK what's the plan?"

He sounded annoyed and frustrated.

"Fly to Eugene and we'll pick you up from there".

"You're in Oregon? Why can't I bring Jake and Alice with me? They're both worried about you"

"Dad I want to speak to you alone, please".

"I don't like all this cloak and dagger stuff Bella. Its ridiculous"

I was getting upset and my voice started to break so Jasper took the phone from me

Jasper

"Charlie its Jasper"

"I wondered when I'd hear from you. I hope my daughter is OK. They told me she'd tried to kill herself. Was that your fault?"

"Charlie I'm not having that conversation with you over the phone. Just do as Bella asks, you're upsetting her"

"Yeah well, I've been pretty upset myself the last eighteen months"

"Yes I know all that but she wants to explain, she's not up to a lot of people. Peter will pick you up at the airport. I've reserved an open ticket for you. All you have to do is confirm the flight".

"I don't need your charity Jasper Whitlock"

"Hey I'm doing this for your daughter not you, so don't worry about it. Ring with your ETA".

I disconnected, I wasn't interested in a pissing contest with Bella's father.

"Thanks Jasper".

She pulled me to sit beside her.

Bella

I needed to have a serious conversation with Jasper while Peter was out of the way.

"Jasper I need to ask you something"

"Go ahead".

"What are we going to do?...about us I mean"

"That's up to you Bella but running away to keep me safe isn't an option".

"I know, I wish I'd told you what Alice said"

"I'd have kept you safe and there are ways around the Volturi".

"I think...no I know...I need to be with you. How would you feel about changing me?"

"Whenever you give the word Bella. Its my way to keep you for ever but remember staying with me has its price. Not just the fact you'd be a vampire, drinking blood and killing people to feed but the baggage I carry. I'm a monster even to other vampires and there's always someone who wants to make a name for themselves as the killer of the Major. Life isn't easy on the road with me".

"Are you trying to put me off?"

"No, just give you the full picture. I'm not an Edward Cullen or Jacob Black and you need to understand that. Speak to your Dad and think about it then tell me what you want to do. It makes no difference, I'll never leave you, human or vampire".

I knew he meant it and he was right about not being a Cullen. Jasper was a vampire in the raw and I would have to accept that or stay human, it was quite a decision.

Peter

Bella had gone to shower when the phone rang again.

"Charlie?"

"And just who the hell are you?"

Oh good, a friendly human!

"I'm your worst fucking nightmare as it happens and I'm to be your chauffeur when you get here so don't piss me off".

He was silent and I wondered if he'd put the phone down, then

"I'm arriving at four tomorrow afternoon".

"I'll be there"

"How will I know you?"

"Oh I'm real easy to pick out and I'll be able to spot you so no worries, see you then"

Charlie the ass-hole, brilliant! It was going to be a long ride back.

Bella

I'd heard the phone ring and wondered if it was Charlie with his flight details then cringed, I knew Jasper had gone to hunt so Peter would be answering. I liked him but he did seem to rub everyone else up the wrong way, I just hope he could get on with Charlie because it was quite a journey from the airport. I'd make sure Peter had hunted before he left. When I came back down he was in the kitchen area heating up soup and toasting bread. He turned and smiled and fleetingly I saw the man behind the vampire,

"You ready to eat Bells only I'm a bit rusty".

"Yeah I can see only the toast is burning Peter".

He grabbed the flaming bread and blew the flames out

"I'll do you some more"

"It's OK I'll have bread with the soup, that seems to be hot".

It was about to boil over the top of the pan onto the gas ring.

"I never realized how hard cooking was"

I laughed and squeezed his shoulder before pecking him on the cheek.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty Two

Peter

I tensed as Bella touched me, not because of her scent, but because she was playing with fire and she never even knew it. I'd have to talk to her before it became a problem so when she sat down to eat I took the chair opposite and cleared my throat

"Ah Bella do you mind if we talk while you eat? She shrugged taking a mouthful of bread

"This is a bit difficult for me, but I think someone should explain things to you and I get the short straw because I'm the only one here"

"Is there a problem?"

"Well there is the potential for a problem. Remember back in the Motel?"

She sat thinking about it as she continued to eat, then shook her head,

"When the Major came back"

"Oh yes, and you went flying out of the door. I know he thought you were hurting me but we put him right".

"Yes, well it wasn't just that he thought I was hurting you"

"No, he thought you'd bitten me"

"Yeah that too, but just listen will you, Jeez I'm too old for this shit!"

Bella

As I watched Peter I realized he was embarrassed, so this was to do with sex was it? I would watch him squirm and play thick.

"OK I'm listening".

"When vampires find their mate they become very possessive so..."

"Oh did I make you uncomfortable? I was only trying to get up when I was wriggling around"

"No, no, not that. You belong to the Major and I'm far too sensible to get between him and his lady. I like all my appendages too much to piss him off"

"Oh, so what do you mean?"

I could see him getting frustrated so I laughed

"OK Peter. You're telling me that Jasper is jealous, I get it but what made you bring it up now?"

He heaved a sigh of relief,

"Bitch! You like to see me struggle. You just touched me and kissed me"

"Yes, it's called a show of affection for a friend"

"Yeah, well lets pretend we aren't friends then because he wouldn't like that at all Bella".

"Oh come on, it was just a peck on the cheek".

"I'm just warning you Bella, be careful".

I could hardly believe that a peck on the cheek was a hanging offence but I'd try to remember.

Peter

I wasn't sure she really got it, but before I could say any more Jasper walked in, strolling over to Bella and leaning down to kiss her

"You OK beautiful? Has Peter been behaving?"

"Yes, he got me dinner and we talked"

He looked at me,

"Talked?"

"Yeah just things in general" I jumped in quickly.

Bella grinned behind his back and mouthed coward.

Where he was concerned, I was.

After Bella went to sleep, under a blanket by the fire nestled up to the Major, he looked at me

"You ready to pick Charlie up?"

"Yeah I'll hunt on the way. You still don't want me to tell him anything?"

"No more than you really have to Peter, part of the reason she ran was to keep him away from our world but I have no idea how to do that now Jacob Black has dragged him back in"

"Want me to make him the late Jacob Black?"

"Not yet. We'll see what happens first, so what did you and Bella talk about?"

"Cooking mostly. Its harder than it looks you know"

I could see he didn't believe me but he didn't push it and I was grateful.

Bella

When I woke up Peter had already left, the last of the drugs were out of my system and I felt much better. My eyes weren't heavy any more and I could concentrate on things better

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

I looked out of the window and saw the sun was shining,

"Yes I'd love to"

"We'll take it easy and if it gets too much I'll carry you back"

I smiled and getting up took his hand, and we walked out into the sunshine.

At first I was busy looking around and breathing in the fresh mountain air but as I turned to him to point out a squirrel up a tree I noticed his face. He was so beautiful but I already knew that. Now the sun was shining on his skin and it glittered as Edwards had, but the glitter showed up ridges on his jaw and neck and without thinking I put my hand up to feel them. I couldn't feel much but I'd seen them. He took my hand and pressed it gently against his throat before putting it down and back into his.

"What are they?"

I couldn't take my eyes from the faint marks glittering on his skin,

"Scars Bella".

"Scars? What can scar a vampire? I thought you were bulletproof"

"We are, but other vampire bites do leave a mark".

"You were bitten by another vampire?"

He shook his head, a rueful grin on his face,

"Not just one Bella. Remember I'm a soldier".

"I can see a few but I guessed they were all made by the same enemy"

He shook his head then walked on, so the conversation was over for now. If he wouldn't tell me perhaps Peter would. I'd ask him next time we were alone, which wouldn't be soon because he was bringing Charlie back with him.

"What am I going to tell Charlie?"

"If you want to keep him safe, as little as possible".

"I have to tell him something though"

"We'll think of something Bella, you just say as little as you can get away with".

Peter

After hunting I drove out to the airport to pick up Bella's father. I waited leaning against a pillar in the shade as his plane disembarked. As I watched, families and young lovers were reunited but then I saw him. Just as she'd described, tall, slim, dark hair, mustache All he needed was a gun belt and a saddle and he'd look like a Cowboy coming home from the Rodeo. I straightened up and lifted a hand in greeting. He saw me and his eyes narrowed, and I hadn't done anything yet!

"Charlie?"

"Peter?"

"Can I take your bag" I tried being nice, against my nature but it was Bella's Dad.

"No its OK I've got it"

"Right well, this way to the car"

We walked on silence and I knew Charlie was sizing me up. From his expression he wasn't too impressed.

"So how do you know Jasper Whitlock?"

"Long story, but we fought together"

"Yeah figures, I guess you were in the Civil War too?"

"Nah, I'm not old enough for that"

A white lie, but it shut him up for a few minutes.

Charlie

I didn't like this Peter guy, he had the same aura of danger as his friend although he seemed a little more friendly.

"So how long have you known my Daughter?"

"A while now, on and off"

"Did you know about the fake accident?"

"Nope"

"Were you with him when he found her?"

"Yep"

"And is she OK?"

"Yes she's fine. Looking forward to seeing you I think"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I get the impression she'd rather I never found out she was still alive".

"She was just trying to protect you Charlie"

"So I hear, but no one seems able to tell me what from. Do you know?"

"Not my place to pass comment on that particular subject. How was your flight?"

He wasn't going to be deflected.

"Is she in danger now?"

"Not with us, No".


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Three

Bella

By the time we saw the truck coming down the drive I had got myself into quite a state. I had no idea how Charlie would react when he saw me. Jasper took my hand to steady me and smiled encouragingly.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm here with you and I won't let Charlie hurt you in any way".

I squeezed his hand tighter feeling calm flood through me as the truck came to a halt and Peter got out first. We could see by his face that it hadn't been a comfortable ride and he just nodded to us and made for the trees, Char who had been waiting for him, following hot on his heels. I waited and Charlie opened the door slowly and stood looking at me.

"So Bells you really are alive., I guess I wondered if it wasn't all a big Con by him" he pointed to Jasper

"No Dad its me. I'm really sorry but I had no choice"

"Sure you did, you had plenty of choices but you chose to listen to your friends rather than your family".

"Jasper wasn't involved Dad, he knew nothing about it".

"Yeah, so he told me".

"But you don't believe me do you Charlie?" Jaspers voice was calm but I felt the tension radiating from his body

"Well you'll excuse me if I take what you say with a pinch of salt only I have no idea who the hell you really are. All I get from Carlisle and Billy are cryptic little comments and from a friend in the army a photograph which seems to be you, but taken during the Civil War. So you gonna tell me who you really are and what is really going on with you and Bella?"

"I can't Charlie. I'm very sorry but telling you would only put you in the very danger Bella ran to save you from."

"That's a crock of shit! You just like the idea of being a mystery man. Well let me tell you something, No more playing around with my daughter. She's coming home unless you come up with a believable story about yourself".

He still hadn't moved from the side of the truck so I walked forward and took his arm pulling him inside, Jasper shadowing me and still keeping my other hand in his

Jasper

I just wished that Charlie would take the warning and just be glad to see Bella safe and well but that wasn't going to happen, so what did I tell him? How much would Bella want me to tell him? If anything.

She grasped his arm

"Come in and sit down and I'll try to explain what I can"

He came reluctantly and she sat beside him on the couch. I sat beside her on the floor still holding her hand and waited to hear what she was going to tell him.

Bella

I steeled myself and took his hand with my free one unwilling to let go of Jasper.

"Dad, I'm really sorry for doing what I did but it was for your sake, and Jasper's"

"Yeah, I figured he'd come in to it somewhere"

"Please Dad just listen a minute, Jasper isn't the enemy. It had nothing to do with him really. I will tell you if you insist but first I want him to explain how dangerous that knowledge will be."

I turned to Jasper

"Please try to explain to Charlie how much danger he'll be in"

Charlie

So they were sticking to the same old story, putting me in danger, Well I wasn't going to wear that any longer but I glared over at Jasper who moved round to face me still holding my daughter's hand.

"Charlie I need you to listen very closely to what I'm going to tell you. There are things going on that you have no idea about. Things that you'd find hard to believe, that would turn your understanding of the world upside down. There is knowledge which can put your life in danger. Laws that can only be broken with a cost, endangering lives, yours and Bella's".

"And yours of course" I snapped

"Yes mine to,o but that isn't important. I can look after myself, I have for a very long time. If you insist on knowing everything then you put yourself back in danger and it may be that even Peter and myself couldn't guarantee your safety"

"I don't think I'd be happy putting my life in your hands or your friends in any case".

"No I don't suppose you would but we would be your best chance at survival"

"You really believe all this shit about the war and The Major and all that. You're not only dangerous you're crazy too and I don't want you anywhere near my daughter".

I tried to get up and pull Bella with me but she just shook her head and pulled away from me

"Dad I can't, I love Jasper and he loves me. I'm not going back to Forks and I don't want you to tell anyone else that I'm still alive"

"What about Billy and Harry?"

"They already know I'm sure"

"Yeah they seem to be much better informed than me about my daughter".

Peter sloped back in the room again

"Still bitching Charlie? Jeez do you never give it a rest? Your daughter is trying to keep you safe for fuck sake"

Charlie stood, his eyes flashing,

"Now you listen to me young man. That's my daughter we're talking about and I wont have her associated with a load of crazies like you and your Major here".

"I don't think that's your decision to make Charlie. If Bella wants to stay here then she stays, and no one will make her do anything else"

"Are you threatening me?"

"If that's what it takes then yes, I guess I am. What you need to do is to sit down, shut your mouth and fucking listen Charlie".

Dad took a step forward and I saw Peter tense, then Jasper spoke,

"Stand down Peter. A fight wont help matters"

"Yeah it will, it'll make me feel a hell of a lot better"

"Enough Peter"

Charlie turned to Jasper,

"I don't need you to stop him. I'm quite capable of taking a punk like him".

Jasper moved far too fast in order to get between a snarling Peter and a white-faced but determined Charlie.

I couldn't take any more, Charlie was never going to stop until he got the truth, so be it.

"Dad enough, sit down and I'll answer all your questions. It's your life to throw away if you choose. Peter I apologize for Charlie. Please let me talk to him".

Peter stopped struggling and turned black eyes to me,

"Only for you Bella, but if he starts again..."

"He won't"

I glared at my Dad who sat, fuming.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Four

Peter

Somebody needed to straighten Charlie out before he got chewed to pieces and I just hoped Bella could do it or he wouldn't leave here alive in any case. As I sat down she threw me a smile of gratitude, she knew how close he'd come to losing his life just then, if he didn't. Charlie was just waiting to start up again and I had no idea how she'd diffuse the situation long enough for him to listen.

"Dad, you have questions so I guess the best thing would be for you to ask them. Just remember once you start there's no going back and if anyone finds out that you know, it will mean your death".

He snorted and sat quiet for a second before turning to Jasper,

"First, who are you?"

"Major Jasper Whitlock",

"What army?"

"Confederate."

"So you reckon you were born in the 1800s"

"That's right Charlie, 1844 to be precise"

"So how come you haven't aged?"

"That's a long story Charlie"

"Yeah I thought it might be".

He turned to his daughter

"You know the story?"

She nodded soberly and Charlie turned back to the Major.

"So it was fine to tell Bella and put her in danger, but not me".

Bella

This was so unfair, Jasper was getting the blame for things he hadn't done,

"Dad, Jasper didn't tell me about his world. Only his own past".

"So who did? There are more of his crazies around?"

"They aren't crazy, just trying to live their lives as quietly as possible without endangering any humans"

"Humans? You saying he isn't human? What? They're pod people? Martians?"

Jasper stood up, I could see he'd had enough, I was amazed he'd stayed quiet as long as he had.

"Charlie stop shouting at Bella, she's on your side. You want the truth?"

"Yes I Want the truth, it would make a refreshing change".

"OK You asked for it. I am the man in the photo, Major Jasper Whitlock. I served in the Confederate Army during the Civil War and I was stupid enough to stop and help what I thought were three young women in danger. They were in fact Vampires and I was bitten. I stopped ageing then, but I still exist frozen as I was then".

I didn't want Jasper to go into his time with Maria because I thought it was just too much for him in one hit

"I think that's enough" I said but Charlie glared at me,

"We'll talk later young lady but as for you".

He took a step forward and prodded Jasper in the chest with his finger

"You are completely mad and I want you to stay away from my daughter. Vampire for Gods sake!"

Jaspers eyes went black and for a second I thought he was going to attack Charlie but he took Dads hand and put it down,

"Charlie don't underestimate me. I'm only keeping my temper for Bella's sake"

Dad laughed in his face

"Boy, you don't frighten me. I've faced bigger than you"

"I don't doubt that, but you've never faced anyone more dangerous, that I promise you".

I could hear the fury building in Jasper's voice, he was a man, a soldier and a vampire, the most deadly of combinations and I stood up taking his hand and putting my other palm to his cheek.

"Jasper please, for me"

He turned to look at me and I saw flashes of gold in the blackness of his eyes. He seemed to come back from somewhere else to me and nodded, but his jaw was clenched and I knew he was close to his limit.

"Dad"

I took Charlie's arm,

"Let's go for a walk".

I just wanted to get him away from Jasper so he could calm down but Charlie shrugged me off.

"I've never heard such a load of shit in all my life".

He grabbed me by the arm.

"You Madam are coming back with me before you end up as crazy as he is".

I tried to pull away and he tightened his grip. I pulled again and he pulled on my arm swinging me around. I collided with the door frame, banging my head and making me fall.

I only closed my eyes for a second but when I opened them again Jasper was leaning over me, cradling my head in his hands.

"You OK Bella?"

I put my hand to my head and felt a bump and wetness, as I brought my hand down I saw blood.

"Oh God I'm sorry Jasper".

He ripped the sleeve from his shirt and put it up to the cut,

"Hold it there for a minute"

He turned back to Charlie who had frozen, realizing what he'd done. Hearing a snarl he turned and we both saw Peter standing, not breathing, in the doorway.

"Go Peter"

I shouted and he turned and fled.

Jasper walked up to Charlie until he was right in his face

"You ever touch Bella again, ever cause her any harm and I will kill you Charlie. Her father or not. Do you understand?"

Charlie continued to look over his shoulder at me so Jasper took him by the shoulders and shook him

"Do you understand what I just said?"

His voice was louder and more angry.

"Jasper" I said quietly and he freed Charlie to come to my side.

"Could you help me to the bathroom. I want to bathe my head"

Jasper swept me up in his arms and ran up the stairs with me while Charlie stood open-mouthed.

Peter

I took some deep breaths and came back in to see The Major disappearing up the stairs with Bella. I went over to Charlie,

"You have no idea just how lucky you are still to be breathing let alone standing. Let me give you a friendly bit of advice. Don't touch Bella again in anger or it will be the last thing you ever do. She's under his protection and he'll go through anyone who hurts her, irrespective of who it is. Get it?"

He nodded and walked out into the yard and I followed. When he sat down on the swing seat I left him alone and went to Charlotte.

"I thought he'd bought it just then. It was only Bella speaking to him that saved Charlie".

She nodded,

"This is getting dangerous Peter. Charlie needs to go home and stop trying to interfere or the Major will kill him".

Bella

In the bathroom Jasper sat me on the toilet and wet the sleeve of his shirt for me. I put it to my head feeling the lump there.

"He didn't mean to hurt me Jazz".

"Doesn't matter, he did hurt you and nobody hurts you and gets away with it",

"Please Jazz let it go just this once. He's angry and hurt and confused"

"That's not an excuse"

"I know, but for me please".

He didn't answer me and I could see he was fighting an internal battle between my plea and his nature as my protector."

I touched his arm, the one now bare after being ripped off as a bandage for me and he looked into my eyes.

"That was his only chance Bella. No more"

I nodded and thanked him, then pulled him down to kiss his cheek

As I did so he sighed and breathed in deeply.

"Bella, I don't know how you do it but you calm me so easily".

I smiled,

"I'd like to do more than just calm you, because believe me, calm is the last thing I feel when you are close".

He looked at me slightly shocked,

"Should I be flattered or worried?"

I guess that depends on how you feel about me".


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Five

Jasper

I wasn't quite sure what Bella was asking or even sure exactly what she meant by what she'd said. I needed to study her emotions, we hadn't been together very much and she was still a mystery to me. I could see confusion on her face and feel her embarrassment. She thought she had made a fool of herself so I had to take the final step or risk losing her. I knelt in front of her and took the cloth away from her face. The cut had more or less stopped bleeding and my thirst while burning was manageable.

"Bella don't be sorry for what you said. I know what you are asking me, I think. This is all new to me so I'm just going to say what I feel and leave the rest to you. You asked me a while back to change you and I said I would once I knew you were sure about me. I can't explain how you make me feel. When I'm with you everything makes sense and I can finally feel hope. When I thought you were gone my life became too bleak to contemplate. I know Charlie doesn't approve of me but that's his problem not mine. I also know you are young but not too young to make up your own mind so I'm going to ask you something but I don't want you to answer me straight away. I need to know you've really thought about it because it's a one time, forever, decision. You know about me, I've always been honest about what I am and I don't suppose I'll change much, its been too long, I've seen too much. Bella, will you stay with me for ever? Be my mate, my wife or however you want to phrase it?"

She was about to speak but I put a finger to her lips.

"Not yet. Think, take a few days if you want but don't answer until you are one hundred percent sure because once you commit to me and I to you, that's it, for eternity."

I replaced my finger with my lips, enjoying the feel of hers, her sweet breath on mine and the scent of her blood as it flushed her face.

"Now we'd better go back to Charlie".

Bella

I knew what I wanted but I'd give it a few hours, I couldn't live without him, I knew because I'd tried. I couldn't help a cry of exultation within as we walked downstairs to see Charlie sitting in an armchair. He looked up when he heard us and then got up,

"I'm sorry Bella, I never meant to hurt you, I was just angry I guess. Are you OK?"

I nodded,

"Yes I'm fine. Are you OK after all you've heard?"

"No, I don't think I ever will be again. Life isn't what I thought it was. There really are monsters out there. Apologies to you Jasper, for that"

Jasper nodded acceptance of Charlie's words and pulled me to sit beside him on the couch.

Charlie looked at our clasped hands and sighed before speaking again

"Jasper, you know how I feel about you and that hasn't really changed but I accept that Bella feels differently and I know you'll look after her. What worries me is what you're going to have to protect her from. You are obviously quite capable but Bella is my only daughter and I don't like the actions she's been forced into since she met you"

I was about to interrupt but he carried on

"Now I know it wasn't Jaspers idea and I know he wouldn't have accepted you doing what you did, but its his world that's so dangerous and its that world you are stepping into if you stay with him. That scares the hell out of me and it should you as well"

I'd listened to Charlie and now it was my turn to talk. I took my hand back from Jasper and went to sit on the arm of Charlies chair putting my hand on his arm,

"Dad I'm truly sorry for the way I hurt you when I disappeared but I couldn't see another way round it. I should have gone to Jasper but I chose to believe what someone else told me. That was wrong and I'd never do it again. I know Jaspers world is dangerous but I can't help that and neither can he. Do you remember when you fell in love with Mum? How nothing else mattered, how you felt when you were away from her? Well I guess that's the way I feel about Jasper. While I was on my own I felt I was dying a little more every day, as if without him nothing made any sense. I wanted to tell you something in front of him so it was all out in the open"

I looked from one to the other, Charlie looked resigned but Jasper looked apprehensive,

"When I woke up and Jasper was there I thought my world had started to turn once more. I asked him to change me"

Charlie gasped and looked concerned again

"But he said I needed time. He also told me how life would be with him. He did everything to allow me an informed choice. A little while ago he asked me a question and he wanted me to take my time before answering. What he doesn't understand is that the answer would be the same if I had given it months ago, weeks ago, today or in a hundred years. He is the one who makes me whole so what other answer can I give? We're going to be married Dad and I hope you can give us your blessing because I love him and he loves me."

Jasper

I was terrified what she was going to say in front of Charlie but I was staggered by what she did say. The decision was made and she'd made it official. I knew exactly where I stood with her, where I belonged, at her side for always.

"Charlie. I guess I should have spoken to you about it first but Bella got the jump on me. You're right, I do know how you feel about me and I'm sorry about that because I love your daughter and I'll look after her."

She smiled at me and walked over to take my arm. Charlie looked at us and heaved a large sigh.

"I don't think there's anything I could say to change things so I have no choice but to accept what's coming. I'm not happy about it and I hope you'll take some time and do it right and not change her unless she's totally committed. If anything goes wrong there'll always be a place for her at home."

It wasn't enough but it was about the best I could have hoped for so I took Bella's hand in mine and offered my other to him. He looked at it dubiously then shook it quickly and withdrew his. I knew the cold of my hand had made him shudder and I knew he was thinking about my touch on his daughter but that was for us to worry about, not him.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Six

Peter

When Char and I went back in the atmosphere had changed somewhat. Charlie was still apprehensive but he was no longer so angry. He looked at us and walked over hand outstretched,

"I need to apologise for giving you a hard time Peter. It wasn't really you I was mad at and I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I guess we're going to be family of a sort so I wondered if you'd accept my apologies".

I took his hand and shook it,

"OK Charlie. I'm used to being the whipping boy around here. I guess from what you just said that Bella and the Major are a done deal. I know you're worried but as I said, you couldn't find better people to keep her safe whatever the danger"

He nodded then went to the kitchen as Bella called to say food was on the table. Char went through to grill Bella while I put an arm round the Major and walked him outside,

"So you got round the old man in the end. You and Bella are a definite?"

He looked back at the house

"Sure looks like it. Peter I don't know how to live without her so I asked her to marry me"

"And she accepted! I need to have words with the girl. She should have held out for the whole 9 yards, flowers chocolates, an engagement ring, sex"

He whacked me on the side of the head.

"Don't upset Charlie again. He's wound up enough as it is. Just keep your mouth shut until he leaves".

I gave him an evil grin

"OK but its gonna cost you".

"What?"

"Give me time. I'll think of something".

I slapped him on the back and went back inside, hands in pockets, whistling the wedding march. Boy was he going to suffer!

Bella

Charlotte came in with a big grin on her face,

"So Bella?"

I shook my head and jerked it towards Charlie who had just finished washing his hands. I'd cooked Chilli for him as his favourite and was just waiting to get the rolls out of the oven. She nodded understanding and sat down with us at the table. Charlie was a bit self-conscious, he didn't know Char but she soon put him at ease and slowly brought the conversation round to me

"So Charlie, what are you going to do about Bella?"

He shook his head

"I have no idea. Should I tell your mother?"

"No" I Said quickly "Look Dad, when I marry Jasper I will be changing and I'd only be saying goodbye to Renee again. She thinks I'm dead. Let her keep thinking that. I can stay in contact with you because you know and we need to keep an eye on you. Don't tell anyone else please".

He thought as he chewed then nodded,

"I guess there's no point is there? Anyway, when do you and Jasper plan on getting married? I take it I'm invited?"

I hadn't even thought that far ahead,

"We haven't made the plans yet but sure, you'll come wont you?"

"Yeah, if I'm losing my daughter again at least this time I can see her go".

"Thanks Dad. You aren't losing me though, I'll still be here"

"Yeah as one of the undead" he grunted.

Char laughed

"Well look at it this way Charlie. No more birthday presents".

"So there is a sunny side to all this" he said with a smile.

Charlotte was working wonders on my Dad.

The next day he was flying back, he'd used all his holiday while I was missing so he had no choice, but he promised to come out again soon and not to tell anyone I was alive. I think he was glad he could talk to Alice and Jake about it although they were still in the dog house for arranging it all in the first place. I think he was going to be happier talking to Carlisle really and the offer of visiting the Cullen house in Forks was still open, although my being so close to all my friends was probably going to mean we never took it up.

Jasper and I took him back to the airport and waited with him until his flight was called. He gave me a kiss and a hug and even managed a handshake with Jasper again before disappearing through the terminal. It was sad to see him go but I had plenty to look forward too now and as soon as we were on the road I scooted over next to Jazz and put my hand on his thigh,

"So, you ready to talk wedding plans? I asked with a grin.

He nodded, "Whatever you want wherever you want" he smiled and my heart stuttered.

"Nothing big, nothing flashy and no guests" I said

He looked at me with surprise

"You don't want a fancy wedding? That's good to hear. I hate crowds".

"I thought we could just have a small simple ceremony with just Peter and Charlotte and Charlie of course and then...well I haven't thought any further than that".

He nodded, "Sounds good to me" and he kissed the top of my head.

"So when?" He continued.

"How long does it take to get a licence?"

He shrugged, "I'll get Peter on it. He's good at speeding things along"

"Oh so you want to speed things along?"

He pulled over on to the side of the road and put his arms around me,

"I'd marry you tomorrow Bella".

I melted into him, "Me too".

That was the end of the peaceful times however, because there was a strange car waiting when we got back and Alice and Jake sat on the porch with a fuming Charlotte while there was no sight of Peter. We got out of the truck slowly and walked hand in hand up the steps.

"Alice, What are you doing here? Bella didn't want any visitors. I told you that"

"Listen, if you think I'm going to be left out of the wedding after getting you two together dream on".

I groaned

"Alice I'm not having a wedding. Just the two of us"

"Rubbish, Charlie deserves to see you properly married off under the circumstances and you need witnesses"

"Peter and I were going to do that" added Charlotte angrily.

Alice looked at her then dismissed her,

"Bella needs her friends here for her wedding, after all its the only one she'll ever have".

Then she took my hand from Jaspers and dragged me out in to the trees, leaving Jake with Jasper and Charlotte.

Alice

"Bella you must have a proper wedding for Charlie. What about Renee, are you inviting her? And the Cullens, they'll want to come. Esme especially, she loves a wedding".

"Alice stop. I don't want a big wedding and I don't want a lot of fuss so please".

"Nonsense. Now where are you going to get your dress? There's a wonderful woman in London who makes the most fabulous one-off wedding dresses, something long and flowing I think with a long veil and flowers. I think we need..."

Bella

"ALICE" I shouted "Stop. No I don't want all the frills I just want something simple".

"You leave it to me Bella. It will be a dress rehearsal for when Jake and I get married".

"Have you set a date yet?" I asked her intrigued.

"Not yet...Hey we could make it a double wedding, that would be fun".

I zoned out at this point, wondering what I'd done to deserve all this. I felt tired and dizzy and I sat on a dead tree to rest. As I took some deep breaths Alice looked at me,

"Are you OK Bella? I asked you if you wanted three or four tiers to the cake?"

I put my head between my knees to stop the trees spinning a dizzying green blur.

"I think I need to lay down Alice. Can we go back"

I heard a deep sigh

"OK but we have to make plans, there's a lot to get done if were all going to get married together in a few weeks".


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Seven

Jasper

I saw Alice and Bella walking back and knew something was wrong, Alice was supporting Bella so I flew down the steps to take her in my arms

"She said she's feeling dizzy so I brought her straight back. I think its excitement myself. I told her we'll talk again when she's rested."

I took her upstairs and lay her on the bed

"You OK Bella? What's wrong?"

She looked at me with panic in her eyes

"I can't cope with Alice, Jazz. She's driving me crazy. Now she wants a double wedding her and Jake and us. She's going on about guest lists and four tier cakes"

I stroked her face

"Hush, its OK Bella. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. Its our wedding, we do it your way".

I held her close and rocked her gently and slowly she started to relax into my body, her arms around my neck and her face in mine. I felt her muscles loosen and knew she'd fallen asleep so once she was settled I went back down to sort things out. From the stairs I heard the conversation between Alice, Jake and Charlotte

Charlotte

I was furious with Alice Cullen because it was obvious Bella was very unhappy with Alice coming in and taking over, just like that.

"Alice, I think Bella is more reserved than you. She wants a quiet ceremony without all the fuss".

"No, she'll be fine once it's all organised for her. All she has to do is turn up on the day and walk down the aisle. I'll make sure she looks stunning. I know just the people for her dress, hair and make up. She'll be fine"

"That doesn't sound like Bells" Jake put in.

"Jake this is women's business. You and Jasper only have to do your stag night thing and turn up in suits, its easy".

"Suits? You want me dressed like a penguin?"

It is traditional for a wedding. I think the hats are optional, although..."

"No hats, no penguin outfits" he was firm in his resolve.

"Oh really? Do you want to ruin the most important day of her life? It wont kill you to dress up just for once. I'm sure Jasper will for Bella"

I was about to make myself known when Charlotte piped up in my defence,

"I don't think so Alice. The Major in white tie and tails doesn't really sound right. I don't think Bella wants all that fuss either. Why don't you go arrange your own wedding and leave us to help Bella with hers".

"I don't want to appear rude Charlotte, but you aren't exactly the height of elegance and Bella should at least have someone helping her who understands fashion and good taste".

I knew what was coming next but I stayed put,

"You listen to me Alice Cullen. Bella doesn't need dressing up like a doll to be happy on her wedding day. Why don't you go back to Forks and sort yourself out. You've caused enough damage here for a lifetime. Bella doesn't need a friend like you".

I heard footsteps and a shriek before Jake's voice cut through everything,

"Hey, it might be a good idea if you two cooled off and asked Bells what she wants when she's rested. I know she's not into crowds or dressing up so Charlotte may be right"

"Oh yes you stick up for her. I suppose you wish it was you walking down the aisle with Bella"

There was a stupefied silence then,

"Alice that's stupid. You know I love you. I don't care about anyone else. Come here"

It was obvious he was comforting Alice and Charlotte stalked through to look at me still standing on the bottom step,

"I'm warning you Major. You get rid of that interfering hell cat before I punch her on that pretty little nose of hers"

She threw the door back so violently that it broke two panes of glass. I decided discretion was best and went back upstairs. When Bella woke up we'd talk about the situation.

Alice

I knew what was best for Bella as I had all along, but the others would insist on sticking their beaks in where they weren't wanted. All I needed to do was talk to Bella alone but I guessed Jasper would be upstairs with her so I'd have to bide my time. As for that Charlotte, well she was only one level removed from a cave dweller. Looking at the way she dressed she had absolutely no idea how to arrange a wedding let alone a reception. Poor Jake got the rough edge of my tongue but I would make it up to him later. He thought he knew Bella but none of them did. She just needed a guiding hand from me to make things perfect, shed got the Major, all she needed now was to reel him in. Although I knew they'd been meant for each other and their futures were entwined I did wonder how she would acclimatize to his world. She was such an innocent and he was just the opposite. I loved Jake and I knew he was crazy about me but I couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if he'd decided differently in Philadelphia. Would we have mated instead? No, I tried every way but it all lead to he and Bella, so be it.

Jake

I had no idea where that comment about Bella and I had come from. I'd never seen anyone after Alice. She was my world and I would do anything to make her happy. It looked as if Bella and Jasper had the same kind of relationship so why would she think otherwise? I still wasn't sure about this double wedding idea. I'd wanted us to be married on the Res but that was out of the question, a leech on Quileute land! I still hoped Billy and Harry might come although I had my doubts, they weren't happy at all with the way things had turned out. It was going to be interesting at the least.

When Bella came down later she looked pale and tired but managed a smile as Jasper helped her to the couch and sat with her.

"Jake I'm going to have to speak to Alice about this idea of hers"

I looked at him and nodded,

"Yeah I thought you might have to. I take it Bella doesn't want a lot of fuss?"

Bella shook her head and I saw her bottom lip tremble

I went over and knelt before her, taking her hands in mine

"Hey Bells no ones going to force you to do anything. We'll just tell Alice.."

"Tell me what?"

Alice had just come back into the room. She'd been on her phone for the past hour doing God knew what.

"Oh Bella you're awake, good. Now I've spoken to Antonia and she has a couple of vacancies if we can fly over in the next week. Its going to be tight but she said under the circumstances she could have dresses ready in six weeks. Would that be an OK time scale for you?"

I took Alice's hands and dragged her to the chair, pushing her down.

"Alice. I don't think Bella's ready for this kind of thing"

"Of course she isn't, that's why I'm doing it for her. All she has to do is choose the material and trim that she likes and I'll do the rest for her. That's OK isn't it Bella?"

We both looked at Bella's white face.

"Oh God you're going to need some make up if you don't want to look like the bride of Frankenstein Bella. Cheer up you're getting married, not going to a funeral"


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Eight

Jasper

When Bella started to cry that was it, I'd had enough,

"OK Alice, Now I'm gonna to tell you how its going to be. Bella and I are taking a little trip with Peter and Charlotte and while we are away we'll be getting married. When we get back it will all be over. You and Jake can have as fancy a wedding as you can dream up,. but don't involve us in it."

Bella looked up at me and smiled in gratitude but Alice was not happy.

"That's mean Jasper. To stop Bella from having a proper wedding"

Bella looked up at that

"I'm marrying Jasper not you and he knows what I want Alice."

She huffed, "I doubt it Bella. He just wants the fuss over, he's thinking of him, not you"

I'd never seen Bella really angry but she was now, it was coming off her in thick waves,

"Alice back off. I don't want your wedding I want mine."

Saying this she got up and walked out, leaving Alice staring open-mouthed.

"Alice, now you've heard it from the horses mouth. You go ahead with your plans and we'll do our own thing, and just for your information, I want whatever makes Bella happy."

I followed Bella out, she was sitting on the porch crying and I went to her and pulled her onto my lap holding her tight.

"Don't worry Bella. She'll get over it."

She looked at me with red eyes,

"Why does she keep trying to run my life for me? She almost got me killed before."

"She's just self-centred Bella. A one track mind that thinks everyone feels the same way she does".

Alice

I was furious, after all I'd done for them both they couldn't allow me this one little thing and Jake hadn't exactly been behind me. I wondered if he was looking Bella's way again, if he was I'd kill him. He was my mate and nobody else's. He looked at me with an "I told you so" look on his face.

"Alice I did warn you. It's not Bella's type of thing at all. Lets just concentrate on us shall we? Maybe we should be getting back anyhow."

He was right so I sighed and agreed, looking at Charlotte who had a big grin on her face.

"Have a safe journey home."

She waved gaily as we set off not bothering to say goodbye to the others, if they didn't want my help then let them get on with it. It was her funeral...well wedding, but I imagined it would be more like a wake with no guests or reception.

Bella

We'd gone for a walk and when we got back to our relief they'd gone. Charlotte took over from Jasper and lead me into the kitchen where she'd made me a salad.

"Right, you sit and eat Bella, then we talk about what you want"

I nodded and sat down at the table but I wasn't very hungry, I think my stomach had shrunk after so many months with no appetite. She watched me pushing the salad round the plate brows creased,

"Hey Miss you don't eat you won't have the strength to walk down the aisle. You have to eat Bella."

I nodded and speared some tomato, chewing it absently.

"So what do you want to do Bella?"

"Just something quiet. The four of us and a minister I guess."

I heard an evil chuckle behind me and turned to see Peter standing there waving a piece of paper in the air.

"Fair maiden I have come to rescue you from the evil Alice Cullen"

I groaned and carried on with my meal so he danced round to face me again.

"I have in my hand the answer to a maidens prayer"

"OK Peter I'll bite. What is it that you hold in your hand fair knight?"

"That's better, I hate playing on my own. Well damsel in distress I have here a certificate which enables me to marry you."

I arched an eyebrow,

"Don't you think Jasper might have something to say about that Peter? Not to mention your wife here"

He laughed,

"No silly. It means I can marry you and The Major. I'm a qualified marrier."

"Is there such a word?"

"No fucking idea but I can legally marry you two, if you like".

I smiled, got up and hugged him.

"Thanks Peter. I love you"

We heard a throat clear and stepped apart to see Jazz leaning on the door frame, arms folded watching us

"I was just telling Bella I can marry her, well you, you two."

He nodded looking not the least surprised.

"OK, but you have to wait until after the wedding to kiss the bride"

I ran over and threw myself into his arms.

"Lets do it soon. How about the weekend? I'll ring Charlie and see if he can get a few days off, If not as soon as he can"

He kissed me and swung me round

"Anything you want Bella."

Charlotte

I was surprised how well Bella took to the idea of Peter marrying her and Jasper but then she was just happy to be with him, two simple souls, they would be magic together. After ringing Charlie she came back looking happier.

"Charlie seems more comfortable with things now we set a date for the wedding. He wants to come but he can't get time off for two weeks so that gives us time to sort things out"

She dragged me out to the porch and sat me down in the swing seat beside her

"You know Bella I can never get used to the way you treat us all. You're not at all uncomfortable living with vampire's and even our cold touch doesn't freak you."

She smiled,

"Charlotte you may be different but you're my friends. Friends who have really looked after me, despite my being human. I should be thanking you for the way you accepted me into your home, it can't have been easy having a food source so close all the time"

"True but we keep well fed. And you make the Major happy. That's worth an awful lot Bella, he's been lonely and isolated too long. So what are you planning for this wedding?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you about. What do you think Jasper would like? After all you know him better than me"

"I doubt that Bella. We know the Major, only you know Jasper. But I think he'd like something like you, low-key. Peter as minister will ensure chaos anyway. More importantly, what are you going to do about the honeymoon?"

She blushed crimson and I had to laugh,

"Bella, what were you expecting? You are marrying him"

"It's not that, it's just I feel really worried. He's been around for so long with lots of experience, what if I disappoint him?"

"Bella you won't. And I wouldn't worry too much about experience. You're his mate that will make all the difference.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Nine

Jake

Charlie came to the Res to speak with Harry and Billy after he got back from Bella's and he wasn't a happy man. I guess like any father he hated the idea of his daughter living with someone, especially when that someone was a vampire! The Quileute elders called a special meeting about it because Charlie had told them she wanted to be changed and that meant a vampire biting a human. He wasn't one of the Cullens we had the treaty with, but they were hoping Carlisle might intervene under the circumstances. I could have told them he wouldn't in the same way he wouldn't intervene between Alice and myself. He just said it had happened and we had to work around it. Alice was busy arranging our wedding although only Billy agreed to come to the Cullen house for it. The other members of the pack weren't even talking to me and even Sam who I thought might understand was being very cool, it was going to be very interesting all round.

Charlie

After hearing from Bella about the wedding plans I went back to Billy and Harry again with the news which made me feel a whole lot better. That is until I told them about it. Then things started to get heated.

"Charlie we can't allow your daughter to be bitten by a vampire, we have a treaty with the Cullens"

"He's not a Cullen Billy".

"True but Bella is one of us and as such she merits the same amount of protection we would give to any of our people".

"Look Billy, Bella is old enough to make up her own mind. Now I'm not over the moon by her choice but its obvious he loves her and she loves him. What they decide to do as Man and Wife is down to them".

"No Charlie. It doesn't work like that. You can't just accept your daughter becoming one of them, you want her to become one of the damned?"

"No but what can I do? It's what she wants".

"She's too young to understand the significance of what she's doing and once done it can never be undone. We will act to stop it Charlie"

"Then I'll just have to stop you, because its none of your business. I only told you so you'd know she was OK".

"But she's not and we can't let you warn them so you'll have to stay here as our guest for a few days".

"You can't hold me prisoner here. I have work...".

"Sorry Charlie you leave us no option".

He nodded and Harry opened the door, standing outside were three of the Quileute boys, Embry, Quil and Paul.

"Take Charlie to the cabin we set up for him and keep him there. Remember he's a guest not a prisoner and treat him accordingly".

He turned back to me

"Sorry Charlie. I just hope when it's all over you will appreciate what we are doing".

Billy

We had several problems now, Jake could not be told about Charlie's imprisonment because we had no idea how he would react to the news. If Carlisle found out he would be likely to get word to Bella and that might bring the leeches down on the Reservation. If the station found out he was being held here the tribal elders might be arrested, and Bella would be sure to contact Charlie again, and if she couldn't she'd be worried and they might come looking for him. The most important thing was to keep the leeches away from the reservation.

"Harry what do we do about Charlie's work?"

"You ring him in sick. Tell them he's got food poisoning and the doctor told him to stay put until he's feeling better. There's no one at home to nurse him and Emily is doing it. That should keep them quiet for a few days, they know you two are close friends".

"One problem solved, what about Jake?"

"He's not here much anyway now he and Alice Cullen are a couple so I think we can keep it from him. Sam and the others aren't exactly friendly towards him either so that's another potential problem solved".

"Bella?"

"We can use the same excuse as work. You could ring her on his behalf and tell her he's ill. I don't think she'd be suspicious of that, do you?"

"It might work for a few days but what are we going to do about Bella and The Major? Ask our brother tribe there for help?""

"No, we're not involving any outsiders. Its our problem and our boys will sort it out. I wonder if Jake might help us here, without knowing he's doing it of course. We just need him to lure her away from the others for long enough to snatch her. Do you think he would try to speak to her alone on our behalf if we asked him?"

"He might, I can try but who would you send down there to get her?"

"I think Sam, Paul, Seth and Leah should be enough".

"Leah?"

"Yes, she hates the leeches and she's a female to accompany Bella on the trip back. Once we get her on the reservation she'll be safe from The Major."

"You think so? He has no treaty with us".

"No but he'd think twice about attacking with the Cullens so close".

"Maybe".

Jake

When Billy rang me and said Harry wanted to discuss something I thought it was going to be another talk about associating with the Cullens but I agreed just to keep the peace. Alice was going to London for a few days for a dress fitting or something so it was an ideal opportunity for me to try and mend a few fences. I didn't bother to tell her because she wouldn't be happy and she was at the moment, I didn't want to spoil it for her. I told Carlisle just so someone knew where I was in case Alice phoned to speak to me. I dropped her off at the airport feeling a wrench once she was out of sight, I really was crazy about that girl. Then I collected the truck and drove straight to the Reservation.

Harry was already at Billy's when I arrived and they both looked very concerned.

"Jake you know Bella plans on marrying Jasper Whitlock?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it's no secret, they're in love, he wouldn't be my choice for her but then Alice isn't a first choice for me as far as you see it either".

Harry looked at Billy who continued,

"Jake we want you to do something for us. We'd like you to go back and speak to Bella. Try to get her to change her mind about being changed, if not the wedding".

"She wont listen to me, it wouldn't be any use sending me".

"We'd feel better if you did. Charlie has food poisoning or he'd do it himself, but he asked me if I'd persuade you to at least try".

"Charlies sick? He wanted me to talk to her?"

They both nodded and I thought about it,

"OK, Alice is away and I'm at a loose end but I can tell you it wont do any good. Bella knows what she wants".

"We'd like you to speak to her alone. Away from the others just so we know it is entirely her decision, not theirs"

"Its hers. I can tell you that".

"But have you spoken to her away from them?"

"Well no but..."

"Would you? For us and Charlie?"

I agreed, it would be nice to talk to Bella alone in any case and the Res were paying for the flight which was a plus. I knew they were worried about Bella but she was pretty stubborn once she'd made up her mind about something and she'd certainly made her mind up about Jasper.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Sixty

Bella

When Jake rung from the airport I was here alone. Char had gone to town to do some shopping, the guys had gone hunting and I was supposed to be resting, I was still very tired after doing anything strenuous and Jazz and I had gone hiking this morning, well I guess it was strenuous walking but it was a hike to me. He wanted me to see a plot of land he planned on buying for us to build a house after the wedding. It was perfect, on the slope of a hill with woods all round and a stream bubbling along the side of the plot. Quiet and secluded but not too far from Peter and Charlotte it was the right place for us.

I left Char a note telling her I was going to pick Jake up and would be back in a few hours. If I drove there he could drive back while I slept. I wondered what he wanted, he was rather cagey but I got the impression he was here under orders of some kind. He told me Alice was away for a few days and it was nice to think we might get a chance to talk, just the two of us. The journey was longer than I thought and I was pretty shattered by the time I pulled up at the terminal to see him waiting, a huge smile on his face when he saw me. I slid over so he could take the driver's seat,

"Sorry you had to wait so long Jake but I was on my own so I had to drive out here to get you. If you'd rung and told me you were flying out we'd have made arrangements. You'll have to drive back though, I need to sleep".

"No prob's Bells but can we talk before we get back to the others?"

"Sure there's a Diner down the road about an hours drive. Wake me when we get there".

I leaned against his hot side, laying my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

Jake

She still looked pretty pale to me and I wondered if she were really OK, but she'd been pleased to see me and now she was asleep on my shoulder. I'd let her rest as long as I could but I really wanted to talk to her alone and this might be our only opportunity. When I reached the Diner she was stirring so I pulled in and shook her gently

"Time for dinner Bells. My treat."

She smiled up at me, looking less pale for her sleep.

"OK Jake but I'm starving so its going to cost you".

She took my arm and we walked into the Diner.

When we came back out it was dark and she was not holding my arm any longer, I think she'd have been happy to shake me warmly by the throat instead. She hadn't reacted well to the message from Billy at all, in fact I thought at one point she was going to walk out on me. Her fists bunched and she hissed angrily,

"I thought you at least would understand Jake, you and Alice being together."

"I'm only passing on their message, don't shoot the messenger."

"Just don't say any more. Lets go".

As we got to the car park she decided she needed the rest rooms and went back in while I got in the truck and started the engine. It was getting cold for Bella now and I thought she might appreciate the gesture, anything to make her less angry at me. I fiddled with the radio trying to find something other than Country music but in vain. When I looked up she was still nowhere in sight and I started to worry. It shouldn't have taken her this long surely. I hesitated a few more minutes then went back into the Diner. Not seeing her I asked one of the waitresses to check the rest room for me. She came back shaking her head, the rest room was empty. I described Bella and she said she'd gone through but she hadn't seen her come back out.

Back at the truck I heard a beeping and saw her cell phone was ringing. Picking it up I saw it was Jasper calling. I took a deep breath and answered,

"Where is Bella dog?"

That was a good start, but she was more important than our animosity,

"She picked me up from the airport and we stopped at a Diner."

"So why are you answering her phone?"

"She's disappeared, she went to the cloakroom when we came out and she never came back".

"You left her alone?"

"Well I couldn't go in with her could I?"

"Where are you?"

When I told him I heard a curse,

"Wait there and find her before I get there or else"

I understood how he felt, but it really wasn't my fault.

While I waited I rang Billy to tell him too and he didn't sound surprised.

"What's going on Dad? Where's Bella?"

"Safe Jake, I'm waiting to hear from Sam"

"You kidnapped Bella and used me to get her alone?"

"It was the only way son, I'm sorry"

"You do know that The Major is going to kill me for this?"

"He won't if he wants to speak to her again".

"Does Charlie know about this?"

"Of course, he's her father. I'll get back to you as soon as I hear from Sam".

As he disconnected I cursed and thumped a nearby wall hard enough to crack several of the bricks.

All I could do was wait for whoever found me first.

Billy

I rang Harry straight away with the news

"Jake just rang, the boys got Bella away safely".

"I haven't heard from them, yet"

"No me neither, but they must have got her and decided to get well away before ringing us".

"Well let me know when you hear. How did Jake take it?"

"How do you think!"

And we waited.

Jake

I stood by the truck so long someone from the Diner came out to see if everything was OK. I couldn't tell him about Bella so I made up a story about the truck breaking down.

"You want me to take a look? I do a bit of mechanical engineering here and there"

"No its OK I've got a friend on the way and he'd be real pissed if he came all this way and found me and the truck working fine but thanks anyway".

The waitress came over shortly after,

"You find your girlfriend?"

"Yeah she rang. We had a fight and she got a lift into town".

"Oh I thought you looked a bit stressed. Sorry to hear you had a row. If you want a coffee or anything..."

Her suggestive smile told me all I needed to know.

"Thanks but I'm still hoping to make it up with her"

"OK See you"

she walked back to the Diner, hips swinging and I had to shake my head to clear it,

I saw Jasper and Peter pull in, both faces furious and straightened up. He was in my face before the car stopped,

"Where is she Jake?"

"I don't know"

"But you know what happened"

"Not until after it happened. I didn't know they were using me to get to Bella"

"Who Jake?"

I was about to answer when my phone rang and I picked it up,

"This will be news I think"

I said with a wan smile.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty One

Peter

I watched The Majors face as Jake picked up his phone and I knew if he didn't have good news Jake was a dead man. The Majors fists were clenched and the muscle in his jaw jumping as it always did when he was really mad. I looked over to Jake's face as he put the phone back in to his pocket and I knew it wasn't good news so I moved closer.

"I don't know where she is" he said quietly.

"Who was that?"I asked stepping closer.

"It was Billy. I didn't know but they arranged to kidnap Bella if I could get her away from you. They wanted her to reverse her decision about becoming a vampire".

"So where have they taken her?"

"They haven't. They had problems with their rental car and they never got here"

"So where is she Jacob?" The Majors voice was bleak.

"I don't know. She went to the rest room and just vanished"

The Major moved before I could stop him and Jake dangled inches from the ground

"You and I are going to find her Cur and when we do, if she is injured in any way I will tear you into small pieces and feed you to the mountain lions on Peters property. Do you understand?"

Jake nodded, going red in the face but he didn't fight back.

Jasper released him and he fell to the ground in a choking heap.

I left them to it and walked into the Diner. The waitress pointed out the rest rooms and I walked through. There was a familiar scent in the corridor and on the door handle of the lady's room. So Bella had been in here, his story checked out so far. As I opened the door a woman came out scowling at me but I smiled pleasantly

"Maintenance" I explained.

She looked at my clothes and seemed happier.

So wearing tatty jeans and a paint spotted tee worked in my favour sometimes.

As I walked in the smell was overpowering and I knew who had taken Bella.

I ran back out almost knocking the waitress over in my haste. The Major had picked Jake up and was brushing him down none too gently. He saw my haste and let go, Jake only keeping his balance with difficulty.

"Just once it would have been useful to have the fucking dogs here and what do they do? Play silly bastards with a rental car. They got to her Major...The Volturi. I could smell Jane and Felix all over that place. While you were doing your fucking nails Bella was being kidnapped by the Volturi"

The Majors face was set and he grabbed Jake again,

"You can't come with us this time Dog but if I don't get her back start fucking running and keep going as fast as you can because there's not a place on this planet safe for you to hide from me. If it takes till judgement day I will hunt you down".

He turned and strode back to our truck as a I added my warning

"And don't think he's joking Dog because I'll be right behind him for any left over chunks of your mangy hide".

The truck engine was revving up as I jumped in and we screeched away from the Diner and the solitary figure watching us.

"Where to Major?"

He seemed to have a plan already,

"I've spoken to Charlotte, she's booking us on the next flight to Italy, she'll meet us at the airport with bags and passports. Hopefully we wont be too far behind them."

"Why do you think they've taken her?"

"She knows too much"

"So why didn't they just kill her?"

"She's an enigma and Aro hates not knowing everything. He wont have her killed until he understands her".

"So we have to move fast, what's the plan?"

"Don't have one Peter, except to get in there and claim her as my mate. Even Aro will think twice about killing a mated vampire."

"But you aren't and he'll soon know that"

"We are in every way that matters and I'm hoping that will be enough, it has to be, I can't go on without her again."

When we reached the airport we had to wait and The Major is really bad at waiting, especially when someone is in danger. He'd almost worn a path in the tiled floor when I saw Char running towards us and I grabbed his arm. He turned and his relief was palpable,

She thrust two flight bags at us and our paperwork,

"I booked you two seats Business Class leaving in an hour so you need to move, and good luck."

He'd arranged for her to stay behind just in case. Before leaving I gave her a hug and a kiss,

"You come back Peter Whitlock"

"I will darlin' "I said with a grin.

It was something I hoped I would be able to do, but who knew especially in Volterra.

Luckily the flight wasn't very full so we had room to talk without being overheard.

"What do we do when we get to the airport? I 'll get a hire car, a fast one"

He nodded,

"I'll ring Char, just to check in then we get to Volterra as fast as we can. When you know I'm in you drive back, dump the rental car and come home"

"Yeah that's gonna happen Major! I'll wait outside the town walls for you."

"I have no idea how long I'll be, if I even get out"

"That's OK I'm learning Chinese, it'll give me uninterrupted time to do some studying".

"Peter if there's any sign of trouble you go, that's an order"

"Now you see the trouble with giving me orders like that is you know I'm gonna ignore them. You and I are partners so we stick together and fuck the rest".

He smiled briefly and sat back closing his eyes. I knew he was remembering the only other time he'd been to Volterra. That was on Maria's orders to see Aro with a proposition. She got what she wanted and he got what he wanted, so the Major got out again. I hoped his luck would hold as well a second time. Then I thought about Bella. She'd be terrified around all those red eyes without Jasper by her side. Still she'd survived before without him, well almost. I just hoped she could keep her head inside the Volturi stronghold.

When we got to the airport I left the Major on the phone to Char and I went to rent a car. The young lady behind the rental desk was very beautiful and very interested when I started to chat her up. She tried to give me a saloon car but after a few chat up lines I got a top end Mercedes with a big ass engine. I just hoped it was as fast as its press or it might end up a smoking heap of twisted metal. I went back with the keys as he finished talking.

"Jake turned up there when she got back, apparently he was feeling guilty for making Bella vulnerable so he was staying with her in case we needed back up".

Back up from a wet behind the ear pup! I didn't think so. The Major nodded his approval when he saw the car and held his hand out for the keys

"Oh come on Major. I sweat blood getting this, at least let me drive it for a while"

He didn't speak or put his hand down so I dropped the keys into his palm and slid in the passenger side.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty Two

Bella

When I came to I was on a plane and I felt really sick. The last thing I remembered was walking into the rest room, then everything went black. My head was thumping and my limbs ached so I tried opening my eyes, which was a really bad idea because the bright lights overhead made them water so I shut them again quickly. I tried moving experimentally and all my limbs were working and free, they were just stiff from being in one position too long. I listened and I could hear voices speaking too low\ to make out but by the voices there were at least three of them. Who were they? And where were they taking me? Had Jake organised this kidnap? Was it the wolves taking me back to La Push? I didn't think so, this seemed a more elaborate kidnap than they would organise. Had I been drugged? With the thumping head ache I thought it probable but I couldn't feel a sore spot anywhere.

After a while my stomach lurched and I knew we were coming in to land somewhere, was I still in the USA? I really hoped so because I knew Jasper would be frantically trying to trace me. I opened my eyes again and they looked up into a pair of bright crimson ones. I sat up suddenly and my head thumped, as I clasped it between my hands I heard a voice,

"Oh good, the human's awake. We won't have to carry her"

So I was with vampires which could only mean one thing, the Volturi had tracked me down and I was on my way to Volterra and quite possibly my death. I didn't know why I wasn't already dead as a human with knowledge of their world. I'd keep quiet and see if I could learn anything that might help me. I had to try and stay alive because I knew Jasper would be coming, he wouldn't leave me to my fate, he'd die trying to save me.

I was pulled to my feet by a huge man with a feral grin on his face,

"Walk."

I put one foot in front of the other but they were too numb to take my weight and I almost fell. He caught me by the arm and I squealed as he pinched the skin.

"Shut up and walk. Any more noise from you.."

He didn't finish his threat because a beautiful blonde haired girl came up and took my arm from him

Bella walk please"

I took small steps until the feeling came back then we moved faster towards a long black shiny car idling outside the terminal building. As we got in I tried to look round but she pushed my head down and me into the back seat where the big guy was already sitting, glaring at me. The windows were darkly tinted so I couldn't see much, but we drove out into the Italian countryside and I closed my eyes as my head thumped mercilessly.

When the car stopped I opened my eyes again, we were in a square with a huge fountain in the centre and a clock tower to one side. The door opened and my arm was taken once more by the girl. She hauled me out into the hot sun and I blinked as my eyes watered.

"Follow me"

she instructed moving ahead.

I looked around for help but the square was deserted except for our party and the big guy fell in behind me, shepherding me forward. We went in through the clock tower entrance into an air conditioned corridor, passing a reception desk where a beautiful young woman was busy typing. As she looked up to welcome us I saw with a shock that she was human like me. I was ushered past her to a lift which ascended for what seemed a long time, closed in with two vampires as I was.

"Where are we going" I forced out of my parched throat.

"You'll soon see" the big guy rumbled but the girl who I saw was smaller than me turned her crimson eyes to stare at me,

"You are going to meet the Volturi brothers so I suggest you remember your manners Bella Swan."

When the lift stopped I was pushed out roughly by the big guy but the girl snapped at him,

"Leave her Felix. She's not yours to play with".

"Yet" he leered at me, and I cringed away which made him laugh.

"So little girl. What does the Major see in you I wonder. I thought he had better taste"

I kept silent but I thought the fact they knew I was the Majors was encouraging. We walked down another corridor to the very end where two ornate doors barred us. The girl glanced at Felix who swung the doors open for her then returned to his position at my back. The room we entered was huge and very high ceilinged. Sunlight flooded the centre from huge windows high up on the walls but the room appeared empty as I glanced around. Then I heard quiet footsteps and three cloaked figures appeared out of the darkness. They moved to stand in front of my little party and removed their cloaks. They were three men, one almost as big as Felix to the right, a slightly smaller blond to the left but it was the one in the centre who commanded my attention. He looked at me with an insincere smile,

"Well Jane I see you found Bella and persuaded her to visit us here in our humble home. Well done"

The girl smiled then went to stand to my left while Felix stood silent and huge at my right.

"Bella I am so pleased to meet you. I have of course heard about you. It seems you have become involved in our world. Such a pity."

I swallowed nervously, unsure whether to speak

"How remiss of me not to introduce us. This is my brother Caius" he gestured to his left "and this is my other brother Marcus. I my dear, am Aro. We three make up the Volturi who govern our world and I'm afraid that you have broken the rules of that world."

He sighed,

"Do you have anything to say my dear"

I shook my head and he stepped forward holding out his hand to me. I hesitated and Jane pushed me forward so he could take my hand in his. He leaned over it and closed his eyes while the others waited expectantly.

After a few moments he opened his eyes and looked at me puzzled,

"So Bella, you are something of an enigma"

He turned to Felix,

"Take her to a guest room I need to talk to my brothers for a moment or two."

The other two looked at him confused and the blond one scowled but allowed himself to be lead away by the other two. Felix took my arm and hustled me through another door into another long blank corridor

"What's happening?" I asked more scared to be alone with him than I was of the three brothers.

He smiled,

"It seems you intrigue Aro."

He opened a door part way down the corridor and pushed me inside slamming and locking it behind me. I went to the huge window and looked out onto a sun drenched courtyard. There were people moving about and as they did so their skin sparkled like diamonds. One looked up and I saw they had the same red eyes as the brothers and the Major. So I was in a tiny city of Vampires awaiting my fate. Was it good that I was still alive? Did it mean there was hope for me? Or was it just delaying the inevitable? Would I ever see Jasper again? We'd come so close to our happy ever after, were we to be cheated out of it now?


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Three

Aro

"This Bella Swan is quite the enigma brothers, I can't read her thoughts. I wonder if she really is a shield? Perhaps a very powerful one"

Caius interrupted my flow

"What does it matter, She's a human who knows too much about us she had to die. That's the law"

"Patience my brother. Would you have me destroy a possible member of the guard?"

"You're thinking of changing her? Of keeping her here? What about the Major? You know he won't be far behind"

"Only if he really is smitten with her, and that we don't yet know, but yes I was thinking of possibly keeping her. Why, do you object Caius?"

Caius looked at Marcus who wore his usual bored air.

"Caius, if Aro is interested in this human why not let him get on with it. What's it to us?"

"You do know that keeping her here will mean The Major turning up don't you? And you should never underestimate him. I've seen him in action and we really don't need his kind of trouble in Volterra."

I smiled condescendingly at him,

"Caius if The Major scares you so much I'm sure we can arrange for him to disappear."

Caius whirled round to face me,

"Don't play games with him Aro because he's better at them than we are. You go looking for him and before you know it he'll be toe to toe with you and it wont be pretty. This girl has a talent, she can block you from her thoughts. It's hardly world shattering. One day we might need The Major so I suggest we don't alienate him unless it's absolutely necessary."

This wasn't going as I planned, Marcus was looking concerned too, now.

"I have heard of The Majors abilities but they are talked up, as are all hero's or anti heroes however you view him. I think that Felix is more than capable of taking on The Major."

Caius laughed in scorn

"Aro I've seen him in battle and its something to behold let me tell you. If he considers this human his then I suggest we give her to him with the proviso that he changes her. If he doesn't turn up within two days we can safely assume she means nothing and then you can do as you wish Aro."

I wasn't happy so I turned to Marcus who usually voted my way but I saw in his eyes that he had concerns of his own.

"Well Marcus, what do you have to say about the human girl?"

He stood deep in thought for a long while before answering,

"Aro I know you itch to acquire the human girl for your collection but I feel it shouldn't be at the risk of causing a rift in our world. If Caius is right, and I only say if, then to kill or change her would be tantamount to declaring war on The Major. Now I have never seen him in action as Caius has but I have spoken to others who have been fortunate enough to not only see him fight but live to tell the tale, and they are very few unless they were fighting on the same side. Not only that but if he comes accompanied by his Captain then we may have a full-scale war on our hands and unlike you I'm not sure that Felix is good enough to take him out. So, I am with Caius, I feel we should wait just two days and if he isn't here then you may do whatever you wish with the girl. Her talent is hardly so powerful we need it when we have all the others."

Bella

I was alone here in the middle of a nightmare populated by red-eyed vampires and with only the hope of Jasper coming to rescue me. While I never doubted that he would come I did doubt his ability to take on a whole community of them, after all he was only one man. I wondered how long it would be before the brothers decided what to do about me and their broken law. I was just glad they hadn't picked Charlie up too. I sat in the deep luxurious arm-chair and closed my eyes. My headache was still there although it was less painful in the quiet room. I wondered if they would feed me, my stomach was rumbling loudly and I was thirsty too. I rummaged in my pocket and came up with a creased up tissue, some change and a fluff covered mint. It was gold to me and I put it in my mouth after picking off as much of the fluff as I could.

Felix

The girl intrigued me almost as much as Aro, there was something about her, some inner strength that I knew The Major had also seen. She would be a striking vampire and a worthwhile partner although not for me. I wouldn't go up against him if she was claimed by him already. I knew they weren't joined as one yet but it was only a matter of time. I saw it in her eyes, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would come for her and I wouldn't bet against her surety. If he did come I wondered if Aro would ask me to fight him. It wasn't something I anticipated with any great joy. I knew I was stronger and more cunning than most other vampires I'd proved that over and over again but he was in a whole other league. He'd fought for so long for the sheer exhilaration of winning. To me a fight was a means to an end but for him sometimes the fight itself was the important thing. Pitting his strength and cunning against a worthy opponent was the whole point of it all.

Aro

I had been slowed in my purpose but not stopped, I would have Bella Swan one way or another. Caius might be right about The Major but I knew Felix was unbeatable, he'd proved it often enough so I called him in for a talk. He looked disturbed when he entered, not his usual cocky self at all.

"Felix, if The major turns up I want you to kill him."

"I'm not sure that will be possible Aro. He has earned his reputation honestly."

"So have you and don't forget you will have the backing of any of the others that you need."

"You mean I can use Jane or Alec to give me an unfair advantage?"

"Unfair? What's unfair in battle?"

"This isn't a battle though Aro. It's a man coming for his mate. Do we have the right to stop him?"

"I have the right to do anything I wish. Now will you fight him or not?"

Felix stood shoulders tense and looked directly into my eyes,

"If he claims her as his mate then no I will not fight him. It would be wrong."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then yes I will fight him, but alone. If I can't beat him in a fair fight then the better man wins"


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Four

Peter

It was dark when we drove up to the town walls and I found a good concealed place to stash the car.

"I'll be here for the next three days. If I don't see you by then I'm coming in."

"No, you go home to Charlotte. She deserves better of you Peter. You've done more than a friend and I don't want your death on my conscience too, its full enough as it is. If I can find Bella and get her out it will be within three days. If not go home and say a prayer for a soul in hell."

"Don't think like that. You'll get her out."

"Maybe, I'll do my best"

I watched as he disappeared through one of the gates and was lost in the gloom. I wanted to be at his side but I knew he had to do this alone. If he couldn't get Bella or was too late then I'd never see him again in any case and I sent him my blessing before going away from Volterra to hunt. I wanted to be at Max strength in case I could help us get away.

Jasper

There was no point in attempting a covert entry, the Volturi knew I was coming and would be watching for me. I was too angry and too tired of playing games to do anything but walk in through the main entrance and announce myself. The girl behind the desk looked at me appraisingly before telling me to go through

"You are expected Major"

I ignored her and went through the heavy oak doors into the first of the endless corridors of this rabbit warren. As I walked I felt a warmth in my chest and I knew Bella was here and alive. I speeded up slightly as I saw the lift doors slide open. Standing just inside were two figures, Jane and Felix, I'd met her before but knew him only by reputation. He was big and he looked intelligent and I had to smile inwardly when I saw him sizing me up too.

"Major, so nice to see you again. Aro has been waiting for you"

Jane's voice was the same, high and almost childlike. I nodded, talking was just a waste of energy and besides I had nothing I wanted to say to her.

We eventually reached the huge audience chamber where the three brothers waited to greet me. Aro came forward and held his hand out to me

"Major, its been too long. We heard you might be visiting."

I looked at the other two before locking gazes with him again.

"You know why I'm here Aro so lets not play games. I want Bella."

I saw the other two exchange a glance. They were waiting for something,

"I see. You have a prior claim? After all she is a human who knows of our world and that breaks our most sacred law."

So he was waiting for me to incriminate myself!

"Bella is my mate and I claim her as such."

"Perhaps you'd like yo explain how she came to know of our world"

"Ask her."

"Oh I have but she seems a little coy"

"I hope she's well"

"Oh yes. We have shown her every courtesy I assure you. I am however surprised at you Major. Taking a human girl for a mate. I take it she knows about you and has accepted you as her mate?"

"She has. We had our wedding planned"

Aro laughed before pulling his face straight again,

"How very human, a wedding."

"She is human for now and I was happy to do as she wanted"

"Human for now?" this was from Caius.

"Yes. We plan on her being changed soon after."

He looked at Marcus and I saw an exchange of messages

"So Bella is claimed by you and will become a vampire living on with you?"

I nodded

Aro

Damn he had done just what Caius wanted and the one thing that meant Felix wouldn't fight him.

"I understand Major that your mate has a gift."

Not one I am aware of"

I tried to look surprised,

"Really? I know from personal experience that she can block her thoughts."

"I have no knowledge of that. I can still feel her emotions. I know she's here and alive and very frightened. I'd like to see her"

I nodded to Jane who went to fetch Bella here. It looked as if her gift might be a very narrow one which wouldn't serve me in any case and who would fight him now he'd claimed Bella as his mate unless she repudiated that claim. He stood quite relaxed but vigilant as we waited and I couldn't help admiring him for it. Not many vampires in this situation would be so cool and calm.

Bella

When Jane came for me I thought it was time for me to die. Jasper wasn't going to be in time to save me but I couldn't blame him. If he wasn't here it was because something had prevented him not because he had forsaken me, I would never believe that. We walked down the corridors in silence, I knew Jane was waiting for me to question her but I wasn't going to give the bitch that satisfaction. Outside the audience chamber she halted and turned to me.

"Wait"

I stood as she went through the doors leaving me with one of the guards who stood outside the chamber.

Jasper

I knew she was close, I could feel her, feel her fear but also her determination. She thought she was about to die but she wasn't going to it as a weak coward and I loved her the more for it. Jane walked over to Aro and said something so low even I couldn't hear it.

"Well Major it seems your mate isn't sure she wants to see you"

I laughed at that

"Nice try Aro. Let one of the others open the door and tell her I'm here. She'll come,"

He looked at his two brothers and then nodded to Jane who went back and opened the door.

Bella

I saw Jane's face as she opened the door, she was livid as she beckoned me in. I stepped through the doors not sure what to expect. There were a few more people here than before but I had eyes only for Aro who seemed to be looking at someone who was hidden by Felix bulk. Something had changed the dynamics in the room since I was here last though. It seemed Aro who was ill at ease now. I saw him gesture to Jane who moved forward and looked at whoever was hidden. There was a terrible scream of agony and I saw Aro and the others watching for my reaction. Suddenly I knew who was making those agonized cries and I ran forward. Kneeling on the ground curled in a ball and screaming in pain was my Jasper and rage built in me. I went over to him and put my arms protectively around his tensed shoulders, screaming,

STOP.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Five

Jasper

I hadn't seen it coming although I suppose I should have, suddenly I was knocked to my knees by unbearable agony, he'd set Jane on me and there was nothing I could do about it. If Aro wanted me dead then he only had to give the word. I wouldn't fall to the floor but equally I couldn't get back to my feet either. As waves of agony ran through my body I thought I heard Bella's voice then as suddenly as it had started the pain ceased. As I pulled myself together I felt warm arms around me and knew she was here with me. Why Jane had stopped I didn't know but I was still alive and Bella was at my side. She helped me too my feet dropping her hands to my waist and leaning into me. I heard her words but they seemed to be coming from a long way off

"You leave him alone. If you want to kill him at least have the decency to let him die fighting not using sneaky little tricks like that"

Aro

It had been my intention to let Bella see her precious Major writhing on the floor in agony just to prove he wasn't the super hero she and everyone else thought but things had gone wrong. He refused to fall to the floor despite Jane's best efforts and then Bella had run to protect him, and protect him she had. He was recovering under her hands. As she helped him back to his feet I gestured to Alec. He took a step forward watched uneasily by Marcus and interestedly by Caius. Alec raised his hands and we saw the almost invisible curse whirl towards Bella and the Major. Just before it reached them it stopped and built up into a column, seemingly looking for a way through an invisible barrier. Caius gestured and Alec looked to me for a sign. I nodded and he put his hands down.

"See brother, they are mated. She protects him as well as herself. Her gift is powerful but limited. Let them go before he decides to take revenge on us all".

I looked as The Major pulled himself up to his full height and looked over his mates head at me.

"Now you know. What you decide is up to you"

Bella was still locked in his embrace, ignoring the rest of us. I looked at Felix who shook his head and moved back. Bella had been claimed by her mate, he wouldn't fight the Major.

Very well Major but I wait eagerly to hear that Bella has joined our ranks."

Bella

I heard Aro's last words, we were free? We could go home? I couldn't believe it. My Jasper had come for me, willing to risk everything to save me. I could hardly walk with relief and terror and he held me up one-armed as he spoke to Aro.

"Bella will join us as soon as she is ready. What you did in kidnapping my mate was wrong, against your own laws. This time I will allow it, but come between us again and there will be a reckoning."

Having said this he half carried me out of the huge room and into one of the cool corridors where I collapsed altogether. He picked me up and carried me through the maze that was the Volturi home and out into the dawn. The fresh air revived me a little but I stayed where I was in his arms with my head on his shoulder and my arms wrapped tightly around his neck, fingers twisted in his hair.

Jasper

I carried Bella as far from the town square as I could before sinking to my haunches and holding her tight trying to calm her before she became hysterical. Her sobs quieted after a while and her grasp became less tight. I stood again and walked with her still in my arms through the town gate and round to the car. Peter sat on the hood watching the sunrise but I knew he'd heard me coming, Bella still wasn't quiet. He jumped off and nodded before opening the rear door for us. I slipped in with Bella and leaned against the door to give her room to lay down. My strong Bella who had stood up to the might of the Volturi had now become terrified again.

"Get us away as quick as you can Peter, We need Bella to see we're free."

He looked in the rear view mirror and nodded with a smile.

"She'll be OK once we get in the air" he said sagely and I knew he was probably right but I just wanted to get her somewhere I could calm her properly and an aeroplane wasn't the right place for that.

Can you drive us across the border to France?"

"Sure if you want. Can I ask why? I thought you'd want to get the hell out of Europe."

I gestured to Bella,

"She needs to calm down first so get us into France and a decent hotel."

Bella

I was exhausted after all the worry of being in Volterra then seeing Jasper in such pain that all I could do was sob and shake. I knew he was trying to calm me but he was having little success. I needed a place to curl up with his arms around me, somewhere quiet and alone where I could cry myself to sleep and wake up rested still in his arms. He seemed to realize because I heard his command to Peter and the car take some sharp turns. Some time later I heard voice speaking fluent French and the car took off again more slowly. When it finally stopped I heard Peter get out and as the door closed again I knew we were in a town or city, somewhere there were lots of people, something I didn't want but I trusted my two saviours so I held on tight.

Peter

Poor Bella was in quite a state and I knew what Jazz meant about taking her on a plane. We got across the border easy enough. All our papers were in order, except Bella's but Char had sent her passport along with ours, quick thinking on her part. When I found a good hotel I left them in the car while I booked a suite. Bella managed to pull herself together long enough for us to walk her through the lobby and into the lift. He picked her up again then and carried her to the suite while I went ahead with the bags to unlock the door. Once inside she started sobbing again and I looked at him helplessly.

"Now what?"

"Go buy her some clothes and painkillers she's going to need both. If we're not in here don't worry I'm going to try and get her to sleep."

"If you aren't in here I'll make myself scarce for a day, I've got friends here I haven't seen in a long while. Look after her"

I leant over and kissed her forehead,

"You're fine now Bells. The Majors got you"

I touched his shoulder and went off, though where the fuck I was supposed to get women's clothes for Bella I wasn't sure. I just knew I was going to get a few knowing looks. Thank god she's much smaller than me!


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Six

Jasper

Once Peter had left I took Bella through to the huge bedroom and lay down with her on the bed,

"Bella, you're safe, I'm here with you and I'm not leaving. You take as long as you need darlin'."

I stretched out and she wound herself around holding me tight, balls of my shirt in her two fists.

I heard Peter come back some time later. He put his head around the door and mouthed,

"You OK?"

I nodded and he slipped two bags full of clothes in through the door.

"I've put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door so you should be OK for the next twenty-four hours".

He nodded again before turning his head back to Bella and I saw his neck muscles relax as he pulled her even tighter. They were going to be OK, it would just take time.

Bella

I remembered walking through the hotel lobby and Peter kissing my forehead but the only thing that mattered was Jaspers arms around me, feeling his body close to mine and the smell of his calming scent all around me. My fists ached when I next remembered anything and I unclenched then with difficulty looking down to see Jaspers shirt in huge bunches where I'd been grasping it. He knew I was awake but he never moved or said anything until I did.

"Jazz I'm sorry" I whispered.

"For what?"

"For falling apart like that, for being useless"

He pulled me against his chest and I felt his face buried in my hair. He rocked me until I slept again and when I woke this time he was sitting up, my head in his lap, his hand stroking my face.

"Hi beautiful. Feeling better?"

I nodded and rubbed my sore eyes,

"I must look a mess"

"You are always beautiful to me darlin'"

He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Hungry?"

I thought about it,

"Yes, I think I am."

He slid out putting my head on the pillow which was nowhere near as comfortable as his lap.

"I'll order room service for you. Any request or are you going to leave it to me?"

I nodded and as soon as he was gone I jumped off the bed and ran to the mirror.

It was worse than I'd thought, my eyes were sore and puffy, my nose glowed red, and my hair looked like a ravaged hay stack. I groaned and wondered what to do first.

"Go shower Bella. I'll see what Peter got you to wear"

I didn't even want to think about that, the surprise would wait for now. I went into the huge bathroom and looked longingly at the huge whirlpool tub. It looked so inviting and I thought what the hell, so I filled it with hot water and stepped in, leaving a huge fluffy towel draped close at hand. I turned on all the jets and closed my eyes as my aching muscles relaxed in the bubbles.

Jasper

I ordered a meal for Bella in half an hour then heard the whirlpool turned on and amended that to an hour. The thought of Bella in that tub had me hard and moving involuntarily towards the bathroom. I stopped, one hand on the door when I heard a giggle.

"You can come in if you like. The bubbles cover my modesty"

I walked in and saw how she knew, the mirror showed a view of part of the bedroom. Seeing her naked in the bubbles did nothing to calm me and I slid down by the head of the tub closing my eyes and trying in vain to calm my animal instincts but it was hard going, especially when she reached down to stroke my face with one hot and damp hand. I took it in mine and kissed the palm then allowed myself a single intake of her blood pumping just below the surface of that small exquisite wrist. Venom pooled in my mouth and I swallowed it, with difficulty, down my parched and scorching throat. This wasn't good, I was too thirsty, I was going to become a danger to Bella myself if I didn't hunt soon.

Bella

He had no idea what he was doing to me sitting there just out of sight, holding my hot hand in his cool one. What I wanted to do was drag him in here with me but I had no idea how he would react to the suggestion of joining me. I sighed deeply and held his hand tighter.

"Jazz?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Are you OK?"

"Fine why?"

"I heard you breathing deeply while you were holding my wrist."

He let go of my hand straight away and I cursed my big mouth.

"I didn't mean it like that. Don't let go of me"

I felt him take my hand back in his,

"I was just worried for you. Are you thirsty? I'm not scared, just interested."

"Then yes I'm thirsty, but I will control myself."

"I know. I trust you. How will you hunt?"

"It's a big town, I'll find food somewhere"

"Do you still want to get married Jazz?"

"Now that is a stupid question. What's happened that would change my mind darlin?'"

"Me, being so weak"

"Weak? I've never seen anyone stand up to Aro like that, even another vampire."

"Except you. Remember I heard what you said"

"That's just chest beating Bella. Its expected of me"

I laughed

"You lie really badly Jazz. Which makes my next question even more important"

He tensed but I couldn't tell him not to worry. It was a biggie after all"

"OK, out with it then"

"And you'll answer truthfully?"

"Of course. I'll never lie to you Bella."

"I know that. You are a man of honour."

He chuckled but waited expectantly.

"Do you desire me?"

There was a deathly hush and I cursed my stupidity. Why would he Bella? You are so ordinary. Maybe once you are a vampire.

His answer was so soft I almost missed it

"More than anything in the world"

Jasper

Bella was driving me mad, I was so thirsty and she knew it but she refused to be afraid. Now she was asking me if I desired her! If she knew what it was costing me to sit here beside her knowing she was naked a few inches from me. The throbbing in my groin was vying with the scorch in my throat for the prize. I needed relief of one kind or the other before I exploded. I started to rise as the knock came on the suite door.

"Room Service"

I cursed and tried to get myself comfortable as I went to get Bella's food in. When I got back to the bathroom she was already dried and in baggy jogging bottoms that did nothing to make her less desirable and a clingy tee shirt that had me hard again in seconds. She smiled,

"I really need to eat then we can continue that conversation. I found myself concentrating on the pulse beating in her throat and I knew she was in more danger now than in Volterra.

"Bella I must hunt, I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as I can"

I fled through the open bedroom window cursing the monster inside who was roaring loudly for blood.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Seven

Bella

I watched Jasper until he hit the street and disappeared into the gloom. I knew he was thirsty, his eyes were coal black and the bruise like marks under them almost the same colour. I had no idea how long he would be so I sat down to eat the food he'd ordered for me. As I looked at the choices I realized how much he had studied me. He knew what I liked to eat even down to how I liked my eggs cooked. He'd risked his life to save me and he'd sat with me naked in the bathroom. He was so much more than I deserved, he knew so much more about me as a person than I knew about him and I needed to redress that.

As I finished my food I heard a noise in the bedroom and ran through expecting to see Jazz but it was Peter I ran into and kissed passionately before I realized, squeaked and pulled away. He laughed and grabbed my hands swinging me around.

"Good to see you too Bells. You had me worried for a while. I hear you kicked some Volturi butt in there."

I smiled at that appraisal of what I'd done

"You should have seen Jazz. He was magnificent"

"Nah, I've seen his act too many times to be impressed these days"

"Of course you probably know him better anyway. What does he like Peter?"

"You know what he's like Bella"

"No Peter what does HE like? Music, colours, books, anything. I need to find out what he likes"

"Why?"

"Because he already knows what I like and I need to do the same for him"

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"Because that's not how it works idiot".

"Well that's rich coming from the Volturi kicking chick. For your information I am not an idiot and I have a certificate to prove it".

"In what?"

"That's personal. Anyway Kung Fu Kid let me think. He likes country music, green, history books mainly so he can bitch about the inaccuracies. Anything else?"

I opened my mouth but he put a finger to his lips and pointed to the bedroom with a wicked smile,

"Now Bells you can't ask me things like that. Jeez, I'm his friend but you can't expect me to show you the position he likes best. Anyway I always thought it was a bit kinky"

I tried to stop a giggle,

"Oh Peter please., I need to know how he likes it. I want to please him after all"

"OK then but you can't tell him I told you"

"I won't, Scouts Honour",

"Scouts?" he mouthed before going on,

"Well from what I hear he likes his women dressed in full riding gear and with one of those short riding crops".

I couldn't do it any longer and burst out laughing.

"Very funny" he said walking in

"I thought that was your bent Peter"

"Nah I like 'em naked, saves time"

I hit him bruising my hand and he walked into the bathroom still laughing loudly.

"I'm having a bath, if you want to join me and see what a real man looks like feel free Bells".

Jazz slammed the door on him and came over to kiss me. I ran my finger under his eyes where the dark bruises had almost gone, his eyes a deep crimson again.

"That's better. You look more comfortable now"

He nodded and smiled gesturing to the bathroom.

"How long has the idiot been back"

"Hey I heard, and I resemble that"

We laughed

"Not long. I hate to say this but I missed his company"

"See I told you I was good for your image. The chicks really dig me"

"Shut up before I come in there and drown you" snarled Jazz

"Won't work, I can breath under water"

"Not with your head up your ass, now shut up and get clean"

"Well now Bella, it seems you have a fighting spirit, I'm not sure choosing the Volturi for your first opponent was such a good idea but I have to thank you for saving me back there".

"I didn't do anything"

"Maybe not consciously but you did it none the less".

"What did I do? Aro was talking about my gift but all I did was to stand there. It wasn't my fault he couldn't read my mind, I'm just odd".

"No Bella you have a very powerful gift, you're a shield and the most potent one I've ever seen".

"Shield? I put a shield up to stop Aro reading my thoughts? How?"

"No idea, but not only did you protect yourself, you protected me too".

"I did? I thought Jane just stopped".

"No that bitch would have gone on until Aro stopped her. You protected me".

I could hardly believe it. I had a talent, even if I couldn't control, it. As long as it protected the two of us I was content".

"Will I be able to control it when I'm a vampire?"

"I have no idea. We'll just have to wait and see. Are you about ready to go home now or would you like to stay here a while and rest?"

Peter

I heard the last question and stuck my head round the door.

"Bella please say you want to go home, I'm already fed up with the cuisine here and Char is going to think I've abandoned her. It'll cost me dear as it is."

She looked across at me and smiled,

"OK Peter, I don't want to upset the minister. We have a wedding to organize".

In the event we stayed two more days because Bella was feeling sick, delayed reaction to the shock of the Volturi I guess. We took her for walks round the town because she'd never been to France before but she drew the line at frogs legs and snails in garlic butter, not that I blamed her, the hunting was hard too with all my prey smelling strongly of fucking garlic. Ironic I hated that stuff, after all wasn't it supposed to keep vampires away in the stories. As we walked round the streets the evening before we flew out she stopped to look in a shop window, it was unlike her to look at clothes but something had caught her attention. The Major looked over her head at me and nodded at the window. Fuck, now I was dress shopping again, I nodded back and grimaced.

Bella

The dress in the shop window caught my eye as we were passing, it was palest green graduating to a deep color at the hem which was just above the ground. It was very simple and had been paired with pale green sandals and a deep green shawl of delicate lace. I remembered Peters words that Jasper's favorite color was green and thought I'd love to try it on just to see the look on his face. It was so light and delicate but not fussy and I knew Alice would wrinkle her nose and drag me away. As it was I pulled the guys along with me but the dress stayed in my mind. I'd try to find something similar to be married in, something cheaper! The price tag had my heart pounding, I'd be terrified to wear it at that price!


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Eight

Charlotte

When Peter rang from the airport to tell me they were about to fly home I had to tell him Charlie was here, Jake had told him about Bella being kidnapped and he was ready to flame the lot of us. The fact she was alive and well and on her way home hadn't defused the situation much.

"I'm coming with you" he snapped when I told him I was going to pick them up the next morning at the airport.

"Charlie please calm down she's fine".

"Yeah till the next time! I should never have trusted Jasper."

"Hey, it was Jake who put her in danger not the Major and remember the Quileutes only let you go when they found out she'd been snatched by someone else instead"

"But the Volturi wouldn't be looking for her if not for your precious Major"

"Its about time you sorted out your priorities Charlie. Jake and his friends aren't always the good guys. In fact they're as dangerous as we are and they planned on kidnapping her too".

"Yeah but she would have been safe on the Res with them".

"You sure about that Charlie? Seen Emily haven't you?"

"What the hell has Emily got to do with anything? She got attacked by a bear, poor kid"

"Did she though? That was a story they put out to keep their secret intact".

"Secret?"

"The Quileute wolves are as dangerous as us".

"Wolves? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Jake and his friends change into giant wolves to protect the tribe from vampires Charlie, and Sam lost his temper when Emily was too close. He's responsible for those scars on her face, not a bear."

Charlie

Could she be telling me the truth? Wolves? Jake and his friends turn into wolves? I knew there was something going on in the Reservation, but werewolves? Was Forks really home to mythical creatures who lived among the humans?

"I don't know what you are talking about Charlotte"

"Sure you do Charlie. You just don't want to accept it. We aren't the only dangerous creatures in your world but we are the best at keeping Bella safe. The Major went to Volterra to save Bella, putting his own life on the line".

"Life? That's a laugh".

"Well it may be to you, but do you know anyone else who would walk into the lions den without a second thought to save your daughter and be able to come back out unscathed?"

I thought about that, I guess she had a point.

Charlotte

Charlie went to bed, he obviously wasn't worried about me attacking him although if he kept on running down The Major he might see just what I was capable of! Then the phone rang and I knew it wasn't going to be the guys, they were still in the air. I picked it up cautiously, praying it wasn't going to be Alice Cullen.

"Hello? Its Carlisle Cullen here"

"Oh Hi Carlisle., What can I do for you?"

"OH hello Charlotte. Is everything all right only I overheard Alice and Jake talking and I know Charlie has disappeared again".

"No its not. Jake tried to lure Bella out so the pack could kidnap her but the Volturi got there first"

"Bella is with the Volturi?"

"No Carlisle, not any longer, The Major went to fetch her back".

"And he got her out?"

"Yes and don't sound so surprised, its insulting".

"So where's Charlie now?"

"Upstairs asleep thank God. He's done nothing but bitch about The Major since he got here".

"And Bella?"

"Flying back now Carlisle, so I suggest you tell Jake to find a foxhole and stay in it".

"Esme and I would like to come for a visit. Alice tells us that Bella is getting married and we'd like very much to attend".

Oh I bet you would, I thought.

"I'll have to see what she says first, its her day and she doesn't want a fuss. Was that all Carlisle only I have a long drive soon and I need to hunt first".

"Yes I 'll ring in a couple of days."

Charlie

I was almost surprised when Charlotte woke me with a mug of coffee, I thought she might try to sneak out alone.

"I know what you were thinking Charlie but I don't work like that. The sooner you see Bella the sooner you'll stop bitching."

"Yeah well, I have a right to worry about my daughter and I still don't like the decision she's made"

"But its her life, her choice, so why don't you try seeing it like that. The Major is good for her, just try being less obnoxious for a while and you might see that side of him"

"Point taken Charlotte, I'll try."

She had a point, I should really try to get on with him or risk losing my daughter all together and I wouldn't do that.

At the airport she dropped me off at the terminal then went to park the car. It wasn't until I was alone that a thought struck me. I'd been in the company of a vampire alone for the past forty hours and I hadn't even thought about the possibility of danger, was I getting blasé about them? I had an idea how Bella managed it, especially as she was in love with one of them. When I saw Charlotte appear I smiled and her face reflected her confusion.

"You OK Charlie? Only you smiled at me then".

"Yes Charlotte I suddenly realized what an ass I was being"

"Only just realized? I could have told you that earlier."

"Yes well I deserve that. I hate to admit it but I think Jasper might be the best thing that's ever happened to Bella. She needs protecting and he's proved he can do that".

I would have said more but their flight was marked as landed and we went to wait for them in the arrivals hall.

Bella

Peter escorted me through the arrivals hall while Jazz picked up the suitcase we had suddenly acquired. I looked round for Charlotte and groaned when I saw her standing with Charlie. He smiled when he saw me and rushed over to hug me then my mouth dropped open as he shook Peter by the hand,

"I appreciate what you did for Bella" he said to a confused Peter.

"That's OK Charlie. All in a days work with Bella".

He nodded, "You never said a truer word. Where's Jasper?"

"Just getting the bags, he'll be here soon so just a word of warning Charlie, don't try his patience he's only just started to calm down".

Dad nodded "Understood" and he peered over the crowds looking for Jasper.

I looked at Charlotte enquiringly and she smiled and put her thumb up.

As I turned I saw Charlie striding over to Jasper and crossed my fingers though I knew Jazz would control his temper, at least in public. I was amazed when I saw Charlie take the case from Jazz and shake his hand., They paused and seemed to be talking quietly. Then Jazz nodded and they continued walking over to us, Jasper pulled me back into his embrace and I leaned into him, comfortable and calm.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty Nine

Bella

Charlie had changed totally in his attitude to Jasper and Peter and I knew it was largely down to Charlotte. Whatever she'd said to him while they waited for us to get back had worked. The guys took him out hunting, his variety not theirs, while Charlotte quizzed me about Volterra before turning the topic to the wedding.

"Charlie's here now and Peter has his certificate so why don't you do it now?"

"I don't have anything to wear and I have no idea how to arrange things."

"Do you trust me Bella?"

"Of course, why?"

"Let me sort out the details. You just work on what you're going to say to Jasper."

I hadn't even thought about vows! Now I was really nervous.

Charlie

I wasn't sure about hunting with Jasper and Peter but in the end I really enjoyed it. Peter had a rifle he loaned me, though what a vampire wanted with a gun was beyond me. They worked so well together it was obvious they'd done so for a long time. Peter was very funny when he wasn't threatening me and I like to think we became friends of a sort. Jasper was more reserved, always watchful but he was pleasant enough. I bagged a huge deer which Peter insisted on bringing back for dressing and cooking, for the humans he said with a smile.

I guess I wasn't surprised when he hefted it on to his shoulders for the long walk back.

"Vampire strength?"

I queried and he smiled lifting the huge beast above his head one handed to show me. A trickle of blood dropped onto his shirt and I froze, unable to imagine what his response would be. In the event he looked at me and pulled back his lips to show his sharp white teeth then laughed.

"Don't worry Charlie. Animal blood never did much for me unless I was really thirsty."

"Its different from human blood?"I asked intrigued

Jasper answered,

"Yes, it smells and tastes different. Animal blood is fine just to keep you going for a while but human blood is the only thing that quenches our thirst completely."

"How come you haven't tried to drink Bella's blood?"

I wasn't sure I'd get a reply but Peter hefting the deer to his other side looked at me,

"You getting interested in joining us Charlie?"

"No" I answered quickly, "I was just interested"

"We kinda got used to Bella now and she's The Majors. He'd be offended if I bit her".

"More than offended" Jasper answered with a grin,

"Well you know what I mean. We make sure we hunt often and try to ensure she doesn't cut herself. Mind that's not easy with someone who can trip over a shadow!"

I knew what he meant by that,

"She's always been accident prone."

Charlotte

When the guys got back with the deer I looked at their faces,

"No way I'm dressing that. You killed it, you get the job."

In the event they took it down to the barn, Jasper and Charlie, while I dragged Peter in to the house.

"We've got the job of arranging the wedding and we need to do it before Charlie leaves."

"Great! Well the buffets sorted and we have the dress".

"How?"

"Bella saw one while we were in France so I bought it, she doesn't know about that."

I smiled,

"OK then, well we can find some music and marry them outside in the sunshine"

"That should give Charlie something to look at!"

"You ready with your marriage bit?"

"Hey I''ll have you know I worked hard for that. Anyway the words I say aren't important, just the "by the power vested in me" bit. Its their vows that matter."

"Yeah well you might want to get The Major thinking about it. I think we'll have it the morning before Charlie goes back",

"Why so close to that? He sees his daughter married then gets whisked off to the airport. Where's the fun in that?"

"Its the best way idiot"

"I wish people would stop calling me that, I'll get a complex"

"Shut up Peter. Just think, would you want Charlie breathing down your neck on your wedding night?"

"Oh I get it. We taking off too?"

"Do you think they'll be OK alone?"

"Well he isn't going to want us holding his hand now is he? Who's the idiot now?"

When the two got back from the barn I told them what we had planned and they were both happy as long as Bella was. Looking at her face she just wanted it over and she was relieved Charlie would be going soon after. I think she just wanted time alone with her groom. I nodded to Peter and he got the hint,

"Hey Major I wanted to speak to you"

Jasper looked at him then shrugged,

"OK I'm here".

I took a deep breath

"Bella you want to come for a walk?"

She nodded and after kissing Jasper reluctantly let go of his hand and followed me out. Luckily Charlie had gone to shower so we had some privacy.

Peter

I sat down and blew my cheeks out.

"I got this duty as best man I guess. What are you going to do about a ring?"

"No idea"

"Well it might be a good idea to get one before the ceremony".

"OK, We'll go into town tomorrow"

"What are you going to wear?"

"Right, no suits, no dressing up".

"OK, but clean jeans and a smart shirt".

"You sound like my mother"

"If I were I'd have kicked your butt a long time ago. Now what about vows?".

"Vows?"

"Yeah you have to say something"

How about I do."

This was going to take some work!

"We'll think of something."

Bella

When Charlotte told me what she had arranged I was really grateful. It was going to be simple, I just wanted to be with Jasper and if this is what it took I was happy. I think we were only going through this for Charlie's sake because looking at Jasper's face when we walked back in I saw the same strain and had to laugh. We looked like two condemned men on their way to the gallows. As the last few days of Charlies visit ticked down I got more and more nervous until the night before I actually made myself sick. Jasper came and laid with me on the bed to calm me so I could at least try to sleep.

"Bella we don't have to get married you know. It makes no difference"

"I know, but it does to Charlie and I want him to be comfortable about us"

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear

"Tomorrow night we'll be married. Do I get to share your bed then?"

"You can share my bed any time you like".

"And your body?"

That sent a delicious shiver running from my head to my toes.

"Well that depends"

"On what?"

"If I get to share yours"

"You already have mine Bella".


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Seventy

Bella

The sun was shining brightly when I woke and Jasper was gone. I hated waking up without him and hoped this would be the last time then Charlotte came rushing in,

"Come on Bells, shower and wash your hair so I can work my magic"

"Where's Jazz?"

"You'll see him later. Its bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the day before the ceremony".

"Oh OK, And Peter?"

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll put in an appearance sooner or later."

When I'd showered and Charlotte had done my hair, loose ringlets with a few wild flowers threaded in, I saw the dress on the bed and gasped in surprise,

"Its the dress I saw in France"

She nodded,

"Yes the guys noticed your reaction so they got it for you".

I picked it up with trembling fingers

"Its even more beautiful close up"

"Come on lets get you into it before you start crying and ruin your face".

Peter

I'd never seen The Major so nervous.

"Hey cool down. You're getting married not facing a firing squad".

"That might be easier. I'm not used to this kind of thing Peter. What if I do something stupid?"

"The only stupid thing you could do today would be to say No and run",

"I'm not going to do that"

"Then relax"

Charlie came wearing a suit we hadn't been able to persuade him out of,"Wouldn't feel right" he complained.

"You ready Jasper?"

He looked at Jaspers expression and burst out laughing,

"You look like an expectant father, that look of terror."

We went out into the yard which had been swept and scattered with wild flowers in honour of the occasion and I brushed off the upturned and covered boxes we were using as a altar of sorts. Jasper looked at Charlie's watch he was so nervous. Charlie laughed,

"Not long now son"

Jasper looked at him a little oddly then smiled,

"I guess I will be in a way".

Then we waited in silence. The sun came out from behind a cloud and I saw Charlie gape as Jasper and I started to sparkle.

Bella

I took a look in the mirror and didn't recognise the beauty looking back at me,

"Char you did miracles"

"No I just used what you already had. Now come on or he's going to think he's been stood up".

I took a deep breath and walked to the door, Charlie wandering over when he saw me

"Bells you are beautiful. You ready to get tied up with sparkle boy?"

I didn't understand him until we walked out into the sunshine. Both Jasper and Peter were sparkling where the suns rays hit their skin. They were both so beautiful but after a glance at Peter I had eyes only for one person. He stood there watching me and I couldn't get to his side fast enough, almost dragging Charlie with me. Jasper was dressed very simply in a white shirt and jeans but it was his face I concentrated on. I'd never seen anything so beautiful and my eyes filled with tears of joy.

Peter

You could tell she was smitten and he couldn't tear his eyes from her either. I waited until Charlie put her hand in Jaspers and then smiled,

"Well folks we're here to witness the marriage of Isabella Swan and Jasper Whitlock andI've been instructed to keep this short and sweet and mind my language, so here goes. We are here to see two people who belong together pledge their lives to each other and not before time if you ask me, which no fu...body ever does. They've been through a hell of a lot but its only proved how strongly they feel so I'd like to give them the opportunity to say a few words to each other and knowing The Major it will be just a few.

Bella went first,

"I love you Jasper, I have since the first time I saw you and knew we belonged together. I promise to love you and make you happy as long as we exist".

Then it was his turn,

"I've spent an eternity alone already and I thought I'd continue to do so until I saw you. Then I knew there was future for me. I promise to love you and protect you until we cease to exist".

I did my I now pronounce you bit quickly before something turned up to ruin the occasion which with their luck was a distinct possibity. Then instructed him to kiss the bride but he got a bit miffed when I got one in first.

"Hey best man and ministers privilege" I said as I dusted off my pants where he'd thrown me.

Charlie didn't even blink an eye at our antics, he was getting used to our horseplay. He took Bella in his arms and hugged her before putting her hand back into Jaspers,

"You look after her for me son. She's the most important thing in my world".

"I will Charlie, she's the most precious thing in mine"

Charlie just had time for some spit roasted venison before he had to leave for the airport.

Char and I were going to drive him then carry on into the hills for a spot of recreation and hunting. I hated hunters who used illegal snares and there were going to be a few less if the hunting was good.

Charlotte

I went over to hug Bella,

"Its great to see The Major look so happy. Take care of him till we get back"

"I will Char, and thank you for everything".

Peter pushed me out of the way with,

"Come on let the dog see the rabbit. Well Hello Mrs Whitlock. You look divine. May I kiss your hand?"

Bella blushed and held out her hand which he took very gallantly before turning it over to kiss the palm,

"You look after my friend there. He's as nervous as a virgin on her first night"

I hit him on the side of the head but he just laughed at Bella's scarlet face then turned,

"Charlie you ready? Only I think these youngsters want some privacy."

I groaned but there was no point in trying to shut him up.

"Ready when you are Peter" Charlie said coming out of the house with his case.

"Thanks for everything. See you soon I hope Bella. I'm glad you found your love even if it was in a strange place. Take care honey"

He dropped the case and came back for another hug,

If you do...well you know...I'd like to see you anyway"

She knew what he meant and nodded a little uncertainly.

"You'll see me again" she promised before we drove away, waving from the truck windows.

Peter

"Well that went well Charlie and not a Cullen in sight."

"Were you expecting them to show? I didn't know they'd been invited."

"Oh they weren't but it doesn't seem to stop them from appearing. Bit of a shame really there's nothing like a bit of family tension at a wedding, all adds to the occasion"

Charlie laughed at that,

"Yeah I remember when I got married to Bella's mother. My parents thought hers were hippies and they thought mine were stuffed shirts. I wonder what they would have made of you and Jasper?"

"Yeah, could have made things interesting. Will not telling Renee cause any problems?"

"No Renee's always marched to the beat of a different drummer. She's said goodbye to Bella and is getting on with her life. I guess I always thought she'd be the clingy one but it turns out I am. You make sure she keeps in touch Peter."

"Will do Charlie"


	70. Chapter 70

**This is a slightly shorter Chapter than usual but I make no apologies, you will understand when you've read it. How could I stop anywhere else?**

Chapter Seventy One

Bella

We watched the truck until it was hidden by a dip in the road, Jasper standing behind me with his arms around my waist. My whole body was aflame and I knew that soon it would be dark and he would share my bed properly for the very first time. I was full of anticipation and apprehension, I had no idea what to expect but I trusted him. He would never hurt me.

"You OK Bella? Your heart is beating so fast"

I turned into his chest

"I'm fine, just excited I guess, after all its not every day I get married to the man of my dreams"

I stood on tiptoes to kiss him and when I finally broke away I was gasping for breath. His eyes had gone a dark red and I saw excitement in them which was mirrored by my own. He took my hand and we walked slowly into the house.

"You hungry? He asked looking at me.

I shook my head,

"Only for you"

He smiled and picked me up, running up the stairs so fast we were in the bedroom before I could blink. He set me down just inside the door and waited.

"Do you want some privacy?"

Jasper

I wanted her so badly my whole body was aching and the throbbing in my groin threatened to explode if it wasn't released soon but I wanted to make sure Bella was ready. When she shook her head shyly and pulled me over to the bed my hand in hers trembled. She sat us down and turned into my chest, kissing my neck and opening the buttons of my shirt slowly one by one. I wanted to rip our clothes off and take her just like that but I could be patient, I'd waited this long for her. Once she'd undone it she pushed my shirt from my shoulders and onto the floor by the bed. I sat waiting for her to make the next move. She nuzzled my neck and the feel of her lips on my skin sent waves of desire straight to my erection which throbbed painfully in the confines of my jeans.

Bella

He was even more beautiful than I imagined and his skin tasted delicious. I ran my tongue over his chest, feeling small ridges under the surface like raised tattoos although I couldn't see anything. Then I swallowed nervously and put his hand on the tiny buttons that ran down the front of my dress. He undid them slowly then took it from me leaving me in only my underwear which Char had brought me specially for today. It was much skimpier and lacy than I would have chosen but I could see from his expression that he approved. When his fingers touched my naked skin they burned a trail all through my body and I felt myself becoming more aroused by the second.

As he undid the clasp on my bra and dropped it to join the growing pile of clothes I coloured but he ran his hands lightly over my breasts before kissing each one and I heard him whisper,

"You are so beautiful my Bella."

Standing up together I undid his jeans and he stepped out of them, naked now, his erection throbbing against my belly as he pulled us together again. Then he stepped back enough to hook his cool fingers into my panties and slid them off. Now we were both naked and I fell back onto the bed pulling him atop me. His erection was digging into my soft stomach, pulsing more urgently now but he took his time. Running his hands then his mouth to explore every inch of my body and making me cry out in delight. His own breathing became more ragged and he lifted himself up to position himself at the entrance of my burning centre then looked into my eyes as if seeking permission.

I grabbed his hips and forced him down gasping at the sharp pain as he entered me fully. He stopped there and I panted with the feeling of him within me, then he started to move very slowly and the waves of desire burst upon me, sending me over the edge where fireworks exploded and my body seemed to melt into his.I opened my eyes to watch as he smiled down on me moving a little faster and making small noises in his throat. His eyes were now black and I saw flashes in them as his instincts tried to take over from his thoughts and he moved more quickly still and harder, gritting his teeth as he tried to retain enough control not to hurt me with a careless move. I cried out as we came together, feeling his body go rigid then shudder with his release as he cried out my name. Then felt a sharp pain at my neck and coming back to reality knew he had bitten me as he orgasmed. Would he continue to slice into my body and drink my blood? Or inject his venom into me and turn me now? A tear slid from under my lid knowing what he would feel when it came to him what he had done to me and I heard a horrified cry that was not mine. "Bella, Bella? NOOO! Then the pain started and I was dragged away from him by the flames.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy Two

Jasper

As I exploded within her I bit down on her neck instinctively to mark her mine but as I tasted her blood I remembered she was still human. I was too late by then, the deed was done. I now had two choices, drink her blood and kill her or inject my venom and change her now. Without a thought I swallowed down the mouthful of blood and bit down again, the taste of her blood urging me to slake my thirst with the rest of it but I resisted and injected as much venom as I could into her jugular. Then I picked up her arms and bit into her wrists injecting more venom to overload her system that much more quickly. When I'd finished I got up from the bed and looked down on the still body of my wife. The bite marks I had inflicted standing out as stark reminders of what a monster I was. What had I done to my precious Bella? It was never meant to happen like this but my nature took over and it was done now, there was no taking back the first bite which doomed her to death or worse. I pulled on my jeans and got a bowl of warm water and a cloth from the bathroom wiping the smears of blood from her throat before pulling the sheet up to cover her nakedness and the marks of my crime. I sat beside her, holding her hand, and apologising over and over again while taking her pain as best I could. My mind was in turmoil and I couldn't concentrate enough to make a good job of it. All I wanted to do was to scream out my own agony and run as far as possible from the woman who had trusted me so unwisely to keep her safe.

Bella

The molten lead flowing through my veins turned my organs to piles of ash but still found fuel to keep burning from somewhere. I felt a coolness on my hand and knew through the torment that Jasper was still with me, trying to help. I could feel his pain at what he'd done as well as my own. He was tormenting himself with guilt that wasn't necessary, I was always going to become a vampire, it just happened without planning but at possibly the best time of all, when we were joined as one. I wanted him to know I didn't blame him but I couldn't get across the burning bridge to contact him. All I could do was endure to the end and then tell him it was OK when my lungs stopped searing. Even tortured as I was I felt his love and that gave me the strength not to move or scream out. I would endure this in silence so as not to make it worse for him. I knew I had three days of this to endure but I had no idea of the passing of time. I could have been suffering a minute, an hour, or a day, with no way of knowing. I strained my ears to hear his apologies which went on and on relentlessly.

Peter

Char and I had dined well on a pair of out of season hunters and were laying on the grassy bank after a swim when I got a cold shudder down my spine. I sat up suddenly, concerned.

"We have to go home"

Char looked confused,

"Why? Leave them alone Peter please. They deserve a little privacy"

"No some thing's happened, we need to get back".

"What? Don't say Alice Cullen turned up?"

"I don't know but we need to get back. He's in trouble Char."

I grabbed our things and we turned the truck for home. The closer we got, the more I felt we were needed, felt there was something terrible happening and I pushed the truck to its limit to get back as quickly as possible. When I saw the house I noticed there were no other vehicles in sight,

"Well if anyone turned up they weren't in a car."

Then it hit me,

"Fuck Char I think he's attacked her. He's bitten Bella. Shit, we should never have left them, If he's killed her..."

"He would never do that Peter."

"Yeah I wouldn't have thought he'd bite her either but something bad is going on. Come on"

I pulled the truck to a screeching halt and we both ran in and up the stairs.

Charlotte

We stood in the bedroom door horrified by the sight. Bella lay still and white in the bed covered by a sheet while Jasper knelt at her side holding her hand, dry sobs coming from him, his shoulders heaving. I walked in and put a hand on his shoulder and as he turned I saw the look of self loathing in his eyes.

"What happened Major?" I said gently.

He looked without really seeing me and I noticed a small smear of blood on his lower lip.

"I bit her Char. We were making love and I lost it just for a second. I forgot she wasn't like us. I couldn't lose her so I had no choice."

I stroked his hair

"Its going to be all right Major. She'll understand, she loves you and she was always going to become like us. Its just happened a little sooner than planned"

He shook his head and closed his eyes,

"How can she Char when I can't forgive myself"

Bella

I heard Charlotte's words through the haze of the flames racing about my body and hoped that he would listen to her, see the truth behind her words.

Peter

I was furious with him and I couldn't contain it any longer. I walked in pushing Charlotte aside and pulling him to his feet.

"What the fuck were you thinking Major? She trusted you, we all did. We trusted you to keep her safe and what do you do? You fucking bite her. You sicken me"

I threw him against the wall but he just stayed there, no spark, no attempt to fight back. I was so angry I went over and took hold of him by the throat,

"You really are the monster everyone says you are Major. Not fit to be with an innocent young woman. You killed Bella you bastard. Get the hell away from her"

This time I threw him against the window and he disappeared in a shower of broken glass. Char tried to remonstrate with me but I just glared at her

"You want some of the same?"

She shook her head and walked out, leaving me with Bella.

I sat on the side of the bed amazed that she was silent despite the pain of transformation she must be suffering. I picked up her hand and spoke to her

"Bella you'll be OK I'll make sure of it. I'll look after you. Once its over you can decide what you want to do about The Major but for now I'll keep him away from you. Don't worry darlin' he wont get near you again".

Bella

I heard the fight in the room and Peter throw Jasper out of the window. My heart flew out there with him and I wanted to scream for him to come back but then Peter spoke and I knew as long as I was burning I wouldn't have Jasper with me. I willed it to be over soon so I could go to him, comfort him and tell him I wasn't upset, that there was no need for forgiveness. I hoped Charlotte might be able to comfort him but I doubted it. My poor darling would have to wait until I could open my mouth, without sparks and a scream coming out, to hear my words.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy Three

Charlotte

I went outside to where the Major lay where he'd hit the ground, still covered in broken glass. I pulled him to his feet and dragged him back inside, sitting him in the kitchen and pulling a chair up in front of him.

"Major you have to pull yourself together. She's going to need you more than ever when she wakes up".

He shook his head,

"She won't want me after what I've done to her"

"She wanted you to change her anyway".

"But not like that, not then Char. She trusted me to keep her safe. I promised to protect her and look what I did. Peters right, I really am the monster they say I am. I tried Char, I really thought I was a different person with her help but I can't get away from it."

Peter

I heard the conversation downstairs and my blood boiled. If Char started trying to make him feel better I was going to rip her a new one too.

"Jasper, she's your wife, your mate and she will need you. She'll forgive you I'm sure"

"No she won't, why should she? I have to go, get away from here"

That was it,

"I'll be back in a minute Bells"

I patted her hand and ran down the stairs to stand by the door.

"You aren't running away Major till she's had a chance to get her own back. You stay here till Bella wakes up. She has a right to tell you what she thinks of you, or are you too much of a coward for that?"

"Peter stop it"

"Charlotte keep the fuck out of this. It's between us, I would say man to man but I don't think a man would do what Jasper did to his wife. She's upstairs enduring the fires of hell while he sits here getting tea and fucking sympathy from you. I'd have thought as Bella's friend you would be on her side a bit more. So much for loyalty".

"Now you listen to me Peter. What's happened has happened and can't be taken back but you have no right to talk on Bella's behalf. You have no idea what she's thinking at the moment or what she'll say when she wakes up."

"Well let me hazard a wild guess. Now, probably "This hurts like a bitch" and when she wakes up, "Come here you fucker and let me show you what I think of you". Does that sound plausible?"

Charlotte

I was about to answer him when the phone rang, we all looked at it knowing it was likely to be Charlie ringing to speak to his daughter.

"Well this is going to be an interesting fucking conversation, Hi Charlie, Bella can't come to the phone right now only I just condemned to become one of the damned"

He picked up the phone and threw it towards Jasper but I intercepted it

"Hello?"

"Oh Hi Charlie. I'm sorry they aren't here at the moment. They went away for a few days but I'll get them to ring as soon as they get back. Sure, nice to talk to you again"

I threw the phone back to him.

"Right we have Charlie off our back until after Bella wakes up. She can decide what she wants to do then"

"Decide? Speak to Charlie? Do you remember anything about newborns Charlotte? She won't be doing more than snarling and snapping for months, another mess the Major has landed us with."

I looked at Jasper who sat eyes closed, seemingly oblivious to Peters rant.

"Enough Peter. You don't talk for Bella. Now back off"

He scowled at me and at the Major before running back upstairs to Bella.

Peter

Why she was defending him I had no idea. I didn't know what we were going to do about Charlie either but for now our concern should be for Bella. She was restless as I walked back in the room and I took her hand trying to reassure her but she pulled away, her jaw working convulsively but no words coming out. I heard a sound behind me and saw Jasper standing in the doorway.

"What the fuck do you want?"

He ignored me and walked slowly to the bed. I expected Bella to become more restless but as he took her hand she calmed, her body relaxing slightly. As I watched her hand clutched his tightly I found myself wondering if I was the angry one, not her. Did she love him so much that she forgave him? He bowed his head over their clasped hands and I walked out in disgust. At the bottom of the stairs Char waited for me,

"What? You have something to say woman?"

She nodded and took me by the arm.

"Peter they are mates, and whatever he did she will forgive. I know it and so does he, however much he beats himself up over it. You have to get over your own anger, and ask yourself if you would have done any differently in his place?"

Jasper

Bella calmed as soon as I took her hand and she closed her fingers around mine tightly. I heard what Charlotte said and I knew she was right. Bella was my mate and she would forgive what I'd done. She loved me and I felt that even as I felt her pain. How had I been so lucky? To find my mate after so many years was wonderful enough. To find a mate who loved me equally was even more amazing. I knew it but I wouldn't accept it until she opened her eyes and told me so, and how long would I have to wait for that? As Peter had pointed out, as a newborn she wouldn't be able to think coherently for months, years, perhaps. I would have to wait patiently until she was able to speak to me as my Bella.

Bella

Mixed with my own torment was Jaspers, and all I wanted to do was to wake up a vampire and say the words he was longing to hear,

"I forgive you".

The burning was moving from my extremities to the centre of my torso, all the fire building a huge funeral pyre in my chest right over my heart which beat valiantly on despite the venom it now pumped, my blood nearly all gone now. I knew the fight was all but over, but I had no idea how much longer I had to suffer, nor how long I had already lived through this torture. Jasper still held my hand and I felt his agony and his thirst as if they were my own. He was suffering as much as me and he shouldn't be, he'd already had to endure it once, that should be enough for any man.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter Seventy Four

Charlotte

We all heard Bella's erratic heartbeat and knew her struggle was nearly over, she would be waking to her new life soon, so we gathered in the bedroom to wait. I stayed furthest from her because as a female I posed the greatest threat in her eyes. She would recognise Jasper, we all accepted that, but what she'd make of Peter was open to conjecture. There was a flurry of light beats and then silence, the old Bella was gone and the new one would be opening her eyes soon. I looked at Peter who was busy watching for Bella to move, hoping she might attack Jasper on his behalf but secretly knowing that was unrealistic. Jasper still sat beside her, vulnerable if she decided to attack but unwilling to protect himself, believing he deserved punishment for his action.

Jasper

I knew my time with Bella was over, I had done the unthinkable to her and now I must pay the price by leaving. I stood up and moved to the window

"Tell her I'm sorry and that I love her and always will"

Then I jumped, landing lightly on the balls of my feet and ran, headed anywhere away from the scene of my crime, taking my guilt with me like a millstone around my chest. Perhaps one day I could speak to her, explain that I lost control and tell her how sorry I was, if she was going to kill me I wanted it to be for the right reason. If she attacked and killed me now it would be a cowards way out. It would be in her newborn rage not as revenge.

Peter

I was glad he'd finally seen the light, he had no right here with the girl who trusted him and who he betrayed at the very moment she should have felt the ultimate love between two beings. Charlotte moved to the window to watch him go,

"Leave it Charlotte. Bella is our concern now, he bit her and now he's abandoned her. Let him run, perhaps one day she'll catch up with the fucker and I hope I'm there to see it when she tears him into chunks and sets fire to them."

"Peter, have a little compassion"

"Well Char Sorry but I'm right out of that, pity for Bella I have in spades but that bastard deserves all he gets."

I stopped as Bella moved slowly and her eyes flickered open.

Bella

I knew the people standing in the room, Peter and Charlotte, but the most important person wasn't there. I'd known that before I looked, there was a terrible aching in my chest that only he could stop. I remembered voices just before I woke up but they were indistinct, muffled as if my new heightened senses had been trying to tune themselves in to this changing body. I sat up slowly and my body moved smoothly as if all the muscles were so attuned they worked without any conscious effort. I thought about standing up and I was doing it, no time lag at all. Peter stood between Charlotte and myself protectively and I smiled to think that Jasper would do the same for me, but where was he? Had he abandoned me now I was like him?I felt my throat where his teeth had sunk in but there wasn't even a trace of his teeth bite. The only sign I had that he had been here was the ache deep inside me and the dim memories of our first time together.

Charlotte

Something was very wrong here, Bella should have tried to attack us on sight as a newborn. Her eyes glowed a beautiful deep shade of red but there was no rage on her perfect face, just a confused and hurt expression. I pushed Peter to one side and walked towards her and he followed me nervously,

"Bella, do you know who we are?"

She nodded,

"Peter and Charlotte. But where's Jasper?"

"He left"

Peter said it so flatly I could have hit him.

"Left? Why? Was I not good enough for him? Was he disappointed when he saw me? He was here, I remember his touch and his voice"

"Yeah well the fucker couldn't face you, so he ran. Good riddance if you ask me"

"Well nobody did" I said pushing him aside and taking Bella's hand.

"How do you feel Bella?"

She looked at me with a frown

"Unhappy, angry and I have a burning sensation in my throat"

"Right well we can solve the third problem by taking you hunting."

"But where's Jazz? I must speak to him"

Peter

After what he'd done she still wanted to see him! Nothing made sense with this girl.

"We don't know where he is. As soon as he knew you were waking he took off. Fucking coward"

She turned her eyes to me and they were blazing with such anger I took a step backwards,

"Don't you dare judge him, Peter Whitlock. What he did was instinct, he had no control over it. I have to find him and tell him I don't blame him. I need him and I know he's still around somewhere."

Yeah that sounded about right. He wouldn't leave altogether until he'd seen her and knew she was fine., Even then I didn't think he'd be able to travel far from his mate. It would have been a fitting punishment for him, to be able to see her but not touch her for the rest of his sorry existence.

"Yeah he'll be hanging around I guess. You want me to go find him?"

I could give him chapter and verse before hauling him back but she shook her head.

"NO. I'll find him."

"We'll go with you" Char offered but she shook her head,

"If he sees me with you he's going to think everything is OK and he'll leave. I need him now, I don't want to have to chase him around the globe".

"I don't think he'd run from you Bella. He'd stand and take anything you decided to throw at him"

"Well I might just throw you if you don't shut up Peter. You have no right to judge him."

She was crazy as a loon, she wouldn't take it out on his hide, she still loved him. I guess that should tell me that they really were mates. They needed each other so I sighed,

"I think you'll find him down by the creek, there a tall tree he likes to sit in and think when he's brooding".

"You think he's brooding?"

"No, I think he's tearing himself to pieces over what he did. Be careful Bella, you have no idea how he'll react if you come up on him. After all he's probably thinking you want to rip his head off. I would."

"Yes well, you aren't me are you Peter? Which way is the creek?"

"Go out the window you'll hear it."

She looked at me suspiciously then looked out of the window unsure of herself,

"Just let instinct take over. You'll be fine"

"So instinct is OK sometimes?"

She shot back at me as she jumped and I watched her stand and get her bearings before taking off like a missile in the direction of the creek.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter Seventy Five

Charlie

I guess it was a bit much expecting that Bella would want to speak to me this soon after the wedding but I wanted to let her know what had happened when I got back to Forks. I'd told her about Billy and Harry holding me prisoner and how I was going to have something to say to them when I got back. It was quite funny in a way because there was absolutely nothing they could do now. Bella and Jasper were married, life's a bitch sometimes! As soon as I got back I'd driven to the Res and called on Billy. He sat very red faced while we waited for Harry to join us. When he finally turned up he was accompanied by Sam.

"So the gangs all here. Good now its your turn to listen. Bella and Jasper Whitlock are married and I've given them my blessing. I also expect her to become one of them pretty soon and if I hear that any of the Quileutes are causing trouble for them or the Cullens I'm going to come down on all of you like a ton of bricks. You won't be able to take a step off the Res without being stopped by the Forks police. I'll have every one of your vehicles thoroughly checked out and the slightest problem will be actioned on. Don't think that I'm ever going to forget what you did to me. I never thought I'd be standing here having been illegally detained by men I thought were my friends so others could conduct an illegal kidnapping, crossing state lines too."

Billy opened his mouth but I glared and he shut it again,

"Charlie you know it was done on the best of intentions" that came from Sam.

"Really? And did anyone ask Bella or I what we thought? No, you were only too willing to follow your own agenda. Well now I'm following mine and I warn you that I have patience and a very long memory. You leave them alone now. Do I make myself clear?"

I waited. They looked at each other as if waiting for one to speak. In the end it was Sam who answered,

"Yes Charlie we understand but you must understand we were only trying to protect Bella"

"Its not your job to protect her, its mine and however badly you may think I did that job its still not down to you to interfere."

"We were wrong Charlie and I'm sorry for what happened, especially to you"

"Its Chief Swan Harry and don't you forget it. You and I were friends but no longer. I'm going to forget you kept a Police Chief illegally detained but that's as far as my leniency goes."

I turned and walked to the door.

"Chief Swan. We are sorry about Bella. I know its hard for you to believe but we were trying to stop her making a mistake." Sam again, the others didn't seem to have any thing to say.

"Sam. You worry about what goes on in the Reservation. I'll watch out for what happens outside, especially where it concerns my daughter."

He nodded, unhappy it had ended like this

"And if I hear of any large wolves wandering around the woods I will issue hunting licences."

With that warning I left them and drove back to Forks. They may have had the best of intentions but they had gone way too far.

Harry

Well that was that, we'd lost Charlie as a friend and we'd lost the friendship of the Forks Police Department. Not a good day for the Res. Sam scowled,

"I said we should be careful. Now the boys are going to be in danger as soon as they leave the Reservation. That just makes our job a lot harder."

"It was necessary Sam"

"No Harry it wasn't. We should have spoken to Charlie first instead of kidnapping him, that was plain stupid. Its time for some new blood on the council, we can't trust the decisions of the elders alone".

Billy wheeled away towards his bedroom

"You have nothing to say Billy?"

He stopped and turned, his face a sad mask,

"No Harry. I think Sam is right. I lost my best friend tonight and I lost my son. Maybe we're too old to be ruling the tribe, I'm tired I'm going to rest."

Billy looked tired and I knew this had been a step too far for him.

Jake

Sam came looking for me at the Cullens, ringing first to ask Carlisle's permission to come on their territory. He told me Sam sounded concerned but I couldn't give a toss. The tribe had used me to get at Bella and in effect had handed her over to the Volturi. Carlisle cautioned me to listen to him before saying anything and I'd agreed as long as he accompanied me. Alice was so wrapped up in our wedding plans that she hardly noticed us leaving. Em did and offered to come too but Carlisle shook his head,

"We need diplomacy Emmett not brute force."

At the end off the drive Sam was waiting, in human form and alone so I knew there was something important going on.

"Carlisle, thank you for allowing this"

"I only want to help Sam. What is the problem?"

"Its Charlie, you know what happened?"

"We know that you imprisoned him and tried to kidnap Bella."

"Yes, things I'm not proud of. I did argue against it at the time but it was the decision of the Tribal Elders."

"And Charlie?"

"He came to tell us that Bella's now married and will be a vampire soon. He also warned us that the friendly relations with the Forks Police Department is at an end".

"I have to ask, did you expect any different?"

"No, not really but Billy isn't well. I think losing Jake and Charlies friendship is too much for him, I'd like Jake to make things up with his father."

I looked at Jake

"Its your call Jake but he is your father, if he's ill..."

"I'm not welcome on the Res Sam"

"You are now. I'm giving you permission. I'm asking you to come."

"OK I'll come and see Billy but I'm not coming back to the Res to live. I'm marrying Alice Cullen so that's another problem for the Elders".

"Can we just sort one one problem at a time Jake?"

"Sure. After all I only have one problem of my own"

"And what's that. Can we help you?"

"Oh yeah, I have the Major thinking I set up the abduction of his wife. Your work Sam, so I don't see how you can help me".


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter Seventy Five

Bella

Running was exhilarating and it was so easy, I could run as fast as the wind and still have time to avoid trees and roots. I wanted to stop and explore my surroundings with my new vampire senses but I needed to find Jasper before he decided to run. As I got closer to the creek I slowed down and then stopped. If I approached him head on he might not understand and I wouldn't fight him so I walked forward very slowly, coming out into the open on the bank of the slow moving creek.

Jasper

I heard someone coming and hoped it wasn't Peter, I knew he was right but I was sick of his glares and comments. I didn't need him to tell me what I'd done or what it made me. I would leave soon but I just needed to see Bella once, to know she'd come through her ordeal. She wouldn't be happy but then none of us had been. I hoped her newborn rage wouldn't be too much for Peter and Charlotte to cope with. I knew they would keep her safe until she settled down but my chest ached as I thought about what should have been. I should have been at her side, experiencing everything through her newborn eyes with her and holding her when the rage got too much for her to control. She was after all mine, and I'd forfeit her in the worst possible way. I watched, ready to pounce if it was him, anything to stop his next tirade but then I froze, it was Bella and she was alone. I scanned the area looking for the others, how had they let her out alone? She couldn't have overpowered both of them surely. I reached out with my gift ready to pull back in again when I felt her rage but there was no rage in her, only sadness. What was going on?

She moved to the waters edge and sat down on the grass, hands in her lap, staring into the slow moving water. I moved closer to see what had caught her attention, she was staring at her reflection in the still pool at the edge of the creek, expressionless. Then I heard her voice, clear and sweet,

"I can't do this on my own. I need you by my side, I love you and I understand what you did."

She was talking to me, she knew I was here somewhere and I knew how, Peter!

"Jasper, I can live like this but I can't live without you. I tried and it nearly killed me. So either come back or finish what you started and kill me, I wont fight you."

I waited but it seemed she'd said everything she wanted to.

Bella

I knew he was here because the ache in my chest had eased and I could smell him on the breeze, he was above and to my right. I couldn't go to him though, he had to see me and make his move accordingly. I waited, watching my reflection in the water. The beautiful face with its deep red eyes seemed eerily familiar but it wasn't me. I heard a movement behind me but resisted the urge to whirl around protectively. I continued looking into the water and I saw him approach and stand at the back of me, hands outstretched but afraid to touch me.

"I forgive you"

I said very quietly, knowing it was what he needed to hear and feeling the love and guilt he was feeling.

He touched me tentatively on my shoulder.

"I know you can feel my emotions, do you feel anger, hatred, loathing in me?"

His other hand touched my other shoulder and he took a step forward still hesitating.

"I'm staying here until you talk to me and come back".

Jasper

She floored me when she spoke, how could she forgive me for taking away her human life? How could she not be raging with anger? Without conscious thought I put my hands on her shoulders and felt the love pouring from her. She was telling the truth, she forgave me and loved me still, what had I done to deserve such loyalty? I stepped forward and stood close behind her then knelt down and pulled her back into my chest. I'd never expected to feel her so close again and the agony of overwhelming love bent me over, my face resting in her hair. She still didn't move, just lifted her hands to cover mine.

"Jasper, we should have anticipated what would happen. You were going on instinct, you did what you would do in the heat of the moment, neither of us were in control of our passion".

"Bella I am so sorry. What I did was unforgivable"

"No. If I forgive you then that's it, and I do. I love you Jasper. We should have realized that instinct might take over. I was always going to become like you. It just happened a little sooner than we thought."

Bella

He believed me, he didn't understand, but he believed me, and that is what I was waiting to feel. I turned round to face him and wound my arms around his neck,

"Did you really think my love for you could be ended when you marked me as your mate, because that's all you were doing."

He shook his head, holding me close but unable to speak.

He was still tense and I needed to show him it was over, in the past and forgotten.

I pulled him down to the ground with me and lay on his chest looking into his eyes.

"I know I'm supposed to be rampaging through the countryside attacking anything with a pulse but just now all I want is to be with you. Make love to me Jasper, please"

Jasper

She was right, she shouldn't be here so calm and collected but I wasn't going to complain. I wanted the same as her and within seconds I'd stripped her naked and she reciprocated then we fell back to the ground both eager to feel the other, to feel the desire as we joined, this time without any need for care. We made love passionately and this time when we climaxed it was Bella who attacked. I wasn't sure if it was instinct or quid pro quo but I wasn't complaining even when her teeth almost met through the side my throat. The pain was something I would endure, I knew she was marking me as hers. The bite mark would never fade, any more than any of the others I wore, but this one was special and I would wear it as a token of our undying love for each other until we both ceased to exist.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter Seventy Seven

Charlie

I was still angry when I got home from the Reservation so I got myself a couple of beers and put the basketball game on, putting my feet up knowing I wasn't on duty until the next night. I missed Bella, the house seemed awfully lonely without her although I'd lived here alone for years after Renee left, taking our daughter with her. Still Bella was happy and I knew Jasper, whatever his faults, would protect her with his life. I started to doze when I heard it, a creaking upstairs. Was there someone up there or was it the old house settling now the heating was back on? I turned the game down and waited. Hearing it again I got up quietly and collected my gun from where I left it over the chair until I went up to bed. I walked to the bottom of the stairs and cleared my throat.

"Anyone there?"

I heard the creak again, it was coming from Bella's room I thought and I started up the stairs, holding my gun in one hand and my radio in the other, ready to call the station if I felt the need. There was another creak, this time from my room. Someone was up there and I called for back up before something I hadn't even seen hit me on the back of the head and I saw stars, then everything spun as I fell backwards down the stairs to land heavily at the bottom, my whole body feeling the battering as I'd hit the stairs on the way.

Deputy Eddy Martin

We responded as quickly as we could to Charlie's call for assistance, he wasn't one to cry wolf, but the house was in darkness when I pulled up. I went to the front door and pushed, as the door swung open I shone my torch inside cautiously. Seeing and hearing nothing I flicked the hallway light on and swore, lying at the bottom of the stairs, his head at a strange angle, was the body of my friend Charlie Swan. I called for an ambulance and knelt down beside him. As I did so he opened his eyes and I realized I'd been wrong, he was still alive although how I couldn't imagine. It was obvious his neck was broken and his face was black with bruises. Someone had taken a weapon and beaten the shit out of him. His mouth was working and I bent down to listen to the mumbled whisperings of the dying man.

By the time the ambulance arrived Charlie was beyond help and his final words made no sense, the wanderings of a dying brain. As they carefully lifted him up and put him on the stretcher I said my farewell and sighed heavily. The burden of telling his daughter what had happened was on my shoulders as I was the only one who knew she was in fact alive, but I didn't know how to reach her. I went through to the kitchen, gloves on, to pick up his phone book. Flicking through it I found a recently added number for Bella and taking out my cell phone I called. A voice I didn't know answered,

"Charlie you OK? They're still not back yet Buddy"

"This is Deputy Eddy Martin, Forks Police Department. I'm trying to reach Chief Swans daughter Bella."

"Who? Why, what's wrong? And how did you get this number?"

"I'm sorry,look I know the score that's why I'm ringing you privately. who am I talking to?"

"Her brother-in-law Peter Whitlock. Now what's wrong?"

"I really need to speak to her, it's about her father."

"She won't be in contact for a couple of days, they're still away, so can you tell me?"

"I'm very sorry to have to tell you this but Charlies dead"

"Oh Fuck, What happened? He was fine when he left here after the wedding"

"Yeah he told me all about it. He was glad she had someone to look after her. He said what a good guy she'd found."

"Sounds like she's gonna need him now. If I can get hold of them I'll get her to ring you."

"Thanks Mr Whitlock. She knows my personal number. In the meantime I'll arrange for the body to be taken to the undertakers after the autopsy".

"Autopsy? Was it his heart or something?"

"I'm afraid not, he called in for back up, intruders in the house. By the time I got there it was too late. He'd been beaten to death".

"Oh shit!...you want me to tell her the details?"

"If you don't mind, I think she ought to know before she speaks to me. Its going to have to be a closed casket".

"That bad?"

"Yeah that bad. I haven't seen anything like it in my fifteen years as a Police Officer."

Peter

When I put the phone down I stood in shock. It was only a few days ago we'd all been together hunting and joking. Why would somebody kill him? Was it a robbery? This was going to break Bella, especially on top of what she'd just been through. Charlotte looked worried as she came in and saw my face,

"What's happened Peter? Who was that?"

"It was the Police Department in Forks"

"Charlie?"

"About him. He's been found beaten to death at home. Charlie must have told his Deputy enough to know she's still alive and he's trying to reach Bella. I guess he doesn't know what to do."

"But she can't go to Forks, not to people who think she's dead!".

"Well someones got to make an appearance on her behalf. He had no other kin and she's his daughter. Well have to come up with something"

"Are you going to find her and tell her?"

"No I'm gonna wait till they get back, and if she hasn't beaten the crap out of the Major I'll let him break it to her."

"Peter, enough"

"No I didn't mean it like that. I just think it would come better from him. He's going to be the one to comfort her after all."

"OK. God she's been through enough, now this. Do they have any idea who's responsible?"

"Not that he told me and I never thought to ask."

Charlotte

I racked my brains for a way of sorting things out for Bella but it wasn't going to be easy. She was remarkably calm and controlled for a newborn but this might tip her over the edge. She would have to stay away but maybe we could organise things for her, what a nightmare. I felt so sorry for her, she loved Charlie and was so happy he could stay in her life knowing about her and what she had become. The timing stank, but that was hardly any ones fault.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy Eight

Bella

My life was now complete, I had my Jasper for all time and he understood that I never blamed him for changing me. Peter needed a few words of wisdom but that could wait. First Jasper would take me hunting something that was worrying me. I would have liked to concentrate on animals but with the others all human hunters that would be very difficult and Jazz had promised to ensure I only drank from suitable candidates as he so delicately put it. We didn't have to go too far until we ran into some hunters laying illegal snares and once my thirst exploded instinct took over. By the time I drained my victim my throat was soothed and I was ready to take on Peter the Prick! As soon as we walked in I knew something was very wrong. There were no smart remarks from Peter, and Charlotte looked upset.

Jasper

I felt the emotions in the room and pulled Bella closer, putting my arm tightly around her.

"What's up Peter?"

He looked at Bella then sighed heavily

"Shit Bella, I don't know how to say this so I'm sorry if it comes out the wrong way. We got a call from the Forks Police Department a few hours ago, Deputy Eddy Martin, he said you know him"

Bella nodded stiffening,

"It's Charlie isn't it?"

"I'm sorry Bella, there was an intruder at the house, he called for back up but they were too late. He's dead Bella"

She slumped against me, a terrible wail breaking from her lips,

"No he can't be. He was here a few days ago he can't be dead. Did he say who did it?"

"No, I don't think they know."

"I have to go back to Forks"

"That might be a little difficult Bella under the circumstances. Remember everyone still thinks you are dead"

She stiffened and looked up at me,

"So what do I do?"

"Peter and I have arranged with the Deputy to go as Charlie's distant relations"

She saw the truth of my words but they still hurt and frustrated her.

"But I have to go. Its my Dad, I'm all he had left. What am I going to do Jazz?"

Peter

We all knew what we had to do,

"Bella you can't go or all the suffering Charlie went through to keep your survival a secret will have been for nothing. The Major and I will go on your behalf. We'll do right by Charlie I promise you".

"I want to know who did it Peter. I want to know and I want five minutes with him, or them."

"No worries Bella, whoever did it is yours."

"Would you be happy to let us do all the arrangements Bella?" Jasper asked turning her to face him,

She nodded, her eyes filled with venom and a whimper escaping her lips.

"As long as you find out who did it. I want them."

"We will. You stay here with Charlotte and we'll ring as soon as we have any news. Do you have any special requests for Charlie?"

"He wanted to be buried in the local cemetery near his parents. I think the plot is owned by the family anyway."

Jasper

I hated the thought of leaving Bella after all I'd put her through but the others were right. There was no way she could be seen without causing a terrible problem. That night she refused to hunt, just lay on the grass looking up at the stars and shaking. I lay beside her and held her close, trying to help with the pain of her loss. She clung to me like a drowning man and I whispered memories of Charlie to her. Our hunt, his pride at seeing her a bride, the way he'd stood up to me when we first met and she smiled at some of these.

"Jasper do you think it's just a coincidence?"

"How do you mean?"

"He finds out about vampires and sees me marry one, then he gets murdered."

"You think the Volturi might be involved?"

"Don't you?"

"It doesn't sound like them Bella. They'd just kill him, drain him, and the body would never be found. If he's been left its as a warning."

"A warning to me you think?"

"Well I guess it could be. They may not know what's happened to you. That you're already a vampire."

"Charlie was my warning to change or else?"

"I guess it's a possibility but if it was the Volturi they made a big mistake."

"By not knowing I was already changed?"

"No, by killing a member of my family"

"What can you do though Jasper? You can hardly declare war on the entire Volturi guard."

"Maybe not, but I can have the person who did it."

"But not the one who ordered it?"

"That would be Aro or Caius I guess, if it was the Volturi. It would be very difficult to get to them but I would if you asked me to."

"NO. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you Jasper. I'd rather Charlie's killer got away with it than risk losing you."

She held on even closer, almost cracking my ribs till I was forced to remind her who needed to take care now.

"I'm sorry Jazz I just need you close. I feel like I'm losing everything, I can't lose you too."

I kissed her and caressed her as her shoulders heaved, the dry sobs racked her body.

"Don't worry darlin' you're not going to lose me. I'll look after you, we all will. You know you're part of a family still, the Whitlocks. Not the same as your own but one that will love you just as much."

"My family" she said firmly "The Whitlocks, that sounds good."

Peter

When I went out to them some hours later I had some new information. I'd spoken to Deputy Eddy again and he understood that Bella couldn't attend the funeral as everyone still assumed she was dead but that Jasper and I would be representing the extended family as distant relatives on Charlie's side. When I asked him if they'd had the autopsy he was a little coy but I managed to get the details out of him in the end. Charlie had died of a massive brain haemorrhage caused by several heavy blows to the skull made by what appeared to be a fist or a sand bag or similar object. His neck was broken and his skull fractured in several places. There were other injuries but these were the most severe. Char made travel arrangements and I spoke to the Funeral Director and arranged a meeting the day after next. Eddy had spoken to Bella's mother and thankfully knew that she wasn't aware of Bella still being alive. What exactly Charlie had told Eddy we didn't know but he was willing to go along with whatever we decided. He also gave me a number for Charlie's lawyer and I instructed Jenks to liaise with him.

Bella

I listened to Peter without taking it all in but from his and Jaspers reaction to Charlie's wounds they knew something. When I questioned them they both came up with the same name Felix, one of the Volturi guard. I told them I wanted words with him and to my surprise they readily agreed once the funeral was over. I hated saying goodbye to Jazz and Peter even knowing they would soon be back. Charlotte was going to take me hunting and the guys were going to keep me in the loop once they had a chance to speak to everyone.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter Seventy Nine

Jasper

We went to the funeral home first and insisted on seeing Charlie's body. They weren't happy but there was nothing they could do about it with our letter of authority supplied by Jenks. The deputy had been right, it did need to be a closed casket, there had been no necessity for the level of violence displayed and it only served to cement our theory that Felix had been involved. From there we went to the Police Station to talk to Deputy Martin. He was very helpful and open and we learned something very interesting. Charlie had lived long enough to leave a message for us. It made no sense to the Deputy but was as clear as a bell to us,

"Blackness, sparkles, huge"

He was describing his attacker in the only way his damaged and dying brain could do it. Felix Volturi was his murderer, we knew it from the victims own mouth. The Deputy said they had nothing to go on, no fingerprints, no weapon, nothing, but they were still working on it. He asked us to send his condolences to Bella, explaining that Charlie had sworn him to secrecy about her "accident" and he never asked any awkward questions. We arranged the funeral for three days hence, Renee wasn't coming so there was no reason for any delay. The Department wanted to do it properly and we were happy to go along with them. Next on our list was Charlie's lawyer. He'd left everything to a fund which would help Police Officers injured in the course of their duty, knowing Bella didn't need it. It was a charity that was close to Charlie's heart. Any pension would be put into an account in the Whitlock name and Bella could decide what she wanted to do with it later.

I rang her later that day to let her know what was happening but I didn't tell her that Charlie had told us who killed him. I would wait until we got back in case she decided to go off on her own and try to avenge her father. She sounded very sad and I could tell that everything was getting on top of her. She needed me there to help but I couldn't leave until after the funeral, I needed to be there to represent her if only in secret. The Cullens were going to attend as were the Quileute Elders despite the fact that Charlie had cut himself off from them only a short while before he died. Billy had asked Jake to talk to me about it and I decided that they had been his closest friends whatever had happened recently.

The evening before the funeral Peter and I went to hunt in Port Angeles and when we got back Alice and Jake were waiting at the hotel to speak to us.

"Major, you need to leave sleeping dogs lie. You can't avenge Charlie without taking on the Volturi and by that I mean Aro. If you do then something terrible is going to happen. Aro will make you pay for losing Felix."

"How did you know it was Felix who murdered Charlie, Alice?"

"I didn't until it was too late. I saw something but I didn't know it was Charlie. I thought he'd been sent to get you or Bella."

"And you didn't think it worth mentioning?"

"Well, I had no details for you. Just that there would be a death. I knew it didn't include us so I guess I pushed it to the back of my mind. Especially when I got the feeling that you'd changed Bella. That was a shock, happening so quickly and I don't think it was planned was it Major?"

"That's none of your business Alice, but if you knew there was going to be danger for someone you should have warned us."

"It could have been anyone and at any time. It wasn't clear enough to know it would be soon. All I can tell you is that if you take Felix out you are going to regret it"

"How?"

"I told you I don't know any more than that. Just leave it, you have Bella and things are quiet now. There's no one else who knows our secret so no one else in danger."

"What about Jake?"

"He can look after himself and he has secrets of his own so the Volturi won't worry about him. Anyway we came to invite you all to our wedding. It's in a months time at the Cullens and I hope you'll all come."

Peter

I noticed she wasn't looking at me when she issued the invitation and I had to smile,

"Thanks Alice. What a nice gesture but we are rather busy at the moment, what with newborns and fucking funerals. What are you thinking girl in that fucked up brain of yours? If things don't apply to you directly you just seem to ignore them. A word in our ear might have meant Charlie still being here to attend your wedding instead of lying cold in his fucking box. Shit, you amaze me!"

I walked off to look out of the window of our hotel room, fuming inwardly but pleased I'd managed to keep my temper.

I heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Jake standing behind me,

"If I were you I'd avoid creeping up on me from the rear or I might just rip your furry fucking head off."

"Peter I'm really sorry about Charlie. Alice didn't tell me anything until she was ready to come and talk to you. I would have warned you if I'd known."

"Yeah well its too late for ifs and buts isn't it? Charlie's dead and fucking Mystic Meg is warning us off the Volturi. Does she really think we're going to just let it drop? Do you think Bella will shrug her shoulders and say OK Alice?"

"No I don't and I wouldn't either. If you need back up I'm offering as Bella's friend if nothing else."

"That sounds odd coming from the guy who put her in danger not so long ago."

"I didn't do that knowingly."

"So keep an eye on your friends, they do you more damage than your enemies it strikes me."

Jasper

Alice was asking about our wedding, she wanted all the details and to see Bella, but I vetoed that. Bella had enough on her plate as it was without Alice bouncing in on her. While she rambled on I tuned her out and concentrated on the other conversation going on in the room. Peter was only saying what I felt but couldn't say. I couldn't see how Jake could help us against Felix but he had offered and that meant something. When the other two finally left Peter turned to me,

"Is she for real?"

"She doesn't see so well now she's tied up with Jake."

"And that excuses what she didn't do?"

"No but Alice seems to have her own agenda these days. I wonder what she meant about paying if we take out Felix"

"Just her mumbo jumbo, trying to keep the peace. If we stir up the Volturi it might become uncomfortable for the Cullens seeing as they know us."

"And you think that's all it is?"

"Fuck no, but it makes me feel better to pretend I believe it. So, are we going to take on Felix?"

"It's Bella's decision, but left to me? Yes, he needs taking out."

"So why not do it and tell her afterwards?"

"You think so?"

"Hell yes! That way we avoid losing anyone close to us. It'll only be you or me. I'll take the chance, what about you?"

"Let's get the funeral over and then we'll see."


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter Eighty

Peter

The day of the funeral it stopped raining for just long enough to put Charlie to rest. The ceremony was short and poignant, a few of his friends said something about him. All in all it seemed he'd been respected as a fair man and a good Police Chief. Eddy came over to us after the service and quietly asked Jasper to give Bella her Dads shield. He took it and we turned away from the friends who were going back to the house for food and drinks all laid on by the Quileute women as a mark of respect for him. We checked out of the hotel and got into the rental car, The Major silent behind the wheel.

"So where now?"

"I want to speak to Alice. She's knows more than she's telling."

He started the engine and we drove back to the Cullen house, none of them had gone back to Charlies, what would be the point? Alice was waiting for us on the porch with Jake and Carlisle,

"I thought you'd be back" she said skipping down the steps. "I can't help you"

"Yes you can, you just won't" his voice was grave

"Now Jasper I'm sure Alice would help if she could."

He looked at Carlisle,

"Are you sure about that Carlisle? Because I'm not. Why won't you tell me where Felix is because I know he hasn't gone back to Italy"

She looked shocked,

"How do you know that?"

"I have my sources. Where is he Alice?"

"I told you to leave things alone Jasper. It will only start more trouble if you go after him."

"Yes and you are more worried about your own pretty little neck than you are in helping us avenge Charlie's murder."

"Jasper I don't think that's fair."

"Yes it is" she interrupted Carlisle, "I am worried about myself and Jake and the rest of the Cullen family. If you take Felix out then Aro will come here looking for revenge. He won't lose his best fighter and just take it. We could all be wiped out."

"But you won't be will you Alice? Because I think you've already made a pact with the Devil. You're going to hand us over to save yourselves. The crap about having problems if we don't stop wasn't a threat it was a promise wasn't it? Who have you sold out Alice to ensure your safety? Because I have to tell you, I know Aro and his brothers and whatever you've offered it wont be enough. They'll keep coming back until they have everything."

"No, its not true. He promised me"

Carlisle

I looked at Alice horrified

"What have you done Alice?"

"Aro contacted me, he threatened to kill us all if I didn't give him a way of getting what he wanted. He needed them here. It was her or all of us"

"Her?"

Jasper and I worked it out at the same time.

"You told him him how to get Bella. You knew she'd been changed so she wouldn't be able to come to Forks but at the same time someone would have to on her behalf so she'd be vulnerable. You got Charlie killed as a distraction?"

Jake was looking at her as if seeing her for the first time and was horrified.

Peter

I was ahead of them all and already dialling the house. The phone rang on until it was obvious no one was there to answer it. Then I tried Char's cell phone and after a few rings it was answered, but not by her.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"I just found this phone on the road. I was taking it to the local police station. Do you know who it belongs to?"

"Where are you?"

"Near the airport. The screens all scratched and it looks like it was tossed out of a car window, the case is cracked."

I didn't wait to hear any more. If the phone was near the airport then the girls were probably already on their way to Italy. A red mist obscured my vision and I went for Alice Cullen. Jake tried to stop me half heartedly but I avoided him and got my hands around her scrawny neck.

"You bitch. We trusted you and you betrayed us"

"I had no choice" she spluttered as Carlisle tried to free her from my grip.

"You gave Bella up to save yourself, and my wife with her."

I felt myself pulled hard backwards and turned to look into The Majors face.

"Get a grip Peter. We have something to do. The bitch will save for later."

He turned to Carlisle,

"If I were you I'd get the family away from here as quickly as you can. Aro will probably send the Guard after Alice. If she escapes them then she has a little time to make her peace with whichever deity she believes in before I come looking for her."

I was getting heartily sick of Italy and the Volturi.

"So what's the plan this time? I can see Aro going "OK Major of course take your wife home. Sorry we bothered you".

"Well one way or another she is coming home with me or I'm staying with her. You coming?"

"Now that's a silly fucking question. Just get the tickets and remember my wife is there too."

Again we were lucky because there was a flight leaving in a couple of hours. We sat and people watched until our flight was called and it was packed so there was no opportunity to talk tactics. We both feigned sleep to keep the Flight Attendants at bay then I watched a mind numbing film about stealing cars. By the time we put down in Italy I was surprised the rest of the passengers weren't brain dead. Believe it or not it was the same girl on the car rental desk and I got a rather nice sports job for a few more compliments.

I was still talking when The Major appeared with our bags and literally dragged me away giving me just enough time to grab the keys.

"Whoa. I'm coming"

"You want to waste time chatting up girls fine. I'll go alone."

"I was just getting the best vehicle"

"Well, now you've got it, let's go."

It was dark and the roads were almost empty so we made very good time. There might be a few speeding tickets headed the cars way but who cared! My paperwork was phoney anyway.

"You going in head on?"

"Yes I'm getting sick of this. She's my wife and I want her back."

"Yeah me too, so we go in side by side."

He looked at me for a moment then nodded,

"You know there's a good chance we won't come out again?"

"Well I ain't planning on coming out without Char in any case"


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter Eighty One

Aro

Bella was an exquisite creature as a vampire, beautiful and extremely dangerous, but very controlled for a newborn which intrigued me. Caius had been livid when I told him I had sent Felix for her,

"Why Aro? We already discussed this. She's a liability".

"No, but she might conceivably be an asset Caius dear brother. If her shield is as strong as I sense it might be then she could be very valuable to us."

"So you'll use Chelsea to make her loyal?"

"Hardly, do you think she won't protect herself from anything we can threaten her with? No my brother, but she has a friend with her and one I think she would do much to protect."

"Charlotte? But she's Captain Whitlocks mate. Do you not think we'll be playing with fire threatening the Majors mate and his?"

"What can they do? We hold the upper hand, Bella! I'll give them a choice of course. They can stay too and work for us or they can die."

"What if they choose to fight Aro?"

"Fight who brother? Can they fight us all? I hardly think they're stupid enough to try."

"I don't think stupidity comes into it Aro. The Major will do anything he has to in order to get his mate back or die in trying."

"Then let him. You worry too much Caius."

"Yes I worry about my continued health as should you."

"If it will make you happier I'll have Jane and Alec here when we meet them."

"I'd rather have the whole guard here."

Bella

We had been tricked into this, my Dad's death was merely a diversion which enabled the Volturi guard to capture us. I could have got away from them but they had Charlotte and the price for her life was my acquiescence. We knew where we were going but we traveled separately, each with a guard. I think they were concerned I might try to escape with her using my shield but I didn't even know if it would have covered her too. So far I'd only protected myself and Jasper and we thought that might be because he was my mate. I needed to try to stretch it to encompass my friends too but I didn't know how. During the flight I tried to feel it around me. Jazz had told me to try to visualize it so I concentrated hard, trying to see it as a bubble or at least feel it. After a while I felt a tingling around me and in my mind I saw something like a soap-bubble of rainbow hue. I tried to push it away from me to cover someone else but it was so hard and required so much concentration that it must have shown on my face because Jane spoke to me,

"Bella, what are you doing? You look quite strange"

"Trying to get away from you" I mumbled eyes still closed.

"Very funny. It will be interesting to see if your sense of humor is still in play when we get to Volterra."

Aro

I couldn't help my excitement when Heidi came in to tell me they had landed. Marcus had been silent up to this point so I was surprised when he spoke,

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Do you really need another weapon in your arsenal? Especially one that comes at such a cost?"

"Cost brother? I'm not paying for it."

"I'm not so sure about that Aro. Caius may be right about the warriors or he may not, but if Bella is such a powerful shield then it could be turned against us."

"Not with her friend's life at stake"

"Would you protect a friend rather than yourself Aro?"

That stopped me for a few seconds,

"We know she was willing to sacrifice herself to save her mate."

"But Charlotte Whitlock isn't her mate, and if The Major turns up, no, make that WHEN the Major turns up I think she would do anything to protect him. Even to the extent of killing us. And what do we have that can stop her?"

I hadn't really thought about that. As a vampire would Bella's only real loyalty be to her mate? It would be true to form. We cared little for others in our world, would she?

"But she came rather than risk her friend's life."

"True but her mate wasn't here then."

Bella

By the time we arrived in Volterra I was almost sure I could project my shield although how far and to what effect I had no idea. I was taken to a room in one of those endless bloody stone corridors and locked in. As a newborn I possibly had the strength to break down the thick oaken door but I decided to wait and see what happened. I was here for a purpose and Charlie had died to make sure I came. Someone was responsible and that someone would pay dearly for Charlie's death. I knew Charlotte would be held somewhere away from me as surety for my good behavior and I would try to protect her if I could, IF! With my vampire hearing I could tell there were lots of people moving around this city within a city but no one was coming close to my room, not yet. I stood looking through the slit window down on the same sun drenched courtyard I'd seen last time but it was different, now I felt no fear, just rage. Jasper and I deserved our life together and someone here was trying to prevent that, I would see they paid for that privilege, I was my makers mate. The Major now had a new partner, one as cold and ruthless as he when circumstances called for it.

Aro

I received word that The Major and The Captain were on their way here so I thought it better to speak to Bella before he arrived. She might be more amenable if she knew he would soon be within the walls of My city. I sent Jane to collect her, not because she could do any damage to Bella but just to make her feel better. Bella's lack of reaction to Jane's powers really annoyed her. It was amusing to see my little Jane brought down a peg or two, she was usually so haughty. When they got back it was obvious that Bella had been baiting her which was interesting as it showed her state of mind, she wasn't afraid being here.

Bella

Jane had arrived, with her nose in the air, to escort me to the audience chamber and I knew she thought herself too high and mighty for such errands,

"So Jane, demoted I see"

She went thin-lipped but kept silent,

"It must really irritate you to find someone you can't drop with a single glance. Then again if I remember correctly you only got my mate to his knees. You must be weakening with age."

Her teeth clenched but still she remained silent.

"Do you think your silence bothers me? I have much more important things to think of so you be a good little girl and conduct me to the important people around here."

She was about to react when we reached the huge doors and I stepped forward elbowing her out of the way and letting myself in.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter Eighty Two

Aro

"My dear Bella, you look stunning, I take it you decided to join us immediately. A very wise move on your part"

"Yes, so it would seem or would I have gone the same way as my father I wonder?"

"Your father my dear?"

"Please don't insult my intelligence. You arranged it so I would be alone and easy prey without The Major around. What is it you want from me Aro? Because I tell you now that I will never work for you and the Volturi. If you force me to stay I will wreak havoc on you from within. All I want is my freedom, that of The Major and our friends."

"Bella, dear one. You obviously have things mixed up. We heard of your fathers death and I admit it seemed a sensible decision to invite you here so we could speak to you privately."

"We? I don't see any we, just you Aro."

"My brothers will be here soon. I believe they have gone to escort your husband and the Captain. It seems we have the whole Whitlock coven here, so nice."

"Is that a threat Aro? If so it doesn't scare me. You can kill us all but you won't get my gift. The first harmed or killed writes a death warrant for yourselves."

"Bella dear, threats are such unfriendly things"

"Oh I agree. So lets not use them shall we. I want to know who killed my father Aro."

"I'm not sure I can tell you that Bella"

"Nothing happens without your approval Aro, so please don't insult my intelligence."

"Very well, your father was killed because he knew our secret and as you know that is not allowed under any circumstances."

"Why didn't you offer him the chance to be changed?"

"I didn't see anything in him that would enhance the Volturi."

"And you knew that threatening him wouldn't get you me either."

I smiled but didn't answer, the others would be here momentarily and we would see if she was still so rebellious when their lives were threatened.

Jasper

I knew Bella was nearby because I could feel her and her emotions, she was angry but in control of that anger. I guessed Aro had been speaking to her but I also guessed he'd have no luck in enticing her to join the Volturi. As we walked through the huge doors I saw her squaring up to Aro in the centre, she was magnificent and I was so proud of her. She didn't turn but I heard her,

"Hello darling. I thought you'd be here soon. Aro and I were just having a rather interesting conversation. Do join us."

I did as she bid, putting my arm round her shoulder and pulling her close.

"It was Felix who killed Charlie." I told her.

"How do you know?"

"Charlie wasn't dead when Eddy got there. He told us who'd killed him."

She turned to Aro

"I want Felix"

"My dear Bella, I'm not handing you my best fighter."

"Oh why? You think I can take him? How very flattering."

"How about I take him on?" I offered.

Aro looked at me

"You? And if you lose?"

"I won't."

"Such arrogance! Very well Major as it was your mates family I will allow it, but if you lose Bella works willingly for me."

She answered before I could,

"Yes Aro we have a deal. If Jasper loses I have nothing left to live for."

"But you don't think he will?"

"No" she said to Aro with a smile and kissed me, "I know he won't."

Aro

She was so certain in her arrogance and I saw Caius and Marcus exchange a look. I turned to Jane,

"Fetch Felix."

She nodded and trotted out obediently throwing a glare at Bella and when Felix came in he was smirking, ready for a fight.

"Felix, Bella knows it was you who killed her father. Apparently you did a sloppy job, he was still alive when he was found. Most unsatisfactory, and now she wants reparation".

His smirk dimmed a little then came back at the last words, he cocked his head to one side and crooked a finger at her. She smiled back and shook her head,

"I have my own champion Felix. Lets see if you are as good when you are up against a real fighter."

His face when he saw it was The Major he would be fighting was almost comical in its shock.

The Major stepped forward, his face blank, Bella and Captain Peter Whitlock watching with amused expressions as if they knew something we didn't. When the attack came it was like lightening and equally as devastating. One moment The Major was standing, arms at his side relaxed, the next he had Felix on the ground one arm flying through the air to land at my feet. Felix recovered well and leapt away but he was slower and we all knew the fight was over although he came forward once more. Again The Major moved blindingly fast and this time Felix didn't get up. He lay face down on the floor, his remaining arm held in the Major's and a booted foot on the middle of his back.

"Bella?" He asked.

She looked at me and nodded.

Felix arm joined the other and it was followed closely by his head.

"We win I believe" she said to me with a smile.

"So be it" I answered and motioned for the two silent guards by the door to remove Felix from the room.

"If he comes after me or mine it will be permanent next time" The Major said.

But Bella interrupted, moving to stand before the guards and their bundle.

"NO. I won't watch my back for ever. Put him down"

They looked at me and I sighed before motioning them to drop their burden. She took a lighter from her pocket and set the pile alight watching as it burned to ash.

Caius and Marcus moved to my sides

"Brother we have to stop this now. We can't beat The Major and his mate. We need to make a peace with them" hissed Caius. "I warned you what he was capable of and that was without the protection of his mate. Felix never stood a chance, he couldn't get close enough to do any damage, surely you saw that."

I nodded, I'd seen. Then I looked at Bella,

"What is it you want now? You have your revenge."

"I want a guarantee of our safety, all of us, The Whitlocks and the Cullens."

I smiled

"You drive a hard bargain"

"Yes I'm a real bitch Aro. Its a shame you had to find out the hard way. Do I get what I want or do we need to continue this unequal pissing contest?"

Marcus spoke then, which shocked us all.

"Are you sure you want to protect The Cullens too?"

She looked at him and her smile became hard and malicious,

"Yes Marcus. We fight our own battles and I know exactly what you are alluding to. She will pay for what she did but I will pay her, not you."

Marcus inclined his head

"Then I don't think we need detain you or your friends any longer. Thank you for such an entertaining visit".

He bowed and walked out.

Then Caius stepped forward, his face its usual hard scowl,

"Don't push us again. It doesn't look good for the Volturi to be bested but it was a good fight and just for your information my money was always on The Major."

He too walked out, leaving me alone to speak to them.

"Very well played Bella, Major. You have your guarantee, please don't abuse it."

"If you play fair with us we wont Aro. But please don't assume we will forget what has happened"

Bella

We picked up Charlotte at the reception area where Aro had promised us she would be and made our way slowly to the hire car. Jasper and I hand in hand and Peter with his arm around his beloved Charlotte.

"So its over" I leaned my head on Jaspers shoulder.

"Until he decides he wants to try again, but I think it will be a long time. I think Aro's met his match with you Bella."

"Well you know what they say, lie down with dogs you're likely to get up with fleas. I learned at the feet of the master."

I kissed him gently.

"Lets go home."


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter Eighty Three

Carlisle

I knew that The Major and Bella would be back, it was quite obvious to anyone with a brain, so what was I going to do to keep us safe? Jasper was right about Aro never letting up and if Bella and he did come back then Aro would see it as a failure on Alice's part. I went back inside where an argument was taking place between Alice and Jake.

"You gave Bella up to the Volturi? You let Charlie die as a diversion? What the hell were you thinking Alice? They trusted you, I trusted you."

"I did it for us Jake. Aro threatened us if I didn't help him. I love you and I wasn't going to see you killed by the Volturi guard"

She went up on tiptoes to kiss him but he pulled away from her.

"Jake? I love you"

"No Alice, I don't think you love anyone. I doubt you even know the meaning of the word. As for loyalty, well that's obviously not a word in your vocabulary."

"But you love me? You imprinted."

"Yes I did but I don't know how I can live with you knowing what you've done to our friends, your own family. You do know were all in danger now. If the Volturi come here they will find out about the wolves and then there will be one mother of a battle and we're all likely to die. Did you once stop to think about the result of your actions further than the end of your nose?"

She stamped her foot angrily,

"Yes. I looked to all our futures, Bella will talk her way out of Volterra and Aro won't come after us, Carlisle is his close friend"

"And you think that will stop him? What world are you living in Alice? Because its sure as hell not this one?"

"So what are you going to do Jake? Leave me? Run away to save yourself?"

I thought for a moment Jake was going to hit her, he was shaking with rage.

"No Alice. I will stay beside you, I have no choice, and I love you despite what you've done but because of that I have lost my friendship with Bella and I can never go back to the Res, we have to leave now and never come back so the Volturi don't start a war with the wolves. You just ruined both our lives, I just hope we can run far enough and fast enough to stay ahead of Bella and Jasper because believe me, they will come looking."

I tried to intervene,

"Jake I think Bella might understand Alice's motives."

"You think so? You think she'll understand that Charlie had to die? And you think Jasper will too? Not forgetting Peter and Charlotte?"

"I'll talk to them. Perhaps I can persuade them to leave you alone if only for your sake."

"And what when Aro starts asking questions about Alice? You think you can talk him round too?"

He turned with a deep sigh,

"Where are you going? Alice asked him in panic,

"I'm going back to the reservation to get my stuff and say goodbye and I suggest you do the same. I'll be back in an hour and we will be leaving, so move it. Sorry Carlisle."

I watched him go then turned to Alice,

"Why didn't you come to me Alice? I could have helped"

"I thought I was doing the best thing. Do you agree with Jake? Do you think they'll come looking for us?"

"Bella and Jasper? I think he would but she might talk him round, she's not vindictive normally but I have to tell you I couldn't blame her if she did."

Jake

Why had I imprinted on Alice of all people? She'd now ruined our future, we would be on the run instead of planning the future and the big wedding she wanted. I drove back to the Reservation without even concentrating on the road. At Billy's I noticed there were several cars parked outside. When I went in Sue Clearwater took my hands.

"I'm so sorry Jake. We tried to ring you but your phone must have been switched off. Harry found your Dad when he came over earlier. It was very quick, he had a heart attack by the look of things."

I looked at her unable to take in the words. Billy dead? How could I leave now?

"I have to make a call"

I mumbled and walked back outside shaking my head to clear it. Too much going on, my brain was about ready to explode. I rang the Cullens

"Cullen residence Dr Cullen speaking"

"Carlisle its Jake. Can I speak to Alice?"

"Of course Jake, is there a problem?"

"Its Billy, he had a heart attack earlier, he's gone Carlisle"

"I'm so sorry Jake. You won't be leaving then I take it?"

"I can't not yet."

"I'll get Alice for you"

He was gone a long time and when he came back he sounded upset himself,

"I'm so sorry Jake but I can't find Alice. She's gone."

"Gone? Where?"

"I have no idea but her bags and her car are gone. She might be on her way to you now"

"But you don't think so do you?"

"I don't know what to think Jake. I still can't believe she gave Bella up and caused Charlie's death. I thought I knew Alice but it seems I didn't know her at all."

"Me neither, but I still love her Carlisle and I will find her as soon as I get the arrangements over here."

"Keep in touch Jake"

"I will"

I put the phone back in my pocket, stunned. My whole world had just exploded, I'd lost my best friend's, mate and my father, in the space of an hour. All I could do for now was organise things for Billy and hope that Alice would contact me. If not I'd have to go look for her with no ideas where to start, whether she knew it or not I was hers for better or worse and I wouldn't stop looking until I found her, or death intervened.

Alice

It killed me to leave Jake behind but I couldn't stay, if the Whitlocks came I was a dead woman and that wasn't in my future if I could avoid it. I now had two choices. I could find Edward and start again somewhere with him. He'd run to get away from Bella's pull but I could have told him it was something you couldn't run from. It would always be there and always pulling him back to her, like gravity. He stood no chance while Jasper lived and killing him or getting him out of the picture wasn't an option, I'd looked. The trouble with Edward was he was a brooder and it drove me mad, his moods. I could suggest he join the Volturi, they'd channel his angst in some way but I wasn't sure he could fit in even there. His place was with Carlisle and Esme the two people who kept him grounded and stable. Perhaps he could go back there, after all he wasn't wanted by the Whitlocks and it would make Esme very happy, I know she missed him terribly. As for me...well I too had options I just needed to see which gave me the best outcome and away from Jake it would be easier to concentrate. Although he didn't cloud my mind as much a I'd made out it was more difficult with him around. I'd seen Billy's heart attack but I couldn't tell Jake or I would never have been able to leave alone, but I also knew he would come looking for me once the funeral was over so my time frame for manoeuvring was limited.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter Eighty Four

Jasper

We made for the airport yet again, Peter bitching about getting frequent flier miles until Charlotte threatened to cut off his conjugal rights! Bella and I were just happy to be together again.

"Everything seems to conspire to keep us apart Jazz. Lets find ourselves a nice secluded island and buy a couple of Rottweilers to guard the place."

"Anything you want my love."

I kissed her and it brought back memories of our time together by the lake, after she woke as a vampire and forgave me. I wanted her so badly but we still had business to settle.

"Bella. You know who set you up?"

"You mean who is ultimately responsible for Charlie's death? Yes I do."

"So what do you plan on doing about it?"

She studied her fingernails for a few minutes,

"You know how you warned me that you were a dangerous man to know? How you were a monster, a killer?"

I remembered it only too well, it hadn't made the slightest difference to her then and I doubted it did now but it intrigued me, why she'd brought it up.

"Yes I remember."

"Do you remember telling me that if I asked for your help I would have to accept that it had to be your way?"

"Yes"

Both Peter and Charlotte were listening curiously now.

"Well I now know what you were saying. So this time its my way or no way. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Its your way."

Bella

As a human I'd never felt this way but now I was furious, not in a hot-headed call a few names and give a black eye way. This was the cold-blooded vampire fury that screamed for vengeance, for blood and carnage in retribution. Alice Cullen had caused my fathers death and she would pay for that but I wanted her to know the pain of loss, the terrible gut wrenching pain that came from losing one close to you for something they had no part in.

"I'm still working on the details. As soon as I'm sure I'll lay it all out for you. Until then lets just live our lives the way we had planned. A home of our own close to Peter and Charlotte. The only family I either have or want now."

I saw Jasper eyeing me with concern and I knew he was feeling my emotions but I didn't want to discuss my feelings in front of the others, not yet.

Peter

Bella was feeling all the raw emotions of a newborn if not the rage, and she was controlling it all well but it was building in her like a pressure cooker and if Jasper didn't help her dissipate at least some of the tension she was going to explode, and I for one wanted to be as far away as fucking possible if and when. But I knew we'd stay and help her in any way we could. As a human she'd got under all our skins, as a vampire she'd got into our stony hearts too and we'd do anything to make her happy again. I just hoped she wouldn't take too long to outline her plan, whatever it was.

Bella

On the plane we couldn't talk much so I reclined my seat, closed my eyes and held Jaspers hand tightly as idea after idea flitted through my mind being discarded or filed away to be re-examined. The one fact I kept coming back to was that Alice needed to feel the loss of a close one, a loved one, as I did every day with Charlie and the only person Alice cared about was Jake. Jake, my friend, the one who'd tried in his own way to keep me safe, Jake who had been used by his own friends to try to kidnap me. I couldn't even in my vampire spite see Jake dead. That just wasn't going to happen but I wondered if Alice knew me as well as that. I thought not, Carlisle might doubt it but Alice would see it as just retribution, the problem was getting her visions tricked into believing I had killed Jake. That was the one stumbling block to my plans, I needed help.

"Jasper?" I whispered in the dimly lit cabin.

"Yes darlin'"

"Do you know of a way of tricking Alice's visions?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean"

"Well, is it possible to trick her into believing something if she hasn't seen it?"

"You mean Jakes death?"

I sat upright in surprise,

"How did you know what I meant?"

"It's the only way to make her pay for Charlie but I know you would never really kill Jake. But you're looking at it from the wrong end. Alice can't see Jakes future, he's clouded to her. She can only see him as he appears in her own future and if she believes he's dead then he wont appear in her future."

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that"

"But it can't be you who kills him."

"Why not? That would be just."

"She'll never believe you'd kill Jake, whatever the reason. But she'd believe it of me or Peter."

I considered this. He was right of course, whatever Jake had done, short of endangering Jasper, I would always be unable to kill my best friend."

"OK, Then you and Peter, but I get Alice."

"About fucking time I got in on the act." Peter mumbled from the seat behind.

I heard a muffled thud and knew Charlotte had hit him.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Mind your own business Peter. Bella wasn't talking to you"

"Well she'll be telling me about it soon. I'm just saving her the trouble"

I couldn't help a chuckle at that.

Jasper

MY Bella would always have a soft spot for the wolf man and much as I would like to rearrange his limbs for putting her in danger when she was kidnapped I did understand he'd been duped and for her sake I was willing to give him a get out of jail free card, just the one, mind. Alice was more of a problem where I was concerned, she deserved to die, but Bella again wouldn't allow that because to kill Alice would be to kill Jake too. She was a very lucky girl as far as I was concerned because by agreeing to Bella's way or no way I had agreed to Alice's continued existence and that hurt.

Bella

I knew Jasper was thinking the problem through and he wouldn't like the conclusion but he had agreed to do it my way. I agreed with him that Alice Cullen deserved to die for what she'd done but I couldn't do that to Jake. Pain was all I could inflict on Alice so I would have to be content with that and hope that Charlie would understand. Whenever I thought of my Dad it brought a lump to my throat, he'd died for such a petty thing, as a distraction, when he should have been there to see me happy in my life with Jasper. He should have been coming to our house to hunt with Jazz and Peter, to sit and talk. I should have had years more of memories but she'd taken all that from me and bitterness welled up. Jasper took my hands and held them as he leaned in and kissed me gently then pulled me into an embrace that I melted into for its healing touch.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter Eighty Five

Bella

We flew back into Seattle and I wanted to find out the situation with the Cullens in Forks so I rang Billy's. I was surprised when Jake answered, after all he wasn't welcome on the Reservation any longer.

"Bella? Is everything OK? I'm so sorry for what happened, what Alice did. I didn't know anything about it until it was over."

"Jake, why are you at Billy's?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know do you? Billy passed away a few days ago, we're just back from the funeral."

"Oh Jake, I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was ill."

"It was a heart attack. I wasn't here when it happened. He was alone."

"I'm so sorry Jake. Are you staying on at the Res?"

"Just a few days then I have to go find Alice. She left me."

"Left you? How? Why?"

"I guess she was ashamed of what she'd done. We argued then I found about Billy. When I rang to tell her she'd gone. I guess you'll be looking too? I'll stand by her Bella just so you know that."

"I know Jake but she caused Charlie's death and I can't forgive her that."

"I know, so I guess that means were on opposite sides again eh?"

"Jake can we meet? I want to talk to you, please."

"OK. I'll be at the Cullen house in the morning."

"No, not there. Can we meet at the treaty line? Its more private."

"OK When?"

"In a couple of hours. Just you and me. No Sam, no Jasper, just us?"

"OK Bells."

Jasper

I didn't like the idea of her so close to the Res and Forks but she'd made her mind up and there was no changing it."

"I'll be fine Jazz, really. You trusted me before. Trust me now."

"OK" I sighed "But two hours or I'm coming for you."

She kissed me, pulling me close and whispering in my ear,

"You get us a room somewhere and I'll be back in less"

"You're on darlin'"

I watched her drive away with a heavy heart, whenever we were parted I felt this loss and it was something I just had to get used to for now. Soon I hoped we'd not be saying goodbye any longer. I went off to get us a room, Peter and Char had already gone hunting and would catch up with us later.

Bella

Jake was waiting when I got there, I recognised his huge frame with a twinge of regret for a friendship that was broken through no fault of ours. He smiled when he saw me but his eyes were full of pain and loss and I knew he felt the same way I did. As I got out of the car he came over and hugged me, not appearing to mind the leech stink as he'd always called it, so I guessed Alice had done one good thing in making him immune to the smell of vampires.

"Bells you're looking good for a leech."

"Hey there wolf man. You're looking good too. Sorry about Billy."

"Yeah well you know all about it Bella. I'm sorry about Charlie. He didn't deserve to die like that, at least Billy went peacefully"

"Lets not talk about that now Jake it still hurts too much. I want your help Jake in teaching Alice lesson."

"Oh Bella you know I can't do that."

"Jake I need you to listen to me. The others want her dead, I want her to hurt, to know what its like to lose one you love, and I need your help to do it without anyone getting killed. You know what will happen if Jazz and Peter get their way?"

He nodded, sighing heavily and kicking the dirt with his boots.

"What do you need Bells?"

"I want you to die"

"What?"

"I want you to die, not for real, but you have to disappear. Alice has to think she's lost you. Isn't it preferable to really losing you?"

He shrugged,

"I guess if you put it like that...so what's the plan?"

I told him my idea and he agreed, he didn't like it, he wouldn't like anything that hurt Alice but it was a lot better than the alternative."

"What are The Cullens doing?" I asked him.

"They're getting ready to leave. Esme thinks if they move away then Edward will come home. She's hoping Alice might too, but I think Alice burned her boats with just about everyone. She can't go to the Volturi because of me, we aren't welcome on the Res, I guess we'll become nomad misfits."

"I'm sorry she's ruined your life too Jake."

"What can I say? I love her."

I nodded,

"Yeah I know. Look Jake I have to go now. I'll be in touch and once again I'm very sorry about Billy."

Jasper

I paced the motel room impatient for Bella's return, every moment away from her seemed a lifetime. I wanted her in my arms, in my bed, I needed to be inside her. When I heard the car I raced outside to meet her and she threw herself into my arms as if she'd missed me equally. We kissed as I carried her into the room and slammed the door, tearing her clothes off in my haste to get her to the bed. She giggled equally hurriedly ripping the shirt from my back and we fell onto the bed together a tangle of limbs and partially destroyed clothing. As I finished the job of stripping her clothes off she was busy nuzzling my neck and scraping my skin with her teeth causing shudders of delight to ripple through my entire body. Once we were both naked we calmed slightly and I lay back while she explored my body with her hands, her fingertips and her lips, causing fire in my veins and a rush of blood to my crotch. By the time her mouth found my erection I was almost too excited and a few strokes with her tongue was enough to send me over the edge, I came explosively in her mouth and she sighed in pleasure.

"God I missed you Bella."

"Well if this is the kind of welcome home I'm going to get I'm going out more often."

I stroked her face and kissed her, before beginning my exploration of her body, touching every mound and hollow with my fingers and tongue, feeling the heat building inside her and the blood pumping back into my dick. When I couldn't take the throbbing any longer I entered her with a groan of pleasure and she raked her nails along my back as I slid in and out faster and faster until I exploded again, this time filling her body with the seeds of my love for the beautiful woman who was my wife.


	85. Chapter 85

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews for this story. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Read on to see if they got their happy ever after, this is it folks. Jules**

Chapter Eighty Six

Alice

This was turning out to be a lot harder than I thought, once I was away from Jake I could see more clearly although not him, he was even more fogged to me. I had never considered that being away from Jake would cause me problems but it did, I missed him so much, his touch, his voice, his hot body pressed against my cold one and I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away from him. After all I'd done we had no refuge in my world or his which meant becoming nomads, not something I ever wanted and not something I could ever get used to again. What was I going to do? I turned back towards Forks and Jake, knowing that whatever I'd done to him he would be waiting patiently for my return.

Jake

While I could never countenance Alice's harm physically I was forced to admit that Bella's proposal was more than generous and I was grateful that it was she who was making the decisions, because neither Jasper or Peter would have batted an eyelid at killing her for what she'd done. I went into hiding after my motorbike was found smashed and on fire in a canyon near the reservation, a body supplied very much like me, by the guys. It was insurance only in case Alice looked in my future before returning. Sam and the others owed Bella big time and agreed to hide me out on the Res knowing Alice couldn't see them. It didn't matter much as we were going to be fugitives after this and the only one who would have been hurt by it all other than Alice was Billy and he was now beyond further pain. It was now in Bella's hands how long I stayed hidden, I would keep my side of the bargain. It hurt but there was no other acceptable way.

Alice

As I approached the Reservation border on my way to the Cullen house I saw a car parked up on the side of the road and recognised the two figures standing by it. I considered turning to run but I knew I couldn't hide from them for long, they were too fast and too well motivated. The fog in my brain wasn't getting any better for getting close to the reservation and I knew the wolves were around watching the treaty line and only too happy to have leech for lunch. I tried to see my future but I couldn't find Jake anywhere, he seemed to have disappeared into thin air and I felt more uneasy as I pulled up and got out slowly, never taking my eyes from Bella and Jasper as they stood, relaxed, watching me.

"What a reception party. I suppose this is where I beg for my life while you two stand smiling and then rip me to pieces? But it can't be, I would have seen, so what is going on?"

Bella

I watched as Alice tried to run through her future and work out what was going on, why we were here waiting for her. Jasper was here only for colour, it was my show and I was looking forward to the moment when it crossed her mind that Jake didn't appear anywhere. She closed her eyes and I saw the panic flit across her face before she opened them and gave a little cry,

"No. You wouldn't Bella., You couldn't. Where's Jake?"

Jasper pushed off from the hood of the car with a steely look on his face,

"Good question Alice. Good luck with working out the answer."

He turned and kissed me before loping off into the trees, his part played.

"Bella, you couldn't hurt Jake. He's your friend, you loved him."

"You're right Alice I couldn't."

"So where is he? I can't see him"

"Funny that, I can't see Charlie either."

"I never meant for Charlie to get killed"

"I'm sure you didn't. I don't suppose you meant any harm at all. Bringing the Volturi in was just a bit of a joke wasn't it? I bet Aro is cracking his sides with laughter around about now."

"Bella please. I never meant for Charlie to die. Don't harm Jake, it wasn't his fault. He didn't know anything about it."

"Funny that, neither did Charlie. He was just happy his daughter had found the love of her life, he'd even given us his blessing."

Her eyes went wider and venom pooled in them,

"Where is he Bella? What have you done?"

"Me? Nothing. As you said I couldn't hurt my friend. Unfortunately I couldn't say the same for my husband or his friends. They were somewhat upset on my behalf Alice. So it looks like we've both lost someone dear to us doesn't it? And it hurts like a bitch"

Alice

I didn't want to believe it and if Bella had tried to tell me she killed Jacob I wouldn't have, but it was only too likely with Jasper and Peter. My insides tied in knots, my head hurt and my hands started to shake, how was I supposed to go on without my Jake? My world had just ended and the pain in my chest exploded outwards crumpling me to the ground as the sobs started. I choked out a grief I could not release with tears.  
"Jake I'm so sorry. Bella it was all me, not Jake, he shouldn't have to pay for what I did, it's not fair."

"Who told you that life was fair Alice? Presumably the same person who told Charlie and me. You destroyed so many lives with your little schemes Alice and for what? In the end you destroyed yourself. Did you know that Jake lost his father the day you ran away? That he needed you but you were too busy scheming and trying to wriggle out of the responsibilities?"

"Billy? How?"

"Oh No, not us. Billy had a heart attack and died alone. Jake was busy watching your back for you when it happened. I guess he was ready to run with you, to leave Billy to keep the woman he loved from harm. Don't you think he deserved better?"

I couldn't answer her for my sorrow, I loved Jake with every fibre of my being but I'd taken him for granted and now he'd been taken from me. I struggled to my feet a slow anger burning in me.

"What makes Jasper's act any better than mine Bella? He killed an innocent man for something he hadn't done, he's as big a monster as you seem to think I am."

"No Alice, I know you are a monster. You've proved it over and again since I met you. I thought you were my friend but everything you did, even down to helping me and Jasper get together had its basis in something for you. I hope over the years you will come to realise there is more to life than what you personally can get out of it. You are a very lucky woman Alice Cullen, I just hope you realise that."

As she turned to walk away she raised her hand and I saw a movement from over at the treaty line. A figure walked towards me through the mist and I recognised my Jacob. With a cry I flew to him, wrapping my arms around his huge chest and smothering him with kisses, Bella was right, I was luckier than I had any right to be, it was humbling.

"Thank you Bella"

I whispered as she disappeared from view into the trees, and into the arms of her Major.


End file.
